My Little Titan
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: Raven has been a closet pegasister for some time. She finds she identifies well with the character Twilight Sparkle. Same social awkwardness issues, same preference for books over company, and both find themselves in unexpected but life changing friendships. When she wakes up one day in Twilight's body, she begins to think she identified a little too well. But she's not alone.
1. Identity Crisis

1. Identity Crisis

Raven opened her eyes quickly, blinking as she raised her face from the pages of the book. 'Huh,' she thought to herself. 'I don't remember falling asleep while reading.' She blinked her eyes and shook her head. She blew as a strand of her purple hair fell in front of her eyes. She blinked as she noticed she was outside. 'I also don't remember going outside to read. ...I also never read on my stomach, so how did that happen?' She reached forward to pick up the book she had - apparently - been reading... and stared as she saw a lavender hoof in place of the hand she had been expecting.

She blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. 'Okay...' she thought, continuing her internal monolouge. 'I have lavender hooves.' she glanced at where she expected her other arm was, and saw a hoof and foreleg. 'Yes. Hooves. Why do I have hooves instead of hands? I appear to be quadrapedal... possibly equine. Did I cast a spell without meaning to?' She turned to examine the pages of the book. 'Maybe this will tell me...'

The open page of the book showed an image of two equine beings bearing wings and horns locked in battle, one white and pink, the other dark blue. "This can't be good," she said aloud.

She glanced down at her body, somewhat nervous. 'Okay,' she thought, after turning to examine her entire form, 'no more question about what. Somehow, I am in the body of Twilight Sparkle, my favorite pony.' She paused. 'And I am glad I didn't say that aloud as I would have to kill anyone who overheard me admitting liking Friendship is Magic. The only questions now are... how am I in Twilight Sparkle's body? And why. ... and possibly when.'

She went through her usual meditation exercises, thinking her mantra instead of saying it aloud. 'Okay,' she thought then. 'I'm clearly not dreaming, however comforting that may or may not have been. I also don't have the answers to how or why I am in Twilight's body.' Glancing around, she saw a readily recognizable sight... Canterlot Castle. 'As for when, it's some point where Twilight is at Canterlot, meaning it's either the coronation, Shining Armor's wedding, Discord's rampage, the Grand Galloping Gala, or the start of the first episode.' She reexamined her body. 'Assuming this is the actual Twilight Sparkle and not an exact copy I somehow found myself in... no wings, not the coronation. No dress, not the Gala.' She glanced around at the Castle grounds. 'No readily apparent guards, not the wedding. No activity in the Lunar Wing...' "Buck." Raven blinked Twilight's eyes. 'Great, somehow I'm restricted to pony language too. How thrilling. Well, there's only one way I'll get answers.'

Thankfully, it seemed tapping unicorn magic wasn't going to be that difficult, as she had no difficulty levitating the book into her saddlebag. As she trotted towards the castle, she saw three ponies she recognized, but who's names escaped her at the moment... assuming the fan names even applied.

"There you are Twilight," the white pony with the pink mane said. "Moondancer is having a little get together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come?"

'At least I was right about when this is. Might as well stick to the plot if I can.' "Oh, sorry girls," she replied, pleased to see she didn't have to work to mimic Twilight's voice. "I've got a lot of studying to catch up on." 'More than I could guess, probably.' With that she headed for the library.

It seemed that despite not actually knowing where the library was, she didn't have too much difficulty finding it, as her hooves carried her right to it. 'Wonder if that's me or Twilight there,' she thought to herself before warping to the other side of the door. 'And apparently the more advanced magics, like teleportation, are similar enough to my own magic that they're easy enough to adapt... even if they are rather colorful.' "Spike! Spike!" 'It's also kind of scary how much of the early parts of the show I remember almost verbatem. Note to self: Never tell Beast Boy that... assuming I ever see him again.'

Spike popped his head out from behind a nearby chair. "Yes Twilight?" he asked calmly.

Raven blinked Twilight's eyes. 'Wasn't he supposed to be behind the door and got knocked aside when I busted through? That's why I teleported, to avoid that.' "Why are you behind the chair?"

"Taking a nap," he said calmly. "What did you need?"

"Right. Can you find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies?"

"It's over there," Spike said calmly, pointing to two books stacked neatly on a table. "Along with the supporting reference book."

Raven blinked. 'That's... odd.' "Why did you ahve them already set out like that?"

"Given that you took an old history book out to read in the sun, I figured you might want to cross reference once you got back. Figured if I had the likely books ready, you might get finished faster, and we'd actually have time to go to Moondancer's party."

Raven blinked again. "Thanks, Spike," was all she could think to say. 'Huh, he seems much more organized than he was on the show. Then again, on the show he was little more than comic relief early on.' She grinned as she realized how she could play into this. "That's just the kind of forward thinking I expect from my number one assistant." She trotted over to the table, noticing how happy the compliment seemed to have made Spike. 'Odd. Doesn't Twilight compliment him?' Shaking the thought from her head, she levitated the first book. "Elements of Harmony. Elements..." She flipped through the pages. 'I know where this is going, do I actually have to look for it?' "See Mare in the Moon." She set the book aside and picked up the other one.

"Mare in the Moon?" Spike asked. "But that's just an old pony's tale... isn't it?"

Raven noticed this change and could only shrug. "I have a feeling we're going to find out sooner rather than later." 'Huh,' she thought to herself, 'seeing this world as a real world, it's... a lot more real than in the show. I'm not sure whether or not to find that reassuring.' She quickly read the passage. 'I already know where this goes. I don't need to read it aloud.' "Well, if it is, it'll happen the day after tomorrow. It's the thousandth Summer Sun Celebration after all."

"So what are we going to do?" Spike asked in concern.

"Write to the Princess. What else?" She watched as Spike prepared quill and scroll. 'Now, what to write. I don't remember the letter exactly... although it was rather alarmist. Maybe a calmer letter will get a better response, anyway.' "My Dearest Teacher," she began the dictation. "My recent studies of pony magic have led me across an ancient prophecy regarding The Mare in the Moon, which implies the coming of a great disaster on this day. While common sense and belief dictates that this is little more than a tale told to frighten foals, my lessons from you have led me to question such claims in order to be better prepared against untoward occurences." 'I wonder how she'll react to that,' Raven thought with a smirk. "My research indicates a connection between the mythical Mare in the Moon and the historical Nightmare Moon. I find this discovery to be somewhat concerning, and I turn for you in guidance in this regard. Your faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle." Raven ran through the letter in her head. 'Concerned but not panicky, enough urgency for a quick response, but not so much as to be shrugged off as an alarmist... assuming Celestia isn't expecting this letter any minute now anyway.'

"Got it," Spike said.

"Good," Raven replied, ignoring the absence of sounding out. She never did like the portrayal of Spike as being nearly unlettered. It didn't make sense given his backstory. "GO ahead and send it."

She turned in time to see him send it on a plume of green flame. She then watched him, awaiting the belch that would herald the Princess's response. Spike tilted his head. "Umm... what are you waiting for?"

"Her response," Raven replied calmly.

"O... kay-" Spike's statement was interrupted by a belch. A scroll appeared from the flame.

"So what does it say?" Raven watched intently as Spike unrolled the scroll.

Spike read. "My dearest most faithful Student Twilight, I am pleased to see that you are learning self control when it comes to your discoveries. Your calm and deliberate response to this apparent catastrophe is exactly the mindset I have been attempting to instill in you since your first day under my tutelage."

Raven blinked. 'Huh. Wasn't expecting that.' She actually began to feel a bit guilty about how unlike Twilight she'd made the letter.

"However, you really need to stop reading those dusty old books."

'Okay, guilt gone.' "What?"

"There is more to a pony's life than studying. However, I have noticed you have woefully neglected your socialization. I blame myself. So delighted was I in your rapid development a sa sorceress that I encouraged you to put your studies first, to the detriment of your social life... a mistake I hope I am not too late to correct."

'And there's the guilt again.' Raven closed Twilight's eyes and sighed. "SO what is she doing, Spike?"

Spike continues to read. "Your newfound calm and collected attitude shows you are ready for responsibility outside your studies. As such, I am sending you to Ponyville to oversee the final preperations for the thousandth Summer Sun Celebration. While you will be on duty, I hope you will also take time to enjoy yourself and - most importantly - make some friends. Your repentant teacher, Celestia." Spike looked up at Twilight. "So... I guess we'd better get packing?"

"... yeah. We'll be in Ponyville this time tomorrow." 'And I need to seriously reevaluate my view of the Princess,' Raven thought to herself.

As the two pegasus royal guards pulled the carriage to Ponyville, Twilight listened as Spike read from the itinerary. "It looks like Celestia did arrange for you to stay in a library."

"Seems counter productive if she wants me to socialize," Raven commented drily.

"Apparently it's the only building that doesn't currently have permanent residents already. She wanted you to have some privacy."

Raven blinked. "Makes sense. At least I'll be comfortable."

Spike looked at Twilight with concern. "You're... taking this rather calmly."

"Well, the way I see it, there are three possible explanations for the Princess's behaviour here."

"And those would be?"

"One, she already knew of the approach of Nightmare Moon's return, and wants me somewhere out of the way so I don't get hurt or used against her during the battle. The directive to make some friends is so I ahve somepony else to rely on out here in case something happens to her in the fight."

Spike nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

Raven nodded. "Two, she intends for me to aid her somehow in the confrontation with Nightmare Moon, either at her side or on my own, and the directive to make some friends is so that I can have other ponies to rely on when the battle comes so I don't have to fight alone. If that's the case, Ponyville's the logical location as it's close enough to Canterlot that ponies here will possibly know of my location, but far enough that no one would have any interest in using my connection to Celestia for personal gain, meaning it's the perfect place to make real friends who will trust my judgement should it come to combat."

Spike nodded again. "Okay, that fits pretty well too."

Raven tapped her nose with a hoof. "Three, her letter was the absolute truth. There is no upcoming disaster, and she's using the Summer Sun Celebration as an excuse to get me out of the castle to meet new ponies and socialize where nopony will have any preconceived judgements about me based on my past behaviour."

"You don't mind if I pray for option three, do you?"

"Not in the slightest," Raven said as they stepped off the chariot. "Thank you good sirs," she told the royal guardsponies.

As they walked, Raven spotted a certain pink pony approaching. "Well, if you want to start making friends, you should probably start," Spike said, gesturing as the pink pony came to a halt.

Raven knew who this was. It was Pinkie Pie. "Uh... hi," she said calmly.

Pinkie Pie leaped into the air with a loud gasp and dashed off.

Spike blinked. "Well, that was..."

"Reassuring," Raven said with a smile. "Come on, what's the first thing on the agenda?"

Spike stared at her slackjawed for a bit, then blinked. "Right. First item is banquet preperation at Sweet Apple Acres."

"Right. Let's go." Raven happily walked towards Sweet Apple Acres. Although she still knew next to nothing about what was going on, at least she had a handle on what was actually happening.

As they approached Sweet Apple Acres, Raven spotted Applejack bucking apples. 'You know, while knowing everything that's SUPPOSED to happen might make things seem a bit boring somewhat, seeing the little differences is actually rather enthralling and enjoyable. Kind of like reading AU fanfics.' She paused her train of thought. 'Yet another thing I never admit to Beast Boy or Starfire that I enjoy. Just because I'm a pegasister online doesn't mean I'm about to decorate my room with ponies like Starfire has, and I prefer not having to participate when they start debating character values. I swear, if I have to hear one more 'Best Pony' arguement...'

Deciding to ground her thoughts once more, she approached Applejakc with a smile. "Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle." She then locked the smile on her face as Applejack gave her rather enthusiastic introduction and welcome.

"So, what can I do ya for?" Applejack finished.

Raven waited until Spike grabbed her hoof to stop it from shaking, trying to ignore his chuckle. "Well, I've been appointed overseer for the preperations for the Summer Sun Celebration. I understand you're in charge of the food?"

"We sure as sugar are. Wouldja care to sample some?"

Raven smiled. "Sure, why not?" She managed not to roll her eyes as she was swept up into the family introductions and watched the food pile up. After Granny Smith was woken up, Raven managed to swallow the apple that was somehow shoved into her mouth. "Well, looks like everything's taken care of here. Guess I'll get to the next thing on my list."

"Aren'tcha gonna stay for brunch?" a voice asked.

Raven looked down and saw Apple Bloom looking up at her, sad eyed. While Raven herself was rather immune to 'cute,' she decided to just go with the flow for once. "Well... I guess I can spare some time." As everypony nearby cheered, she continued, "But I can't eat too much. I've still got a lot to do, and an overfull stomach won't help with that. Besides, I gotta save the best for the celebration."

Having made her point clear, she accepted a place of honor at the table and daintily sampled some of the food. She was pleased to see that Apple Bloom invited Spike to play with her. It was good to see the speculated 'ostracization' Spike supposedly suffered was more or less a fandom myth... as far as she could tell, anyway. She wondered what would happen later with Rarity...

Applejack came to sit beside her. "So..." she said calmly. "That's a dragon, right?"

Raven smiled. "Yes. That's Spike. He's my special little guy."

"He seems pretty happy to be playing with Apple Bloom. He had problems with acceptance before?"

Raven blinked. "I wouldn't know..." she said without thinking.

"Beg yer pardon? Why not?"

Thinking quickly, Raven smiled. "The way I see it, there are two kinds of ponies where Spike is concerned. The first kind can see past his being a dragon to accept him for who he is. The second kind needs a swift buck where Celestia doesn't shine."

Applejack cracked up laughing. "I hear ya, sugarcube! But what's that got to do with not knowing if he's had problems?"

"To avoid developing a criminal record, I've become very good at pretending the second kind doesn't exist."

"Pretty protective of the little fella, ain'tcha?" When Raven nodded, Applejack smirked. "Well, no need to worry none on that account here. Ponies in Ponyville are prolly the most openminded and accepting bunch in all Equestria!"

'Which says volumes about the events of Bridle Gossip,' Raven thought to herself. Out loud, however, she replied, "Thank you, Applejack. That's good to know."

After a time, she bid her farewells and headed back towards Ponyville proper. She turned to Spike. "So did you have fun?"

Spike nodded. "Sure did, Twilight."

"So what's next on the agenda?"

Spike pulled out the list. "Weather, apparently. Some pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash is apparently supposed to be keeping the sky clear for the big celebration."

Raven looked up, unsurprised to see the expected cloudy skies. "Huh. Somepony I have to get to do her job. Imagine that." At that moment, a rainbow colored blur slammed into her, knocking her head over hooves. 'And my reaction times are terrible in this form. Good to know.'

Rainbow Dash got up from having knocked her for a loop and chuckled nervously. "Excuse me," she said before chuckling again.

Raven wasn't at all surprised to be subjected to the Rainbow style rinse and spin cycle, nor was she particularly bothered that the resulting mane style highly amused Rainbow and Spike. "Rainbow Dash I presume?"

"THE one and only," Rainbow asserted. "Why, you heard of me?"

"I heard you were in charge of clearing the sky for the Summer Sun Celebration. I'm Twilight Sparkle. Princess Celestia sent me to check up on you."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll take care of that just as soon as I'm finished practicing."

"Practicing? For what?" 'As if I need to ask.'

"The Wonderbolts! They're performing at the Summer Sun Celebration, and I'm going to show them my moves!"

Raven smirked. "The Wonderbolts? The best fliers in all of Equestria?"

"That's them!"

"Like they'd ever accept a pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day."

"What?" Rainbow glared down at her. "I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat!"

Raven pulled out a stopwatch. "Prove it."

Seeing the stopwatch, Rainbow leapt into the air, rapidly clearing the sky. "What did I tell you? Ten. Seconds. Flat."

Raven smirked. "10.2, actually. What's the matter, Rainbow? SLowing down?"

"WHAT?" Rainbow dashed over to look at the stopwatch... which hadn't been started. "You huh wha? ... are you ribbing me?" At Raven's smirk, Rainbow laughed. "You're cool, Twilight. We seriously need to hang sometime." With that, Rainbow flew off.

Putting the stopwatch away, Raven turned back towards Spike. 'I'm actually glad this is happening now. Being able to just... let go and show emotion like this without worrying about something exploding is... nice. I'll need some serious meditation once this is all done with to fix the damage to my control, but it will be worth it. So theraputic.' "So what's next on the agenda, Spike?"

Spike blinked for a bit, then shook his head. "Decorations."

As they reached the site of the celebration, Spike let out a breath. "Beautiful."

"Yes, the decor's coming along nicely," Raven replied, knowing that's not what Spike was talking about.

"Not the decor, her!"

Raven followed Spike's claw as he pointed. Raven had to admit, face to face Rarity actually was quite beautiful by pony standards. Purple against pristine white made a nice contrast, and her crystal blue eyes were rather dazzling. She could somewhat understand why so many of those she spoke to online had fan crushes on her. Only somewhat. She still couldn't see how any human could find anything equine physically attractive. ... of course, she was assuming the people she talked to on the forums were human, and that was assuming a lot given the state of Earth as she knew it. After all, at least one of them was certain to be Control Freak.

As Rarity went through the colors for the decorations, Spike started primping. "Are my spines straight?" he asked.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Rounded, actually." When Spike just stared at her in confusion, she smiled and walked up to Rarity.

She was rather dissapointedly unsurprised when that entire conversation went exactly as the show had presented it. She had been hoping for some actually interesting dailogue. Well, Fluttershy was next, and Raven had plans for that one... as soon as she managed to escape the surprise makeover.

As Raven approached where she knew Fluttershy would be with her birds, she chose to ignore Spike's lovesick babbling. "Focus Cassanova. What's next on the list?"

"Music. It's the last one."

'And the least stressful, as long as I remember to sidestep,' Raven thought to herself. When she heard the birdsong, she followed it. She saw Fluttershy conducting a bird choir.

"Oh, stop everyone just a moment, please," she said, and the birds stopped singing. "Umm, excuse me Mister Bluebird. No offense, but your rythm is just a teeny tiny bit off." The bird in question nodded. "Now, follow me please. A one, a two, a one two three..."

Although Raven didn't intend to interrupt, Fluttershy paused in her conducting and glanced around, settling to the ground as though she felt somepony watching her. Raven decided to show herself. "Hello," she said quietly so as not to send the birds flying. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just here to check up on the music. It sounds beautiful."

Fluttershy folded her wings, not meeting her eyes.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle," Raven said quietly, working minor magic to enhance her hearing for this next part. "What's your name?"

"Umm... I-I'm Fluttershy," she said quietly.

"It's nice to meet you Fluttershy," Raven said quietly.

Fluttershy looked surprised. "You heard me?" she replied quietly. "Most ponies have trouble..."

"I noticed how quiet you were being with the birds, so I used some minor magic to enhance my hearing so we could avoid startling them."

"Oh, that was very thoughtful of you," Fluttershy said happily. "I'm sorry to be a bother-"

"It's not a bother," Raven interrupted. "I've never had a chance to actually use this spell before, so it's nice to give it some practical application."

"Oh, okay." At that point, Spike stepped out from the bushes. "A baby dragon!" Fluttershy almost shouted, racing past Raven.

Raven, meanwhile, was clutching her ears. 'Note to self, hearing enhancement spells need safety measures. Also, make sure my ears aren't bleeding from that.'

Fluttershy suddenly stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, quickly rushing back over to her. "I got so excited when I saw the baby dragon I forgot about your spell. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Raven cut the spell and pulled her hooves back. 'No sign of blood. Good sign.' "It's okay. No problem. This is Spike."

"Pleased to meet you!" Spike said enthusiastically.

"He talks! I didn't know baby dragons could talk!"

Raven couldn't help but smile. This part would actually be informative. She decided to keep her ears open as Spike told Fluttershy his life story, as this would also tell her quite a bit about Twilight's past that wasn't in the show yet.

As informative as the conversation was, Raven could understand why Twilight was eager for the excuse to shut Spike up by the time they reached the library. It was amazing how many of those stories were embarrassing for Twilight. However, she decided not to interrupt. After all, the stories weren't actually about her.

As she entered the library, she noticed something rather interesting. Her experience with the hearing enhancement spell had led her to experiment a bit with tapping unicorn magic, to see how different it was from her own. She was rather unnerved to discover that she could access both... and with equal ease. In fact, the unicorn magic made it easier to control her own dark magic derived from her demon blood, although she wasn't sure if that was being a unicorn or Twilight's special talent doing that. However, she decided to practice sinking into her magic anyway, just to be on the safe side.

Entering the library, she saw incredibly intricate and heavily laid down anti-perception spells, layered and patterned withincredible power, completely dormant. As Spike told Fluttershy about the day, she examined the workings. 'Interesting... once these spells are woken, it creates a perception filter so complete and flawless that, to anyone outside the library, the library doesn't exist. The only exception is basic visual and audio, of which there is only a sound dampening spell. The only way anyone could be aware of anything in the library from outside would be listening at keyholes. Magical observation of any sort would be impossible. These spells block chaos magic, time magic, space magic, celestial magic, demonic magic, pony magic... they even shield against divine intervetnion, and the way the spells are layered together they draw strength from each other to amplify the original magic used to wake the spells. The only way to break them would be brute force, and that would take enough magic that it would be simpler to level the library. If Celestia knew about this, she was serious about Twilight having some privacy in Ponyville. I definately want to find out who built this place so I can look up their diary. I really want to see inside the mind of the mage who can craft something so... beautiful.' Out of a childish eagerness, she woke the spells so she could gaze upon their glittering beauty.

She was snapped out of her magical wonder by Pinkie Pie's shouted "SURPRISE!"

Sighing, she listened with half an ear as she tried to regain her magical sight to see the spells... but she couldn't find them. Sensing for her own magic, she could feel it active in the spells, and from there she discovered an added layer to the magic. The perception filters of the spells also rendered the spells themselves invisible to all magic once woken, so that anyone scrying magically wouldn't even know there were spells blocking them. Whoever built the library really valued their privacy... and Raven was all the more eager to find out who it had been. Given the beauty and complexity of the spells, Raven was beginning to think the library had originally been one of Starswirl the Bearded's private studies and only been repurposed as a library when Ponyville was settled.

She found herself drinking hot sauce. While it was a bit much for twilight's taste buds, Raven's tolerance was plenty high. After all, she taste tested for Starfire's cooking sometimes... and, as much as she hated to admit it, she even managed to choke down her own cooking on those occasions she tried - abysmally - to improve it.

"Umm... Twilight? You know you're drinking hot sauce, right?" Pinkie asked calmly.

Raven nodded. "Uh-huh."

Pinkie blinked at her for a time. "Well, hot sauce is great as a topping and all, but... why are you drinking it?"

For reasons that escaped her at the moment, a spark of mischef caused Raven to say, "I couldn't find the mustard." 'Starfire would have liked that, I bet,' she thought to herself.

Pinkie stared at her, her mouth slack. After a moment of marveling that she'd managed to render Pinkie Pie speechless, she saw the pink pony begin to go into what looked like a cartoonish representation of a seizure, but what she recognized as the Pinkie Sense registering a doozy. Everypony in the library simultaneously dove under the nearest available cover.

Raven raised her etebrow when she saw that Fluttershy had chosen HER for her cover. "What's that all about?" Raven asked.

"My Pinkie sense is registering a real doozy!" Pinkie said with excitement.

Raven blinked. "I'm sure," she replied, her voice dry. "Any idea where this doozy might take place?"

Pinkie tilted her head. "Based on the vibes I'm getting..." She gasped. "Right here in the library!"

The library was all but empty moments later. Raven smiled at Pinkie. "Thanks, Pinkie Pie. As much fun as your party looked, I'm suffering from a rather severe case of sky carraige lag, and could really use a nap if I'm to be presentable when Princess Celestia shows up to raise the sun. Do you think you could stop by and wake me and SPike up when it's time? We can always rethrow the party after the celebration."

Pinkie Pie smiled widely. "Okie Dokie Lokie!" she said happily before bouncing off, dunking a cupcake in Raven's hotsauce on the way out.

Once she was gone, Raven walked upstairs, Spike following her. "Okay, Twilight. What are you REALLY going to do instead of party, now that you no longer have to pretend to be polite. I know parties like that aren't really your scene."

"I don't know," Raven replied. "With somepony as genuine as Pinkie throwing them, I could learn to enjoy them." Reaching the bed, she plopped down. "G'night, Spike. See you in the morning."

Spike was silent for a time, but then chuckled. "Good night, Twilight."

Raven felt the covers pulled up over her, and she thought for a time. As wrong as it seemed to be living the life of another, it felt like this was just the vacation she needed.

All too soon, she was awakened by a bouncing ball of pink energy. "Hey Twilight! It'stimeIt'stimeIt'stimeIt'stimeIt'stimeIt'stime!"

Raven opened her eyes. 'Well, so much for the theory that this was some crazy dream life sharing phenomena and going to sleep here would wake me up in my own body.' "I'm up, I'm up..." She groaned as she rolled to her hooves. 'Guess I'm going to have to get used to that for the foreseeable future.'

"Come on! Come on! We're going to be late! For a very important date!" Giggling, Pinkie Pie, for some unknown reason, began to do the bunny hop as she led Raven and Spike to the site of the celebration. Then again, it was Pinkie Pie. She didn't really need a reason.

Raven managed to rouse herself somewhat at the start of the celebration during the Mayor's speech. Pinkie's rant helped.

As the curtains were opened, Raven couldn't help but smile. 'And the drama comences in 3... 2... 1...'

"She's gone!" Rarity cried out.

'Bingo.' Raven watched, a smile of grim satisfaction on her face as the swirling vortex that heralded Nightmare Moon's return appeared. Raven sat quietly for a time.

Then she found her perfect cue when Nightmare Moon asked, "Don't you know who I am?"

"Nightmare Moon, if I'm not mistaken," she said calmly.

Nightmare Moon blinked. She obviously hadn't anticipated anypony well informed to be so calm. "Indeed. Then I assume you know why I am here?"

"To bring eternal night," Raven replied calmly.

As everypony else started to panic a bit, Nightmare Moon glared down at her. "You don't seem at all frightened."

Raven couldn't help it. She smiled. "Should I be?" she asked calmly, before turning and walking out of the building. A minor spell to allow her to see behind her awarded her with the sight of Nightmare Moon wearing a quite stupified expression before turning to mist and following her.

Casting a quick illusion of Twilight walking along towards Sugarcube Corner, Raven allowed her physical form to sink into her shadow and slip quietly back to Ponyville Library, reappearing in the bedroom. "Well, looks like that spell works how it's supposed to." She then walked calmly down the stairs...

Only to be confronted by five very upset ponies and one seriously confused dragon. 'oh ponyfeathers,' Raven thought.

Rainbow Dash was right in her face. "You sure seem to know a lot about what's going on... and you really don't seem to care. Are you in on this with Nightmare Moon? Are you a spy?"

"Now hold on there," Applejack interrupted. "I know this looks bad, but you at least aught to et her say her own piece."

"I'm seriously concerned, though, that Princess Celestia's personal student isn't more concerned about her teacher's sudden dissapearance," Rarity said. "In fact, I dare say I noticed you smiling when I declared she was gone!"

"Hey!" Spike pipped up. "Where do youg et off accusing Twilight like that!"

"Now hold on, partner," Applejack countered. "Nopony's accusing anypony-"

"I don't know, I like the idea of accusations right about now!" Rainbow interrupted.

"This is all so wrong, it shouldn't be like this..." Fluttershy continued to mumble about how wrong the situation was.

Pinkie Pie's body was rapidly spasming. "The doozy is coming! The doozy is coming!"

As everyone continued to talk and the arguement grew louder and louder, Raven could feel a headache building up just behind her closed eyelids... until at last she snapped. "ENOUGH!" she roared, snapping her eyes open.

She saw them all staring at her in shock, and realized something from how she was seeing. 'Crap, my eyes went demonic. I didn't know I could do that in this body.' She calmed herself down, reverting her eyes to normal. "Look, I can explain that..." she started to say. 'Damn, if they know about Scath I'm dead. If not, how do I explain this? And Spike's shock means I can't just say it's something normal for me...'

Her train of thought was broken as the six watching her spoke one word in unison... in familiar and unexpected voices.

"RAVEN?"


	2. Nightmare Crisis

2. Nightmare Crisis

As Raven stared for a moment in shock, a pink blur slammed bodily into her and she found herself on the end of a familiar crushing embrace.

"Oh friend Raven I am so glad to see you! I was afraid I was the only one who had somehow become one of the ponies of Magical Friendship and it was most frightening to once more be all alone on a strange world, but at the same time most thrilling because of how much I have enjoyed the show and the conventions and the fandom even if I do not like the artwork of the thirty-fourth rule that the internet safe search blocks as I do not understand enough of human interaction to know why a pony is sexy, but it is so good to see you!"

Raven blinked twice. "Good to see you too, Star...but I can't breathe."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Starfire - who apparently was Pinkie Pie - immediately released her. "I did not know I was so strong as a pony.

"Star?" Applejack suddenly said in shock, though not in a southern drawl.

Starfire blinked Pinkie Pie's eyes and gasped. "Boyfriend Robin?" She rushed forward to hug Robin... only to realize she would be hugging Applejack. "Oh. This is 'the awkward', isn't it?"

"Well at least I'm not the only guy who wound up a mare!" Rainbow Dash said laughingly. She threw her forelegs around AJ/Robin and Pinkie/Star. "Look Raven! Apple Pie and coffee!"

Raven couldn't help but chuckle. "Good to hear from you too, Cyborg."

"So how does it feel to be all flesh, tin man?" Rarity said mischeviously. "Or should I call you Stone?"

Cyborg blinked. "...Jinx?"

"Who were you expecting?" Jinx replied, tossing Rarity's head. "Did you honestly think anyone else could fake a fashionista believably?"

Spike looked up in surprise. "Well, looks like the whole team is here with a couple additions, huh Raven?"

Raven looked down at the baby dragon. She knew that voice. "Beast Boy?"

"Hey!" Cyborg shouted out. "How come he's still a guy?"

"Hush," Raven said with a glare. She then turned to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy smiled at her. "Hi Raven," she said happily, her voice sounding quite young.

Raven knew that voice. "Melvin?"

Melvin came up and hugged Raven. "It's so good to know you're here to help. Everything will be fixed soon."

Raven sat down. "Okay. Now that we all know who's who, perhaps we could figure out some answers?"

"Is it safe to talk here?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded. "I don't know who crafted them, but there's enough anti-perception spells on the library to stop anything this side of God from seeing inside here." When they all stared at her, she rolled her eyes. "I saw them when I first came in, and woke them. I've got the same command of magic as always. And my old powers, so I'm not limited to Twilight's spellbooks."

Starfire suddenly flew into the air. "It seems my abilities have been transferred as well."

Jinx glanced at one hoof, then gave it a flick. A pink arc flew through the air to impact against a black shield Raven raised. "Looks like all our powers transferred through. Wonder why?"

"Who knows?" Beast Boy said, shrugging his shoulders as he shifted first into a pony, then back to dragon, then into a monkey. He started to contort again, but snapped back to Spike's form. "Can't assume my human form..."

"My powers are based on my tech, so it looks like I'm stuck with Rainbow's arsenal." Cyborg suddenly grinned. "Not like that's much of a downgrade relative to this world!"

"Well I'm glad all of you are happy," Robin said calmly. "I just hope I can figure out how to use this rope like my hookshot soon enough to be useful."

Raven raised a hoof and everyone fell silent. "As the magical expert, I think I should have charge of this meeting. There are a few things I need to ask." As they quieted down, Raven turned to each of them. "First, I need to know how each of you were able to act as the pony you became so well. I don't need to ask for Star and Beast Boy, as I know how deep into the fandom they've gone." Beast Boy gave a cocky smile and Starfire giggled. "Robin, you managed to fool the entire Apple family into thinking you were the real Applejack. How did you manage that?"

Robin shrugged. "I watch the show sometimes with Starfire. I watched the first two episodes enough to know how to act for that part, but..." He smiled sheepishly. "I didn't pay to much attention to the rest of it."

"Too busy enjoying watching Starfire?" Raven asked, with a raised eyebrow. At Robin's nod, she turned to Cyborg. "What about you?"

"Well, you know how much BB and I like to argue about things? Well, when he got into it, I watched a bit so I could argue with him about it without sounding like an idiot... Then I got hooked." Cyborg chuckeld a bit.

Raven blinked. "I see." She turned to Jinx. "And what about you?"

"Oh, I've been a fan since G1," Jinx said calmly. "Although I must admit, I like the new series much better."

Raven blinked. "I...see." She decided not to ask her about the seasons in between. She wasn't sure she wanted the answer. She turned to Melvin.

Before Raven could speak, Melvin quietly said, "You are the one who bought me my Fluttershy plushie."

Raven nodded. "Right. Now Beast Boy, how did you know so much about Spike's life? That's the important part."

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, that. You see... I actually lifted that whole thing straight out of my fanfic, 'Are You My Mommy?'" Beast Boy chuckled. "When 'Twilight' didn't say anything, I thought I'd just gotten it all right."

Raven stared at Beast Boy for a time. "...right." She wasn't going to make any comments about that story. She also wasn't going to say anything about her online... interactions with the author. This wasn't the time for social awkwardness.

Jinx spoke up. "So how come you know so much Raven?" She smirked. "Obviously, it's not magical. Or did you scry when we weren't looking?"

Raven didn't bat an eyelash. "We need to get moving. We're behind schedule as far as getting to the Elements. We need to head to the Everfree Forest and get through to the Palace of the Pony Sisters."

Although Jinx smirked, everyone got the message and dropped the subject. Beast Boy looked up. "Are we really going to go through all the hurdles?"

Raven looked down. "Beast Boy, you're Spike. You're supposed to stay here."

He glowered. "No chance." He shapeshifted into a purple and green fly. "I'll just hitch a ride and stay close."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's get a move on. As for the hurdles... I don't suppose anyone here has any other suggestions?

"We could see if we could find Zecora and ask for directions?" Cyborg suggested. Then he blinked. "God, being in a mare is already emasculating me. I just suggested we ask for directions!" He facehoofed. Jinx chuckled.

"Perchance we could just fly over the Everfree Forest?" Starfire suggested. "It should be easy to spot the Palace from the sky."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "And you think nopony will notice six ponies - only two of which being pegasus - flying over the forest?"

Starfire blinked, then smiled. "I'm Pinkie Pie. Your arguement is invalid." When everyone just stared at her, she frowned. "Did I use that wrong?"

"Actually, you used it quite well," Robin said quietly.

"That's why we're staring," Jinx said with a smirk.

Raven sighed. "Let's think about the hurdles faced. Rockslide, fear trees, manticore, effeminate sea serpent, and a broken bridge. Does any of that sound even remotely near the limits of our abilities as a team?" When everyone shook their heads, she continued. "How many of us are already 100% familiar with our capabilities in these bodies?" Beast Boy and Cyborg raised hand and hoof respectively. "You know what that says these hurdles are to me?"

Robin grinned. "Training."

"Exactly." She sat down, waiting for Robin to give the order.

Robin looked at her. "Raven, whatever you do or don't know, this is a world of magic. As the magic expert, that makes this your mission to lead."

Raven blinked. "O...kay then." She stood up. "Titans, go."

The group slowly filed out of the library. Starfire held back to ask Raven a question. "Raven... it seems to me you were acting... very unlike yourself earlier. Are you alright?"

Raven blinked. "I was acting like Twilight," she said bluntly. Turning she headed out the door, ignoring Starfire's concerned look.

And she had been having so much fun for once. And now they would all know. How would she ever live this down?

As they reached the Everfree Forest, Raven lead them inside. They carefully followed the path, keeping their eyes and ears open. Raven kept her magic up, scanning her surroundings. The Everfree Forest had a rather high level of ambient background magic - more so then the rest of Equestria - but it didn't completely cloak her sense of Nightmare Moon's gaseous form. As they walked, though, she couldn't help but look upward into Equestria's night sky.

'So different from Earth,' she thought to herself. 'I wonder if I can see Sol from here... I wonder if it's even the same universe...'

"Wool gathering much?" Beast Boy whispered in her ear. "Not that I can blame you. Without all the pollution of Earth, the night sky is a beautiful sight."

Raven narrowed her eyes. 'Great, and now Beast Boy's going to give commentary in my ear. Never should have let him come along.' As they approached the cliff's edge, she sensed Nightmare Moon entering the cliffside to destabalize it. She stopped. "Get ready," she whispered.

As the cliffside collapsed, Raven took a quick glance upward. She saw Cyborg and Melvin diving down to catch Jinx as she stumbled over the edge. Starfire literally bounced along the rockslide and Robin managed to hold his ground as they slid down the cliff. Raven instinctively drew in her magic to slow her slide. Once the two Pegasi had lowered Jinx to the forest floor, they came back up to lower the others one by one... although Starfire just jumped and landed without taking any damage.

Following the path inward, they arrived at the grove of fear trees. Staring at the grotesque faces, however, Raven could only sigh in dissapointment. "Not even backed by a fear spell. Is that really the best Nightmare Moon can do?" She sighed. "Sorry, Pinkie. Not worth a musical number."

"As funny as I'd like to think these are," Starfire said, "now that I really look at them, they're really just... sad."

Raven sighed. 'Reality often is,' she thought to herself. "Let's keep moving."

As they passed the grove, Raven kept her magic open, sensing for Nightmare Moon's activity... but didn't detect anything. 'What, did calling the fear trees sad break her self esteem? If it did, then that is one pathetic villain. ...then again, she isn't really a villain. She's just...' Raven paused to really think about the story of Nightmare Moon. 'Let's see... Moon Princess, gets upset that no one likes what she does for them, gets into a big fight with her sister... changes her name, turns herself black and gets banished...'

Beast Boy spoke in her ear, not realizing he was finishing her thought. "Nightmare Moon is angsty teenage Luna's emo phase."

"I really did not need to think that, Beast Boy," Raven replied under her breath.

As they reached the river, once more no obstacle presented itself. "Any chance we took a wrong turn back there?" Jinx asked aloud. "We seem to be running into a distressing lack of opposition."

"Maybe she realized we're too tough to handle and has given up!" Cyborg said happily, lazily flying while appearing to lie on his back.

"Or maybe she's decided on a more direct confrontation and is fortifying herself at the Palace of the Pony Sisters," Raven said blandly. "That would probably be a more efficient use of her magic, anyway, given the opposition we've shown." Raven blinked as she sensed Nightmare Moon's rapid departure. "Or she was hanging around us wondering why we weren't effected by the fear trees and just took my unintentional advice to heart."

"Then at least we know we're walking into a trap," Robin said calmly. "That's good to know. We can be ready for it."

Reaching the bridge, they found it was still intact, making it easy to cross. Heading in, they expected to find the Elements arranged on the pedestal, but it was empty. A swirling vortex awaited them instead. "Well, it looks like she's left us a warp zone," Cyborg said with a smirk. "First!" He instantly dove in.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Rainbow..." she growled under her breath before diving in with the others.

They appeared in the high tower of the palace, where Nightmare Moon awaited them, the stones holding the essence of the five Elements floating around her. Without warning, she released a blast of lightning at the group.

"Let's go!" Raven called, dodging to the side. Everyone dodged the lightning, and leapt to their hooves as this was followed up by a blast of wind and a barrage of darkness.

"So you think the Queen of the Night powerless, do you?" Nightmare Moon proclaimed. "You think me incapable of besting such pitiful foals? You know not the true extent of my power! I know not why the darkness holds no fear for you six, but you will face its full power and beg for mercy!"

Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Is that really the best you can do?" Drawing on her power, she locked her magic against Nightmare Moon's. The forces struggled for a time, then held fast.

Nightmare Moon looked shocked. "How could a unicorn hold my power?" she demanded in shock.

Raven grinned. "I'm no ordinary unicorn." She hated to admit it, but it was mostly bluster. Force on force, she could match Nightmare Moon's magical output, but she could feel her stamina rapidly draining, while the alicorn showed no sign of weakening. "Rainbow! The stones!"

"On it!" Cyborg said, swooping fast to grab the five Elements.

"The Elements!" Nightmare Moon hissed, breaking her magical struggle with Raven. "But they will do you no good! The ones they are meant for are no more!"

Raven's eyes widened. 'What does she mean no more?' She could tell the others were also unnerved by this. She decided to play the end game... and hope she actually knew what she was doing. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I think I know a bit more about Harmony than you do."

"Oh?" Nightmare Moon spat with contempt. "Enlighten me, foal. What do you know that I don't?"

"Harmony is the force that holds all of Equestria together. It brings all ponies together in peace and prosperity. Everypony has a connection to Harmony, even you, no matter how you've rejected it." Seeing Nightmare Moon's shock, Raven knew she was on the right track. "It is those who demonstrate the qualities, not for a single moment but with their entire lives, that prove worthy of the honor of bearing the Elements themselves in Equestria's defense."

Seeing the Elements glow in response to her words, Raven knew she was on the right track. She remembered the order of this well, but it was time to rework the script a bit. "Applejack," she began. "Since the loss of her parents, she has worked hard to keep Sweet Apple Acres - their legacy - alive and intact, a profitable business venture that keeps her entire family fed and housed. She's dedicated herself to taking care of her little sister Applebloom, being the mother she will never know."

'Robin,' she thought to herself. 'Since your parents death, you've been struggling, pushing yourself to be strong and brave, a hero worthy of your mentor, Batman. Never for revenge, your efforts were always towards making sure no one else would feel pain like you had. You always watch after us, your new family to the best of your abilities.'

Aloud, she continued. "This life of honor, integrity, and perseverance has earned her the right to bear the Element of... Honesty!" One of the stones flashed brightly, and moved to float over Robin/Applejack's head.

'One down, four to go,' Raven thought to herself. "Fluttershy," she continued. "Although feeling small and weak, overwhelmed by the world around her and even others of her own kind, she has dedicated herself to taking care of those smaller than her, weaker than her, or those who simply are unable to care for themselves. Such compassion has allowed her to form bonds in the most unexpected of places."

'Melvin,' Raven thought to herself, her voice warm. 'You aren't even 8 yet, but you've been thrown into a world of supers, where heroes and villains clash over the fate of the world. You're in way over your head, but you refuse to give up. You do your best to take care of Timmy and Teether, and with Bobby's help, you do an admirable job. And somehow, simply because you refused to see me badly, you found a way into a special place in my heart. You became my kid.'

"This selflessness, devotion, and compassion proves her as the Element of... Kindness." The next stone floated over Melvin/Fluttershy's head, shining brightly.

Seeing that Nightmare Moon was getting nervous now, Raven managed to supress a smirk. 'Wonder how long it will be before she thinks to off me while I'm monolouging.' "Pinkie Pie," she said aloud. "Though coming from a dark, harsh environment that crushed any trace of joy from her spirit, she discovered how truely joyful life can be. While others might have let the darkness of their pasts consume them, she chose to embrace that light and joy, and dedicates herself to sharing that joy with others to the best of her ability."

'Starfire, do I even need to think about how well this matches you?' She allowed herself a mental chuckle. 'You've often said our friendship is like the bond of sisters, only stronger. Though I might never say it aloud, I'm proud to call you both friend AND sister.' She turned her thoughts back to the situation. "This embracing of joy and the dedication to spreading it... is the true essence of the Element of Laughter!" The third stone shot into the air to spin about Pinkie/Starfire's head in a joyful dance.

'Now the tough one to fit,' Raven thought to herself. "Rarity," she said quietly. "While striking a balance between the well being of others and your own desires is a difficult thing, and one hard for everypony to manage well, it is something she has attempted to do throughout her life, with varying degrees of success. Sometimes she has strayed from the path, but each time she has found her way back and rededicated herself to it."

'Jinx,' Raven thought quietly. 'You used to be a villain... and I can hardly blame you. Your powers are to bring bad luck and cause problems for those around you. We've never spoken at length, but as an empath I can feel the weight of the pain in your past you still carry. No one could blame you for falling to the dark path... but when you saw that path's true nature, you gave up everything you had become to return to the side of good. While other Titans may still doubt you, in my eyes you have proven your redemption.'

"This dedication to others while staying true to herself is the thorny and difficult road... of Generosity." The fourth stone floated up almost sedately to rest over Jinx/Rarity's head, pulsing faintly with power.

As Nightmare Moon took several steps back, her eyes disbelieving, Raven smiled to herself. 'Last one,' she thought. "Rainbow Dash. In her early life she struggled for attention, to be the best, to be recognized. She faced heckling, scorn, and ridicule, but never gave up. While just a weathermare in Ponyville, she still chases her dreams of being a Wonderbolt. However, it doesn't matter where she is or what she's doing. If somepony needs help, she's the one they call... and she answers. Not just for friends, but strangers, and even those she dislikes if their need is great enough."

'Cyborg,' Raven thought silently as she spoke. 'You were the rising star. Academic genius. Top athlete. Your school's golden boy. But then the accident happened, and your whole life came crashing down before your eyes. Like Starfire, where others would have found despair... you found strength. Like Rainbow, you'd never turn your back on anyone.'

"This demonstrates true Loyalty, not just to her friends but to her home, her people, and her own heart!" With this statement, the last stone flew into the air to orbit Cyborg/Rainbow like an electron around a hydrogen proton.

Nightmare Moon rose to her full height. "So you understand the Elements. But without the spark to igni-"

Raven couldn't help it as she slipped fully into Twilight Sparkle's character. A band of lavender magic locked Nightmare Moon's jaw shut. "Don't interrupt," she said in her best lecture voice. As Nightmare Moon stared at the band of magic around her mouth, Raven struggled to maintain her own composure as her friends held back fits of laughter.

Raven then took a breath. "As for the spark to ignite them... the bonds of friendship. These seemingly fragile bonds can form over years, months, weeks, days... and sometimes in as little as a single moment. And these true bonds of Friendship, the ones that bind ponies together despite differences, arguements, and other hurdles... these bonds form one of the most powerful magics Equestria has ever seen."

In a flash of light, the sixth element appeared over her own head, floating down to her.

Nightmare Moon stared. "It can't be... he promised!"

'I wonder who?' Raven thought. Aloud, she stated, "He was mistaken. True friendships can not be broken, no matter what comes to pass." With that, she and the others levitated into the air.

As she felt the power of Harmony begin to work, she could feel each of the others energies flowing through her. Their emotions, flashes of their memories, their sense of self, all of this blended together to form the rainbow that was the ultimate expression of the Elements. As she thought about it, she realized that this power was also an expression of her friendship with them, and she could feel how strong it was. She could also feel Beast Boy's power within it, apparently mixed in with the Element of Magic somehow.

'... why was I so worried?' she thought suddenly. 'They know that I suppress my emotions to protect others. Here I don't have to. They know I behave the way I do because it's part of who I am. I don't have to hide part of myself from them. They accepted me as the strange goth witch. They accepted me as Trigon's daughter. ...they'll accept me as a closet pegasister.' She couldn't help but smile. 'This really was just what I needed, wasn't it? I guess I'll have to thank whoever brought us here, then. Harmony... I laughed when I first heard about it, but... I guess there's something to it after all.'

After a time, she pushed herself off the ground, reluctantly shaking off the post-divine-artifact-energies euphoria. Rising to her hooves, she glanced around.

The others were also rising to their hooves. Cyborg, on seeing the result, shot into the air. "Boo-yah!" he whooped. "Taste the rainbow, mother buckers!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Jinx snapped. When Cyborg turned her way, she continued, "Too soon."

Everyone else rose to their hooves as well. Judging from how they were standing and sharing those goofy grins, it seemed the experience of wielding the Elements was quite similar for them as it was for her... although she'd have to ask Melvin later about why it left her blushing.

She then turned and saw Princess Luna lying in the wreckage of her Nightmare armor. 'Another pony I identified with somewhat,' she thought to herself. 'She will have to deal with the stigma of the Nightmare, much as I dealt with the stigma of my father's blood. But like me, she will have friends to help her through it.' She walked up to Luna.

Luna's eyes opened. "W-who's there? W-what's going on? W-was it all just a horrible dream?"

Raven shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Luna."

Luna blinked. "H-how do you know my name?"

Raven smiled. "Because I'm your friend."

Luna stared at her. "You are?" she asked, hope and fear in her voice.

"We unleashed the full power of the Elements to destroy Nightmare Moon. If we hadn't sought to save you as well, that power would have destroyed you as well. I couldn't let that happen to a friend." Raven frowned. "I need to ask you a couple of questions before your sister arrives with the sun, though."

Luna nodded. "Alright."

"As Nightmare Moon, you mentioned that the ones the Elements were meant for were no more, and a promise someone had made. Can you remember anything about it?"

Luna shrank in on herself. "Please... please tell me that didn't really happen. Please tell me the red stallion was nothing more than a fever dream..."

Raven paused. As much as she wanted - needed - more information, she couldn't put Luna through this. "I'm sure it was. Now stand up, please. Your sister's here, and she's missed you."

Light shone through the window as Celestia appeared and the sun rose. The others bowed and Raven came up to her as she felt Beasy Boy leave her ear to head for Ponyville. "Princess Celestia," she said, managing to make her voice sound happy.

"My dear Twilight Sparkle," Celestia said, quickly moving to nuzzle her neck. "I am so sorry for sending you into this so woefully unprepared. This was my battle to fight, not yours... but it was the only chance I had to save my sister. Can you ever forgive me?"

Raven blinked, struggling to hold back tears at the deception she had to hold Celestia under. "There's nothing to forgive, Your Highness," she replied quietly. "You did what you had to do."

"But to send you out without even telling you what you needed to succeed-"

"If you'd told me about the Elements and how they worked, they wouldn't have," she interrupted. "As I said, you did only what you had to do." Raven stepped back. "And I'm not the one you should be hugging right now."

"You're right." Celestia rose to her full height. Turning to Luna... she hesitated. "Luna..."

Luna ran forward, pressing herself against Celestia's chest. "Sister, I missed you so much. I'm so sorry!"

"No Luna," Celestia said, rubbing her head against Luna. "I'm the one who is sorry. I failed you all those years ago. Can you possibly forgive me for what I did to you?"

Luna continued to nuzzle her older sister. "Tia... there's nothing to forgive."

Starfire burst into tears. "This is so beautiful!" Then she gasps. "I know what this calls for!"

Starfire throws her forelegs wide in front of Ponyville. "A party!"

Raven blinked. She could have sworn they had been in the Palace of the Pony Sisters just a moment before. "Pinkie... how did you do that?"

Star giggled. "If I knew that, I wouldn't be Pinkie Pie."

Raven couldn't help but chuckle. "Truer words have never been spoken." As she saw the party going into full swing, she approached Celestia. "Your Highness, could we speak in private? In the library, perhaps?"

Beast Boy, being close enough to hear, widened his eyes, but nodded in confirmation. Celestia nodded. "Of course, Twilight."

As they entered the library, Raven could see that the spells were still active. "Please sit, Your Highness."

Celestia sat down on a pile of cushions. "Twilight, there's no need to be so formal."

"I'm afraid there is, Your Highness." Raven braced herself. She had no idea how her next statement would be received, but she had to say it. "You see... I'm not Twilight Sparkle."

Celestia blinked. "I'm sorry, I could have sworn you just claimed you weren't... well, you."

Raven sighed. "My name is Raven. From what I've been able to learn, Nightmare Moon was approached shortly before the Summer Sun Celebration while still in the moon by the figure of a red stallion. He offered a deal: her lending him her power, he using it to eliminate the obstacles that would appear to stop her takeover. He attempted to eliminate the ponies who would use the Elements of Harmony; Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy." Raven looked up at Celestia. "I don't know how, but somehow my friends and I wound up in their bodies. I don't know if that was the red stallion's plan or if some other force intervened. I also can't tell you what happened to Twilight and the others."

Celestia was staring at her. "Twilight, if this is some kind of joke, it isn't funny-"

Raven shifted her eyes to demonic.

Celestia gasped, staggering backward. "Scath!" she gasped, afraid.

Raven sighed, returning her eyes to normal. "It seems my father is known in this world as well."

"W-what have you done with my student, child of Scath?" Celestia demanded, bracing herself. "If you have harmed her, not even your father will save you from my wrath!"

Raven sighed, putting her hoof to her forehead. "Trigon would have no interest in saving me from anything after I kicked him off the throne he'd established in my world through our blood connection and banished him back to his own dimension." Raven looked at Celestia, and saw she was both still scared and disbelieving. Raven sighed. "I can see you are tapping your magic, and you can see mine. Let this show my true intentions." With that, Raven took her biggest risk.

She lowered her mental barriers.

Celestia looked startled, but steeled herself. Raven breathed calmly as she felt Celestia probe her mind, reading her memories to discover the truth of her words. She carefully erected a shield over her knowledge of the TV show. It wouldn't do for Celestia to have foreknowledge of what would happen, especially given how much of it may or may not be accurate.

After a time, Celestia finished her probe and sat back. "It's true... my faithful student... Twilight..." Tears fell from her eyes.

"Your Highness," Raven began, "I know you won't like hearing this... but the best thing you can do for Twilight is pretend that nothing is wrong, and quietly investigate an explanation."

Celestia nodded. "I can ask Luna-"

"No!" Raven interrupted. "I let her believe those memories of the red stallion weren't real. If you tell her they were and she had a hoof in the dissappearance - and possible destruction - of the minds... and souls... of innocent ponies, your student included... She's in a delicate state right now. If you told her that, it would destroy her."

Celestia listened and nodded sadly. "You're right, Raven. I can't do that to Luna." She swallowed and steeled herself. "And what will you do in this time?"

"The only thing I can do. Live Twilight's life as close to how she would live it as I can. A scrying spell can tell the others and I all we need to know to uphold the charade so that when they return, their lives will be waiting for them. I will also do research into what happened and see if I can find any clues to it. However..." Raven glanced around. "Assuming the red stallion is seeking to continue whatever plan he's started, I'll need to work somewhere I can't be observed. The spells on this library are perfect, so you need to find an excuse to reassign Twilight here on a more or less permanent basis."

"The library?" Celestia looked up. "Oh yes, I had forgotten. This was Starswirl's Creation lab, where he went to experiment with creating new magic. Since some of the magic he worked with was dangerous, he shielded it so no one could percieve his workings from the outside, in order to keep his developments from being misused or attempted before they were complete." She smiled. "It's so hard to see, but I had forgotten how beautiful the spells were once woken." She thought for a time. "I believe I have a solution. Come with me." Celestia turned to go outside. Raven followed.

Outside, Celestia cleared her throat. "May I have your attention everypony?" Everyone turned to pay attention. "Twilight Sparkle is to take on a new mission for Equestria. She is to study the Magic of Friendship and the power of the Elements of Harmony and report to me on her findings... from her new home in Ponyville."

As the others gathered around Raven, she smiled up at Celestia. "Thank you, Princess Celestia. I won't let you down."

Celestia nodded. "I know you won't, Twilight."

It was much later that night. After the party had wound down, Raven had explained the situation to the others as well as her plan of action. It had received mixed reactions. The worst part of it was when Cyborg jokingly pointed out this meant that Beast Boy would be her roommate. She did her best not to react badly.

Having cast the scrying spell to give each of them enough knowledge of the pony's lives to pretend to be them, they all went to their homes. However, Raven was having trouble falling asleep. She kept tossing and turning.

"Raven? You okay?" It was Beast Boy, in Spike's basket. Sleeping in the same room was an awkward concept, but given species difference - and the fact that clothes were optional for ponies - made it less so.

Even so, this next conversation would probably be very awkward. She'd realized why she was having trouble sleeping. "Beast Boy... can you keep this just between us?"

"Sure." Beast Boy chuckled. "I'll even make it a Pinkie promise, if that will help."

Raven smiled, even though he probably couldn't see it. "Do you remember the chicken?"

Beast Boy blinked. "You mean the one I won for you at the carnival?"

"Yeah."

"What about it?"

"I sleep with it."

There was silence.

"You see... my father's assaults on me weren't all about breaking my will. Sometimes, he'd try to break my mind. Remember that future Starfire saw on Blorthog that one year? When I was in an insane asylumn, convinced that my 'friends' had been nothing more than a fantasy?" When there was no response, she continued. "He tried to convince me that the people I knew, the friends I had made... were nothing but a fantasy that I'd crafted to give myself false hope. And you already know he liked to attack me in my dreams."

"... yeah. I know."

Raven closed her eyes. "Those dreams were very convincing, telling me how I didn't matter to anyone, how no one would miss me if I just dissappeared. I... learned to fight it, but that first moment waking up from one of those nightmares... it was hard. And then, at that carnival, you said you'd win me a prize, and you did." She blinked away tears she denied were there. "I acted sarcastic about it, and left it behind when we had to go help Starfire... but I went back for it. It was the first real physical proof I could give myself that I mattered to someone... that I mattered to you. ...I've slept with it ever since, so that when I wake up in the morning after one of those nightmares, I have something right there to show me it's real."

She fell silent, trying to figure out how to continue... but Beast Boy knew what she was trying to say. Lifting up the covers, he turned his back, slipping himself in between her forehooves. "Good night, Raven," he said quietly.

She smiled, blinking away tears she could admit to. "Good night, Garfield." And with that, she slept peacefully.


	3. New Scripts

3. New Scripts

Cyborg slowly opened his eyes. He blinked as the sun flitered in through the branches of the tree he was napping in. Glancing around, he took stock of his situation. 'Let's see... right, I'm napping in a tree at Sweet Apple Acres. I'm still Rainbow Dash.' He smirked. 'Still awesome.'

As he lay back against the branch, he thought back to the discussion the group had a week ago in the library, taking a break from Luna's Welcome Back party.

Raven glanced over all of them as the magic she cast settled into each of their minds. "Everypony adjusted?" she said calmly. As nods were returned, she continued. "Good. Now, from what I've been able to determine, someone unknown removed the minds - and probably souls - of each of the beings we're currently inhabiting. I don't know if we were put in their place as part of the same working or if that was done by someone else. However, either way, someone's plans are in motion, and our presence here is likely to have an effect. The less anyone knows about who we really are, the more aces we have up our metaphorical sleeves. Understood?"

Robin spoke up. "Makes sense, Raven, but I don't see your point."

Raven turned to Beast Boy and Starfire. "You two know a great deal about the series. When was the last time anything in the show was a coincidence?"

Beast Boy shook his head. Starfire spoke up. "Nothing in Equestria is ever a coincidence."

Raven nodded. "And yet, when I first reached this library, I discovered perception-filter spells powerful enough that - once woken - God himself couldn't see into the library without standing outside and looking in the window. Given that nothing is coincidence, what does that tell you?"

"We're being watched," Cyborg said calmly. "Someone is watching what is happening, probably whoever removed the Mane 6. There wouldn't be a place where we couldn't be watched otherwise."

"Exactly," Raven said camly. "So, unless it's just the seven of us here in the library, we all have to act as close to how the Mane 6 would act so as to be indistinguishable." She glanced around. "I know this probably won't sit well, as we've all seen the kinds of mistakes they make, but for Celestia's sake, if you're going to make a change, make it look natural. It's already clear to whoever's watching that we aren't the originals if they know how things would go normally. Don't act like you have foreknowledge." Raven then looked towards Jinx, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Melvin. "Also, if you can possibly help it, don't use your powers in public unless you can give a logical explanation." She looked specifically at Melvin. "This will probably be hard for you, but-"

"Bobby doesn't like Ponyville," Melvin said calmly. "Too colorful. He's staying in Everfree for now."

Raven nodded with a smile. "Good." She turned back to the group at large. "Okay, does anypony have any questions?" Starfire raised a hoof. "Yes?"

"Does this mean I should be breaking the wall of fourthness?" Star asked with interest.

Raven sighed. "Star, this is a real world. There is no fourth wall."

"I don't know," Beast Boy said calmly. "It could be a fanfic."

Raven looked Beast Boy right in the eye. "Do you really want to think about what that means? About the idea of the kind of sick, depraved individual who would write this kind of story having control of our very lives?"

Beast Boy shuddered. "You're right. We could be written by Control Freak."

For some reason, Starfire looked off in a random direction and covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

As Cyborg stretched, he focused his thoughts on what Raven had said about acting as much like the ponies as possible. He had... taken actions that could be considered outside the story norm recently, and knew he needed to address them somehow. However, as much as he liked Rainbow Dash's character - he thought she was best pony, no matter how many times Beast Boy claimed it was Twilight - he wasn't sure how she would handle this situation. After all, this wasn't how it came up in the series.

As he debated this internally, he heard Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy passing beneath him.

"Thanks for helping me with this, Twi," Robin said, flawlessly imitating Applejack's southern drawl. "If I win this bet, Big Macintosh has to walk down Stirrup Street in one of Granny's girdles!"

"Glad to help," Raven replied. "But if I may ask... what did Big Mac want if he won?"

"Err... nothing really," Robin said, his eyes swinging from side to side.

Cyborg facehoofed. 'What gives, Robin? You're normally a much better liar than that. You don't have to act that much like AJ.' A thought hit Cyborg. 'Come to think of it, how come you imitate the southern drawl flawlessly? Well, I suppose you learned how to disguise your voice from Batman... but what about Star? She talks perfect Pinkie when she's being Pinkie, but when she's being herself she still makes colloquial errors like when she talked about the fourth wall.' He shook his head. 'I miss having a computer in my brain. It was easier to think then.'

"Applejack, you're a terrible liar," Raven was saying. "What would he win?"

"Now Twi, he set the terms of the bet, I want you to know that-"

"What were his winnings, AJ?"

Robin gulped. "I had to set him up on a date."

Raven shrugged. "That's not so bad."

"With you."

Raven stopped. "Really." Her voice was very flat.

"Yeah," Robin said quietly. "Apparently he likes the bookish type that knows how to have fun."

"Spike, settle down." Raven shook her shoulders. "Your claws are digging into my back."

"Sorry, Twilight," Beast Boy said, calming himself down. He suddenly belched out a scroll.

Raven blinked. "A letter from Princess Celestia?"

Spike nodded, unrolling it to read. "Hear ye, hear ye, blah blah blah, Grand Galloping Gala, blah blah blah, Canterlot on the 21st, blah blah blah, invites Twilight Sparkle and one guest." He then prepared himself and exhaled a thin stream that took the shape of the two tickets.

Raven glanced at the scroll. "So it's a form letter?" At Spike's nod, she reached into her saddlebags and pulled out a scroll. "Stick the tickets in here and send it, Spike."

Nodding, Beast Boy did as instructed. Robin looked at her. "What was that, Twi?"

Raven smiled. "Princess Celestia knows I have five friends who would love to go to the Gala with me, and she sends me only two tickets. Mostly I just wrote that rather than have to choose which of my friends go with me, I'd rather not go at all, especially as by the time the Gala rolls around I'll still be getting used to Ponyville."

Robin nodded. "So ya Aesoped her?"

"Pretty much. Saves the struggle-"

Spike belched up another scroll. This one showed the mark of Princess Celestia's own hooves.

Curious, Raven unrolled it and read. "My dearest student, I was unaware that all your friends would want to attend with you. The Grand Galloping Gala is a rather uptight gathering, and - truth be told - had I a valid excuse, I would skip it. It is a pretentious event and one that I take little joy in. Had I known your friends would desire to attend with you, I would have sent them tickets of their own. It was my hope that by the time the Gala rolled around, your plus one would be a certain special somepony, and that you could use the Gala to take the opportunity to introduce me to him... or her, I'm not judgemental. However, perhaps that was overenthusiastic, given how inexperienced in socializing you are. Instead, I have included a group ticket for you plus up to eleven friends. This way, you and all your friends may each bring somepony as their guest to the gala. Do not feel compelled to bring eleven guests, however. Bring whoever you wish. I'm sorry if this situation caused you any social distress. Your concerned teacher, Princess Celestia." Raven levitated the larger than normal group ticket. "Huh. Didn't see that coming." She levitated the smaller individual ticket and continued to read. "P.S.: And here's one for Spike in case all six of you DO bring a special guest."

Robin chuckled. "Looks like yer teacher's trying to play matchmaker."

Raven looked at him flateyed. "Don't."

Cyborg blinked as realization struck him like a lightning bolt. 'Duh! If Rainbow didn't know how to handle something, she'd ask Twilight! I can do the same!' With that, he dove down to land beside them. "Hey Twilight! Glad I caught you!"

"Rainbow!" Robin snapped. "You said you were too busy to help me with the apples today!"

"Yeah, I know, I know," Cyborg interrupted, waving a hoof. "I'll make it up to you next week when Applebuck Season starts. Right now I've got a real doozy on my plate and I need Twilight's help to sort it out, okay?"

"But Twilight's helping me out right now!" Robin countered, stomping a hoof.

"Easy, AJ," Raven interrupted. "I can help you next week too to make up for it." She turned to Cyborg. "So what's bugging you?"

"Well, you know how I've got quite a few fans here in Ponyville?"

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Yes?" she said calmly.

Cyborg winced. Raven knew exactly what he was talking about. "Well, one in particular has caught my attention, and... I'm worried about her."

Raven quirked her eyebrow. "Really? Why?"

"Well, she's been in Ponyville nearly as long as I have, and been a fan nearly the entire time. She was my first fan here, so of course I noticed her and paid attention when she cheered." Cyborg rubbed the back of his head. "Every performer pays special attention to their first fan, you know?"

Raven nodded, her irritation diminishing. "Especially when they're loyal, right?"

Cyborg nodded. "Anyway, her name's Scootaloo, and... well, I've actually paid enough attention that I know quite a bit about all my fans, except her. I don't even know who her parents are."

Raven shrugged. "I can see you're concerned, but-"

"So I asked Pinkie Pie what she knew, since she knows everypony in Ponyville, and she told me she doesn't know who Scootaloo's parents are either, or even where she lives!"

Raven raised her eyebrows. "You're right, that is concerning." She frowned. "When did you do all this?"

"I actually asked Pinkie two days before the Summer Sun Celebration," Cyborg replied. According to the memories that had come with Raven's scrying, that was when Rainbow had looked into Scootaloo's situation by this simple expedient.

"Alright," Raven said calmly. "What then?"

"Well, it had been bugging me ever since, but I put it out of my mind while I practiced for impressing the Wonderbolts at the celebration. That's why I left clearing the sky for so long. Dodging clouds while doing tricks helps my mind work better than just doing tricks." Cyborg chuckled internally. While the last part was true, the second part he could only say sounded true. "After everything with Princess Luna and the Elements, it kinda slipped my mind, but when we had that talk in the library about the responsibility they brought with, I was reminded about my concern."

Raven nodded. They'd agreed on that cover for why the seven of them had met privately in the library in the middle of Luna's Welcome Back party. "So what did you do about it?"

"Well, Scootaloo was at the party, so when the party wound down and everypony was heading home... I followed her."

Raven frowned. "Really Rainbow?"

"I borrowed a ninja suit from Pinkie Pie. At night nopony could see me."

Robin spoke up. "Rainbow, not to be rude, but your namesake colors would stick out like a hoof sore at night."

"I dunked my mane and tail in tar and had a very thorough wash when I got home, okay? Nopony saw me. My POINT," Cyborg continued testily, "is about where I followed her to." Cyborg sighed. "She spent the night in a box under the bridge out of town."

Robin's eyes widened. "She's homeless?"

Cyborg nodded. "Seems that way."

"Now hold on," Raven interrupted. "She could have just had a fight with her parents and run off for the night-"

"You didn't see the way she looked when she crawled in their, Twi, or the way she was shivering." Cyborg closed his eyes against memories he did not wish to see. "Or how she went back to that same box every night this week."

Raven sighed. "So... what do you plan to do about it, Rainbow? I can tell you want to do something."

"What I'd like to do is take her in myself," Cyborg said before sighing. "But how do I do that? It's not like I can go up to her and say, 'Hey Scoots! I noticed you're homeless and was worried about you. Want to move in with me?'" Cyborg rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that would go over real well. It'd probably send her running and it would take weeks to talk to her again... assuming I'm not brought up on charges for soliciting a minor."

"Ya could alwasy try being subtle," Robin spoke up. "I know it ain't yer strong suit, but it could work."

"I was kind of hoping Twilight could give me some advice on how to do just that, AJ," Cyborg shot back with a glare.

As they glared at each other, Raven tapped a hoof against her chin. Beast Boy continued to just watch, deciding not to get involved in this one. Finally, Raven returned her hoof to the ground. "Sorry Rainbow, I can't help you on this one."

"What?" Cyborg asked, shocked. "But-"

"Rainbow, whatever you do to fix this situation has to come from you. It has to flow naturally from who you are." Raven shook her head. "I can't tell you how to fix it." THen she smiled. "Besides, it would set a bad precedent."

"Huh?" the three boys said simultaneously.

Raven smiled. "Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's personal protege... has better things to do with her time than solve everypony else's personal problems. I'd rather not have everypony knocking down my door everytime they have relationship problems when I have... important research... to do. Besides, I'm hardly experienced in those matters to begin with." Raven smiled wider. "Besides Rainbow, I'm sure you'll come up with something. From what I've heard, you always do. Why don't you go get something to eat and think about it. In the meantime, I'd rather see Big Macintosh in a girdle than across a romantically lit table." She smiled at Robin. "Nothing personal against your brother, but I'm not ready to date."

"I getcha, Twi. I getcha."

Cyborg nodded. "Thanks anyway." Spreading his wings, he flew off to Ponyville proper. Settling down at a local restaraunt, he ordered some food and sat at an outside table. When his food arrived, however, he noticed something rather important. 'Horse apples! I was so distracted I forgot Rainbow doesn't eat anywhere near as much as I do. What am I gonna do with all this food?'

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" a happy voice called out to her. "Hungry much?"

Cyborg looked over with a smirk. "Hey Scoots!" He noticed Scootaloo trying not to stare at the heaping pile of food, and a light clicked in his head as opportunity dropped itself into his lap. "Guess I ordered too much. Shame to let it go to waste though. Want to help me finish it?"

The barely disguised eagerness and hunger in Scootaloo's eyes was almost painful to look at. "I don't know if I could eat that much Rainbow," she said as she climbed up across from Cyborg. "I'm not really THAT hungry."

"Nonsense!" Cyborg replied knowingly. "Growing fillies are always hungry. Especially us athletic types, right?" He grinned. "Betcha I still eat more than you."

Scootaloo grinned. "Race you to the middle!"

"Ready set go!" They both dug in voraciously, stuffing their faces as only they could. They reached the middle at the same time, and the fight over the last morsel looked like something out of a cheesy animated action film.

Cyborg laughed happily. "You win, Scoots! Guess you were just hungrier than I was."

Scootaloo laughed. "Guess so."

Cyborg then paid for their meal... and apologized for the mess their fight for the last bite made. "So what are you doing the rest of the day, squirt?"

Scootaloo grinned. "I've got nothing planned. What about you?"

Cyborg raised his eyebrows. "Well, I was going to practice some tricks, but... I work better with an appreciative audinece. Normally, I'd ask Fluttershy, but she's busy today. I don't suppose you know anypony who'd be interested?"

Scootaloo, predictably, bounced up and down with joy. "I'd love to watch you practice your tricks Rainbow! I'll be sure to cheer super loud!"

Cyborg chuckled. "Great! But if you want to watch this show, you need the best seat in town." He scooped Scootaloo onto his back and flew up to the top of Rainbow's cloud house. "How's this for a seat?" he asked, bracing Scootaloo against the cloud chimney.

"It's great!" Scootaloo cried excitedly. "Wow, I've never been on a cloud before, this is so awesome!"

Cyborg smiled. "Well, it's about to get more awesome!" With that, he took to the air and began to run through Rainbow's stunt repetoire.

They spent nearly an hour like that, Cyborg doing tricks and Scootaloo bouncing up and down and cheering at the top of her voice. Finally, Cyborg flew down to the roof and settled next to Scootaloo. "So how was that?"

Scootaloo bounced up and down excitedly. "It was super duper amazingly awesome! It was beyond awesome, it was... beyawesome!"

Cyborg chuckled. "Glad you enjoyed the show, squirt!" He ruffled Scootaloo's mane affectionately.

"Don't tell me-" Scootaloo's voice croaked from screaming too long. "Don't tell me it's over already."

"Sorry. That's all the flying for today, squirt." Seeing the fillies face fall, he smirked. "Wanna play some video games instead?" Cyborg had been pleasantly surprised to learn that Equestria did, in fact, have video games... and was even more so to discover that Rainbow Dash had all the latest gen consoles and some pretty sweet games. Given her competitive nature, he probably shouldn't have been.

Scootaloo's grin went wide enough to cut her face in half. "Really?"

"Come on, let's get inside," Cyborg replied with a laugh.

They spent the next several hours playing video games, everything from Halo to Super Smash Sisters Rodeo. They even spent some time letting Scootaloo play 'Legend of Ponyta: Wind Waker' while Cyborg controlled Twinkle Toes from the Advance, since she'd never played an RPG before. Cyborg also grabbed them some grub from the fridge midway through the gaming, so Scootaloo never noticed the passage of time.

As the last game ended, Cyborg glanced out the window. "Wow, I didn't realize how late it was getting." The moon was already fully risen and it was quite dark out. "I'd better get you home."

"Y-you don't need to do that, Rainbow!" Scootaloo said nervously. "I can walk home. I'm not scared of the dark!"

"Nuh-uh!" Cyborg insisted. "I can't even see the ground, it's so dark. No way am I letting you walk home alone in that. You could trip over something somepony left out and break your neck." He shifted Scootaloo onto his back. "Just tell me where to take you. Besides, I gotta tell your folks where you've been all day, right?"

Scootaloo was silent.

Cyborg looked over at her. "Come on Scoots, where are your folks at? I'll take you to-"

"Fillydelphia..."

Cyborg blinked. "Fillydelphia?" He hadn't expected that. It could be she was a runaway from a bad home. That might be harder to fix, but it was still an explanation and he could probably make a case to keep taking care of her-

"... Sanitarium."

Cyborg's train of thought derailed, crashed through several miles of dense foliage, and upended into a botomless ravine before exploding in a Lucas-worthy cinematic fireball. "... the mental ward?"

Scootaloo nodded, tears in her eyes.

Cyborg closed his eyes against the pain in that admission before pulling her into a tight embrace. After a while, he asked, "Do you have someplace to stay?"

Scootaloo sniffled against her tears. "...not really..."

Walking into the spare bedroom, Cyborg tucked Scootaloo into the bed. "Then you can sleep here, okay?"

Scootaloo blinked at him in shock. "You're not going to put me back into foster care?"

Cyborg thought for a bit. "We'll talk tomorrow." Cyborg turned to leave the room. He figured if he kept her life exciting enough - and if convenient enough distractions occured whenever they sat down to talk about this - tomorrow would be delayed enough times that she'd be settled in and the issue need never come up-

"And how many tommorrows will it be?" Scootaloo asked piercingly.

Cyborg winced. 'Or she could be way too dang perceptive for her own good,' he thought to himself. "What do you mean?"

"You knew I was homeless," she said. It wasn't a question, so Cyborg didn't respond. "You knew I was staying in that box under the bridge. Three nights ago, a light rain was scheduled. Not enough to inconvenience anypony... except somepony who was sleeping outside. I wasn't sure the bridge would provide enough shelter... but there was a hole in the clouds for three feet all around the bridge."

Cyborg winced. He knew that if anypony noticed that he would have gotten in major trouble, but until now he thought it had gone completely unnoticed. "Yeah... that was me."

Scootaloo nodded. "I thought so, but I wasn't sure. And these past three nights, I could feel somepony watching over me while I slept. Was that you, too?"

"... the entire week, actually." Cyborg knew it was time to lay all the cards on the table. "I followed you after the party for Luna. I saw you in that box. I've been watching each night, wishing I could do something..."

"Why didn't you sooner? Why go to so much trouble to make it look like a coincidence?"

Cyborg looked up at Scootaloo. "What else could I have done? Pulled you aside and said, 'Hey, I noticed you're homeless and I was worried. Wanna move in with me?' How would you have reacted to that?"

"I would have been ecstatic," Scootaloo said quietly. "And just like now... I'd have wanted to know why."

"Why?" Cyborg asked, confused.

"Why take such an interest in me? Why go to such lengths for me? Why am I so important to you, Rainbow?" Scootaloo wiped her eyes. "I know why I want this - more than anything - but why do you?"

Sighing, Cyborg walked up and settled Scootaloo against the pillows, tucking her in. "Lots of reasons, I guess. Because somepony has to. Because I noticed. Because I always wanted a little sister. But mostly... because whoever takes on the responsibility of taking care of you needs to be somepony who can see what an awesome filly you are, and can understand how hard you've struggled. Somepony who cares enough to take care of you for your sake, and can understand what you need." He looked her in the eye. "And because I see a lot of myself in you. The same drive, the same eagerness, the same dreams... I've seen how you reach for the sky." He smiled. "And... because you're my first and biggest fan."

Scootaloo blinked her eyes, holding back tears. She then threw her forelegs around Cyborg's neck. "Thank you, Rainbow Dash."

Cyborg hugged her back. Everything he said... it had been his words, but the emotions had come from Rainbow's memories, too. It was what she would have said and done... if she had been here to say and do it. "No problem, Scoot." He held her gently in leg and wings, gently rubbing her back.

After a while, Scootaloo whispered quietly, "Could... could I sleep in your bed tonight?"

Cyborg smiled. "Sure thing, Scoot." Scooping her up in one wing, he carried her back to Rainbow's room. Crawling into bed, he laid Scootaloo down in the cloud covers before curling up around her. "Goodnight, Scootaloo," he said quietly.

"Good night," Scootaloo replied.

As Cyborg watched, sleep slowly claimed the little filly... but just before it did, she whispered, "I love you, Rainbow."

Cyborg smiled. "Love you too, squirt." Laying his head down, he let sleep take him, wondering what dreams would come tonight.


	4. Apples and Letters

4. Apples and Letters

Robin looked calmly out at the apple heavy branches of the trees on the farm. "Boy howdy!" he said, looking at them all. "I sure have my work cut out for me. That there is the biggest bumper crop of apples I ever laid eyes on."

"Eeyup!" Big Macintosh said calmly next to him. His eyes then turned worried. "Too big for you to handle on your own."

Robin turned to Big Mac with a smile. As strange as it was to be living somepony else's life - especially a mare's life - having actual living blood relations was something quite welcome. As such, he had actually spent quite a bit of time with Big Mac, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith... probably more than Applejack would have normally. He had explained that by saying the danger he'd faced pursuing the Elements of Harmony to stop Nightmare Moon had made him more aware of how easily the things a pony takes for granted can be lost.

At the time, Big Mac had replied, "Applejack, quit being so philosophical. That's my job."

Back in the moment, Rabin grinned. "Come on Big Brother. You need to rest! That injury ain't gonna heal itself. And don't worry, I haven't met an apple orchard yet I can't handle." He bumped his hoof against Big Mac's shoulder, careful to avoid the injury. "Besides, who said I was taking it on alone?"

Big Mac blinked. "Well, I'm injured, Apple Bloom's too little to buck trees yet, Granny Smith's too old to do it anymore, and the rest of the family went back to their own farms. Who's left to help you?"

"A couple of my friends have already volunteered to help out! They'll be swinging by tomorrow, and we should have the whole orchard taken care of well before the end of season!"

Big Mac tilted his head. "Which of your friends could make the work go that fast?"

"Well, Rainbow Dash is gonna be stopping by, for one. You know how fast she is." As Big Mac nodded, Robin couldn't suppress a grin. "Twilight will be helping out, too."

Big Mac's head shot up. "Twilight will be... bucking trees?" His eyes started to glaze a bit as a foolish grin spread across his muzzle. His naturally red coloring made it hard to tell if he was blushing.

'I seriously hope he gets over that before long,' Robin thought silently. 'It could cause serious problems.' Shrugging his shoulders, he replied aloud, "She'll probably use her magic, actually. You know how good she is with that. Celestia's personal student and all that."

"Oh," Big Mac said, his complexion returning to normal. He then grinned. "Well, it'll still be nice to have her- I mean, your friends over. With the size of the crop, you need all the help you can get if you're to get it all done."

Robin smiled. "Maybe I'll ask the others if they want to help, too." At that moment, the ground began to shake. "What the?" He turned, seeing the rising dust cloud. "Oh no. Winona!"

The small dog looked up at Robin, getting to her feet. Things had been somewhat tense between Robin and Winona since Robin had wound up in Applejack's body. Winona had actually been there when the switch happened, and knew Robin wasn't the real Applejack. She had accepted Robin somewhat, and obeyed his commands, but there was always something in her gaze. She knew this wasn't her real master, and wanted the real AJ back. Her gaze, to Robin's eyes, always seemed to convey the expectation that her cooperation entailled that eventual result, that the real Applejack would come back and that Robin would make that happen. Robin hoped he wouldn't have to dissapoint her.

With the determined hound at his side, Robin raced after the stampeding cows. While he tried to give verbal directions to turn before the stampede could reach the town, but the cows weren't listening. He quickly directed WInona to begin herding with a jerk of his head.

Winona, for her part, had had no problems adjusting from Applejack's preference for spoken commands to Robin's tendency to use body language. Being much more intelligent than the canines of Earth, it was easy for her to identify the connections between situation, word, and gesture. Besides that, even with the additional memories Robin had to draw from thanks to Raven's scrying spell, Winona knew more about this sort of thing than Robin did.

When it was clear that they couldn't get the herd to turn this way, Robin leapt onto one of the cow's backs. At least this much was second nature to him... although an idle thought questioned how easily bipedal acrobatics SHOULD translate to quadrapedal movement. He filed it for consulting with Raven later as he pulled out the rope. Here he was glad of the practice he had put himself through, learning to grip with mouth, swing with neck, and aim with eyes without detriment to any. It had taken several days to master, even with the psychomotor skills ingrained in the body from Applejack's years of doing just that.

Succesfully lassoing the leader of the herd, Robin leapt to the ground and used all the force in his deceptively small body to pull her into a new course away from the town. With Winona's barking adding extra encouragement, they were able to turn the stampede just before reaching town and then pull it to a halt. Tossing the rope aside for the moment, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Now what in the hay was that all about?" he asked the herd. 'As if I couldn't guess,' he thought to himself.

One of the cows spoke up. "Oh my, begging your pardon Applejack, but Mooriella here saw one of those nasty snakes." The entire herd flinched noticeably at the mention of a snake. "And it just gave us all the willies, don'cha know."

Robin struggled to not roll his eyes. 'For all their language and capacity for rational thought, you'd think they would have learned to control their instincts about those things by now. They know the snakes in this area are all practically tame because of Fluttershy's work. ...then again, maybe that's why ponies are the dominant herbivore.' Aloud, he replied, "I completely understand. Just next time, try and steer clear of Ponyville." He winced internally at the unintentional play on words.

"We certainly will Applejack!" the spokescow said as the herd turned to leave. "So long, Winona!" she called over her shoulder.

Winona barked happily in response, pleased at a job well done.

Robin went into town to inform Mayor Mare that the crisis was averted, then turned to head back to the farm. He still had work to do, and the heavy load of chores actually agreed with him. He pushed himself harder everyday back in the tower in training.

The next morning, Robin came out to the fields to prepare for the day's work to find Big Mac already out there. "Big Mac, yer supposed to be resting!" He blinked, noticing something about the red pony. "Did you style your mane? ... And is that your best suit?"

Big Mac grinned sheepishly. "Eeyup."

Robin blinked. "Why?"

"Well, if'n I can't help with the work, I can at least make a good impression on your friends."

Robin stared at Big Mac through half lidded eyes. "You realize Twilight already knows you tried to win a date with her through that bet and isn't happy about it, right?"

"Gotta make it up somehow- I mean, I have no idea what you are talking about, sis." Big Mac made a show of looking to either side. He was nearly as bad a liar as Applejack.

Robin sighed. "At least put the suit away. If yer bound and determined to make a foal of yourself, don't do it in your best clothes."

Grinning, Big Mac headed inside.

Robin sighed. "That brother of mine..." 'Not that he's really mine,' he thought quietly. As he felt himself sinking into the darker parts of his mind, he felt a wet nose to the back of his foreleg. Looking down, he saw Winona smiling up at him. "Thanks Winona," he said, scratching the dog between her ears with one hoof.

The dog's happy bark seemed to convey that, while she wanted the real Applejack back, that didn't mean she had anything against Robin or any wish to see him sad. It was amazing how much could be said with a happy bark.

Looking up, Robin saw figures approaching. "Rainbow! Twi! You made it!" He blinked as they approached. "... Twi? Where's your horn?"

Raven smiled. "Well, I found a spell in one of the old spellbooks in a deeper part of the library that allows the temporary refocusing of a pony's magic, converting one kind into another. In this case, I turned my unicorn magic temporarily into Earth Pony magic."

Robin blinked for a time. "Why?"

"So I'd be strong enough to buck apples, of course."

Robin still wasn't getting it. "And why not just use yer magic to get the apples from the trees?"

"Because I already know how to do things the unicorn way. I wanted to feel what it was like to do things the earth pony way." She grinned. "Besides, this way I don't have to be in town while everyone's preparing a party to celebrate what you did with the stampede."

Robin chuckled. "I see what you mean. I take it Pinkie Pie's planning a big blowout?" Inside, Robin sighed. He'd actually hoped that Starfire would be there, even if they had to stay in character. He was always happier when she was around.

"Actually, she's already finished all the planning, but she's leaving it to other ponies to set it up," Cyborg said, flapping lazily.

Raven smiled. "When I mentioned we were going to be helping out with the apple bucking, she said HER priority would be making sure you had the energy to enjoy the party when it was thrown. She decided to round up the others and bring them here if they had the time."

Robin nodded, then glanced towards Cyborg. "So Rainbow, where's Scootaloo at?"

Cyborg chuckled. "School. Where did you think she'd be in the morning on a weekday?"

Robin smiled. "So how's taking her in been working for you?"

Cyborg sighed. "It's been great as far as the two of us are concerned, but... well, the Mayor sent me a letter saying that unless I went through the paperwork and officially adopted her, foal services would have to be brought in to address Scoot's situation. She also sent me a copy of all the adoption paperwork, and I can't make heads or tails of it."

Robin sighed. "Sorry to hear that."

Raven glanced over. "Do you need some help?"

"Thanks for the offer, Twilight, but what I think I really need is a lawyer." He sighed. "Let's talk about something happier, like a day full of manual labor."

At that point, Big Mac stepped back outside. "Heya Rainbow, Twilight." He smiled, trying to make a good impression.

"Her Big Mac!" Cyborg said happily, waving.

Raven looked at Big Mac for a moment, then turned away, raising her nose with a 'Hmmph!' sound. Robin could see she was grinning, though. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

At that point, three other ponies and one dragon approached, smiling happily. "Hey!" they all called out at varying volumes.

Robin grinned. "Heya everypony!" He smiled as Star bounced up, quickly pulling ahead of Jinx' sedate trot and Melvin's gentle glide. Noticing Melvin, he walked up. "Fluttershy, you sure you wanna help out? Applebucking is really demanding work, ya know."

Melvin smiled. "I'm sure I can manage something," she said quietly. Grabbing some baskets, she carefully set them around a nearby tree. "Excuse me," she said to the tree, "I know those apples must be getting heavy for your branches, so I was wondering if you would be so kind as to drop them into these baskets for me, please?" She smiled cutely at the tree.

Robin sighed. "Shy, I don't think-"

Thunk, thunk, thunk-thunk-thunk-thunk!

The tree Melvin had so addressed had shed it's load of apples right into the waiting baskets. "Thank you ever so much," she said happily, shifting the baskets. "That's really nice of you."

The tree's branches shifted in the wind. Robin watched it carefully. "Big Mac," he asked carefully, "does it seem to you that tree is... blushing?"

"Eeyup!" Big Mac said readily.

Robin turned to Big Mac and saw him grinning foolishly, blushing. "Big Mac, are you gonna get a crush on all of my friends?"

Big Mac looked from Melvin politely harvesting apples; to Cyborg plucking apples from trees at high speeds; to Jinx carefully but rapidly divesting trees of apples one at a time with unicorn telekineses; to Star blurring like a pink pinball as she bounced from tree to tree; and finally to Twilight beginning to work up a sweat as she carefully bucked the trees one by one. He then turned to Robin with a huge grin on his face and said, "Eeyup!"

Robin facehoofed. "Just go lay down, Big Mac. We've got work to do." Turning, he got to work on the trees.

With all six of them working hard, the entire orchard was actually harvested by nightfall. "Well, that went fast," Robin said in surprise.

Raven smiled. "Friends can do a lot when they work together. After all, a team is far more than the sum of its parts." She blinked. "I must be tired. I'm mixing my metaphors."

"Either way, I think you have something for your Friendship report," Jinx piped up as Big Mac brought them all some apple juice and apple fritters.

"You know," Star said suddenly, "why don't we all write to Celestia? I mean, she probably only has reams and reams of official correspondance to read through. Don't you think she'd love to have some extra personal correspondance to enjoy at day's end?"

Raven smiled. "That's not a bad idea." She closed her eyes and her body shimmered. When the light faded, she was once more a unicorn. She then levitated several scrolls and quills out. "Why don't we write to her? I was actually going to write Princess Luna as well, to check up on her."

"Good idea," Robin said happily. He then stared at the quill and scroll set in front of him. 'Here's hoping I can figure out how to hold a quill with a hoof,' he thought to himself.

Celestia sighed as she set aside the latest finished pile of paperwork. "Well, that's that," she said to herself. "That should do it for..." She turned back towards her desk, then sighed. "... that stack," she almost whimpered.

"Tia? Are you alright?"

Looking up, Celestia smiled at her sister, who had not yet gathered enough magical energy to resume her royal glory and still appeared an adorable adolescent. "Luna!" she said happily. "I'm just fine. Paperwork is just a bore as usual."

Smiling, Luna came up and nuzzled her. "Would you like some help?" Luna asked quietly.

Celestia shook her head. "No, you should still rest. The Elements purging the Nightmare from you drained your magic to almost lethal levels. It will be months more before you've fully recovered, and you should take it easy."

Luna nodded. "It's just... a bit frustrating, is all." She blinked as she saw something else on Celestia's desk. "What's this?"

Celestia lifted the letter. "Oh, I sent Twilight Sparkle tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala last week. Her response on the matter was... quite pointed."

Luna smiled. "May I... read it?" Luna did not yet have the energy to utilize the Royal Canterlot voice, and had never utilized the royal plural when speaking with her sister.

Celestia chuckled. "How about I read it to you?" At Luna's eager nod, Celestia levitated the scroll. "My Dearest Teacher, While I greatly appreciate the invitation to the Grand Galloping Gala, I find your grasp of mathematics to be somewhat lacking."

Luna snorted, putting a hoof to her muzzle. "You're kidding! She said that?"

Celestia chuckled. "There's more." She cleared her throat. "As you well know, I have made five very good friends, all fine young ladies. As you might imagine, such an event as the Grand Galloping Gala will appeal to all of them. However, you only sent me two tickets, meaning I would have to leave four of them here in Ponyville, assuming I didn't take Spike. Rather than exclude any of my friends, I would rather not attend at all. As such, I am returning both tickets. Large gatherings such as the Gala have always made me nervous anyway, and I'd really rather not attend without my friends to be there to support me. Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle."

Luna chuckled to herself. "I didn't think you'd ever find a student who would be so... forthright in speaking their mind to you, Tia!"

Celestia sighed inwardly. "Neither did I," she replied aloud. 'I still don't,' the sorrowful thought echoed in her mind. Aloud, she continued, "Rather refreshing, isn't it?"

Luna nodded eagerly. "Quite so, as compared to most ponies who would not neighsay if we showed up to a party wearing stripes and plaid."

Celestia chuckled. "If not for the press, I might do that one of these occassions just to see the faces on some of my nobles!" As the two sisters shared a laugh, green swirls of smoke rapidly approached. "Oh, another letter from Twilight?" Celestia said eagerly.

The smoke swirled solidified into 12 rolled scrolls of parchment, six wrapped in blue silk, one in violet silk, the other five unbound. Picking up the violet bound scroll, Celestia unrolled it. "It's Twilight's latest Friendship report."

"May I hear it as well?" Luna asked eagerly. "Twilight considers me one of her friends, and I would like to know of these events."

"Certainly, Luna." Celestia looked at the scroll and began to read. "My Dearest Teacher-"

"She does not address you as Princess?" Luna asked in shock. "Ever?"

"Not in her letters," Celestia said happily. "Isn't it wonderful?" She then turned back to the letter. "You may have noticed more letters than usual arriving via Spike's fire breath. This is because my friends and I have come to the conclusion that, since friendship is not something a single pony can experience, we should all report to you regarding what I learn about friendship. However, I will be the only one sending official Friendship Reports. The others will be more in the nature of personal correspondance, giving you their perspectives on any important events. Also, the scrolls wrapped in blue silk are letters to your sister, Princess Luna-"

Luna suddenly squealed happily, grabbing the six blue-wrapped scrolls and hugging them to herself.

Celestia smiled. "Had I known that letters would have brought you such joy, I would have told you of the others that arrived for you earlier."

Luna's eyes widened. "Others? What others?"

Celestia gestured into a rather large bin full of letters. "From the citizens of Equestria. Well wishes and prayers for a fast recovery for the most part-"

Luna's happy squeal resounded through most of Canterlot as she put the six new scrolls into the bin. "So many! It must be from the entire populace! Oh such wonderous rapture to be so loved and welcomed by our subjects!" Seizing the bin, she rushed off to her room with them to read.

Celestia sighed to herself. She hadn't had the heart to correct her on two serious misconceptions of hers. The first was that Equestria had increased in size and population by a factor of 50 in the 1000 years Luna had been gone, meaning that that bin of letters constituted less than 1% of Equestria's population. The second was that Celestia hadn't given Luna the mail before because that was less than 10% of the letters sent to her, the rest having been successfully filtered to remove the hate letters, demands to be subjected for testing by various universities, and... less honorable proposal from stallions - and mares - of questionable morality, not to mention the sheer number of magazine subscription offers, chain letters, and other junk mail.

With a sigh, she turned back to the letter from Twilight... and paused. She noticed an odd magical aura around the letter. She drew in her magic to examine it, and another message rose from beneath in purple ink.

"Your Highness, I'm glad you noticed the extra magic I attatched to this letter. It won't be as noticeable in the future, so be sure to examine any future letter bound in violet silk thusly, as they will also contain a report from me in regard to my findings researching what happened to Twilight, Spike, and the others. I will enchant such messages so that they will only be visible to you, and only when viewed through your magic.

"At the moment, I have isolated a magic trace from when my friends and I were transplanted into these bodies. However, I have been unable to determine its source. I have, however, determined that it is overlaying another magic that is currently beyond my ability to isolate. I have concluded from this that the spell that removed Twilight and the others from their bodies and the one that put us into them were seperate spells and cast by different individuals. While this brings us no closer to finding out what happened to them, it does indicate that we have an ally in this, and one who is a powerful mage.

"I am sorry I have nothing more hopeful to report. I hope our other messages can bring you more comfort. Your friend, Raven."

Celestia set the letter down, trying desperately to hold back her tears. While she appreciated everything Raven was doing to find out what happend to Twilight and the others, this letter had once more reminded her of the pain of losing her faithful student, a unicorn who - over the course of their interactions - had become as close to her as a daughter. Once more she was forced to wonder if she would ever see her again in her own skin.

Celestia pushed these thoughts from her mind, regaining her composure. Picking up one of the other letters, she read.

"Dear Princess Celestia, This week was the start of Applebucking Season here on Sweet Apple Acres. When Big Mac injured himself, he thought I would be in over my head. But my friends were all happy to help, and between the six of us, we finished harvesting the entire orchard in two days, despite it being the biggest bumper crop I've ever seen. When the six of us work together, we can do anything. Your faithful subject, Applejack.

"P.S. Twilight looks funny as an Earth Pony."

"What?" Celestia said out loud, trying to make sense of that last line. Glancing back at the first letter, she saw a mention of Starswirl's old spell that allowed a pony to reconfigure their magic. "Oh yes, that one. I remember." 'I sometimes use it to move amongst my subjects disguised as a unicorn,' she thought to herself. 'Or I would, if paperwork left me any time to do so.' She set the other letters aside to read another time, although one of them caught her eye as the scroll it was written on was very small. Picking it up, she unrolled it.

The entire letter was a single line.

"Dear Princess Celestia, Can I borrow a lawyer? Rainbow Dash."

Celestia blinked several times. However, all she could find to say was, "What?"


	5. Griffon Up Too Soon

5. Griffon Up Too Soon

Gilda slowly glided into the sleepy little town of Ponyville in the early dawn light. She could tell that there wasn't all that much activity yet, as her raptor eyes could easily trace the movement of every bug on each blade of grass...if any of them were moving to track, that is. However, she could care less about most of the town. She was here to see one pony, and that was it. She wouldn't even be doing that, if not for...circumstances.

'Don't even want to think about that,' she thought to herself as she glided down to the plainly visible cloud house. 'I'll just talk with Rainbow, see what happens. Less I need to say, the better.' Approaching the door, she raised one claw to knock. As the knock echoed, she tilted her head. 'Still can't figure out how pegasi make clouds as hard as doors.'

When the door opened, Gilda opened her beak to give a cool greeting, but paused when she saw no pony at eye height. "What gives?" she asked aloud in confusion.

"Down here," a tomboyish voice said.

Glancing down, she saw an orange Pegasus filly with purple mane and tail and small wings holding the door open. Gilda blinked. "I thought this was Rainbow Dash's house," she said bluntly.

"It is," the filly replied.

"Then why are you here?"

"I live here."

Gilda blinked again. "You just said this was Rainbow Dash's house."

"That's true."

"Then...why do you live here?"

"Because she said so."

Gilda blinked again. "And why would she do that?"

"Because she's awesome!" The filly was grinning happily now.

Gilda shrugged her shoulders. Then she locked eyes with the filly. "Why you?" she asked piercingly.

"Because I'm awesome!"

"Who says?"

"She does," the filly replied, pointing over Gilda's shoulder.

"HI GILDA!" Rainbow shouted practically in her ear.

Gilda leapt in the air with a squawk, spinning around to face the chromatic prankster. "Rainbow Dash, what gives?"

Rainbow rolled on her back laughing. "You should see your face, Gilda!"

The filly was also giggling. "You got her good, Rainbow!"

Gilda got herself back under control. "Yeah, you sure did..." 'Remember why you're here,' she berated herself to keep her temper in check. She decided to change the subject. "Who's the fun size?"

"That's Scootaloo!" Rainbow said happily, flitting over to the filly's side and wrapping a foreleg around her before giving her a noogie.

"Cut it out, Rainbow!" Scootaloo said happily.

Gilda blinked. 'The squirt looks to be about ten or so, which makes her too old to be Rainbow's daughter...' "Little sister?" she asked.

"Not yet," Rainbow said, smiling at the filly. "Still a bit of holdup with the paperwork. The lawyer Celestia loaned me has been seriously helping, though. I actually know what half of it means, now."

Three things clicked in Gilda's head from that regarding her reason for being here. First, Rainbow was adopting a filly as a sister, which meant she did go out of her way to help others like Gilda thought, even if she couldn't understand why. Second, Rainbow Dash had a close enough personal connection to the Solar Diarch to borrow a lawyer from her, which meant she was a lot more important in pony society than Gilda had thought. Third, if Rainbow was taking in a filly, then she already had a full house. "Well, you're certainly busy then," Gilda said, trying to maintain her bravado. "I guess I'll catch you later-"

"But you just got here!" Rainbow interrupted. "I haven't seen you in years! We've totally gotta hang out!"

"Don't you have to watch the half-pint?" Gilda asked, indicating Scootaloo.

"I can take care of myself for a day," Scootaloo said calmly. "You two go hang."

Rainbow looked conflicted. "I can't just leave you alone, Scoot, no matter how well you can take care of yourself..."

"I'll watch her!" a happy voice cried from the air beside Gilda.

When she spun with a snarl, however, nopony was there. Then a pink Earth Pony bounced upward over the cloud edge. "That way you can hang with Gilda, Dashie!" The happy mare then dropped back downward before bouncing up again. "I love hanging with Scootaloo! We can catch up to you later!"

Gilda stared in shock as Rainbow picked Scootaloo up and handed her off to the pink pony. "Thanks, Pinkie Pie! Take good care of her, alright?"

"Gotcha! Bye Rainbow! Bye Gilda!" The pink pony bounced away, Scootaloo clinging to her back and waving to Rainbow.

Gilda blinked. "Friend of yours?"

Rainbow nodded. "Yep, that's Pinkie Pie. A bit random, but you can always count on her to help a friend."

"How did she know my name? And how was she bouncing that high?"

Rainbow shrugged. "As to your first question, it's Pinkie Pie. Safer not to question it. As for the second-" she glanced over the cloud edge and pointed "-trampoline."

Gilda saw a trampoline set up directly below where Pinkie had been bouncing. "Okay, that makes sense."

When she turned back, Rainbow was in a racing position. "So, you as fast as ever, Gilda?" she asked mockingly.

Gilda grinned and assumed a similar pose. "Race you to that cloud up there! Ready set GO!"

The two took off like twin rockets.

They spent most of the morning racing around the sky, comparing tricks and trying to best each other. Eventually, they settled on a cloud, laughing happily together.

"I haven't had a workout like that in a long while, Gilda!" Rainbow said happily.

"Then I'm surprised you've still got as much spunk!" Gilda replied with a grin.

Rainbow hopped to her hind hooves. "You wanna go and see?" she asked, holding up her forehooves in a fighting pose.

Gilda thought about it. "Nah, maybe later. Wouldn't want you complaining when I kick your flank that it was only because you were tired!"

Rainbow grinned. "I thought griffins were part eagle, not part chicken!"

They glared at each other for a bit before busting out in more laughter. Once Gilda caught her breath, she steeled herself. 'Now or never,' she thought silently. "Say, Rainbow-"

"It's later!" Pinkie said happily from right next to them. "Geese Louise, it took like forever for me to find you with all your whooshing and zipping and flitting and tricking about the sky - a whole five seconds!"

Gilda blinked at the impossible sight before her. Pinkie Pie was glaring playfully at them as she lay on her back...on empty air. Scootaloo sat on her stomach, smiling.

"Pinkie!" Rainbow demanded in shock...and what sounded like a touch of anger. "How are you doing that?"

"Fairy dust, duh!" Pinkie said, rolling her eyes.

GIlda blinked...three times. "Fairy dust?"

"Yeppers! Fairy dust! Sprinkle it over yourself and think happy thoughts, and up you go into the air!" Pinkie giggled. "Surely you knew about that!"

Rainbow facehoofed. "Yeah, I'd heard..."

"It's illegal in all the Five Kingdoms to trade in products made from sentients," Gilda pointed out. "And last I checked, fairies were sentient."

"Well, duh!" Pinkie said, rolling her eyes. "But there's no law that says a sentient can't sell a product of their own bodies, so it's not illegal if I buy it FROM the fairies! And they go gaga for my fairy cakes!" She giggled. "Just got a fresh batch in, and I just had to test it out, and then Scootaloo wanted to come along, and- OHMYGOSH!" Pinkie's eyes went wide. "You're new to Ponyville!" she said excitedly, pointing at Gilda.

"Uhh...duh," Gilda said, rolling her eyes.

Grinning widely, she waved at Gilda and Rainbow. "Laters!" she said, zipping off towards a building that resembled a giant gingerbread house, taking Scootaloo with her.

Gilda blinked for a bit. "O...kay then..."

Rainbow glanced around at the clouds. "Listen GIlda, I'm gonna need to jet for a bit. Got some weather issues to take care of. But I'll be back. Just...hang around here until I do, okay?"

Gilda rolled her eyes. "Sure Dash, I can hang." As Rainbow jetted off into the sky, she rolled her eyes. 'Well, there went that chance to ask her.' She walked into town, glancing around at everything. 'So here I am, stuck in Lamesville,' she thought as she walked by the stands. 'Wonder how long I'll get to stay...' Seeing an incredibly old green pony, she felt her body tense. 'Why do ponies tend to those who can't contribute anymore? It's...unnatural.' She smirked. 'Let's see how she handles a surprise.' She positioned herself behind one fruit stand the older pony was approaching and extended her tail, waving it at the pony's nose from within the fruit. 'When she goes to sniff, it'll be awesome.' She watched carefully, expecting a sneeze.

The old pony caught sight of the waving tail. "Gah! A rattler!" she called out, leaping away as best she could, before turning to walk haltingly away as fast as she could, many ponies around staring.

Gilda blinked. 'Not what I expected. Still kinda funny.' Seeing the stallpony glaring at her, she patted a tomato with her tail. "These stuff ain't fresh, dude," she said blandly, every inch a dissatisfied customer.

As she passed by another group of ponies around a fruit stand, she noticed the ripe, fresh looking apples in the bucket. Remembering the last meal she'd managed on her way here - a three day dead rat that was more skin than meat - she snagged an apple with her tail when nopony was looking. 'After all,' she thought to herself, 'if you can get away with it, you didn't do anything wrong. That's survival for you.' She stuffed the apple into her beck and chewed, continuing to walk.

Pony life was so very different than life in the Griffon Kingdom. So much softer. Food was plentiful for everyone, and everyone got fed one way or another. Growing up as a griffon, she had to fight for every scrap. It was survival of the fittest, the foremost law of life as a griffon-

"Hey!" she cried out as a pony bumped into her while she was woolgathering.

"Oh, please excuse me," the yellow and pink Pegasus started to say.

"I'm walking here!" Gilda snapped. After her memories of how harsh life back home had been, this soft pony just set her temper boiling.

"I-I'm sorry," the yellow Pegasus said. "I was just-"

Seriously? She seriously thought an apology was what was warranted here? Back home this would be a fight to the death! What was wrong with these ponies? "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Gilda pantomimed. "Why don't you just watch where you're going you doofus!"

"B-b-b...I...I..." The yellow pony was whimpering now. Pathetic.

As her temper flared, Gilda let loose her challenge in the form of a deep throated roar.

The yellow Pegasus released a sound like a frightened sheep before turning and running away in tears.

As Gilda calmed down, she blinked. 'Wait...that was Fluttershy. She's Rainbow's friend...' She sighed inwardly. 'Well, I just blew my chances right out of the sky. Guess I'd better get used to carrion and whatever I can catch. At least I can maintain my image while I leave.' "Ugh, all these lame ponies are driving me buggy," she muttered under her breath. She stalked along, not really interested in flying at the moment.

After a few more minutes, some force suddenly grabbed hold of her and yanked her into an alleyway. "WAH!" She managed to land on her paws and claws, flaring her wings angrily. "Who the-"

"I understand you scared Fluttershy," the purple Unicorn in front of her said. "I want to know why." Rage dripped from her voice.

Gilda fluffed her plumage. 'Finally, a pony who knows how to handle things like a griffon! And here I thought Dash was the only fighter in the race.' "What's it to you?" Gilda demanded, flaring her wings wider, ready to fight.

"I think you misheard me," the Unicorn stated as she closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were blood red. Her coat slowly paled to white as her body stretched upwards. Her mane and tail erupted into black fire, and her shadow expanded. Dark tendrils erupted from her shadow, writhing madly. "Why did you scare Fluttershy?" she demanded once more, her voice now just removed from the crack of doom.

Gilda backed up. 'S-s-s-slender...' she thought in fear, covering her head and body with her wings. 'I'm dead.'

She stood there, cowering, for some time before realizing that the expected violent, bloody death wasn't happening. She carefully peeked through her wing.

The Unicorn was back to her normal appearance, her horn lightly glowing, her head tilted as she stared at Gilda. "Huh," the unicorn said at last. "Didn't see that coming." Her horn stopped glowing, and she turned to walk out of the alley.

Gilda collapsed to the ground. "H-hey!" she called out after the retreating Unicorn.

She turned her head back. "The name's Twilight Sparkle. I'll see you later." Turning, the Unicorn headed back out onto the main road before turning to head on her way.

Gilda let herself collapse, breathing heavily, putting her right claw against her abdomen. "What in Tartarus was that?" she gasped out. Once she was more sure of herself, she stood back up and shook herself. 'Only prey freeze in fear,' she reminded herself silently, thinking back on the lessons from her days in the yearling classes.

As she stepped out of the alleyway, a pink blur zipped past her. "What the?" She blinked as she felt a piece of paper in her claw. Lifting her claw, she examined it.

"Come to Sugar Cube Corner for Gilda the Griffon's Super Special Welcome to Ponyville Party! Cake, sweets, games, and Funfunfunfunfun!"

"Huh," Gilda blinked as the card stopped talking. "A party for me?" She shrugged. "I haven't been to a party since Rainbow insisted on throwing me a Birthday Party that one time back in Junior Speedsters Flight Camp." Seeing the card had a map on it - with, disturbingly enough, her exact location marked on it in red with a note that said "You are Here!" and another note on a nearby building that read "You should be here, what's keeping you?" - she proceeded to the marked building.

As she entered the building, Pinkie Pie bounced up to her and extended her hoof. "Gilda! I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Welcome to Ponyville parties and I hope you feel super-duper welcome amongst the ponies of Ponyville!"

Gilda frowned as she shook Pinkie's hoof. "Yeah, sure." She glanced around at the ponies there. While most were paying more attention to the party, she noticed a few - an orange Earth Pony, a white Unicorn, and Twilight from earlier - who were specifically watching her. She saw Fluttershy approaching.

"H-hi Gilda," Fluttershy said calmly.

Gilda looked from Fluttershy to where Twilight was watching her like a hawk - for some reason, she heard the pink pony in her head asking why she wasn't watching her like a griffon - and sighed. 'Looks like I get another chance after all.' "Look, Fluttershy...about earlier..."

"Yes?" Fluttershy asked, smiling.

"I just wanted to say...I'm...Gah! This is so uncool!" Gilda burst out.

"I don't know," Fluttershy said. "Sometimes Rainbow feels she has to do things that make her look uncool, but she does them anyway because they're the right thing to do. I think that's really cool of her."

"Really?" Gilda asked, confused. Then she blinked. "Wait...are you trying to reverse psychology on me to get me to apologize?"

"Well, if I say no you'll assume I am, but if I say yes then you'll assume it's reverse psychology and I'm actually saying no which means I'm not, but if I'm not then yes is yes which means I am-"

"Gah!" Gilda shouted, clenching her beak. "Stop it! You're hurting my brain!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Fluttershy said calmly. She then approached Gilda's rump. "Where does it hurt?"

Gilda stared, slackjawed, at the shy pony. She wasn't the only one. Finally, she got her jaw and brain working. "Did...did you just burn me?"

"Well I have to prove myself equal to you somehow so you won't lose honor by apologizing. That's what's making you hesitate, right?" Fluttershy smiled happily at Gilda.

Gilda blinked several times before finally bursting out laughing. "You're not bad, Shy. Sorry about earlier."

Fluttershy smiled happily. "No hard feelings." She then glanced from side to side as Gilda took a drink from a punch glass, then leaned in. "However," she said in a whisper, "you see that stallion by the cake? He can't take his eyes off you and you are giving him some VERY hard feelings."

Gilda spit her punch out all over a mint green pony with a lyre on her flank. "You're kidding!" she said to Fluttershy.

"Yes, I am," Fluttershy responded with a smile.

Gilda stared at her before bursting out laughing. "You're alright, Shy! Talk later!" She then moved into the party. The zings were starting to put her off her game.

Rainbow Dash arrived in time for the cake, and Gilda actually found herself smiling along with the cheers after blowing the candles out. It was strange but, amongst griffons, she had never felt so...welcome. Then again, every other griffon looked at any other griffon they saw as a means to better their own station. It wasn't until she'd met Rainbow that she'd first learned the concept of having a friend.

Reminded of that, she approached Rainbow. "Hey Dash! Some party, huh?"

Rainbow grinned. "They're Pinkie's specialty." Then she frowned. "I heard you had an...altercation with Fluttershy earlier today?"

Gilda winced. "Yeah, we worked that out." She chuckled. "I still can't believe she zinged me twice!"

Rainbow blinked, looking like Gilda had just suggested the sky was a pleasant shade of tangerine and had asked for a side of Poe with her radishes. "Say that again?"

"Shy zinged me twice! Good ones, too. You been giving her lessons? I didn't think she had it in her."

Rainbow smirked. "Neither did I. Never would have seen it coming." She chuckled. "Guess you never know with the quiet ones."

Gilda nodded. Then she cleared her throat. "Say, Dash..."

"So how long you planning on staying, Gilda?" Rainbow interrupted. "Know where you're staying?"

Gilda winced. She wanted to approach this at her own rate. "I actually haven't found a place. I was...kinda hoping you could spare your couch, until I saw you already had a full house."

"Yeah," Rainbow said thoughtfully. "Don't worry, though, I'm sure we'll find you a spot. How long are you planning on staying?"

"A couple of weeks," she replied evasively. "Maybe a month or so."

Rainbow thought for a time. "Well...I know Fluttershy has a big couch she has for when a large animal patient has to stay overnight. That should be good for a few days until we make other arrangements. Why don't we ask her?"

Gilda blinked. "I'm not sure-"

"I'd be happy to host Gilda," Fluttershy said from behind her.

"Gah!" Gilda said as she jumped. "How did you do that?"

"Pinkie Pie's been giving me ninja lessons," Fluttershy said quietly, smiling.

"Well, looks like we've got things worked out!" Rainbow said happily before Gilda could respond. "Now let's party!"

The party lasted well into the evening, and by then there weren't any other options, and GIlda had to go with staying at Fluttershy's cottage. All the other ponies had gone home and there weren't any other options. Beyond that, for a pony so shy and polite, Fluttershy could be frighteningly insistent when she wanted to be, and very hard to refuse. Especially when, like Gilda, one had to stay on her good side.

Although the couch - more of a bed, really - was quite comfy, Gilda had trouble getting to sleep. She kept thinking of the events that brought her here. The weakness that had given that griffon an advantage over her, her accusation, learning he was the second prince...

And now here she was, dependent on the generosity of ponies to survive. How far she'd fallen. Her ancestors were probably disgusted with her. Pushing herself up, she headed towards the kitchen to get a glass of water.

As she passed Fluttershy's room, she noticed the door was open and Fluttershy was sitting straight upright. As Gilda stared, Fluttershy spoke. "You won't break me."

"Shy?" Gilda asked in shock, sticking her head in. "You say something?"

Fluttershy's eyes were wide, unseeing. "Do as you will, to me or my friends...you won't break me. I know what you are, who you are...and I'm not afraid. You're nothing but a big, dumb bully, and I will not give in to you. Not now, not ever."

Gilda stared at her, confused. "You alright?"

"I will not scream. I will not cry. Not for you. Not now, not ever. Do your worst." Fluttershy's body shuddered, and she fell back into the bed, writhing in what looked like agony.

"Shy!" Gilda cried out, pushing Fluttershy out of the bed.

Fluttershy woke up, the shakes stopping. "Gilda? What happened?"

"You...were having a nightmare, I think."

Fluttershy sat up. "I was? That's weird." A white bunny hopped over to Fluttershy wearing a blue nightcap and burrowed into her chest. She stroked the bunny's head gently. "I can't remember it."

"Huh," Gilda said calmly. "Well, I was just gonna grab a glass of water. Want one?"

"No thanks. I'm good." She continued to pet the bunny.

Heading to the kitchen, Gilda grabbed her glass of water, downed it, and headed back to bed. For some reason, the voice Fluttershy had spoken with before waking up had sounded...off. Almost...more natural than normal, despite what was said.

Gilda shuddered, resting her claw against her abdomen once more. Just three months, then she could see about getting a job and her own place, where she wouldn't have to worry about crazy ponies and their night terrors. Just three months, and she could begin rebuilding what was left of her life.


	6. Real Magic

6. Real Magic

Trixie focused as she maintained her spell moving her trailer/stage into the sleepy town. It was difficult, using a spell outside of her special talent, but she had practiced with this one for years until she had perfected it. Animate Object: one of the most deceptively useful spells ever created, especially for a travelling showmare.

As she reached the clear spot she had selected for presenting her show, she released the spell on the trailer, taking a few shallow breaths. "Alright, Trixie," she said to herself. "That's the first step. Time to let everypony know I'm here." With that, she turned her attention to a stack of posters. Noticing a few tears, she frowned. Gathering her magic, she smoothed the stack, causing the torn posters to knit back into themselves, mending the damage. She then took another glance at the top poster.

"Come see the Great and Powerful Trixie and her amazing acts of Prestidigitation! Be Amazed and Astounded at her stupendous magical prowess!" This text was written in large letters surrounding an image of Trixie, her star speckled hat and cloak flowing in the wind, reared onto her hind hooves as she guided a ball of blazing force in her forehooves.

Trixie nodded. "Looks about right," she said to herself. She then animated the stack of posters, and they flew out through her trailers mail slot one at a time to find places to hang around the town. "Well, Ponyville," she muttered to herself, "prepare to be amazed." Turning, she went to her larder...and winced at the little that was left for her breakfast today. "I hope you're also prepared to pay well," she muttered under her breath, checking her lean bit purse as well. "I hope this goes better than the last..." She checked her map, with red x's over various locations. "One, two three...six towns."

She sat, munching on a stale turnover and drinking purified river water as ponies began to gather around her trailer. "Let's see what this town is like," she muttered as she looked through the parascope hidden in the trailer's top. "Looks like the usual small town pony folks. A few simple illusions should amaze them enough to love the show, as long as nopony challenges me." She sighed. "That never ends well. I never get to do more than one show in a town after a challenge shut down." She blinked through the parascope. "Although that white unicorn looks to have a bit of an ego on her. The orange Earth Pony and cyan Pegasus as well. The rest shouldn't be too much of a problem, but those look like they aren't happy with me already, and-" Her words and train of thought derailed. "Is that a griffon? What's a griffon doing living in an out of the way Podunk town like this? If a griffon lives here, I'll really have to make the show something special, and-" She froze as she saw the approach of the purple unicorn. "Her Cutie Mark. That's a magic symbol. Her special talent has something to do with magic. If she's lived here long, I'll have to pull out all the stops just to make an impression!"

As she felt the beginnings of panic coming on, she pulled back from the parascope. "Easy, Trixie, you've got this. Deep breaths. It doesn't matter what your situation is, this show is just like any other. Just wow the crowd and they'll love you, just like always. And you can do this." She took a deep breath and let it out. "After all...you are the Great and Powerful Trixie. And the Great and Powerful Trixie never loses." Thus fully settled into her stage persona, she animated the trailer to set the stage.

"Come one! Come all!" she announced, amplifying her voice as the stage unfolded. "Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" As the stage finished unfolding, she tossed the packet of colored smoke dust out to create the neccessary effect, and teleported into the middle of it, seeming to appear out of nowhere as it faded. She then turned to survey the crowd's reaction to her appearance.

While the majority of the crowd was suitably impressed, she could tell that the ponies and griffon up front that had concerned her before would still be a problem...especially when she noticed that the purple unicorn she noticed before had a baby dragon on her back. 'Okay Trixie, don't panic, don't lose your cool. You can do this. Remember the script.' She smirked at the crowd. "Watch and be amazed as the Great and Powerful Trixie demonstrates the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!" With that, she reared to her back legs and threw her forehooves wide...carefully stomping on the switch to trigger the fireworks. While she could have triggered them with her magic, or an even brighter spectacle, the glow on her horn would have given that away. In her experience, the spontaneous light shows garnered more enthusiasm.

She saw the crowd ooh and ahh at what she had crafted...but the ponies up front seemed bored, as did the griffon. Trixie knew it was time to show her stuff. She started small - the few conjuring tricks she knew, like summoning flowers from the air - and then slowly began her buildup. The crowd certainly seemed impressed when part of the ground suddenly rose up in the shape of a hungry manticore before being blasted apart by a ray of purest light.

Even most of the ponies in front began to cheer at these feats, although the purple pony watched quite calmly. Trixie wasn't sure if it was because she could tell these more impressive feats were mere illusion - her special talent - or if they just weren't impressive on her scale.

As she came towards her dramatic conclusion, she called out, "Can anypony here today say they have ever met a Unicorn as magical as the Great and Powerful Trixie?"

The purple Unicorn spoke up. "I can honestly say I haven't."

There were quite a few gasps around the crowd. Trixie turned towards the speaker. "And who might you be?"

"...a fellow student of magic," she replied calmly, teleporting onto the stage, "and I must say, your skills are phenomenal. Care to put them to a real test?"

Trixie looked at the Unicorn, trying to hide her shock. "Are you challenging the Great and Powerful Trixie to a Magic Duel?" she asked, succesfully hiding her nerves. After all, she actually knew very few combat magic spells.

"Oh, nothing so barbaric," the Unicorn replied. Her horn glowed, and three violet energy disks appeared in the air over her head, floating in a slow circle. "How about a game?"

"Game? Did somepony say game?" An Earth Pony from the back of the crowd suddenly charged forward. He was brown with a black and white striped mane and sported a Cutie Mark of a hoofball and horseshoe. A whistle hung around his neck on a string. "If there's going to be games, then you need Fair Play!"

There were laughs all around the crowd. "Of course, Fair Play," the purple Unicorn said calmly. "I wouldn't dream of playing without a refferee."

"Very well," Trixie said. "What is the game?"

"Disqus!" Fair Play said loudly. "How wonderful!" He turned to the crowd. "A popular sport amongst the unicorns specializing in spell casting. The rules are simple. Each contender generates three discs out of their magic. They then try to destroy their opponents discs without losing their own. Any spell may be utilized in the game, but no physical contact - between players or players and discs - is allowed. The contenders are also forbidden from magically attacking their opponent directly."

Trixie turned to the Unicorn. "All right," she said calmly. "The Great and Powerful Trixie shall surely trounce you soundly in this game!" She conjured three discs of a powder blue hue.

"Very well!" Fair Play once more shouted. "The game is discus! The contenders are our very own Twilight Sparkle vs. The Great And Powerful Trixie! Ready...Begin!"

Twilight immediately set her discs in a carefully staged pattern around her as she fired magic blasts at Trixie's discs.

Trixie moved her discs out of the way before firing her own counter attack spell...only for it to be deflected off the shields Twilight had raised.

Twilight smirked. "Good reflexes," she said calmly.

Trixie grinned. "Your defense isn't bad either." She then conjured a dozen illusory discs. "But can you find a needle in a haystack?"

"No fair! She made extra discs!" the dragon called out from the crowd.

Fair Play shook his head. "Illusions are a perfectly viable strategy, if seldom utilized."

Trixie grinned. "Beginning to realize what you are up against, aren't you?" she said as she sent the illusions spinning around her crazily.

Twilight grinned. "Indeed I am," she said calmly as she fired a barrage of small white darts that impacted against the illusions, dispelling several before one dart impacted against one of Trixie's discs, shattering it. "First point goes to me."

Trixie grimaced. "It is not first point that matters," she said, as one of the illusiory discs swung behind Twilight before transforming into an energy dart and impacting one of Twilight's discs, shattering it. "Only last!"

The fight continued, and Trixie rapidly realized something rather disturbing. While it took all her skills to maintain her front, Twilight seemed totally relaxed. Having been on the stage most of her life, Trixie had learned to read the difference between truth and good acting. While Trixie had to go all out, it didn't seem like Twilight was even trying fully. She couldn't understand why.

The next point was tied when Twilight smashed her own disc into Trixie's, breaking both. "Last point's all that matters, right?" she asked, smiling.

"Indeed!" Trixie cried. "And last point shall be mine!" With that, she focused most of her power into a barrage of projectiles that flew towards Twilight's last disc in a crazy pattern, too many and too random to block them all.

Twilight, however, had sent a straight blast of power right at Trixie's disc. Trixie could only stare as the beam headed straight for her disc, too fast for her to stop or move aside...

She blinked as a black shield appeared for a split second, only long enough to block the beam. From the reactions of the crowd, she could tell she was the only one who saw it appear. The crowd assumed she had deflected the spell somehow.

There was a shattering sound as Twilight's last disc broke. Fair Play raised his hooves. "Match point! Victory goes to the Great and Powerful Trixie!" The crowd roared their cheers.

Trixie allowed her last disc to disipate. "Was it not obvious from the start?" Trixie said calmly, tossing her mane. "The Great and Powerful Trixie is unbeatable!"

Twilight smiled. "That was fun. We should do it again sometime."

Trixie watched as Twilight left the stage calmly, confused. Seeing how casually Twilight had handled the match, there was only one explanation. That shield had come from her. She had given Trixie the victory. The only question was why.

The rest of the show proceeded without incident, and the audience had been quite appreciative. Two particular unicorn colts - she thought their names were Snips and Snails - went so far as to bring her refreshing drinks and beg for autographs. As much as she wanted to relax and enjoy the adulation, she couldn't. Twilight setting up that match and then throwing it...it didn't make any sense. She needed to know why.

So, as night started to fall, she turned to the two colts. "You two! Trixie's opponent...where can she be found?"

"Twilight?" the smaller one responded. "She lives in the library!"

"Yeah," the taller one replied, "she's a real bookworm."

"I see," Trixie said calmly. "Please direct the Great and Powerful Trixie to the Library, then."

Having received her directions, she headed to the library. She raised her hoof to knock, but the door creaked open of its own accord. "Come in, Trixie," Twilight's voice said calmly from within.

Trixie entered, and the door closed quietly behind her. She gulped quietly as she recognized the level of control involved there to manipulate objects without a visible mystic aura. However, she maintained her bold front. "You were expecting the Great and Powerful Trixie?"

Twilight smiled at her. "Trixie, Spike's out helping Rarity with her dressmaking. It's just you and me in here, and even a god would have difficulty listening unobserved. You can drop the stage act."

Trixie stared at Twilight for a time. Although the claim was incredibly outlandish, the calm, absolute confidence with which she said it made it quite believable. "I don't know how true that claim is, but you would make an excellent show mare yourself with that confidence."

Twilight smiled. "Thank you. Please, sit." She levitated a cup over. "Tea?"

"Thank you," Trixie said calmly, taking a sip. "So why were you expecting me?"

"My performance in the game."

Trixie narrowed her eyes. "Why go to all the trouble of challenging me to Disqus and then throw the game? You put an invisible shield in front of my own disc to deflect your last attack."

Twilight smiled. "That's actually two different questions. I challenged you because I wanted to square off against a unicorn who knew what they were doing in a contest of magic. I threw the match...because you needed the victory more."

Trixie had been intruiged by the first part of the answer, but the second part caught her off guard. "W-what do you mean?"

"Your stage persona, it's your lifeblood. As a travelling showpony, your act is the only thing putting food on your plate. If I'd handed you a defeat - humiliating or otherwise - all that would have done is destroy your career, and possibly leave you starving. By making a big fuss over the match, the show was that much more intense, and a close victory is more dramatic than a sweeping success."

Trixie stared, dumbfounded. "How do you know- Are you reading my mind?"

"Why would I need to read your mind," Twilight replied, gesturing to the 'Autobiography' section of the library, "when I can read Houndini's or Silverfield's? This is a library after all." She chuckled. "I must say, I enjoyed your show. Your illusions were quite convincing."

Trixie nodded. "They should be. It's my special talent, after all." She winced. She hadn't meant to say that.

"Illusion magic is a pretty impressive talent," Twilight replied. "Crafting illusions so real they can fool the mind of the observer, not just the senses? Quite impressive." Twilight then smiled. "But you've learned spells outside your talent too, haven't you?"

Trixie smiled. "Yes, I have. I had to, given my life. It's not exactly easy to-"

There was a sudden loud crash outside, followed by screaming. Twilight sighed, getting to her hooves. "Tuesdays," she muttered under her breath.

Trixie looked around, suppressing her fear. "Are these occurences...regular around here?"

"It sometimes seems like the town has a disaster every week," Twilight said, rolling her eyes. "Well, I guess I could use a workout, anyway."

Trixie followed Twilight out of the library, amazed. The level of fear she could hear in the screams was enough to make her want to turn tail and run...but Twilight was acting like a maid who had to clean up after her charges, again. She half expected a line about the town staying saved for five minutes.

When she stepped outside, however, and saw a tree driven lengthwise through the Town hall, Twilight showed a bit of nervousness. "That's...new."

A horrendous roar shook the buildings of the town. A horrendous creature suddenly stepped out of the Everfree Forest, shrugging off the branches of the trees as it reared to its full height of 30 feet tall. It's huge, reptilian head and massive jaws worked as it gnashed its razor sharp teeth. It's clawed hands grasped a tree and ripped it from the ground, taking a huge bite from it before tossing it aside and roaring again. The spiked, turtle like shell on it's back left only one possibility to the creature's nature.

"Tarrasque..." Trixie whispered in fear.

Twilight stared at the creature calmly. "This might be difficult," she said without emotion.

Trixie could only stare. Did NOTHING shake the purple unicorn before her?

"Trixie, do you know any healing magic?"

Trixie blinked. "A bit."

"Good. Get to the hospital and rally the doctors and nurses. There's going to be casualties with this one, and-"

"FLUTTERSHY!" a frightened voice called out.

Twilight's face went pale. Turning, she rushed towards the voice, Trixie close behind. When they reached the spot, they found the yellow pegasus Trixie had noticed before, layed out in front of town hall as most ponies scattered in terror. Three deep gouges furrowed her side, one cutting right through the point where her wing joined her body, leaving it hanging by a thread of skin. Twilight froze, staring at the horrible wound.

The orange Earth Pony from before was applying pressure to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "She tried to talk it down, make it see reason and go elsewhere...it wouldn't listen, and..." She stopped. "Twilight, wait!"

Trixie saw Twilight racing towards the tarrasque, her eyes glowing red. Ignoring that for the moment, Trixie focused on the injured pegasus. The only thing that could save her at this point was powerful healing magic. As she pushed her head forward, her horn glowing, Trixie could only hope hers was strong enough.

She called forth her healing spell, the one she'd taught herself because hospitals charged way too much when you lacked medical insurance. Opening her eyes, she saw the threads of Fluttershy's life force, saw where the pattern was frayed. She found it odd that she found two colors of thread where every other pony she had observed contained only one, but she put it from her mind. Only the yellow-gold was frayed, so she ignored the white threads. Focusing, she used her magic to weave the threads back into their original pattern, holding it tight until the pattern was reestablished. She then gripped tightly, pouring her magic into the threads. She watched as the flesh - energized by the spell weave - slowly knitted itself back together, the wound closing and the blood withdrawing into the body.

As Trixie started to lose focus, her energy mostly spent, she felt somepony press up against her. "Borrow my power," the white unicorn said, setting her horn to glowing.

Trixie nodded, drawing on the power the other unicorn gave her. Ignoring the two colors of magic within her, she drew forth the power, knitting muscle, skin, sinew, and bone back together in the most powerful application of the spell she had ever done. As the spell finished, Trixie collapsed to the ground, struggling to breathe.

An aromatic cup was pushed into her snout, and she drank gratefully. Looking up, she saw a white Earth Pony with a red cross cutie mark staring at her in awe. "That was an impressive bit of healing magic," she said calmly. "I was certain she'd lose the wing, at least."

Trixie managed to get to her hooves, seeing Fluttershy standing up slowly, flapping both wings slowly. "But of course," Trixie said, although her voice lacked any volume. "Would you believe anything less of the Great and Powerful-" her statement was interrupted by a loud yawn, "-Trixie?"

The pony in the nurse's cap chuckled. "It looks like you need bedrest more than your patient right now." There was a deafening boom. "What the?"

Trixie turned to see Twilight walking back, her head bowed, tears falling from her eyes. Trixie glanced around, but she saw no sign of the tarrasque. "Where is the tarrasque?" she asked, confused.

"I sent it back to Tartarus where it came from," Twilight replied quietly. "I couldn't kill it. It was just a baby after all."

Trixie blinked. "THAT was a BABY?"

Twilight nodded. "Full grown, it would have been fifty feet tall and 70 feet long. Fluttershy would have been pissed if I hurt a baby, even of that sort." She paused. "Fluttershy..." She looked up. "How is she, Nurse Redheart?"

"See for yourself," the nurse pony said, gesturing to where Fluttershy was settling her wings, looking none the worse for wear beyond disliking being the center of attention.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight cried in shock and joy. She rushed forward and pulled the pegasus into a hug.

"Ouch!" Fluttershy said quietly. Twilight leapt back.

"The spell is not perfect," Trixie replied groggily. "The injured area will be quite tender for several days."

Twilight stared at her. "You...you saved her?" She pulled Trixie into a tight hug. "Thank you...so much."

The other ponies she'd noticed from before also pulled her into a tight embrace, expressing gratitude. However, Trixie was beginning to lose focus, and couldn't quite keep track of what they were saying. Even with the help the white unicorn - she introduced herself as Rarity - had given her, she was beginning to feel the start of the symptoms of magical exhaustion...although her pride would not allow her to admit it.

After a time, she found herself back at the library with Twilight again. Everypony else was working to repair the damage to the town. "I don't see how I can ever thank you enough," Twilight said quietly.

Trixie blinked. "So, you and Fluttershy are...?" Trixie left the end of the question blank.

Twilight chuckled. "I can assure you that it's nothing like what you think...although we do share a special bond. However..." Twilight stood up and walked up to Trixie.

She then bowed low before her. "Know that for your actions today, you have my eternal gratitude."

Trixie blinked, shocked. She didn't know how to respond to this. "Twilight..." As she began to speak, however, her exhaustion caught up to her.

Hearing another thump following her collapse to the floor, Trixie realized she wasn't the only one to push herself too far today.

Trixie felt herself slowly regaining consciousness with a comforting warmth filling her. She slowly blinked her eyes open...and stared into violet eyes. "Hello, my little pony," a comforting voice said.

"Hello," Trixie said groggily, yawning. Blinking, she saw a pure white body, a prismatic mane, horn, wings, and the royal sun. She gulped. "Y-your Highness!" she said in shock.

"There's no need for that," Celestia said calmly. "I'd rather not have such formality with my student's friends."

Trixie blinked, confused for a bit, then turned. Twilight looked a bit pale, but she seemed to be resting comfortably. "Is...is she alright?"

Celestia smiled. "She will be."

"How...how did she do that?"

Celestia sighed. "Twilight has more raw magical power than any unicorn I have seen in over a thousand years. However, such power comes with its own dangers. While you expended your magical reserves to the brink, leaving you almost empty...she pushed her body to its physical limits channeling her magic. The strain on her physical form nearly caused her to discorporate. I arrived in time to prevent it, thankfully."

"She used that much power?" Trixie asked in shock.

"Overcoming a tarrasque's magic resistance is no small feat, even if it was a baby. Not to mention that nearly a third of what she threw at it was reflected before it even reached the target." Celestia pulled a blanket over Twilight. "She'll be alright after a day of bed rest, much as you will be."

Trixie nodded, laying back down on the cushions she was on. "Will I be allowed to remain in Ponyville that long?"

Celestia chuckled. "Right at this moment, the ponies of Ponyville are preparing a celebration to thank you and Twilight for your heroics. I seriously doubt if you'd be allowed to leave. I'm certain you will always be welcome here, Trixie Lulamoon."

Trixie smiled. "That...that sounds nice..." As much as she struggled to remain awake, exhaustion slowly claimed her and dragged her into slumber.

The last thing she heard was a quiet chuckle, and a whispered, "Sleep well, my little pony."


	7. Stand My Ground

7. Stand My Ground

Melvin walked happily around the area surrounding Fluttershy's cottage, carefully feeding all the animals, making sure they all got the food they needed. 'Worms for the birds, check. Small fish for the otters, check. Veggies for the herbivores, check.' She smiled as she saw Gilda step out of the cottage. "Good morning, Gilda."

Gilda glowered at her. "What's so good about it?" she asked grumpily.

Melvin stifled a giggle. She knew by now that Gilda was not a morning griffon. "Your breakfast is set up over by the tree," she said happily.

Gilda grumbled quietly, by now used to Melvin's inexplicable cheerfulness. She blinked when she reached her breakfast, though. "Where'd you get a fish this big?"

Melvin smiled. "I know some ponies," was all she said. She continued to tend the gardens that fed Fluttershy's herbivore friends, filling trays with pet food for those animals that were for pony adoption.

Gilda grunted before tearing into the marlin. "What's with the big nest?" she asked, referring to a new addition to the tree. "Expecting a giant bird?"

Melvin giggled. "No, Gilda. That nest is for you."

Gilda's head shot up, looking right at her with a predatory glare. "What makes you think I need a nest?" she replied defensively.

Melvin smiled. "Gilda, I tend animals of all sorts, including avains and large cats. I know nesting behavior when I see it."

Gilda lowered her head. "Are you going to ask?"

"Do you want to tell me?" Melvin replied quietly.

Gilda looked away. "Not really."

Melvin smiled. "Then I won't." She turned back towards her chores, ignoring Gilda's stupefied expression. "You'll let me know if I need to fix up the nest any though, right?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Melvin continued to feed more of the animals, pausing briefly as a muscle spasm crossed her left side when she extended the wing. She was still a bit stiff from where Trixie had healed her. She forced herself to work through it, though, especially as she could hear all the little animals voices of concern.

One animal, however, was less pleasant, and that was the one she had to tend next. She fluttered over to his hutch. "Now now, Angel," she chided the white rabbit, "you shouldn't eat so fast. You'll get a tummyache."

Angel paused in his eating and glared up at her. "Why don't you mind your own business," he said in bunny language, before dropping the carrot and hopping away.

Picking up the carrot, Melvin set down in front of Angel. "It's not play time yet, Angel. You still need to eat."

Angel turned his back to her. "Leave me alone!"

"Please Angel, just a few more bites-"

"You're not my Mama!" Angel snapped, kicking the carrot aside. "Stop talking to me like she does! Stop pretending to be her! Give me back my Mama!" Turning, Angel hopped off.

Melvin sighed. "Oh, Angel...I'm sorry..."

Angel suddenly coughed. Melvin perked her head up. "Are you alright?" she asked fluttering over...until she recognized the behavior. Gulping in fear, she looked upward.

A thick cloud of dangerous looking smoke poured from a distant mountain, slowly filling the sky. "Oh dear," Melvin whispered. "That's not good." 'I didn't remember...after getting hurt by the tarrasque, I didn't keep track of when we were...I thought events were different.' She blinked up at the smoke. "I'd better get help-" She froze.

'That's right, Melvin,' she thought to herself. 'Run to the others. Tell them of the smoke. You can see where it's coming from. It's not volcanic smoke, and there's nothing up there to burn. It doesn't take a genius to realize that it's a dragon, and you know why he's creating so much smoke. It's even logical to know about dragon behavior to recognize that the dragon is laying down for a century nap. After all, you're friends with a baby dragon that lives in a library, and your animal passion means you would want to read everything about dragons in your usual eagerness for new animals.' She shook herself. 'But no, you're going to run to the others, to Raven, because the big bad dragon scares you. After what happened with the tarrasque, nopony would blame you for wanting to avoid facing another large creature that might be more dangerous than it was in the show. They might not even make you come with, despite fixing this being Fluttershy's responsibility. Raven certainly won't want to expose me to this kind of danger after last week.'

She looked towards town. 'Raven won't want to ever expose me to danger, not after what happened. She's always been protective of me. She'll want to keep me safe. I won't have to fight anyone ever again...I'll just be kept safe...'

"...I'm not dead weight," she said quietly.

"Come again?" Gilda asked, having come up to look at the smoke cloud.

"...nothing," Melvin said quietly. "Gilda, do you think you could look after the animals for a bit?"

Gilda blinked. "Uhh, sure, I guess. Where are you going?"

Melvin smiled. "It looks like a dragon has settled down for a nap on that mountain, but his snoring is filling the sky with smoke. Since dragons nap for a century at a time, that's a threat to all of us, so I'm going to go up there and ask him to find someplace else to sleep."

Gilda stared at her. "You're...you're just going to walk right up to a sleeping dragon, wake him up, and ask him to move?"

Melvin nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Just one question, Fluttershy. ARE YOU INSANE?" Gilda shouted. "After the tarrasque the doc ponies said you were supposed to be taking it easy. Is this your idea of easy?"

"I need to do this, Gilda," Melvin replied quietly. "I'm the only one who can."

Gilda stared at her. "...fine." She turned her back. "But don't expect me to go running for the cavalry."

Melvin smiled. "Actually, I was hoping you could buy some time if Twilight came here looking for me."

Gilda stared at her. "You expect me to cross Twilight. Really."

Melvin smiled. "I...guess not?" GIlda shook her head. "Alright." Heading into the cottage, she gathered a few things she would need.

As she headed out, however, she was attacked by Angel Bunny. "I don't care if you're suicidal, but that's Mama's body! Don't you dare go off on crazy town express and get it hurt! Stop where you are! Hey! Listen to me!"

Calmly, Melvin pushed Angel aside. "I have to do this Angel. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to me. I promise."

Angel fell backward, confused. "But...but..."

Without a backward glance, Melvin set off for the distant mountain.

As she approached the base of the mountain, she stared up the steep cliff. "Well, time to get up there." Carefully, she spread her wings and began to fly up the side.

A grinding roar echoed through the air. Melvin could feel her wings trying to snap shut in fear, but she locked her muscles, wincing against the pain and stiffness. As the sound passed, she continued up the side. "I'm beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea," she mumbled to herself.

She began thinking about what she was doing. 'Okay, I'm climbing a mountain to confront a fully grown dragon to tell him he has to sleep elsewhere because he's an inconvenience to me and my friends. How can this possibly go wrong? ...he could decide he doesn't care and eat me. I'm beginning to think Gilda was right. I really am crazy.'

As she crossed the gap between the cliffs, once more locking her wings to glide across as the dragon's snores once more shook the air, she continued her thoughts. 'But there's more to it than that. I'm a Teen Titan. I may be only eight, but I took the communicator. I took the responsibility. I can't back down. I'm a part of the team. I need to be strong.' She turned towards the distant Everfree Forest, feeling her connection to Bobby. 'I can't call on Bobby, either. I have to do this as Fluttershy. I have to do this alone.'

She carefully flew up the side of the avalanche zone. 'I need to prove that I can be a part of this team. That I can live up to the responsibility. That whoever put me in Fluttershy's body wan't wrong to do so. That I can take care of myself, my friends...'

From a great distance, a shouted "WHAT?!" echoed louder than the dragon's snores.

'...And Raven, who just found out I'm trying to take care of the dragon solo.' She lifted higher as the avalanche passed under her. 'I'd better speed up a bit.'

Before long, Melvin reached the cave. Smoke poured out of the entrance, and it was all she could manage to get a clear breath. "Well, here goes nothing. Here's hoping politeness works." She walked slowly into the cavern, up to the huge pile of gold and gemstones. Then she looked up at the dragon.

It was gigantic, a tapestry in ruby red scales and golden spines. Near the edges of its form, the scales blended to a royal purple, and the end of the tail had wicked spines that seemed to flex of their own accord. A single claw was as long as Melvin's pony leg, and one tooth in that pointed jaw was as large as her wing. The eyes were a glittering gold showing irritation and intelligence.

It was at that point that Melvin realized that the dragon's eyes were open, and staring at her with irritation bordering on malevolence.

She let out a quiet 'Meep!' before getting control of herself. "I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Dragon. My name is Fluttershy. May I ask your name?"

The dragon stared at her for a while, pondering. After a time, his mouth opened. "Shul Viin Ahst Vulon," he said, and the cavern seemed to shake in response to the statement.

She recognized that he was speaking the language of dragons. While she couldn't speak it herself, Fluttershy's special talent allowed the meaning to enter her mind. 'Sun Shines at Night'. "That's a very nice name, sir, but it's a bit of a mouthful for me." She thought for a time. "May I call you Midnight Sun?"

The dragon watched her for a time, then nodded.

She sighed. So far politeness was working quite well. "Well, Midnight Sun, I come from the small town of Ponyville, which this mountain overlooks." She pointed in the general direction of Ponyville. The dragon continued to stare at her. "I know you're settling down for a nap, and I don't mean to disturb your sleep, but...your snoring is creating clouds of smoke which, if allowed to continue, will blot out the sky and eventually kill all life in the region, including my home and friends."

Midnight Sun stared at her. "I fail to see how that is my problem," he said calmly in Equesh.

Melvin gulped. "Well, you see, I'm here to ask if you might please find somewhere else to sleep. If you'd be so kind."

Midnight Sun contemplated her words for a time. "And if I don't?"

Melvin gulped. "Well...I'm afraid I have to insist."

Midnight Sun snorted in amusement. "You and what force of nature, Sojuur?"

Melvin flinched. She didn't like being called a pest, or a weakling. "Well, not to brag, but my friend Twilight is capable of handling a tarrasque single-hoofed-"

"I bore witness," Midnight Sun interrupted. "An infant fresh from its mother's teat, barely hatched and lacking even a quarter of the power of a full grown beast. But a mindless babe throwing a temper tantrum. Hardly worth my attention, and not even close to a threat to me. I hope you weren't counting on that to intimidate me, Sojuur."

Melvin tensed herself. "I can see that. But it won't be Twilight and the others making you leave." She gulped. "It will be me."

Midnight Sun's eyes widened. "You?" He snorted. "Sojuur, I can smell the fear pouring off of you. It is taking every ounce of will you have in you to stand there and speak. How exactly do you expect to make me move?" Reaching out, he flicked Melvin lightly with a claw, sending her tumbling, laughing all the while. "Amusing notion, but hardly believable."

Melvin got back to her hooves. "Of course I'm afraid," she said quietly. "I'd be insane not to be. But that doesn't mean I won't do what I have to."

Midnight Sun stared at her. "Interesting. You have spirit." He smiled, showing a mouthful of teeth. "Let's put it to the test." Leaning forward, he opened his mouth. "Agvon Wuld!" he roared.

Melvin flinched, shutting her eyes as a raging whirlwing of fire roared over her body, bracing herself against the flame. She could feel it sucking the air away, making it hard to breathe. Clenching herself, she refused to fall.

As the tempest passed, Midnight Sun snorted in amusement. "You still stand?" he asked in amusement.

Melvin's whole body was shaking. She knew there was no way she could win. She faced a foe that could not be beaten. However, steeling herself, she raised her right foreleg. "Of course I am," she said, taking a step forward. "I can't let myself fall." She took another step. "Too much is riding on me." She raised her head to meet Midnight Sun's eyes. "Angel needs his Mama. Gilda needs help with her coming egg. Equestria needs the Element of Kindness. My friends need me home safely." She spread her slightly singed wings and took to the air, coming level with Midnight Sun's eyes. "And the ponies of Ponyville need a smoke free sky!" She landed on his muzzle, folding her wings. "So I will keep moving forward, I will make you move, whatever it takes. Because if I don't, they will die. And nobody...NOBODY...hurts! My! FRIENDS!" She glared daggers into Midnight Sun's disbelieving eyes as she flared her wings threateningly. "You got that?" she whispered menacingly.

Midnight Sun stared at her, his eyes wide in shock. Reaching up, he plucked her off his muzzle. "I misread you, Kril Hun," he said quietly. "Mortals have depth I had not considered. I begin to understand why some of my planeswalking bretheren choose to interbreed with them." He set Melvin gently down. "You have earned my respect. If Ponyville can produce such as you, then it is worth preserving." He snorted. "Besides, this place has grown much too noisy. I will never sleep peacefully here."

Melvin's body was shaking so much she thought she'd fall to pieces. However, she managed to smile. "Thank you, Midnight Sun."

Midnight Sun snorted, waving his wing over his treasure pile, making it vanish. "Such courage in one so young...what wonders mortals be." He flapped his wings, taking to the skies.

Melvin calmly stepped out of the cave, seeing Raven and the others rushing up towards her, Trixie struggling to keep up. "FLUTTERSHY!" Raven called out, leaping the last few feet. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Melvin smiled. "Just a bit singed. Nothing too bad." Trixie was immediately at her side, healing the burns. "What about-"

"ZOKRANI LOK!" a loud voice erupted from the sky.

Turning their heads upward, everypony saw Midnight Sun flash with light, releasing a shockwave. As the shockwave extended from his body, the gathered clouds of smoke vanished into nothingness, shortly leaving the sky completely clear. He then turned and flew off into the distance.

Raven, staring at the point the shockwave emitted from, shuddered in brief awe and fear.

"Has Midnight Sun left?" Melvin asked, her vision starting to fade a bit.

"Who?" Trixie asked.

"The dragon. Is he gone?"

"Yeah," Robin said. "He's gone."

"Oh. Good." Releasing a sound like a scared lamb, she flipped onto her back and fainted dead away.

As her mind faded to black, a deep, indulgent chuckle was the last sound she heard.

Melvin woke up slowly, seeing she was in the library. She blinked. "I'm...I'm back."

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Raven shouted, seizing her and pulling her up. "Did you seriously think that soloing a dragon was the next logical thing to do after nearly getting gutted by a baby tarrasque? Did that strike you as sensible? Did someone drop you on your head before I got you?"

Melvin blinked. "But...but Celestia would have just sent the six of us after him..." She had expected Raven to be mad, but not this much.

Desperately struggling to get herself under control, Raven shoved a parchment at Melvin. "Read this." She turned away, struggling to take calming breaths.

Melvin looked down. "My Dearest Twilight Sparkle," she read, "I am sure you have noticed the clouds of smoke encroaching the skies over Ponyville. I am writing to inform you that it is coming from a dragon. He has settled into a nearby mountain for a century long nap, and his snores are releasing smoke into the sky.

"I know you, Twilight, and I know you will want to go face this ordeal yourself. Don't." Melvin blinked. "Huh?"

"Keep reading," Raven said, still not calm.

Melvin looked back at the letter. "While you and your friends are quite capable, Shul Viin Ahst Vulon is a dragon of ancient and terrible power. I have crossed metaphorical swords with him several times in the past, and you are not ready to face this challenge alone. I am dispatching a battalion of the Royal Guard and a contingent of Battle Mages to back you for the confrontation. If not for the fact that the timing will have you reaching the peak at night when I am at my weakest, I would be accompanying you personally. Unfortunately, Luna has not yet recovered enough to face such a foe, and I have been forced to confine her to her quarters to keep her from trying. Your concerned Teacher, Princess Celestia." Melvin blinked. "A...battalion?"

"That's right, a battalion," Raven said through clenched teeth. "That's equivalent to about half the military force available for instant action in Equestria proper, not including those forces out at the border. That's the force Celestia felt was needed to deal with this dragon, and my correspondance with her was that she hoped for a peaceful resolution, as she expected 50% casualties if it came to battle." She once more grabbed hold of Melvin. "And you thought it was a good idea to take him on solo?!"

"...I'm not dead weight," Melvin whispered.

"Come again?" Raven asked, her appearance having devolved to resemble the 'Lesson Zero' look.

"I'm not dead weight, Raven," Melvin said, meeting her eyes. "I'm a Teen Titan, too. I accepted the communicator, and the responsibility that came with that. I'm not going to run and hide just because something is dangerous. I'm Fluttershy here, the Element of Kindness with a bond with all animals. I was the only one who could bring a peaceful solution that would keep our cover-"

"Our cover?" Raven interrupted, shocked. "Our cover? Melvin, do you think for one moment that anything like that matters a bit to me in the face of losing you? Do you seriously think I'd choose the mission over your safety? Equestria can go hang as far as I'm concerned if it means losing you!" She pulled Melvin into a tight hug. "You're not even nine, for god's sake. You shouldn't have to do this..."

"Raven..." Melvin stared at the tears falling freely from Raven's eyes.

"Re...remember what I said when Mallah grabbed you, Timmy, and Teether?"

Melvin nodded. "You said nobody hurts your kids."

"I meant it, Melvin." Raven struggled to regain control. "You're like a daughter to me. I...I can't lose you."

Melvin hugged Raven back. "...I'm sorry...Mom."

Raven smiled, holding her tight. "Promise you won't do anything this crazy again, okay?"

"I wish I could," Melvin replied with a smile, "but I'm too much my mother's daughter."

Raven chuckled, managing a smile. "You're a real rascal, you know that?"

Melvin smiled. "According to Midnight Sun, I'm a Brave Hero."

"Not even nine?" Melvin turned as Angel Bunny hopped out from behind a chair. "You're...you're just a kid?"

Melvin smiled. "Yes Angel. I'm just a kid. It's a lot of responsibility, but I have to live up to it."

Angel stared at her in shock. After a few moments, he hopped up and buried his face in her mane. "I'm sorry! I'll try to behave better! I thought you took my Mama away from me. It's always so hard to have time with Mama, when she's always taking care of everyone. But it's not fair! They all have their own mothers and fathers and brothers and sisters...but all I have is Mama! I just want my Mama!" He shook a bit, holding back tears.

Melvin scooped him up. "It's okay, Angel," she said comfortingly. "I know how it is. My Mom has a really important job back home, so she can't always be there to take care of me. So my brothers and I value every moment we can spend with her. Don't worry, Mom knows magic even Celestia's never seen, so she'll find out what happened to your Mama, and then we'll bring her home. Until then, think you could behave for me?"

Angel looked up at Melvin, then nuzzled her. "Okay," he said quietly. "Do you have a Daddy?"

"Of course I do," Melvin said happily. She turned to Raven. "Beast Boy's my Daddy, right?"

Raven flinched. "W-what makes you say that, Melvin?"

"Because you love him and he loves you," she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Raven looked away. "Not like I can ever tell him," she muttered under her breath.

"You could tell him now," Melvin replied, pointing with a wing over Raven's shoulder to where Beast Boy sat on the step, staring at Raven in shock.

Raven and Beast Boy continued to stare at each other. Melvin smiled. "I'll leave you two alone," she said happily, skipping happily out the door.

Angel facepawed. "This will not end well."


	8. Only Dreams

8. Only Dreams

Jinx and Robin worked carefully, pulling down the broken and weak branches on the trees around Ponyville in preperation for the storm. After using telekinesis to pull down a few of the branches, Jinx turned towards Robin. "I still don't understand how a scheduled drizzle from two weeks ago could have been missed, compelling such a powerful storm to be scheduled today."

Robin pulled down another loose branch. "I don't understand all the magi-techno babble, but as I understand it, there was too much magic in the air after Twi banished the tarrasque to risk makin any rain. Apparently, strong magic and weather don't mix well. Took a week for the residue to dissipate."

"Then why couldn't they have done it last week? Wouldn't that have worked better?"

"Last week was the dragon," Robin replied calmly. "When it cleared the sky with that draconic word of power, it left even more magic in the sky. Had to wait for that to dissipate, and now we need a big rain squall to restore the balance."

"Huh," Jinx said quietly. "Well, at least that's a better explanation than they forgot."

"If ya say so." Robin pulled down the last branch. "There, that's everything. Now, let's get to shelter before the storm kicks in."

"Say Applejack," Jinx interrupted, "have you seen Twilight or Spike lately? I haven't seen either of them since the incident with the dragon."

Robin paused, tapping a hoof to his chin. "Can't say I have. Think we should check up on em?"

"I think we should," Jinx replied, then paused. "Huh."

"What?" Robin asked.

"I'll tell you later," Jinx said as she headed towards the library. Rolling his eyes, Robin followed.

When they reached the door, Jinx knocked. "Twilight!" she called out. "Are you in there?"

"You wish to speak to Twilight?" Trixie asked, poking her head out of her trailer, which was parked next to the library.

"Yeah," Robin replied. "We ain't seen her all week, after all."

"She hasn't allowed Trixie in, either," Trixie replied. "She has missed two scheduled practice sessions. Trixie begins to think Twilight wasn't as serious about our discussions as Trixie first thought."

"We're worried, too," Jinx replied.

Trixie turned her nose up. "The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't know what you are talking about," she said, ignoring the slight blush on her own cheeks. "Trixie does not worry."

Robin sighed. "Well, we're gonna check on her whether she likes it or not." He reached for the doorknob.

"Trixie wouldn't if Trixie was you."

As Robin seized the doorknob and attempted to turn it, there was a surge of magic and Robin found himself upside down against Trixie's trailer. "What in tarnation?"

"Twilight has placed a magic lock on the door. Attempts to force it will result in explosive backlash." Trixie smirked. "Trixie tried to warn you."

Jinx shook her head. "As much as I'd like to respect her privacy - and enjoyed seeing Applejack get flipped like that," she smirked at Robin's glare, "if she's this determined to be alone, somepony has to find out why. For her own sake." Turning, she examined the magic lock. After examining it for a time, she smiled, and her horn glowed.

Inside the lock, within the anti-perception spells, a brief pink light disabled the magic lock. Having finished her work, Jinx opened the door. "Coming Applejack?"

Getting up, Robin followed Jinx inside, grumbling.

Inside, they found that the lights were out, dirt and dust gathered in corners, books were tossed haphazardly around the room, and various food waste was left on the table. "What happened here?" Jinx asked in shock.

"What does it take to let ponies know I want to be left alone?" Raven said, climbing down from the upstairs. She looked a right mess, like she hadn't bothered to clean herself the entire week.

Jinx gasped. "Raven! You look positively awful!" She started to push her towards the bathroom. "I can see that you're feeling poorly, but you musn't let yourself go like this. Even if you don't care about sickness and filth like this, that body is a loan, after all."

All of a sudden, Raven shoved Jinx off of her physically. "...don't remind me," she said, no emotion in her voice.

Jinx blinked. She watched as Raven staggered back upstairs. She then turned to Robin. "I think you'd better stay here, too. It looks like there's going to be a slumber party - of sorts - here after all." She rolled her eyes. "I didn't think we'd have to cover this episode, since you and I get along, but it looks like Raven needs this. ...but stay down here. Irregardless of your physical gender at the moment, you're still a boy." She suddenly smirked. "As far as I know."

Robin just glared. "That joke's gotten real old, Jinx."

"I'm sure." She then followed Raven upstairs.

Raven was laying on her bed, which also looked like it hadn't been made the entire time. "I thought you'd leave."

Jinx resisted the urge to start cleaning the place up. "Not until I know what's got you acting like this."

"I want you to leave."

Jinx lay down on the bed beside Raven. "You need me to stay." Raven turned away. Jinx noticed the signs of weeping. She sighed. "What did Beast Boy do this time?"

"What makes you think Beast Boy had something to do with this?"

"Because he's not here." Jinx wasn't about to say it was because she was certain that they were an item.

"...good point." Raven stared at the bookcase. "It's...well..." She sighed. "This is kind of hard. Nothing against you, Jinx, but...I'm used to having my girl talk with Starfire. It would be easier if she were here."

"Well why didn't you say so?" Star said as she appeared from between the books.

Jinx jumped in surprise, then calmed down. "How long have you been there?"

"Since Raven said my presence would make things easi-Raven!" Star suddenly started flying about the room, cleaning things up. "What could have caused such a horrible mess? Did a glathorbog do ichtoricals on your spikthoriad?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you just said. Could you try again in Equesh?"

Starfire paused. "...I am not certain it translates. It is a Tamaranian colloquialism. I believe the Earth equivalent might be the one about bombs and tornadoes."

Jinx chuckled. "It does look that way, doesn't it? Raven was just about to tell us about what happened between her and Beast Boy to cause all of this."

Starfire gasped. "Oh? Has Beast Boy confessed his feelings of undying love for you at long last, friend Raven?" She squealed. "That is most wonderful news, what with you having feelings of the same sort but being unable to act on them due to your powers..." She landed on the bed, the joy draining. "Or...is it?"

Raven sighed. "It's...more compicated than that, Star..." She took a deep breath, and then let it out. "You see, it all happened last week after Melvin left. See, she let the cat out of the bag, and..."

Raven stared up at Beast Boy as he stood on the stares, staring back at her. She swallowed. She didn't know how she was going to handle this. "Beast Boy..."

He climbed down the stairs to sit beside her. "I knew."

Raven blinked. "How?"

"Lot's of little things, that I put all together. But...I didn't really see it until after we came back from Tokyo and everything...changed."

Raven knew what he meant. He meant when Terra had lost her memory and rejected him. "I see. What do you mean about...little things?"

"You were always watching me, Raven. Not in a bad way, but I noticed your attention. When Terra betrayed us, it was you who made sure I was left alone for a time. When I was upset over the Beast, it was you who came to comfort me." He tried to smile. "It's how it always was. When something was wrong, you were the one who tried to fix it, or just was there." He chuckled. "Kinda like what you said about the chicken I gave you. It let me know you cared." He sighed. "The big thing, though, was when I went through your mirror."

"You mean when you were in my head?"

"Yeah. Each of the three emotions I encountered - happy, timid, brave - they interacted with both Cyborg and I...but their focus seemed on me. Happy was mainly joking around with me, even saying my jokes were funny. Timid apologized mostly for things done to me. As for Brave..." He smiled. "I didn't catch it then, but a while later, I read up on some psychology of mental projections. The colors associated with different emotions are a good insight to how a person sees things. Happy was pink, Star's favorite color. No real surprise there, she always wants everyone to be happy. Timid was grey, the absence of color...alone. When no one's around, you feel afraid." His smile turned thoughtful. "Brave was in green. Brave was strong, determined, and unafraid, ready to face anything, embrace anything. Green makes you strong." He chuckled. "Don't know how accurate that is, but that's what the book said."

Raven looked somewhat shocked. "I didn't even know then."

Beast Boy looked at her. "When did you know?"

"It...it was after Malchior." Beast Boy rested a clawed hand on her shoulder. "I was at my lowest, ready to just let go of everything. I...didn't want to come out of my room after that. But then you came and said those words." She closed her eyes against the tears. "You said you were sorry...he broke my heart. And you told me...I wasn't alone." She wiped her eyes. "I knew then...how much I needed you."

Beast Boy remained silent, his arms wrapped around her.

Raven then chuckled. "It wasn't long after that I realized you felt the same. Oddly enough, it was the Beast that told me."

Beast Boy looked confused. "Say wha?"

"When the Beast first started trying to break free, you started acting more aggressively, more primal. That's what led Robin to think the Beast was dangerous." She shook her head. "But when I really looked at your behavior, remembering how much of you was tied to the animals you become...I realized none of it was actually any different. How you interacted with Robin, Cyborg, and Star was the same, just more primal and dominant. Like we were a pack and the position ahd shifted, making you the Alpha." She smiled. "But your behavior towards me changed completely. While you didn't seem to care if the others acknowledged your dominance, you wanted me to. When looked at in animal behavior, it was pretty obvious what that meant." She closed her eyes, remembering. "And then when you actually transformed...at first, I could feel a crazed confusion of emotions from you, so I went to see what was wrong. But as soon as you saw me...your entire mind, primal as it had become, went instantly calm. It was like my very presence was enough for the Beast to decide everything was all right. ...and the Beast sensed Adonis' attack before I did, and leaped to protect me. And, when you were carrying me in your teeth...the others thought that was dangerous, but animals carry their young in their teeth. When I learned you had me by my hood, I checked...and their weren't even teeth marks. That level of gentleness made it pretty clear."

Beast Boy looked at his feet. "And here I've been afraid of the Beast for so long. Afraid I couldn't control it. Stupid of me, huh?"

Raven nodded. "So...when did you realize?"

"Malchior. Before, I knew I wanted to get you to open up more, to spend more time with everyone. When you started spending all your time in your room, at first I was worried. When I listened, and heard you talking to a guy, I got upset. ...it didn't take me long to realize I was jealous." He looked away. "When I eavesdropped as a fly on your wall, every instinct in me screamed that Malchior was bad news...but he made you happy. So...I pushed my instincts aside and gave him a chance." He smiled. "That's when I knew. When I realized your happiness was more important than my own." He frowned. "After you sealed him back up, I went to comfort you. When...when you came out and hugged me, I...I panicked. I was afraid if I did something wrong, I'd just hurt you worse. So...I pushed you back. I wanted to talk to you, to comfort you..."

"But Cyborg beaned you with the Stankball."

"Yeah. And after the game the moment was gone. I could tell I'd done the wrong thing, pushing you away. So I tried to make it right, hugging you every chance I got." He looked down at his toes. "I was afraid I'd ruined any chance I had for...for us."

They sat in silence, the room heavy with emotional tension, waiting for one of them to have the courage to point out the metaphorical pachyderm.

Beast Boy finally spoke. "And now we need to talk...on equal terms." He shape changed, and stood before Raven as a purple and green Earth Pony with a green flame Cutie Mark, Spike ponified. "Why did you think you could never tell me?"

Raven stared at him for a while, then turned away. "Because I can't give you the love you deserve."

"What do you mean?"

"My emotions, Beast Boy. I can't express them without risking something - or someone - being destroyed by my powers. The more focused my emotions are, the more likely their focus will be targeted. If...if I let myself love you...I could kill you without even meaning to."

"Raven..."

"I'll never be able to let myself love...laugh...live...No matter what I do, my powers are inextricably tied to my emotions, and the slightest wavering of my control will tear everything apart!" She sniffed, blinking her eyes through the tears. "I...I thought I could bare it. That...that I could be content, just having friends...that I didn't need to love. But then...we came here. Now, my emotions don't make my powers crazy unless I want them to. I can laugh...I can smile...I can cry...I..."

As realization struck her, she turned to Beast Boy. "I can love...I lost my temper with Melvin, but nothing happened. I told her she was like a daughter to me - felt it with all my being - and my powers did nothing!" She suddenly leaped, knocking Beast Boy onto his back. "My powers are under control...Garfield, I don't have to be afraid any more." They stared into each other's eyes...and then Raven closed hers, slowly leaning forward...only to be stopped by a hoof.

As she opened her eyes, Garfield stared back at her, his eyes showing agonizing pain and yearning. "Raven...as long as I've waited for a chance to show you how much I care, how much I love you...we have no right."

"What?" Raven asked, shocked. "What do you mean?"

He turned his head aside, and she followed his gaze to their flanks. The Cutie Marks. A purple star surrounded by white ones, and a green flame. "Twilight and Spike," he said quietly, the pain evident in his voice. "These are their bodies, not ours. We have no right to do this to them."

Raven stepped slowly back. "We can't...not even..." She buried her face in a nearby pillow. "It's not fair!" Her body shook as she cried.

"Raven..." Beast Boy started to walk towards her, to comfort her.

"Please...just leave me alone..."

Sighing, Beast Boy turned back into a baby dragon. "Alright," he said quietly, and walked out the door.

Jinx stared at Raven in shock as she finished her story. "Raven..." she whispered, not knowing what else to say.

Starfire was bawling her eyes out, making an impressive Pinkie-style twin waterfall. "That's t-t-too sad! It's not fair!"

Raven nodded. "He's right, though. As much as I wanted to...it wouldn't have been right to give Twilight's first kiss to Spike."

Jinx and Starfire could have sworn they heard the sound of a scratched record. "...kiss?" they said simultaneously.

"Yeah," Raven said. "Is it so much to ask to want just one kiss? But I can't take that from Twilight...or Spike." She looked up at her two friends. "Why? What did you think I was talking about?"

Jinx was first to speak. "Raven, is Twilight's innocence rubbing off on you or something?"

Raven blinked...then blushed. "Oh god, I didn't mean that! I'm nowhere near ready for that. I'm still getting used to expressing any emotion, let alone...Celestia's sake, you two are perverts!"

Star and Jinx broke out in laughter. After glaring at them for a while, Raven laughed, too.

Starfire went to the stairs and looked down. Seeing that only Robin was down there still, she called out, "Boyfriend Robin! Friend Jinx and I will be helping Friend Raven to do the cleaning up in the shower. As your form is currently that of a mare, would you care to join us?"

"Starfire!" three voices cried in shock.

Star glanced between everyone. "Have I made another of the faux pas?"

Three nods responded.

Starfire sighed. "Oh well. In that case, it seems you will not be allowed in the shower with three girls after all, Robin. My apologies."

As Starfire returned to the upstairs, Raven and Jinx were holding in laughter. "Starfire, that was evil!" Jinx said at last.

"Oh, I do not mean to be villainous!"

"In a good way."

"...how can evil be good?" Starfire looked more confused than ever.

"It's a girl thing," Jinx replied. As Star nodded, she turned to Raven. "So where has Spike been this entire time?"

"Canterlot!" Star said happily.

"How do you know?" Raven asked.

Star smiled. "I must have nat'20ed Pinkie Pie's Clairvoyance check."

"No, if you'd done that, you'd know what he was doing there," Raven replied sardonically.

Jinx stared at Raven. "How do you know about nat'20s?"

As Raven stared at Jinx and Starfire's spreading grins, she facehoofed. "Buck," she muttered.

Beast Boy entered Celestia's study quietly. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice," he said calmly.

"It is no problem, Spike," she replied, watching him carefully. "You said you had a personal problem you wished to discuss face to face. I am glad to assist." She sat back. "What was it you wished to discuss?"

Beast Boy glanced around. "Is there somewhere we can talk more...privately?"

Celestia blinked at the emphasis he placed on the last word. 'Ah,' she thought quietly. 'It seems it isn't Spike who needs me after all.' "I believe there is," she said quietly, gathering her magic.

In a flash of light, they vanished from the study to reappear in a room that seemed to be made of solid gold. Aside from the odd coloration, everything appeared to be a perfectly ordinary room, complete with...unmade bed, cluttered nightstand, broken desk and knocked over bookcase.

"Oh dear," Celestia said, embarrased. "I could have sworn I'd cleaned up in here after my last visit. I must have forgotten."

"What is this place?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

"Well...as an immortal political figure, one gets used to everything in your life being scrutinized and made known to the public. Realizing how...straining that could be for us, Starswirl crafted a seperate plain of existence that alicorns could slip into that was completely imperceptible to the rest of existence. It's protected by the same spells that protect the Ponyville Library. There are rooms for every alicorn currently in existance, as well as others waiting for those alicorns who will one day claim them." Celestia smiled. "The only magic that works within each room is the magic of the alicorn linked to it, and only they can tap the spell that allows entrance and exit. Welcome to the Celestial Plain...and the Solar Retreat."

Beast Boy nodded as he sat down on the only chair that was still in one piece. "I guess I can see why you would value privacy after a while." He sniffed the air. "But...why do I smell a stallion here?"

Celestia blushed. "Well..." She shook her head. "Immortal or not, if you must know, I still have a physical body with physical needs. When I find somepony who particularly...stimulates me, I make private inquiries to determine their interest and...invite them to join me here for a time. I prefer my private affaris not become a matter of public attention, after all."

"Okay, I can understand that," Beast Boy replied. "And...the state of the room?"

Celestia cringed. "Well..." She grinned. "Let's just say that my last companion was...strong and vigorous."

Beast Boy's eyes went wide as saucers. "...gotcha..."

Celestia chuckled. 'He's so cute when his mind breaks,' she thought indulgently. "So...what was it you wished to discuss?" She conjured some tea for them to share.

"Well, you see...it happened like this..."

...

...

Celestia sat back as Beast Boy finished his tale of that day. "Well," she said quietly. "I can see that things are quite...complicated."

"Yeah," Beast Boy said quietly. "It shouldn't be this hard to share a kiss..."

Celestia blinked. "Indeed," she replied, maintaining a grip on her emotions. 'Must not squeal joyfully over how adorably innocent they are. I'm the ruler of a nation, I must be seen as in control of myself at all times, even if I'm not.' "The question then is...what are you going to do about it?"

Beast Boy leaned back. "I...I don't know." He looked away, his face pensive.

"What's wrong?" Celestia asked quietly.

Beast Boy suddenly chuckled. "It's kind of funny. All of this hitting like this, and you know what I'm thinking about? Since arriving here, Raven's been cuddling me like a plushie to help her sleep. Their was nothing especially romantic about it, but it was something she needed. And after all this emotional turmoil here, I'm wondering how she's been sleeping without me there to help."

Celestia smiled, once more suppressing a squeal. "You want to be there for her."

"Yeah." Beast Boy smiled, and stood up. "We may not have a solution, but at least I have a plan of action. Thanks, Princess."

"Please, call me Celestia."

He smiled. "Thanks Celestia."

Warping them back to Equestria, Celestia bid him farewell as he made his return to Ponyville. She then warped back to the Solar Retreat to release the pent up squeals.

It was the night after the sleepover. Jinx and Starfire had insisted on sleeping with her in order to further provide her with comfort (Robin was required to remain on the ground floor). While it had been comforting, she hadn't slept as peacefully as she usually did, although she had slept better than she had over the previous week. Now, as she got ready for bed, she wondered if she would sleep at all.

As she curled up in the bed, ready to toss and turn the night away, she heard the sound of clawed feet on the wooden floor. "Who's there?" she asked.

"...hi Raven."

"...Beast Boy." She smiled despite herself. "You're back."

"Of course." Lifting the blanket, he positioned himself between her forehooves, where he'd spent nights since their arrival. "You still need me."

Raven blinked away tears. "Garfield..."

"I'll always be here for you Raven. In any way you need. In any way I can."

Closing her eyes, she let the bittersweet tears fall. She nuzzled his head. "Thank you," she whispered, before letting her head fall to the pillow.

Their slumber, while not blissful that night, was at least peaceful.


	9. Unexpected Ally

9. Unexpected Ally

Zecora calmly stepped out of the Everfree Forest, pulling the hood of her cloak up to shield her eyes from the bright sun. Sighing, she once more headed into the small town of Ponyville, seeking to purchase the ingredients for her potions she was unable to procure within the forest. However, she doubted she would be anymore able to do so this month then she had any other month, and would once more be required to search beyond her normal range for what she needed. She didn't know why the shops were always closed whenever she came into town. Perhaps she just had bad timing, or bad luck. So far, journeying from her homeland to discover other culture's ways was not working out well.

As she stepped into town, however, she noticed something different in the air. It was subtle, yet profound. Always before, every door would be locked tight, and not a sound could be heard throughout the whole town. Such impression would have led Zecora to believe that Ponyville was a ghost town, were it not for the sense of being watched she always experienced. This time, though, that sense of being watched was gone. Store's were open but abandoned, with the stock secured but unwatched.

All this made it clear that something was noticeably different about Ponyville this time...but not nearly as much as the noticeably egg heavy griffon preening herself on a nearby roof as she lounged in the sun.

"Hey," the griffon called. "Who are you?"

Zecora blinked. While not the politest of greetings by zebra standards, it was incredibly so by griffon standards, and left Zecora quite shocked. However, she recovered and smiled. "Zecora is my given name, what of you? Have you acclaim?"

The griffon blinked at her, seeming lost. Then she replied, "My name's Gilda."

Zecora nodded. "A pleasure Gilda, but can you say, where everypony has gone today?"

Gilda smirked. "Twilight and Trixie are having another game of Disqus in the Town Square. Everypony drops everything when that happens to go watch." Gilda rolled onto her back. "I lost interest after the fifth time. As much fun as it is to watch a fight, I lost interest when I realized Twilight could win the fight everytime in a second if she wanted to with an overcharged blast." She rolled her eyes. "After that, I couldn't see the point."

Zecora's eyes shined in interest. "Disqus? I don't know the name. Might you describe to me this game?"

Gilda shrugged. "It'll work better if you just go see for yourself." She closed her eyes as she spread her wings out to catch the sun.

Zecora smiled. "I believe I shall, it sounds quite fun. Enjoy your time under Celestia's sun."

Gilda grunted acknowledgement as she fell asleep. Zecora turned to head into Ponyville proper.

As she approached Town Square, she saw that it was full to the brim with ponies of all three primary variants. It was so full, it was difficult for Zecora to get a clear sight of the raised platform in the center, although she could see two Unicorns upon it, one purple, the other powder blue. Glancing around, she noticed some steps leading to another raised platform that overlooked the square. She climbed up to take a look.

She saw that each of the Unicorn's on stage had a disc of energy in their color floating about them, spinning rapidly. From each of their horns, energy blasts of various colors launched towards the discs to be rapidly evaded. Various objects and images of objects also flew after the purple disc, while a lash of light leaped from the shadows whenever the blue disc got too close to them.

Finally, one of the purple Unicorn's spells hit the blue disc...and it faded. This obviously wasn't supposed to happen, as she seemed quite confused. The blue Unicorn, however, grinned as a dart from a nearby bar embeded itself in the purple disc, causing it to shatter. A blue disc then appeared in the air behind the purple unicorn.

The Earth Pony on the platform held up a hoof. "Victory to the Great and Powerful Trixie!" As the cheers echoed, he continued. "Her final strategy of illusion and invisibility spells combined with animated objects proved too much for Twilight Sparkle's defense, bringing their current win counts to 7-6. Let's give our contenders a big round of applause!"

The pony audience pounded the ground with their hooves, while the flying Pegasi clapped. Zecora smiled. Apparently, she had just witnessed some sort of exhibition match, or at least the tail end of one. Stepping down from the platform, she stepped back, waiting for the audience to disperse a bit before she attempted to visit the shop. She wanted to say hi to the contenders.

When the gathering had dispersed, the two Unicorns - Trixie and Twilight, apparently - came walking down the road. "So Twilight," Trixie asked, "how much better does Trixie have to become before Twilight stops holding back?"

Twilight chuckled. "We've still got a lot of work to do before I start hitting full force with my spells, Trixie. Your illusion techniques are inspired, and your offensive techniques are improving immensely, but your defense is still lacking. My weaker spells still tear right through your shields. When you've improved your shield spells a bit more, then I can up my game further and give us both a real challenge." Twilight then smiled. "I must say, I am impressed at how rapidly you're developing, especially in an area of magic beyond your special talent."

Trixie blushed, but raised her head. "Did you expect anything less of the Great and Powerful Trixie?" she said haughtily. Then she ducked her head, pulling down on her star speckled hat. "And...thanks again for the lessons," she said quickly and quietly.

Twilight smiled indulgently. "I told you, Trixie. You have a great deal of potential. I'm happy to help you bring it out." She then turned her head. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there's somepony here I'd like to talk to." As Trixie left, Twilight walked up to Zecora. Raising one hoof, she put it to her own chest, forehead, and lips before extending it ceremoniously to Zecora. "Welcome, honored sister, to my home. Good fortune aid you in all your endeavors."

Zecora blinked in surprise. She had not expected anypony here to know enough about zebra culture to be able to perform the traditional zebra greeting between practitioners of the mystic arts...and in Zebrakin no less! Smiling, Zecora raised her own hoof to chest, forehead, and lips - signifying that her words were true in heart, thought, and deed - before placing the flat of her hoof against Twilight's. "May Earth and Sky smile on your works, honored sister. The sun smiles on us."

"May wisdon guide our steps." Twilight then smiled as they lowered their hooves, the ritual complete. "I hope you don't mind if I shift back to Equesh. My Zebrakin isn't quite good enough to hold a full conversation."

"Quite all right, young Unicorn. It was a treat to hear the language of the land where I was born." Zecora smiled. "I am Zecora, young Twilight. Tell me, what purpose was your mock fight?"

Twilight chuckled. "I've been giving Trixie magic lessons, to help her improve in areas she has undeveloped potential in. She's quite competitive, so a public competition to demonstrate her skills makes for a good motivator to keep her nose to the books. So what brings you to Ponyivlle?"

As Twilight and Zecora walked down the road, Zecora explained her purpose for being in town. "I have need of reagents for my spells, which I believe yonder shop sells."

Twilight grinned. "Really? Do you mind if I watch you work?"

"Not at all, magic child. It ofttimes gets lonely out in the wild." Zecora gestured towards Everfree Forest.

Twilight tilted her head as they entered the shop. "You live in Everfree Forest? Why?"

Zecora smiled, not noticing the shop pony's nervousness in her presence. "My homeland rests in jungle deep. Neath wild branches I find restful sleep."

Twilight smiled. "That's why you keep your hood up, isn't it? You still aren't used to how bright the sun is out on the plains."

Zecora smiled, nodding her head. "Indeed, young Twilight, you are quite right." She turned to the shopkeeper. "I have need of a red flower with petals three, that sparkles like stars on moonlit sea."

The shopkeeper blinked at her. "Huh?"

"Bloodthorn seafern," Twilight supplied. "Third shelf, fourth from the right."

"Oh!" she replied, fetching the plant in question. "That'll be five bits."

Zecora fished the bits in question out of her bag and payed for the plant, slipping it back into her satchel. She turned to Twilight. "Would you care to accompany me, back to my hut, my potion to see?"

Twilight smiled. "I'd be delighted."

They headed out together in companionable silence as they walked to the edge of the Everfree Forest. Once they were beneath the branches, Zecora turned to Twilight. "This forest has dangers many, follow my lead so we won't see any."

Twilight smiled. "Certainly."

Zecora led Twilight along her usual path, which avoided most of the dangerous creatures of the forest as it meandered through the more dangerous plants. Passing by a bright blue field of flowers, Zecora turned to her companion. "Beware those flowers of brightest blue, they bring fiendish jokes of trouble true."

Twilight smiled. "Thanks. I didn't want to run afoul of anything like that."

Having passed the field of Poison Joke safely, they reached Zecora's hut. Twilight paused as soon as she caught sight of it, staring, a gentle glow in her eyes. Zecora knew what she was looking at. "My relics of home bear a magic spell, to ward me against those who would wish me unwell." She lowered her hood. "Any unwelcome gaze of mind will soon find themselves...struck blind."

Twilight smiled. "Impressive...and quite beautiful." She followed Zecora into the hut.

Zecora gestured around at her relics of home. "I hope you like what here you see, though compared to Ponyville it may seem...creepy."

Twilight smiled, sitting down. "I feel at home."

Zecora smiled. "I am glad to hear, you allay my fear." Zecora proceeded to prune the flower to get the parts she needed for the potion she was working on. "You have nothing from me to fear, but your Zebrakin contained an accent familiar."

"Did it?" Twilight asked curiously.

":Indeed,:" Zecora replied in Azarathean. ":It has been a long time since I have bespoken a monk of Azarath, though I was unaware they included ponies in their numbers.:"

Twilight stared at Zecora, her eyes wide in shock. "How do you know of Azarath?" she asked in shock.

"My people's magic deals heavy with souls," Zecora replied. "We learn to Astral Walk whilst we're still foals. In spirit plain, little is same, and many are met who are not of Equine get." She then looked towards Twilight. "So how does a monk become a pony? This is a story I would pay to see."

Twilight smiled. "It's a long story."

Zecora stirred the potion. "My spell will take quite long to brew, I have little else to do."

Twilight chuckled. "Alright. Since you know about the magic of souls, you know that there are spells that can steal someone's soul...or transfer someone into a body not their own?"

Zecora nodded. "These spells are darkest works indeed. I know only hearsay, I concede."

Twilight sighed. "Well, that has been done here. Someone extracted the soul of Twilight Sparkle and six others...and someone else put my friends and I in their place. We don't know why, and our clues are slim."

Zecora tilted her head thoughtfully. "While your story rings quite true, it leaves one question, who are you?"

The unicorn sighed. "My name is Raven Roth."

Zecora suddenly smiled. "There is but one thing then I'd have you tell, is your mother Arella well?"

Raven's head snapped up, shocked. "You...you knew my mother?"

"That I hath, it was through her I learned of Azarath." Zecora smiled. "In younger days she walked with souls in places I too stalked. She was my closest spirit friend, though years ago our contact came to an end."

Raven blinked, then sighed. "I...haven't heard from my mother since I left Azarath."

Zecora nodded sadly. "Apologies if I brought distress, selfish of me I confess. Perhaps this will be less so, something you should know." When Raven raised her head, Zecora smiled. "The one promise she asked of this friend true; should chance arise, to lend aid to you."

Raven smiled sadly. "She did?"

"She told me of your cursed fate," Zecora said quietly. "Your pain she hoped I could abate."

Raven smiled. "Well, that fate has passed. My father came through the portal...and my friends and I kicked him right back."

"That is certainly good news to hear, but it does not quite allay my fear. Many worlds have brought Scath's gaze, and a child portal is but one of his ways."

"Well, don't worry," Raven said with a smile. "If he tries to strike here, my friends and I will put him back where he belongs."

"This world is beyond his reach, for he was already cast back beyond the breach."

Raven's eyes widened. "Trigon was here before? When?"

Zecora shook her head. "Long ago in ancient days, this world felt his malevolent gaze. While he sought to conquer all, his own power brought about his downfall. His physical presence was broken when a noble hero stole his token. Claiming his power bound to a soul, he was banished, leaving this world whole." She shook her head. "So goes the legend of my home, I know not where to find it in a tome."

Raven's eyes were wide. "Trigon was here...physically?"

"This world of great magic he wanted at call and beck. Whilst here he went under the name...of Tirek."

Raven stared at Zecora in shock. "That's a bit to swallow. I know how strong my father is, and-"

"His manifestation was incomplete, leaving him somewhat weak. He could not bring full force to bear, although twas enough to give many a scare." Zecora shook her head. "This world's magic is of great power, which is why he sought to make us cower."

"Equestria is inherently powerful magically?"

"Indeed." Zecora gestured around the hut. "In other worlds magic clings and grows, but here magic like water flows. All power here is in celestial wake, much less control does all magic take."

Raven lay down. "So that's why I don't have to keep my emotions in check now. It's not being a Unicorn or being in Twilight's body...it's Equestria itself."

Zecora nodded calmly.

Raven sighed sadly. "I guess it was too much to hope for that I could reproduce the effect when we got home."

Zecora looked at her. "Something trouble you? Speak, there may be something I can do."

Raven lowered her head. "I just...I want to be able to love. Is...is that so much to ask?" Tears fell from her eyes.

"So that is why you bemoan...you cannot act in a body not your own." Zecora thought for a time. "I don't suppose you might find, joy to be shared in realm of the mind?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose bread tastes great when you're craving cake?"

Zecora nodded. "In this light, I see you are right." She thought for a time. "If any consolation may be found in this lack, when bodies and lives are back on track...I will do what I can to this world bring you back."

Raven smiled. "Thanks, Zecora." She got to her hooves. "I'd better get back to town before one of the others manages to convince themselves that you're evil and have foalnapped me."

Zecora chuckled. "I would not do that to you, the daughter of one of my friends true."

Raven smiled. "Do you think you could help keep up the ruse? I fear someone may be watching, and I don't want to show my cards too soon."

Zecora nodded. "Safe journey friend. May you well fend."

Raven left. Turning, Zecora saw that her potion was ready, and she added the last ingredient...a scrying crystal. Pulling it out, she saw it first glow gold, then white...then black and blood red. "Though you may have planned long and hard," she whispered, "here is one you will not catch off guard."


	10. Those Crazy Critters

10. Those Crazy Critters

Celestia sifted through her papers as she prepared for her journey to Ponyville. While she had sent a message ahead for everypony to expect her - she had long ago given up any chance of a succesful surprise visit, and the attempts were not worth remembering - she had specified that it would be a casual visit. Somehow she doubted she could manage that, but at least she knew of six ponies and one baby dragon who wouldn't get too formal. Maybe they could set examples for the others.

There was a knock on her door, and she glanced at her schedule. 'Oh, that's right,' she thought to herself. 'I'm finally getting around to hearing the battalion's report on the encounter with Shul Viin Ahst Vulon. Since the sky became clear and the entire battalion returned, there wasn't any urgency in hearing the report.' She looked up at the door. "Come in, Captain."

The door opened, and Captain Shining Armor entered calmly. Walking up to the desk, he saluted. "Captain Shining Armor reporting for duty."

Celestia smiled. "Shining, there really is no need to be so formal." As he sat down, she shifted some papers around. "So tell me, how did the confrontation with the dragon go?"

Shining Armor shifted nervously. "Your Highness, I'm afraid I...disobeyed your orders with regard to the dragon."

"Oh?" Celestia looked Shining in the eyes. It wasn't like him to disobey an order. "How so?"

"Well, your orders were to stop in Ponyville to collect the Element Bearers so they could assist us in the confrontation. The orders I gave to the troops...were to make straight for the mountain."

Celestia stared at Shining Armor for a time, before smiling at him. "Twilight?"

He nodded. "I know you ordered we were to have their assistance, but...while I was willing to risk my own life, and my troops were willing to risk theirs...I wasn't willing to risk hers." He bowed his head. "Your Highness, I am ready to accept any punishment you may give for my actions."

Celestia shook her head with a sigh. "Captain, one of the things any commander has to learn is to never give an order they know won't be obeyed." She smiled. "Had I thought about it, I would have known you would never obey an order to put your little sister in the direct path of harm." She chuckled. "Besides, you dealt with the dragon on your own without casualties. An impressive feat. How did it happen?"

Shining Armor rubbed the back of his neck. "It...didn't. By the time we got there, the dragon was gone and the sky was clear."

Celestia raised her eyebrow. "What? How can that be-" A wisp of green smoke appeared and took the shape of a scroll wrapped in violet silk. Celestia smiled. "A letter from Twilight! I haven't received one from her since our correspondance regarding Shul Viin." She unrolled the scroll.

"What does she say?" Shining asked. At Celestia's raised eyebrow, he bowed his head. "Begging your pardon, Celestia, it's just been so long since I've heard from Twilight."

Celestia smiled. "Well, I won't read you the letter, but I can give you the gist of what she says." She glanced at the scroll. "Well, first she apologizes for not having written for so long. Apparently she was working through a personal problem."

"Does she say what?" Shining asked in concern.

"No, she doesn't." Thinking back on Beast Boy's visit, she thought, 'But I bet I can guess.' "She says it has been resolved as best it can and will try to not let it affect her so much in the future. Ah, she also has a report on how the situation with Midnight Sun was handled. Midnight Sun...oh, the dragon."

"Why is she calling him Midnight Sun? I thought his name was-"

"His name means 'sun shines at night'. As far as usage goes, that's an accurate translation." Celestia continued reading. "Oh dear, it appears one of her friends - an Element Bearer - went _alone_ to the dragon's cave and convinced him to leave."

"Really?" Shining said, impressed. "Who was it? We could use somepony with that courage and skill in diplomacy in the Guard." He thought. "From how you described them, the only one brave enough to try it would be Rainbow Dash, but she sounds like she lacked the diplomatic-"

"It was Fluttershy."

Shining froze. "The Element of Kindness? I thought she was afraid of her own shadow."

"She is." Celestia kept reading. "Apparently, she felt she had to prove herself after failing to talk the tarrasque out of attacking Ponyville, and getting nearly gutted for her trouble."

"Waitwaitwait...a tarrasque attacked Ponyville?" Shining looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack, his mane poofing up much like his sister's did at those times. "How many dead? How many wounded? Is Twilight alright? Why haven't we dispatched a relief effort? Is it still in the vicinity?"

"Relax, Captain," Celestia said calmly. "Twilight was able to hold the tarrasque before it could do too much damage, and banish it back to Tartarus where it came from. I investigated that incident personally, and by the time I got there most of the damage had already been repaired. Fluttershy was the only one injured, and a pony called Trixie was able to heal the wound before she suffered too much harm."

Shining Armor blinked slowly as his mane settled back down. "So...my baby sister soloed a tarrasque? Huh." He rubbed his brow thoughtfully.

"Something bothering you, Shining?"

Shining Armor smiled. "Just seems like maybe the wrong sibling made Guard Captain, is all."

Celestia chuckled. "Not to worry, Captain. The two of you took different paths in your training, is all. You make an excellent Captain, while Twilight's abilities are purely magical in nature. Your family has produced greatness in both sword and spell in defense of the throne for generations. I wasn't at all surprised after Twilight became my student to find you as my Guard Captain."

Shining ducked his head. "Thank you, Your Highness." He then sighed sadly. "I guess...she doesn't really need me anymore."

"Shining Armor, Twilight will always need her BBBFF," Celestia replied with a smile. "However, you are right that she doesn't need you hovering. Which is part of the reason why your request to accompany me as part of my guard detail on my trip to Ponyville today has been denied."

"But-"

"Captain, for Twilight to develop fully, she must learn to stand on all four of her own hooves. She is doing admirably. There's no need for you to hover over her anymore." Celestia hated lying to Shining Armor like this, but she couldn't let him make direct contact with Raven. While her act was good enough to fool most ponies, Shining knew his sister better than anyone. And while he was an excellent Captain...he was overly protective of Twilight, and would act with ferocious intensity, and that would blow the charade completely.

'And if Zecora's Astral message regarding her suspicions on who's behind all this are correct,' she thought silently, 'that would be the worst possible thing.'

Shining nodded quietly. "You said that was part of the reason. What's the other part?"

Celestia smiled, pleased to have something happy to focus on. "Why, my neice informed me that she had two tickets to 'Colts and Fillies' this afternoon, and she'd throw a fit if you weren't available because of me."

Shining Armor chuckled. "So I can't spend time with my sister because I'll be too busy spending time with my marefriend. Gotcha."

"Speaking of which, does Twilight know about your relationship yet? Cadance was her old foalsitter, after all."

Shining looked away, wincing. "I was...kind of hoping to talk to her about it today."

Celestia shook her head. "You could always write her a letter."

He gulped. "Official correspondance I can handle, but...I suck at personal letters."

Celestia rolled her eyes. "You are a grown stallion, Shining Armor. Please act like one." She smiled to take the sting from her rebuke. "Cadance is in the East Wing Atrium. Dismissed."

Shining saluted and left.

Turning back to the letter, Celestia accessed her magic to read Raven's message.

"Celestia,

The personal issue mentioned was between myself and another of my friends. With the help of my friends and Zecora - a new friend of ours - I have managed to put it behind me. I will not allow it to effect me further, or in any way alter Twilight's life.

When I received word of the dragon, I was surprised. I hadn't anticipated it would be so powerful to require the level of force you chose to implement. I'm sorry it was unneccessarry. One of my companions - Melvin, who inhabits Fluttershy's body - decided to handle the dragon solo. Thankfully, she was successful.

Her motives may require some explanation. You see, while the rest of us are all in late adolescents - and full members of a team of heroes in our own world - Melvin has not yet celebrated her ninth birthday. I have always been rather...protective of her.

After perceiving herself to have failed with the Tarrasque, she felt she had to prove herself - to me more than anyone else - that she could live up to the responsibility of being a member of our team, of Bearing an Element.

I was...understandably upset at her actions, but could not find it in me to blame her. You see...I said I was protective of her. The truth is, I kind of see her as a daughter. For the longest time...I thought she would be the closest I would ever come to having a daughter of my own. Hearing that she went off to face a dragon you feared alone...I've never been more scared in my life.

However, things have more or less settled down, and we are all looking forward to your visit today. There was...a minor hiccup yesterday, but I managed to resolve it and - surprisingly enough - we may have a new way to handle the aftermath of the various magical disasters that seem to occur in Ponyville on a regular basis.

Your Friend,

Raven"

Celestia set the letter down. Raven did seem to have a propensity for improving things in Ponyville. Her reports regarding Gilda and Trixie - though only written in Twilight's voice - had been enlightening.

'Speaking of improvements...' Celestia went to her private quarters and walked over to a golden cage. "Hello, Philomena," she said quietly. "How are you today?" Philomena had been listless lately, and it worried her.

A racking cough echoed from the cage, and Philomena raised her head over the bottom edge of the cage. Celestia stepped back, stifling a gasp. Most of her plumage had fallen out, and what few feathers remained were discolored. When Philomena coughed again, a small puff of flame came out of her beak, and more feathers fell.

Celestia stared, her lip starting to quiver. "This isn't right...you don't have another burning day for another three months." Celestia shook her head, scattering tears. While there were very few things that could actually affect a pheonix badly, those few were frequently lethal, and untreatable. 'Untreatable...as far as ponies know.' She seized the cage in her mouth, rushing to her window, spreading her wings. 'Philomena, you were a gift from my father. I will not lose you if I can help it, royal ceremony be damned!'

As she flew strongly towards Ponyville, she noticed the Royal Guard that were hitched to her chariot looking up in shock before taking off in pursuit of her.

It didn't take long for Celestia to reach Ponyville, and she was briefly distracted by the sight of small, adorable fuzz balls flitting about the town, some carrying baskets as they followed various ponies. However, she ignored them for the moment, making straight for the library. She knocked gently on the door. "Twilight? Twilight, are you in?" She tried to keep her panic from her voice, as Philomena seemed to have grown worse, coughing up more golden fire.

The door opened. "Princess, you're early." Raven stuck her head out.

"Forgive my rudeness." Celestia pushed Raven into the library, shutting the door on her guards. A quick glance around showed her only Raven and Beast Boy were there.

Noticing her caution, Raven smiled. "It's just us, Princess. Fluttershy's upstairs, though. She was helping us clean."

Celestia set the cage down. "Raven, do you know much magical healing? Something is wrong with Philomena. It's much too soon for it to be a burning day, but-"

Raven held a hoof up, silencing Celestia. As Melvin came down the stairs at the noise, Raven examined Philomena with her magic. "Melvin, could you place Philomena on that table over there?" she asked at last, gesturing to a clear table in the center of the room.

"Okay, Mom," she said, lifting Philomena gently out of the cage. She then placed the ailing pheonix - who had lost nearly all of her feathers - on the table.

Celestia looked on with worry. "You can help her, can't you, Raven?"

"There's nothing to be done," Raven said quietly, turning a nearby table on its side. She placed it between herself and Philomena. Beast Boy and Melvin joined her behind it.

"N-nothing?" Celestia asked, her voice quavering. "Please, you must do something!"

"Celestia," Raven said quietly. "Duck."

Right at that moment, Philomena shed her last feather and lifted her head, letting out a loud squack. Acting on instinct, Celestia leaped behind the table.

Philomena exploded.

When the smoke cleared, Celestia stared out at a large pile of woodchips, all that remained of a beloved pet that had been with her most of her life. "No..." she whispered, stepping out from behind the table. "I was too late..." Sinking to her knees, she started to cry.

Raven walked up to the pile of wood. "Get up," she said coldly.

Celestia stared at Raven. "But-"

"Not you." She lowered her eyes to the pile. "I know you know what I am, and you're distressing Celestia. This isn't funny, so pull yourself together already and apologize for worrying her so much."

Ash began to gather, and before Celestia's eyes Philomena reformed in all her brilliant glory. Gliding over, she landed on Celestia's shoulder, nuzzling her apologetically. Celestia stared. "But...she had another three months to her burning day...and that wasn't a normal burning."

Raven smiled. "The added magical residue from the tarrasque and dragon's magic caused an adverse reaction in Philomena, so she accelerated her burning to purge her systems of it. This made the burning a bit more showy than normal, and made her seem sicker than she really was. Had she not acted, it's possible the reaction could have grown worse."

Celestia shook her head. "I'm...not sure I understood."

Melvin smiled. "I think this will explain it." Fluttering up to Philomena, she said, "Gesundheit."

Celestia blinked her eyes. "What?"

Beast Boy smirked. "Philomena's alergic to high level dragon magic, apparently."

Celestia twitched. "What?"

Philomena chirped her concern.

Celestia shook herself off. "Sorry, I was just...surprised, is all."

Raven smiled. "It's alright. You thought you just lost Philomena, only to find out it was allergies. With how long you must have had her, that's bound to have shaken you up a bit. Come on, we should head to the brunch gathering. It's at Sugarcube Corner."

As they headed out, Celestia managed to gain control of herself and smiled. "Thank you, Twilight. I'm glad you were able to help me there. Sorry for my...insistence. I guess I got a little carried away."

Raven smiled. "No problem, Celestia."

"By the way, what are these adorable little creatures?" Celestia asked as one of the flying fuzzballs alighted on her extended wing, looking up at her with large green eyes.

"Parasprites," Raven replied calmly.

"Parasprites?" Celestia asked, shaking the critter off. "But those are incredibly dangerous-"

"These aren't anymore," Raven said calmly.

"But-"

"I nuetered them."

Celestia blinked several times. "Wha...how?"

Raven smiled. "When Fluttershy brought the first parasprite into town, Pinkie recognized them immediately. Given her panic over them, I examined their magic. Noticing both their rate of consumption and rate of reproduction, I knew they could be a problem...until I discovered that their rapid consumption was only because of a nearly overpowering urge to reproduce. They don't actually need food to live. They exist by continuously asorbing and releasing ambient magic from the environment, and they feed on the residue left behind by spellcasting. Once I discovered this, I confined them until I was sure all waiting reproduction was complete, and then removed the part of their instinctive makeup that resulted in reproduction. Without that, they had no interest in food. Given that they are nearly indestructible and don't die of natural causes, this makes them an ideal addition to the town, since they seem to enjoy being helpful."

Celestia blinked. "I'm...I'm impressed, Twilight. We could certainly use some of these in Canterlot, given how much magic is done there on a regular basis. Magic residue buildup has been a major problem in the past."

"I'm sure there are more in the Everfree Forest," Raven replied calmly. "If any show up, I'll gather a good population, neuter them, and ship them to you."

"Thank you," Celestia said with a smile. "So when does the brunch start? I do so look forward to getting to know all of your friends. They will all be there, right?"

Raven sighed. "Rarity might be a little late. We weren't expecting you until later, and she wanted to present you with one of her custom dresses as a gift, but she ran short of gems. She went looking for more."

Beast Boy smiled. "She asked if I could come to help, but I was too busy helping Twilight clean the library after dealing with the parasprites. So she said she was going to take her little sister along to help."

"I wonder how they're doing," Melvin asked thoughtfully.

Jinx walked along the dusty area, smiling down at the bouncing filly pulling the wheelbarrow behind her. "Careful now, Sweetie Belle," she called out. "You don't want to hurt yourself!"

Sweetie Belle bounced happily. "I can't help it, sis! I'm just so happy that you wanted to do something with ME!" Her voice squeaked on her last word. "It just makes me so happy!" She paused as she came down. "What are we doing, anyways?"

"Well, I'm making a dress for Princess Celestia, and I'm short a few gems, so we're going hunting."

"You mean I get to help you with your work?" Sweetie asked happily. She leaped forward, hugging Jinx tighly. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Jinx smiled, though inside her she felt something wilt. 'She loves Rarity so much...and I'm not her.' She shooke that off, though. "You're quite welcome, Sweetie Belle. Now, if we're going to do this right, we'll need some special equipment for you."

"Right!" Sweetie Belle checked the wheelbarrow. "Where's the shovel?"

Jinx smiled. "I brought something better than a shovel." She levitated what looked like socks out of the wheelbarrow.

Sweetie Belle tilted her head. "Socks? But...Mom says socks are for grown up ponies."

Jinx suppressed a blush. 'Great,' she thought, 'and here I thought that was just a pervy /mlp/ thing.' "These are special socks, Sweetie Belle. Twilight helped me make them just for you."

"Really?" Sweetie Belle happily pulled them on...then paused, staring at her right forehoof, which now resembled a dragon's claw. "Huh?"

Jinx smiled. "Twilight cast a spell on these so that, when worn, they can be manipulated like the claws of a dragon. Much more efficient than a shovel. They're also completely stain resistant - my spell there - so you don't need to worry about getting them dirty. Go ahead, visualize the claws flexing."

Sweetie Belle stared at the glove, and her face screwed up in an adorable expression of concentration. Jinx held back a squee...barely. The claws flexed. "It worked!" Sweetie gasped.

"That's right," Jinx said happily. "I know you enjoy getting dirty a bit more than I do..."

Sweetie Belle looked up at her with raised eyebrow. "A bit?"

"...so I thought you might enjoy this a bit more than using a shovel," Jinx finished with a sheepish smile. Her horn glowed, lighting up a pocket of gems. "Oh, look Sweetie!"

"Yay!" Sweetie leaped to the spot, digging happily. "Look Rarity!" she called, pulling out a bunch of gems.

"How wonderful! Into the wheelbarrow, Sweetie, and we'll find some more." The two of them continued for some time, Jinx locating various pockets of gems and Sweetie Belle digging them up. All in all, both were enjoying themselves immensely.

After a while, Sweetie started breathing heavily. "I'm getting kind of tired, Rarity."

"That's alright, Sweetie," Jinx said happily. "We have more than enough."

"More than?" Sweetie asked. "Than why did we keep going when we had enough?"

Jinx smiled sheepishly. "You looked like you were having so much fun, I didn't have the heart to tell you we were done."

Sweetie smiled happily. "So we're going home now?"

"Yes, Sweetie, we are." Jinx grabbed the handle of the wheelbarrow with her magic. "There's room for you, Sweetie. Why don't you hop in with the gems?"

Sweetie gasped. "You...you're going to pull me back?"

Jinx smiled. "You earned it."

"Yay!" Sweetie said happily, hopping into the wheelbarrow.

Chuckling, Jinx pulled the basket along, listening to Sweetie's happy noises. Suddenly, as they passed under a tree, Sweetie let out a shriek. Jinx spun. "Sweetie!"

Sweetie Belle was being held by neck and mouth by a large canid wearing jeweled garments. "Hello, pony," he said, his voice strangely pitched.

'Diamond Dogs,' Jinx thought to herself. 'Wasn't expecting this. Probably should have been.' "Look, take what you want," Jinx said, "but let my sister go. She's just a filly!"

"We do take what we want!" he replied, grinning. "We want all the gems!"

"Of course! Here!" Jinx shoved the barrow towards him. "Please, just don't harm Sweetie!"

The dog chuckled. "More gems around." Two other dogs popped up from underground on either side of Jinx. "You find, we get. We want you, pony."

Jinx gulped. 'Saw this one coming.' "Alright, fine. Release my sister, and I'll go with you, get you all the gems you want."

The dog barked a laugh. "How stupid you think we are, pony? Little pony stays...make sure you cooperate!"

Jinx decided it was time to try and get some control of the situation. "And if I don't?"

The dog laughed. "Diamond Dogs find gems, trade gems with other clans for food. No food here. If no food..." He glanced suggestively at Sweetie and licked his lips. "...Diamond Dogs get hungry."

Sweetie let out a squeak of fear as her eyes went wide, tears at their corners.

'Horse apples,' Jinx thought. 'Raven and Melvin both warned me that the threats here are more serious than they appeared in the show. Why didn't I listen?' "Alright," she said, "I'll go with you. Just...just don't hurt her."

The two dogs grabbed her, carrying her underground. After a time, she was thrown against a wall. 'Luckily I'm more used to this kind of treatment than Rarity is,' she thought to herself. Seeing Sweetie flung at her as well, she caught her in her magic.

Sweetie Belle looked up at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Rarity," she said, her voice breaking.

"It's not your fault, Sweetie," Jinx replied. "Don't worry, I'll get us out of this..." She stared around at the vicious looking Diamond Dogs. "...somehow."

The lead Diamond Dog approached. "Alright pony," he said. "Find gems!"

"Alright," Jinx said, activating her magic. Carefully, he scanned the area, finally locating a pocket. Levitating a stick, she marked it. "There you are."

This earned her a glare. "Dig, pony!"

'At least we're on somewhat familiar ground,' Jinx thought to herself. 'Still, the situation's different. Better try a different tack.' Putting on a shocked expression, she asked "Excuse me?"

"Dig, pony!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

The Diamond Dog levelled a spear at Sweetie Belle. "Say again?"

Jinx tried not to sweat. It was time to act for all she was worth. "I mean I am physically incapable of what you ask. My hooves simply do not collect enough dirt to dig in anything remotely resembling an efficient manner. If you waited for me to dig, we'd be here a year and not see a single gem." 'I can't exactly complain about a pony pedi, not when Sweetie's life is on the line.' "That's why I brought my sister along in the first place, to dig." As the Diamond Dogs all turned to stare at Sweetie, Jinx desperately mouthed, "Play along."

Sweetie immediately caught the hint, getting to her hooves, the claw socks still on. The sight of the socks caused several of the dogs to shudder, for some reason. "Fine!" the lead dog said. He levelled the spear at Sweetie. "Dig pony!"

"Not so fast!" Jinx snapped. "Sweetie sprained her ankle at our last dig site! She's in no condition to dig."

"Huh?" The dog turned back and forth between them as Sweetie began to feign a limp on her forehoof. "Who cares?" he asked. "Dig, pony!"

"I swear to Celestia, if you make her dig on that injured hoof and she causes permanent harm to herself, I won't hesitate to yank every gem out of the roof of this cavern and collapse the entire cave system on top of us!" Jinx said quietly.

Sweetie gasped. The dog turned to stare. "You wouldn't!"

Jinx smiled coldly. "Wouldn't I?" Her eyes glinted with a dangerous light.

The lead dog stared at her for a time, then shrugged. "Fine!" he said. "Dogs! You dig!" Other diamond dogs came and dug up the marked spot. He gestured to a rusty looking cart. "Pony pulls!"

Jinx sighed as they attatched the harness to her. 'Time to test canon versus reality,' she thought quietly. She glanced at the dogs unkempt nails. "Well, somebody could use proper nail care. When was the last time you two had a manicure?" she asked the two who were attatching the harness. "You're scratching up my coat with those jagged things!"

"Please, be quiet!" the lead dog snapped, rubbing at one ear.

Jinx suppressed a smile. 'So, sensitive hearing is still their weakness.' Noticing something else, she grinned internally. "Good heavens, what is that smell?" she demanded.

"Smell?" the dog asked, exhaling a green cloud of stench.

"Ah, mystery solved. It's your breath." Noticing Sweetie suppressing giggles, Jinx smiled to herself.

"Enough!" the lead dog screamed. "Search pony!"

Jinx pulled the cart, marking gem spots as she continued her assault on the Diamond Dogs sensitive ears. "Well, since you insist. But I must say, the working conditions in here are simply dreadful. Musty and damp, it's going to wreak havoc on my mane, and this air is stifling, suffocating, and when I try to get a deep breath, the stench of all you dogs makes me nauseated, simply horrible for poor Sweetie's sensitive lungs."

Taking her cue, Sweetie faked a few coughs, although from the sound of it, they were half to stifle laughter at some of the dogs expressions.

"You look and smell like you haven't bathed in weeks!" Noticing their flinch at the mention of 'bath', she decided to focus on that for a time. "Have you never heard of soap? You could all do with a good round of soap and water!" She had a sudden thought. "Water, oh water, I'm terribly thirsty, could I please have some water?"

One of the smaller dogs reached his breaking point. "Good gracious I can't take this anymore! Be quiet pony!"

"And that's another thing. I would appreciate if you stopped calling me pony, I can't tell if you mean me or Sweetie! I am a lady, and I wish to be addressed as such, so you may call me 'Miss' or 'Rarity' or 'Miss Rarity'."

"Enough!" another Diamond Dog cried. "Your whining, it hurts!"

Jinx smiled internally. 'I know,' she thought. 'Time for the finishing blow.' "Whining? I am not whining. I am complaining. Do you want to hear whining?" She changed the pitch of her voice carefully. "This is whining! Oh, this harness is too tight! It's going to chafe. Can't you loosen it? Oh, it hurts, and it's so musty! Why didn't you clean it first? It's going to leave a stain! The wagon's getting heavy!" She could tell she was pushing their limits. "Why do I have to pull it?"

"Make it stop!" one dog exclaimed. "Stop whining!"

"But I thought you wanted whining!" Jinx whined.

The lead dog, however, appeared to be made of sterner stuff. He leveled a spear tip at Sweetie's throat. "One more sound, pony, and we feed."

Jinx fell silent, knowing her gambit had been trumped.

The dog walked back by her, twitching slightly. "Now get back to work, pony!" he shouted, smacking her on the flank.

"Oh Luna, YES!" Jinx let out, trying to supress the blush that followed. Staring around, she noticed Sweetie staring at her in confusion...and the Diamond Dogs staring at her in revulsion. Suddenly, their glances at Sweetie's socks made sense, and an idea occured to her. 'Thank god I trained myself long ago never to blush,' she thought to herself. Lowering her head to the ground and raising her flank in the air, she grinned seductively at the lead Diamond Dog. "That's right, big boy, spank me. Punish me for defying my rightful masters. Make me beg for forgiveness like the naughty bitch I am!"

Sweetie Belle continued to seem confused, much to Jinx' relief. The Diamond Dogs, however, were all clinging to various stalgmites and stalactites, hiding from Jinx. The lead Dog poked his head around. "Go away, naughty pony. We don't want none of that clop!"

Jinx smiled. "I don't know, I think I want to stay. Ponies can't quite give a spanking like you can." She waved a hoof. "No hands, you know."

"Please, go away! We'll do anything!"

Jinx smiled widely. "Anything?"

The dog gulped. "Almost?"

Not five minutes later, Jinx and Sweetie were back on the surface, each of them pulling three carts full of gems towards Ponyville. Jinx shook her mane. "Well, now that that's behind us, how about we get home?" She looked at Sweetie. "I think we can skip mentioning the bit with the Diamond Dogs to Mom and Dad, don't you think? I'd hate for them to think I put you in danger. They might never let us spend time together again."

Sweetie smiled. "No problem Rarity!" She frowned. "But...what were those things you were saying at the end about being spanked? Spanking's hurt, why would you want it?"

Jinx hesitated. "I'm...not sure how to explain that..."

Sweetie tilted her head. "Is it like when Mommy tells Daddy about the pleather saddle and Daddy tells me to go play outside for a few hours?"

Jinx winced. 'More than I needed to know,' she thought. "Yes, something like that."

"Ew," Sweetie said, making a face. "Rutting's nasty."

Jinx chuckled. "Someday, Sweetie, when you meet the right special somepony, you'll find it less so."

Sweetie shrugged. "I still don't get what spankings have to do with it."

Jinx glanced around. "Don't tell anypony - or Spike and Gilda - I told you this, but...it's called foreplay. Some ponies have...certain things they like to do to get...in the mood."

"Like Mom's saddle?"

"Indeed."

Sweetie made a face. "Big ponies are wierd."

Jinx chuckled. "That is certainly an understatement, Sweetie."

Sweetie blinked. "But you ARE a big pony."

"That doesn't mean I am not wierd, Sweetie." Jinx blinked. "Could you do me a favor, though?"

"Name it!"

Jinx leaned in. "Make sure what happened when my flank first got spanked...never reaches Rainbow Dash. She'd never let me live it down." 'And Cyborg would have way too much fun with it,' she thought quietly, internally wincing.

Sweetie looked confused. "Umm...okay." As they walked, Sweetie thought quietly. "Rarity?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"What if...what if the Diamond Dogs hadn't backed off?" Sweetie looked a little nervous to be asking this. "What if...what if they'd liked what you did?"

Jinx smiled down at the little filly. "Sweetie Belle, you are my sister." She lowered her head to meet her eyes. "If the situation should demand...I would do _anything_ to protect you." She smiled softly. "Anything."

Sweetie's eyes started to tear up a bit, and she leaped forward to nuzzle against her sister. Jinx pasted a genuine smile on Rarity's face, as inside her heart fell to pieces.


	11. Branching Time

11. Branching Time

Apple Bloom walked home from school sadly. Today at school had gone...as usual for recent days. She and Twist were the only ponies who still lacked a Cutie Mark in her class, and Diamond Tiara was teasing her about it constantly. And now she'd been invited to Diamond Tiara's cutsin-whatever-it-was. Sure, it was a party hosted by Pinkie Pie, which meant there'd be lots of good food and fun games...at least until Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon made a game of her.

She lifted her head. She wouldn't mope. The Apple's didn't raise mopers. She'd just talk to Applejack about it. While she'd talked with Applejack about Cutie Marks before - pretty much every time any of the kids in class got their Cutie Mark - maybe this time she'd have an answer that would be helpful.

As she came onto the farm, she saw Applejack bucking apples, as usual. She approached her sister. "Hey Applejack!" she called, trying to keep her voice happy.

Applejack turned towards her. "Howdy, sis!" she said. "What's buggin you?"

Apple Bloom winced. Recently Applejack had gotten VERY perceptive about her emotional state. While that was good when she needed comfort, it made a few other things more difficult, like approaching a sensitive subject at her own rate. "Applejack, how come I ain't got my Cutie Mark yet?"

Applejack tilted her head. "I feel like we've had this conversation before."

Apple Bloom nodded. "We have."

"Refresh my memory. How does it usually go?"

Apple Bloom lowered her head. "I tell you one of my classmates got their Cutie Mark, I ask why I don't have mine yet, you give me a speech about how it will come in its own time. I get upset, you give a platitude, and we spend the rest of the afternoon together."

"Which helps you feel better, but doesn't do anything to address the issue?" she asked. Apple Bloom nodded. "And as a result, we have the same conversation again." Applejack sat down on the ground. "Sit."

Blinking, Apple Bloom complied. "What are we doing?"

"Tryin to address the issue," Applejack replied. "After all, the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results, so let's try a different approach."

Apple Bloom stared at her sister. "Huh?"

Applejack facehoofed. "Twilight was readin about psychology the other day. I listened a bit too much." She shook her head. "Basically, since our past conversations haven't addressed the issue, we're going to try something else to do that. That way, we won't have to go through this again."

"But...don't you like spending time with me?"

"Course I do, sugarcube. I don't need an excuse for that." Applejack smiled. "But I'd also like to try and fix your problems if I can, not just put them out of mind till they crop up again."

Apple Bloom tilted her head. "I...guess that makes sense."

"Alright. Why do you want your Cutie Mark?"

Apple Bloom looked at her sister like she was crazy. "Duh. I don't want to be the only filly in class without one."

"Pony feathers."

Apple Boom gasped. "Applejack!"

Applejack looked at her. "If everypony in your class decided to jump off a cliff, would you want to?"

"No, that'd be stupid."

"If everypony in your class decided to dye themselves green with red and blue plaid stripes, would you want to?"

"No, I'd look stupid."

"See my point?"

Apple Bloom shook her head. "But those things are just silly. Getting my Cutie Mark shows I'm growing up!"

"Like a rite of passage?"

"Exactly."

Applejack looked right at her. "So if everypony in class was having sex, would you?"

Apple Bloom gasped. "No way! I'd never let anypony pressure me into something like that! Just like you taught me, that sort of thing can change you forever and should only happen when it's right."

Applejack smiled. "Now see my point?"

"But...I still want my Cutie Mark-"

"But it obviously isn't because nearly everypony else in class has one." Applejack smiled. "So let me ask you again: Why do you want your Cutie Mark?"

Apple Bloom thought for a time. "Well...I want to know what my special talent is...what I'm going to be doing for the rest of my life."

"Why?"

"Umm...so I'll be seen as a big pony?"

Applejack shook her head. "That's how you act, not whether or not your flank is marked. I ask again: why?"

"Because...because..." Apple Bloom sighed. "Because I wanna know who I am, and who I'm gonna be..."

Applejack stared at her for a while. "What is your name?"

Apple Bloom looked up, confused. "Apple Bloom. But you knew-"

"Where do you live?"

"Right here at Sweet Apple Acres, where I was born-"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red, like Maw's ribbon-"

"Who is your hero?"

"Huh?"

Applejack shook her head. "Who is the pony you look up to, the one you want to be like?"

"That's easy! You, big sis!"

Applejack smiled. "Who are your friends?"

"Well, there's Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Dinky Doo, Zecora, Pinkie Pie-"

"Just your own age group, please."

"Umm...just Sweetie, Scoot, and Dinky then."

"Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm Apple Bloom!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Apple Bloom! Why do you keep asking me that?"

Applejack smiled.

Apple Bloom blinked for a bit. "I'm...I'm Apple Bloom..."

Applejack stood up. "So how do you feel about it now?"

"I still want my Cutie Mark..." Apple Bloom got to her hooves.

"I didn't expect otherwise." Applejack looked down at her. "Apple Bloom, it takes more than a Cutie Mark to define a pony. It can tell you their special talent, but that's just the barest tip of who they are. Their friends, their family, their ambitions, their dreams...a Cutie Mark will tell you nothing about these things. And these are what truely define a pony."

Apple Bloom blinked for a time. "I...I never thought about it that way." She loked down. "But I'm still gonna get teased about having a blank flank."

Applejack glanced back and forth. "Apple Bloom, I'm gonna give you some advice, but you didn't hear it from me, okay?"

Apple Bloom tilted her head. "What's that?"

"Is it a lot of ponies making fun of you, or just one?"

"Diamond Tiara starts it, Silver Spoon backs her up, and everypony else laughs."

"Well..." Applejack grinned. "Next time she starts teasing you about your flank being blank, ask her why she's so interested in your flank."

Apple Bloom tilted her head. "What will that do?"

"Follow up by asking her if she likes it."

Apple Bloom giggled. "Applejack! That's evil!"

Applejack chuckled. "Bullies like easy targets. If ignoring them doesn't make them go away, try making her eat her words. Don't tell anypony I suggested this."

Apple Bloom giggled. "I won't!"

Applejack tilted her head. "By the way, when'd you meet Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo?"

Apple Bloom grinned. "We met at the Summer Sun Celebration. We were cowering together when Nightmare Moon showed up." She chuckled at the memory. "At first we were really scared, but then Twilight wasn't scared at all. Since she worked for Celestia, I knew she must have a plan. I told Sweetie and Scoot, and they believed me. We saw you, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash going with Twilight to the Everfree Forest after talking a long time in the library, so we knew you'd handle it. Since we knew everything would be taken care of, we decided to play until the sun came back up." Apple Bloom smiled happily. "We had a lot of fun, and then the sun came back and so did you and everypony else. We've been friends since."

Applejack smiled. "That's good to hear." She grew thoughtful. "Ya know, I don't think either of them have their Cutie Marks yet either."

Apple Bloom gasped. "You're right! I'd forgotten!" She bounced excitedly. "Maybe we can go to Diamond Tiara's cutesinera together!"

"That sounds like a plan." Applejack loaded up a cart. "Well, I'm gonna go sell some apples. Wanna come?"

"Maybe another time, Applejack," Apple Bloom said happily. "I'm gonna go find Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo to talk about going to the party together!" She raced happily off towards town.

Applejack chuckled as she left. "Fillies."

Apple Bloom passed by Carousel Boutique, and noticed Sweetie Belle hiding behind a crate. "Hey Sweetie!" she said happily.

Sweetie Belle looked up. "Hey Apple Bloom!" she said happily.

"Why are ya hidin back here?"

Sweetie made a face. "Diamond Tiara's father commissioned a dress from Rarity for her cutsinera. I'm staying back here so she won't make fun of me being a Blank Flank."

Apple Bloom nodded. "I see. Say, did she invite you to the party, too?"

"Yeah," Sweetie said, "but I don't see the point if I'm just going to be the butt of her flank jokes."

"Why don't we go together?" Apple Bloom suggested happily. "You, me, and Scootaloo. Then even if she pokes fun at us, we can hang together."

Sweetie Belle perked up. "That sounds nice."

"Sounds pretty cool, actually," Scootaloo said from behind them.

Sweetie Belle jumped into the air with a sound like a squeezed squeak toy. "Where did you come from?"

Scootaloo smiled. "Rainbow's been giving me flying lessons. Still can't fly too far, mostly just glide, but she says I'm getting better!"

"That's cool!" Apple Bloom said happily. "So we go to the cutsinera together?"

"Yeah!" Sweetie said happily. She blinked. "Do we want to invite Dinky too?"

"She can't go," Scootaloo said. "I talked to her earlier while I was hanging with Rainbow. She has a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Aww," Apple Bloom said sadly. She then thought for a moment. "You know, we always have fun when we hang out together. We should do that more often."

"Yeah!" Sweetie said happily. "That would be a lot of fun!"

"Maybe we could try and get our Cutie Marks together?" Scootaloo suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Apple Bloom said happily. "We could have our own club about getting our Cutie Marks!"

"This is a great idea!" Sweetie said happily. "All we need is a name."

They all got lost in thought for a time as they brainstormed.

"The Cutie Patooties?" Apple Bloom suggested.

"Too cutsie," Scootaloo replied. "How about the Rainbow Riders?"

"Too fanponyish," Sweetie answered. "How about Cutie Mark Aquisition Program?"

"Too robotic," Apple Bloom replied. "Power Puff Fillies?"

"I think it's copyrighted," Scootaloo replied. "Super Pony Squad?"

"We aren't really super yet," Sweetie replied. "The Cutest Marks?"

"...something about that don't sound right," Apple Bloom replied. "How about...the Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

They all thought about that name for a time. "Yeah!" they all said simultaneously. "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!"

Elsewhere in Ponyville, six mares and one baby dragon shuddered as they felt a powerful source of chaos come into being. In Canterlot, Discord's statue shook in suppressed mirth, and Celestia was left wondering why her bubble bath was suddenly full of chocolate milk...and how she was going to get the stain out of her coat.

As the newly christened Cutie Mark Crusaders were enjoying their newfound club status, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon came up. "What's got you three so bouncy?" she asked snarkily.

"We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Scootaloo proclaimed happily.

"Crusading for our Cutie Marks!" Sweetie Belle added.

"Oh look Silver Spoon," Diamond Tiara replied. "A little gathering of..."

"Blank flanks!" the two said together before giggling wickedly.

Remembering Applejack's advice, Apple Bloom smiled. "Say Diamond Tiara, how come you spend so much time focusing on my flank?" She turned to show her flank more clearly. "Do you like it?"

Diamond Tiara's face went pale. "What? Don't...don't be ridiculous! I don't...ugh!"

Silver Spoon looked at Diamond Tiara, her eyes a little wet. "But...but I thought we..." She turned to run off.

"Silver Spoon! Wait!" Diamond Tiara chased after her.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo stared after them, totally confused. Finally, Apple Bloom spoke up. "Didn't see that coming."

Diamond Tiara eventually caught up to Silver Spoon in a secluded part of Ponyville. "Silver..."

Silver Spoon looked at her. "You...you like her?"

"No, Spoon, not at all!" Diamond Tiara asserted. "She just caught me off guard there, that's all." She raised her hoof to Silver Spoon's cheeck. "You know you're the only one for me."

Silver Spoon blushed. "Diamond..."

"Silver..." Closing her eyes, Diamond Tiara leaned in and-

Starfire pulled a black sheet down over the fourth wall. "Hey!" she yelled. "Let's try and keep this PG, okay? Otherwise we won't be rated 'Everyone' anymore!"

'Starfire', a voice said from nowhere, 'Don't you think this is getting too into Pinkie Pie's character? You're acknowledging that this is a fanfic.'

"When I get back on the other side of the wall I won't remember, just like Pinkie Pie!" Starfire responded happily. "Now roll the credits already!"


	12. A Griffon Tail

12. A Griffon Tail

Gilda shifted uneasily in her nest. Staring off as she watched the leaves falling, she knew winter was coming soon. The first chill wind brushed her spine, and she shivered. Feeling a body spasm unrelated to the cold, she clenched herself. 'About bloody time,' she thought to herself. 'Once this is done with, I can start looking into getting my own place, maybe a job. I'm sure I could get some work around here somehow.'

She saw Fluttershy approaching along the ground. "Yo, Shy!" she called out. "Anything interesting happen today?"

Fluttershy looked up happily. "Well, today's the last day of autumn, so it was the running of the leaves."

"Running of the leaves?" Gilda asked, tilting her head. "What's that?"

"It's a sort of marathon race across Equestria to make all the leaves fall off the trees," she replied. "Well, not all of Equestria: Equestria's a really big place, and it's divided into several districts. Ponyville ponies only run the Central region that ranges from Canterlot to Ponyville. Other ponies from other regions run their own marathons."

"Huh," Gilda said thoughtfully. "So who all ran?"

"All of Ponyville," Fluttershy said excitedly. Then she lowered her head. "Well, except for me. I'm not much of a runner. Oh, and Pinkie Pie was doing commentary from her hot air balloon with Spike, but everypony else ran. Oh, except Zecora didn't participate, said she prefers to watch the seasons change in Everfree. Oh, and Granny Smith is too old to run, but-"

"So who won?" Gilda interrupted, not wanting to sit through a litany of those that didn't run.

Fluttershy smiled. "Rainbow Dash and Applejack tied for first place. Big Macintosh came in third, and Twilight and Trixie tied for fourth." She chuckled. "So Rainbow and AJ still haven't settled their little 'Iron Pony' competition. So they decided to run the whole thing again, just the two of them."

Gilda chuckled. She'd heard about that, but hadn't gone. As much fun as it would have been to watch, moving was getting to be a bit awkward lately, and she didn't want everypony making a fuss over her. Fluttershy did that more than enough. "I'm surprised Trixie didn't try to get involved in the 'Iron Pony' match."

"She did try, but AJ and Rainbow immediately said no magic, so she quit in a huff."

Gilda chuckled to herself. "Sounds like Trixie," she said quietly. Another chill breeze struck her, and she shuddered and sneezed.

Fluttershy gasped. "Oh my goodness, it's getting too cold!" She rushed inside.

Gilda grumbled. 'Probably off to get a blanket or something,' she grumbled internally. 'Seriously, if I sit in this nest all winter bundled up in linens, I will never live it down-' Her thought was derailed as Fluttershy flew out of the cottage carrying what looked like a large, black hula hoop with two gems embedded at opposite ends. "What's that?"

"Something Twilight made," Fluttershy said quickly as she positioned the hoop to be just below the bottom of Gilda's nest. She then pressed the orange gem which was directly in front of Gilda. The entire hoop glowed orange and hovered there. Fluttershy then flew around to the other side of the hoop.

Gilda turned to watch, intrigued, as Fluttershy fiddled with the blue gem on the other side. An image of the Pony Oaks Library appeared in the gem briefly as it blinked. The blinking then stopped, and the gem glowed steadily, spreading a blue glow over the hula hoop. Seizing the hoop, Fluttershy lifted it.

Gilda experienced a brief sense of disorientation as the hoop passed over her, and she found the nest in the guest room of the library. "Wha?" she asked in confusion.

"Portable Portals," Spike said calmly as he watched the hoop hovering in midair above Gilda. Fluttershy could be clearly seen through it checking the tree for damages. "Sometimes teleportation isn't a viable way to move someone great distances quickly - like in the case of illness, magical malady, or pregnancy - but a portal spell would work fine. Twilight found a way to bind the portal spell to a hula hoop so it could be activated and used anywhere by anypony." He grinned as Fluttershy dove through the portal into the library, disengaging first the orange gem, followed by the blue one, rendering the device once more a magically inert black hoop. Spike then chuckled. "She got the idea from one of Rainbow Dash's video games."

Gilda stared at the hoop like it was a snake before letting herself shiver. "Warn me next time!" she snapped at Fluttershy, but her heart wasn't really in it. After all, the library was warm.

Fluttershy just smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Gilda shook her head. 'What happened to the pegasus who was scared of her own shadow?' she thought to herself. 'She was a lot easier to deal with. ...not nearly as fun, though.' She managed a smile, which quickly turned into a grimace as another spasm rocked her body. "Kr'chka!" she swore in Griffin, pushing herself to her feet as her entire body shook with each spasm.

"Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy said in shock. "Spike, go get Twilight and Trixie. Hurry!"

"On it!" Spike raced out.

Gilda lost track of her surroundings as she focused on maintaining her standing position. Instinct had taken over. The egg was at its most vulnerable point right now, and if she let herself collapse from the pain it would break as it was shoved out of her body. This was why physical training for female griffons was so intense, so they could handle this without flinching.

'Of course, generally a more experienced female will be there WITH the laying mother to help her through it, and the father is supposed to be there to bite.' As her body spasmed again, she felt Fluttershy brace against her torso beneath her, helping her remain standing while keeping the path for the egg clear. 'And Fluttershy takes the role of the more experienced female,' she thought silently as another spasm shook her. 'It's official, my entire world has been flipped on its head.'

All of a sudden, the pain began to subside, and Gilda became a bit more aware of her surroundings. Trixie was at her side, her horn glowing as energy flowed from her into Gilda, the absence of pain spreading from where the magic touched her. Twilight stood next to Trixie, feeding magic into the showmare, helping her stabilize the flow of the spell. Glancing down, Gilda saw her beak was clenched tightly on Spike's tail, who was gritting his teeth to keep from screaming. Gilda relaxed her jaw, letting go of his tail. "Sorry," she gasped out as her body continued to spasm.

"Don't be," Spike said as he rubbed his spade tail. "I'm the one who stuck it in there."

Gilda's estimation of the young dragon rose several notches. Before she could say anything, though, one last large spasm rocked her body as the egg slowly pushed itself out of her body to settle into the nest as gently as possible. Contact with air reacted with the mineral composition of the shell, rapidly hardening the exterior against impact. The ordeal over, Gilda settled herself carefully around the egg, wrapping body and tail around it as she extended one wing over it protectively.

Trixie continued to pour her magic into Gilda's body for a few moments longer before cutting the flow. "That should do it," Trixie said calmly. "No internal damage, so recovery should go quite smoothly."

"That's a relief," Gilda gasped out, catching her breath, relaxing into the nest. Carefully, she eased her wing up and got her first look at her egg.

It was a brilliant bronze with gold highlights, swirled together like liquid sunlight. The gleam of the shell seemed to draw light out of the room before casting it back like a miniature sun.

"It's beautiful," Fluttershy whispered in awe.

"Yes," Gilda said quietly, lost in thought. "He is." Instinct told her the young within this egg was a cub, a male. Gently, she stroked the shell, finding herself cooing to it without thinking about it.

"A male?" Spike asked, interested.

Gilda nodded. "Yeah."

"Have you thought of any names?" Twilight asked quietly.

Gilda paused her motions. "No," she said, confused. As realization hit her, she continued thoughtfully, "I guess I'll have to. I'll be playing yearling master, after all."

"Huh?" the others all asked, confused.

Gilda glanced towards them, then chuckled. "Griffons are raised very different from ponies, is all."

"A harsher development, I take it?" Twilight asked calmly. Gilda nodded. "Could you tell me - I mean, us - about it?"

Gilda smirked at Twilight's eagerness for new knowledge. Glancing out the window, she saw the first snowflakes starting to fall. "Sure, why not? I'm stuck here for a while anyway." She shifted, getting herself comfortable as she once more covered her egg with her wing. "Well, a new hatchling - be they cub or chick-"

"Cub or chick?" Trixie asked in confusion.

Gilda rolled her eyes. "You'd say colt or filly." When Trixie nodded, Gilda continued. "Anyway, the new hatchling is kept in the nest for the entire first year. For safety and easy keeping track of the young, nests are usually built on cliff peaks." Gilda smiled softly as she remembered her own time in the nest, the memories somewhat dulled by time. Then she frowned. "When the child is a year old, their wings are considered strong enough to carry them in flight, and they're tossed out of the nest and over the cliff."

Trixie and Fluttershy gasped in shock. Twilight and Spike, however, listened calmly, Twilight with only a raised eyebrow, Spike with a quill and scroll, taking notes.

Gilda continued calmly. "The parents then leave the nest, and a Yearling Master takes up their post there until sunrise the next day. If the hatchling manages to return to the nest by that time, the Yearling Master gives the hatchling a name and takes them to the rest of the yearlings who have made it. Any yearling who fails to make it within that time is given up for dead, and those who return outside the timeframe are actively hunted down and killed, either by other predators or by low ranked griffons hungry for a meal."

Trixie gagged a little at this statement. Fluttershy whimpered, closing her eyes tight. Spike continued to take dispassionate notes, not even blinking at these statements.

"How long did it take you to get back to the nest?" Twilight asked calmly.

Gilda smirked. "Three hours. The Yearling Master who'd taken position was quite shocked, so I caught him off guard. Since I didn't know him, I attacked him." She held a claw up to her forehead over her right eye. "Got him a good one right here before he had me pinned. Still went for him, trying to draw blood."

"I'm surprised he didn't kill you," Twilight said calmly.

Gilda chuckled. "He'd have been within his rights to do so. As a Yearling Master, if he judged me to be beyond control and not right in the head, he had the authority to kill me right then and there. Instead...he laughed." Gilda smiled, remembering that sound. She never really knew why, but that sound - her Yearling Master's laughter - had always made her feel...calm, and happy. "As per tradition, he then named me. He called me Gilda, an Old Griff word that means 'vicious'."

"Old Griff?" Trixie asked in confusion.

"The Old Tongue of Griffons," Gilda replied calmly. "Nowadays only used for ceremonies, religious or otherwise, and on occasion names."

"Who was he?" Fluttershy asked. "Your Yearling Master?"

Gilda smiled. "Talos Sirek Wardn. In Old Griff...Warrior, Ruthless, Guardian."

"How did he get that name?" Trixie asked, surprised.

Gilda shrugged. "His first name, I don't know. As for the others...well, after five years with the Yearling Master, young Griffons are placed in military training. Their commanding officer gives them their second name based on their performance in training. The third name is earned when a Griffon makes their first kill. Talos made his while tending a Yearling Class. A wyvern came after the class, and he stayed between the yearlings and it. Tore it to pieces with his bare claws and beak. That's how he earned the name of Wardn, Guardian."

"What about you?" Fluttershy asked curiously. "Do you have other names?"

Gilda sighed. "I do, but...as an exile, I'm forbidden from using them."

"Exile?" all four said in shock.

Gilda sighed. "It's a long story I'd rather not get into."

Spike was the first to nod in confirmation. "Alright." He glanced at his notes. "You were just at your yearling class. How does that go?"

Gilda smiled. "Well, the Yearling Master - in my case, Talos - watches over Griffons from the age of one to six. Classes are kept at less than 30, although the number generally decreases over time."

"Why?" Fluttershy asked quietly, shaking a little.

"The class is provided with a certain amount of food based on how many griffons are left alive. The food is tossed in and the young are allowed to feed themselves."

"But..." Trixie began. "But what is to stop some of the young from hoarding most of the food while some starve?"

"Nothing. In fact, it's encouraged." Gilda closed her eyes against certain bloody memories. "There are few absolute laws in the Griffon Kingdoms...but one that hasn't changed since the beginning...Only the Strong Survive."

Spike shuddered a little. "Survival of the Fittest, enforced by law," he said quietly.

Gilda nodded. "Indeed. Those who eat enough to stay strong are encouraged. Those who don't...are left to die."

"But...but what about their parents?" Fluttershy asked, her voice quavering.

"After the young Griffon enters the care of a Yearling Master, they never see the griffons who birthed them again." She shrugged as she ignored the gasps. "I've seen that pony society is quite different, but this is how Griffons have always been. Anyway, between feedings, the Yearling Master pushes the yearlings to exercise, push their wings and bodies to their limits, to grow fast and strong."

Gilda smiled as she remembered her time there. Talos had been her Yearling Master, and he had pushed her harder than the others. She had tried to attack him every time he had come close to her, and he had easily beat her back. Each time, he had laughed and said, "Trying to give me another scar, Gilda?" Oddly enough, the less her personal animosity towards him became, the more vicious and intense her attacks on him became...and the more he laughed.

She turned back to her listeners. "Anyway, after military training - which lasts until age 13 - griffons are sent out into the world to make contact with other species, completely unescorted. I was enrolled in the pegasus Junior Speedsters Flight Camp. Things were quite a bit different there. I couldn't understand why there was so much food so readily available to everyone. So, I fell back on my yearling habits and tried to swipe food from another student. That's how I met Dash."

Twilight snorted. "You tried to swipe Dash's food?"

Gilda nodded and gestured at her right eye. "She landed a sharp one right here. Then we fought, beak and claw, tooth and hoof. The teacher's pulled us off each other and we were both sent to the Principal's office." Gilda smiled at the memory. "The thing was, we were completely even. I didn't know how to handle someone who was my...equal. Equals don't exist in Griffon society. After a fight, there's a winner and a loser. If the fight's close enough, there's just a survivor. While we were sitting outside the office, though, Rainbow told me I was a good fighter, and that we should hang out sometime. Then she asked me if I wanted to be friends."

Four heads - three pony, one dragon - nodded in unison. "That sound like Rainbow," they said simultaneously.

Gilda smiled. "She taught me what it meant to have a friend. It was...a difficult lesson, but a welcome one. Someone who you don't consider a foe or rival, someone you don't have to be afraid of...someone you consider your equal..." She shook her head. "It doesn't really translate well to Griffon culture...but I wanted it to."

While most of her listener's seemed confused, Twilight went pale. "Gilda...what happened?"

Gilda sighed. "When I returned to the Griffon Kingdom's, I...tried to make friends. It didn't work out well. None of the other griffons were interested, and the perceived weakness led to quite a few males trying to be a bit...too forward with me. One of the other absolute laws of the Griffons is that an unwilling woman is untouchable...but those males didn't want to take no for an answer, so I made them." She sighed. "Then...I met him."

"Him?" Spike asked, confused.

"He said his name was Shard. No special meaning, which isn't unusual. He was just a bit slower than me, just a bit weaker, but...he seemed to enjoy just being with me. I hadn't asked the rest of his name, but I thought that he could be...a friend." Her face darkened. "Then one day, about a month before I came to Ponyville, I went into heat. I didn't want to have an egg yet, and I told him so, but...I learned that he had been holding back a lot, and he wouldn't take no for an answer." Gilda closed her eyes. "And that's where my egg came from."

"WHAT?" That shocked shout came from behind her. Turning, Gilda saw that Rainbow Dash was the one who looked ready to murder, and the others - Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity - looked not far removed. "Where's this Shard? I'm gonna kill him!"

Gilda sighed. "Rainbow, as much as I'd love to see him get his comeuppance, he's a lot stronger than you. Also, I'd rather not be the cause of war between Equestria and the Griffon Kingdoms."

"War?" Twilight asked, shocked.

"It's the rest of the story. After what happened, I tried to take it to the one universal authority for the kingdom, King Bloodeye himself. He's ruled over the Kingdoms for nearly 800 years, and I was taught he was a fair king." Gilda closed her eyes. "I told him what had happened, and demanded justice, and then pointed out Shard in the court...and then I learned who he really was." She shuddered. "Moldov Scardek Bloodtoken, King Bloodeye's son, and the second prince."

"But I thought you said that griffon's had no contact with their parents after their first year," Trixie said, confused.

Gilda sighed. "The royalty is the exception. King Bloodeye acts as Yearling Master and Commanding Officer to his sons. He doesn't care for his daughters though." Gilda shuddered. "King Bloodeye asked his son if there was any truth to my accusation, and he said he'd never seen me before in his life. For leveling such an accusation against a prince without grounds, I was banished."

"Wait, he just took his word over yours?" Pinkie asked, shocked. "But that's...that's...what about that rule you mentioned?"

Gilda sighed. "It doesn't appear to stand anymore. Under Bloodeye, we were once great. But now...now the only rule is Survival of the Fittest. The strongest take what they want, and the rest suffer."

"Why hasn't Celestia done something about this?" Rarity asked, appalled.

"Because the Griffon armed forces is the mightiest military force in this world," Twilight replied. "If it actually came to war, the griffon armies could wipe out nearly 80% of Equestria's population before the Princesses could respond directly. The only reason for the uneasy peace between the countries is Celestia's control over sun and moon. The simple fact is, if it came to war, both sides would be destroyed utterly, and the entire rest of the world would suffer for it." She shrugged. "That's more or less the story of politics between Equestria and each of the other Four Kingdoms."

Gilda nodded. "Yeah. Everyone keeps their noses more or less out of each other's business."

Everyone sat quietly as the story finished, although a couple of sniffles could be heard. Spike was the first to break the silence. "What about Talos, your Yearling Master? Did you have any contact with him before all this happened?"

Gilda sighed sadly. "I'd meant to look him up when I returned - see if I could give him another scar..." She smiled as that got a chuckle out of everyone, lightening the mood. "But he wasn't a Yearling Master anymore, and I couldn't find out what had happened to him."

'I wonder what he'd think of me,' Gilda thought to herself, not sure why.

The griffon ambassador bowed to Celestia as he put away the latest economic negotiations for international commerce. "As always, it is a treat to deal with you, Your Highness," he said sincerely. "You always see straight to the heart of the matter.

Celestia smiled at the ambassador. "Likewise," she said happily. "Dealing with you is quite refreshing, not having to dance around what actually needs to be said."

He chuckled indulgently. "I understand you have had quite a bit on your plate lately, what with your sister's return and all. How is she, by the way?"

"Still recovering," Celestia replied. "She gets stronger each day, but it will still be some time before she can resume her royal duties."

The ambassador smiled. "So she gets to skip the Gala?"

Celestia chuckled. "Lucky of her."

"And what of the Element Bearers?"

Celestia smiled. "You are well informed. Well, they have been doing quite well." She picked up some of her correspondence. "They've recently befriended a political refugee...a griffon, to be exact. She recently acquired Equestrian citizenship in the town of Ponyville."

The ambassador paused. "Really? You don't say." He sat thoughtfully, consciously relaxing his frame as he sat eye level with Celestia.

Celestia smiled. "Yes. Apparently, my student Twilight also intends to help her - as do her friends, the other Bearers - in raising her hatchling, now that the egg is laid."

He was silent for a time. "And the egg...is it healthy? And the mother?"

Celestia raised her eyebrow. "Both mother and egg are healthy and well, with a brilliant glow. It seems odd, Ambassador, that you would show concern over a griffon exile."

The ambassador thoughtfully raised his claw to a crescent moon shaped scar over his right eye. "I suppose I'm just an old softie," he said with a chuckle.

Celestia smiled. "You are a strange one, Ambassador Wardn," Celestia replied.

"Please," he said with a pained expression. "I've asked you to call me Talos."


	13. Winter's End, and Other Events

13. Winter's End, and Other Events

Raven woke up quite early on the last day of winter, carefully slipping out of bed so as to avoid disturbing Beast Boy. She gathered the winter gear and bundled herself up tight. She walked down the steps slowly, careful to avoid using any magic or make any loud noises. She snuck past the guest room - where Gilda had gotten even more territorially protective of her egg, wonderful things mothering instincts - and over to the door. She quietly nudged it open before ducking outside, letting it shut tight against the chill of winter.

Walking slowly across the snow, she listened to the absolute quiet of the early morning, disturbed only by the sound of her hooves crunching the snow beneath her. She resisted the urge to conjure a shadow disc to ride to render absolute silence. She watched the silent world with an expression of calm wonder on her face.

She had absolutely loved winter here, no matter how much she'd pretended to be indifferent to it, or only showing Twilight's usual enjoyment. These quiet moments where the world slumbered beneath a blanket of snow and not a sound could be heard...she loved it. Each morning before the sun rose this winter, she had snuck out, all bundled up, to witness the world blanketed in silent white. Jump City never managed to be this beautiful; it was a city of all hours, and the snow was often slush within moments of touching the ground - either from people walking or cars driving - and on occasion the snow would be stained red...or yellow.

Part of her wanted the winter here - the first she had truly enjoyed in years - to last forever, but she knew it couldn't. It was time for Winter Wrap-Up, to clean up Winter and let spring in.

Raven furrowed her brow. As much as she enjoyed the story and show, she'd be damned if she got dragged into a bloody musical number. She. Did not. Sing.

Reaching Town Hall, she slipped inside. She knew that this would be where Mayor Mare would have set up the plans for the cleanup process, and she wondered how fleshed out they were.

She found Mayor Mare fumbling with several large spreadsheets, maps of the town, and weather charts. She was struggling to get them all in order, but every time she got one properly situated, three others would collapse on top of her. Seeing her struggle, Raven grabbed all the sheets in her magic, lifting them up into the air. "Are you alright, Mayor?" she asked in concern.

"Oh, Twilight," she said in response. "I didn't see you there." She blinked. "What are you doing up?"

Raven smiled. "I was enjoying the silence of the early morning snow." She carefully set every chart against an easel or hung on a wall. "It looks like you could use some help. What is all this?"

Mayor Mare chuckled quietly. "I was trying to get Winter Wrap Up a bit more organized this year. It used to be we'd have a plan each year with everything set up to progress well and naturally, and we'd get it all done on time." She sighed. "Of course, back then, I had three assistants to help me plot out the entire town, the weather systems, and everything else. Since they all retired, and everypony else is too busy to take the job, I have to muddle through it on my own. ...hasn't exactly been successful, I'll admit."

Raven smiled to herself. Once more she was reminded of how different this world was from how the show presented it. Everything actually had a logical explanation. 'I wonder what the logical explanation for Pinkie Pie is going to be,' she thought suddenly, frowning. She then managed a smile. "Well, the library rarely gets visited, so I have plenty of time if you could use an extra hoof."

"Oh thank you, Twilight!" Mayor Mare said gratefully. "I didn't want to ask, since you are so busy with your studies for Princess Celestia-"

"Mayor Mare," Raven interrupted, "Princess Celestia assigned me to study the magic of Friendship. The only way I'm going to learn anything there is if I actually spend time with my friends, and make new ones." She smiled. "That kind of makes it my job to get involved in everything around town."

Mayor Mare chuckled to herself. "I see what you mean." She turned to the displayed information on the town. "Now, we need to get things organized if we're going to manage to have winter cleaned up before Easter rolls around-"

"Easter?" Raven asked, confused. She wasn't sure how Easter could be a holiday in Equestria...

"Oh yes," Mayor Mare replied, "it's a new holiday that has been spreading across Equestria. Apparently, there's an old story of the world hatching from an egg as it received the first eastern light of the sun, and to commemorate the event towns all across Equestria hold Egg Hunts for the little ones to find colorfully painted eggs made of chocolate. It's still a relatively new holiday, so I imagine it hasn't become that popular in Canterlot yet." Mayor Mare grinned conspiratorially at Twilight. "Truth be told, some executive at a candy company made it up to sell the candy egg idea his son came up with."

Raven held back her laughter as best she could. A small chuckle managed to escape, however. After calming down, she smiled at Mayor Mare. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, we have pegasi on cloud clearing duty and retrieving the southern birds...the Earth Ponies are divided between any number of tasks..."

"Who are the team leaders?"

"Well, Applejack is in charge of replanting, Fluttershy is in charge of everything animal related..." Mayor Mare consulted her notes. "Rarity is in charge of making nests for the birds...Rainbow Dash is in charge of clearing the sky..."

"We should probably have Pinkie positioned somewhere centrally in town," Raven interrupted. "Her Pinkie Sense should help to catch anything that might be going wrong or putting anything in danger." She noticed Mayor Mare staring at her. "What?"

Mayor Mare coughed uncomfortably. "Well, it's just...most of the scientifically minded ponies like yourself have trouble accepting Pinkie's...Pinkie Sense. Our own Time Turner used to call it pure poppycock, whatever that means. I'm rather surprised that you're so...accepting of it."

Raven smiled to herself. She actually had answers for this from Twilight's own memories. "One of the stallions at Princess Celestia's school went by the name of Foresight. His special talent was to see the future, and his future vision was absolutely flawless. He was never wrong." She frowned, sighing sadly. "He was eventually driven mad when he foresaw his own marefriend's death and could do nothing to prevent it." She shook her head to banish the bad memories that weren't her own. "What I'm trying to say is that I KNOW that it's not only possible to perceive the future ahead of time, but that there are many ways to do it. Pinkie's method just happens to be the most unusual of the lot." She chuckled to herself. "It's no more strange then an old injury in an Earth Pony becoming sensitive to vibrations in the Earth so as to detect earthquakes."

Mayor Mare chuckled at the comparison. "So how do you explain Pinkie's Pinkie Sense, then?"

"Let me ask you this," Raven replied. "What's her success rate?"

"Pardon?"

"What percentage would you rate her accuracy at based on past performance?"

Mayor Mare thought for a time. "...greater than 99%."

Raven smiled. "With that kind of success rate, I don't have to. Whatever the cause, it can be relied on. As Applejack would say, 'If it ain't broke, don't fix it.'"

Mayor Mare smiled. "Good way of looking at it. And you're right about central positioning, but you know her. She wants to help directly and doesn't know fully how it works either. She'll want to be actually doing something."

Raven looked at the map. "Well...the lake's rather centrally located...or as close to centrally located as anything in town short of putting her in charge of running snacks around to everypony..."

Raven and Mayor Mare looked at each other. "You know," Mayor Mare said, "I had forgotten how hungry everypony gets during these efforts, and that does tend to fray tempers and cause accidents. If we had a group specifically in charge of bringing refreshments around, that wouldn't be such a problem."

Raven smiled. "And having Pinkie running around feeding everypony would have her in position to Sense anything going wrong, as well as help with any dangers. Not only that, she loves making ponies smile, so she'd enjoy this job immensely."

"We get what we need from her, and she loves every minute of it." Mayor Mare smiled. "You know, Twilight, you'd make a pretty good Mayor yourself. You certainly know how to manage ponies well."

Raven smiled. "It's a knack." She grinned. "I promise I won't run against you for at least another two terms."

The two shared a chuckle before returning to their work. Mayor Mare then thought of something. "By the way, how is Gilda doing? I haven't seen her out and about all winter."

"She's been sitting on her egg the entire time," Raven said as she continued organizing the Winter Wrap Up effort. "The cold doesn't really agree with her just now. She'll be sure to help next year."

Mayor Mare blinked. "Egg? I didn't know she was going to be a mother. Didn't Pinkie throw her a baby shower? Why didn't I know?" She pulled out her day planner, flipping through several pages. "I'm certain I would have remembered-"

"She hasn't spread the news that far," Raven replied absently. "She's still a bit...sensitive with regard to how it all happened." Raven chose not to think about that just now, as despite the added control of emotion driven power being in Equestria gave her, rage still caused power fits on occasion. "Pinkie did throw a baby shower, but at Gilda's request it was a private affair. Just the twelve of us."

"Twelve?" Mayor Mare asked. "Who?"

"Myself, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Trixie and Gilda." She smiled. "And the egg, of course."

"Twelve plus one, huh?" Mayor Mare said jokingly.

Raven paused, then smiled. "Yes," she said quietly, as she turned back to work and other thoughts. "Twelve...plus one..."

Later that day, Raven and the others retired to the Pony Oaks Library, Winter Wrap Up having gone without a hitch thanks to the plans she had made with Mayor Mare. Trixie had joined Pinkie's team to deliver refreshments around town, as it was decided healing spells would be excepted to the 'no magic' rule of Winter Wrap Up...although no actual healing was needed. She did, however, appear to be permanently stained pink in her facial region from the many compliments and unexpected flirtations she received from the single stallions...and mares, for that matter. While she was used to any number of comments regarding her act, personal compliments such as those she received still caught her off guard.

Raven sat down as everyone gathered. They all sipped some hot cocoa as they looked out at the setting sun, the last day of winter finished and cleaned up. She couldn't help but smile at all her friends. She frowned, though, as she noticed there was a face missing from the central table. "Where's Gilda?" she asked in confusion.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Still in the guest room. She won't leave her egg for anything just now."

A sudden screech from the Guest Room sent everyone rushing into the room, getting completely jammed in the doorway with their heads on one side and their bodies on the other. Raven quickly teleported them all into the room before anyone suffocated. "Gilda, what happened-"

"Hush!" Gilda snapped, now staring at her egg as she braced herself in front of it. "And back up." The egg was rocking.

Thinking quickly, Raven set up a one-directional light filter spell, so that everyone could see into the area where Gilda and the egg was, but nothing outside was visible from within. "This way you don't have to worry about accidental imprinting on the wrong mom," she told Gilda calmly.

Gilda nodded absently as she stared at the rapidly rocking egg. There was rapid tapping and scratching from within the egg...and then it paused.

Everyone held their breath.

Without warning, a crack ran completely up the front side of the egg and the entire thing unfolded along its vertical axis as the cub inside shrugged his way out with a spread of his still damp wings, screeching piteously. Without hesitation, Gilda scooped the little one up and pressed him against her side. Gilda suddenly inhaled, wincing. "...sharp beak," she muttered through clenched grin, as the sound of a suckling infant could be heard in the room for quite some time. When the sound died down, Gilda pulled the baby griffon out for a better look at him.

The baby still had his eyes closed as he stretched his body out and belched loudly. His lion portion was a brilliant gold, the fur at the tip of the tail and his wing feathers a blazing bronze. His eagle portion was snow white, gradiating towards sky blue at the tips of his feathers. He opened his eyes, revealing irises as red as rubies. He blinked at his mother for a time before smiling, nuzzling the claw that gently cradled him. Gilda carefully lay down, positioning her child against her side where he curled up and promptly fell asleep.

"Aww!" eleven voices said simultaneously as Raven dropped her spell. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo approached quietly to get a closer look at the new infant griffon.

Gilda couldn't stop herself from smiling as she stared down at the cub curled peacefully against her side. Despite the circumstance that had brought him into the world, it was plain the little guy had claimed his mother's heart. After a time of everyone just staring quietly at the sleeping infant, Gilda spoke up. "Red eyes...undeniable proof of his parentage there." At everyone's confused looks, Gilda explained, "Only the royal line of the Griffons have red eyes. It's supposed to be a sign of favor from our gods. That's where our current king got his name - Bloodeye. The red of one of his eyes consumes the entire eye utterly. When he took the throne from his father, he proclaimed that it was the god's sign upon him that he should rule forever."

"Forever?" Rainbow Dash asked, surprised. "But don't griffons, you know..."

Gilda shook her head. "A griffon can get sick, starve, or be slain...but unless they really let themselves go and their body collapses, old age holds no sway. Bloodeye has reigned for 800 years."

Raven managed to sum up everyone's response to this quite simply. "Whoa."

Gilda nodded. "Yeah. He's the first king in Griffon history to rule for more than 20, though. Most king's would get overthrown by their children within the first 10 years through a blood challenge."

"Blood challenge?" Robin asked curiously.

Gilda gestured towards the child's closed eyes. "The red eyes are supposed to be a symbol of divine blood. As such, any griffon with the royal red eyes may challenge the king to a blood duel, a battle to the death, to claim the throne as their own." She chuckled. "Of course, other griffons can challenge the throne as well. But the king's not required to answer those. Besides that, only someone crazy would."

"Why?" Starfire asked. "Sounds like the king has it all, from what you've said."

"For that exact reason. The king is the prime alpha of the flock, the cream of the cream of griffons. The bloodline has been selectively bred for power, speed, and agility for over 100 generations to be as close to invincible as griffons can become, and the king always trains himself harder than any other griffon. He's the symbol of the Kingdom's might." Gilda shook her head. "His distant ancestor united the kingdom by the simple expedient of proclaiming himself king and saying that any griffon who disagreed could challenge his claim in a fight to the death. He slew 500 challengers before the rest of the kingdom came to the conclusion that he was truly invincible." She closed her eyes. "The law that any griffon could challenge for the right to be king still carries over, but only princes have ever succeeded."

Scootaloo looked up. "I don't get it," she said bluntly.

Everyone laughed. "It's not important, fun size," Gilda replied, enjoying her nickname for the filly.

Smiling, Raven cleared her throat. "Actually, now that we're all here, there's something else I'd like to discuss." Everyone turned to her. She levitated out a large golden slip of paper.

Jinx spoke up. "Darling, isn't that your group ticket for the Grand Galloping Gala?"

Ignoring the gasp from Trixie, Raven nodded. "Indeed. As you may remember, this ticket is good for up to twelve, plus Spike's own ticket. And...if no one has any objections, I think I've picked the group I'd like to bring." Everyone held their breath as they watched her. She pointed to herself. "One," she said calmly. She then pointed to Starfire, Jinx, Melvin, Cyborg, and Robin in turn. "Two, three, four, five, six..."

She then pointed to the three fillies. "Seven, eight, nine." The three fillies gasped aloud, barely holding back squeals of delight as Sweetie's horn sparked and Scootaloo's wings fluttered ecstatically.

"Ten," Raven said, pointing to Trixie, who smiled widely, blushing slightly.

"Eleven," she then said, pointing to Gilda.

Gilda blinked. "Gee, that sounds...swell, but I've really got to take care of-"

"Twelve," Raven finished, pointing to the gently snoring infant.

Gilda blinked. "Really? You want me to bring him along to a stuck up, snooty event like the Gala?" she asked in surprise.

"Sure," Raven said with a smile. "That way if we all REALLY can't stand it, we have a ready-made excuse to ditch without offending anypony important."

That sparked a laugh out of everyone. Apple Bloom looked up. "Is the Grand Galloping Gala really that dull?" she asked, her voice quavering.

Raven shrugged. "Celestia seemed to think so. We'll just see if our being there doesn't liven things up, shall we?" Beast Boy groaned as he put a claw to his forehead.

Jinx suddenly gasped. "Oh my goodness! Idea!" She suddenly squealed. "If we're all going to the Gala, that would be a PERFECT time to show off my designs! I'll have to make all of us dresses for the gala! Oh, and I'll just bet that no pony designer has ever made a dress for a griffon before, I'll be breaking new ground!" She squealed with delight. "Oh this is just so exciting!"

Raven blanched. "Seriously, couldn't we just wear something simpler? Maybe something we already have just a little spruced up?"

Jinx gave her a look. "Twilight, you are the Element of Magic and Celestia's personal student. While I know you won't add any pomp or flair to your own life, you could at least use some for formal occasions."

Raven sighed. "I guess you're right."

"How wonderful!" Jinx said happily. "I'll get started on it tomorrow, and should have everyone's done - after getting proper measurements - by the end of the week." She smiled. "I'll even have an adorable little tux set for Spike and this little fellow!" she said happily, gently stroking the infant griffon.

"Might as well not bother for his," Gilda said calmly. "Griffons grow like crazy. He's small enough to fit in my claw now, but he'll probably double his size before the week's out. He'll be about the size of Fun Size here by the time the Gala rolls around."

Jinx blinked. "Griffons grow fast, then?"

Gilda nodded. "As long as they get a good supply of meat with their diet." Gilda herself had shifted to mostly vegetarian after the egg was safely laid, so her growth had stagnated.

Fluttershy smiled. "I should be able to get him plenty."

Gilda nodded. "When he's old enough that he needs to learn to hunt, I'll take him to Everfree Forest. Good place for him to grow strong and tough."

While Trixie looked shocked at that statement, Raven smiled. "Seems like a plan."

"Speaking of plans," Jinx said happily, "why don't I get everyone's measurements now?"

Amidst groans of dismay, Jinx proceeded to measure everyone for their dresses.

At the end of the week, Jinx wiped her brow as she looked over her work. They would all be coming today to see the dresses, and she hoped that they would appreciate her work. Currently, the dresses were hidden behind a curtain and wouldn't be revealed until everyone was there to see. The only real difficulty she'd had had been with Gilda's dress, as a griffon frame was a completely different shape from that of a pony and - as she'd discovered while taking measurements - had different stress points that had to be designed around, meaning the dress had to hang completely differently.

She heard the chime on her door and turned, smiling. "I'm so glad you all are here!" she said happily as the ten waiting friend came into the shop. "You're all just in time! I just finished the final details."

"We've all been waiting eagerly to see what you came up with," Raven said, smiling.

Jinx smiled. "Well then...without further ado..." Using her magic, she pulled the cord, opening the curtain and revealing her work.

The Mane 6 dresses had been easy enough to make, as she was able to skip the design step completely. She remembered the dresses designs quite well, having had quite the extensive miniatures collection in her room at HIVE Academy, including the Mane 6 in their Gala dresses.

(Of course, the whole collection had been destroyed when the Academy collapsed, but she tried not to think about that, especially the rarer ones from the earlier generations. She hadn't been able to rebuild the collection much yet, but Cyborg HAD gotten her the Rarity and Rainbow Dash Gala dress miniatures when she became a Titan. He'd been in her room at HIVE while undercover as Stone, and had known about her collection. It had been his way of apologizing for how much she lost because of him.)

Next had been Trixie's dress. She had taken the pattern from Trixie's stage cloak and expanded it into a full gown with a design similar to the one used in Twilight Sparkle's dress, but a bit tighter to hug Trixie's slimmer frame. She also included a hairpiece in the shape of Trixie's Cutie Mark to hang around her right ear, star in front with crescent moon behind.

Gilda's dress had been a bit more complicated to make, given the difference in frames. However, she had crafted a layered dress that cascaded over the back in dark purple and pale lilac, with a laced white bodice over her chest, with a jeweled pendant and feathered tiara as accessories. She had also included intricately laced gloves in the same colors for Gilda's forelimbs which wrapped around her talons for that extra flair.

For the CMC, Jinx had gotten rather creative in ways she hadn't anticipated, and wasn't sure herself what to make of them.

Apple Bloom's gown was a layered red on gold that hung gently on her small frame not unlike a pair of kimonos, with a green sash that wrapped around her waist. Sweetie Belle's dress was a tight fitting dark purple, with a pale purple extra layer just around her neckline in a starburst pattern. Scootaloo's dress hugged her frame gently, and was a crystalline blue with a pattern of white lines that moved across, turning at right angles, resembling circuitry. For a pendant, Jinx had shaped a pure blue sapphire into the shape of a lightning bolt and filled it with actual lightning, magically sealed within as it glittered back and forth through the facets.

As everyone gathered, marveling at the dresses (Gilda made a comment about it being a bit frou-frou for her tastes, but assumed Rarity knew what she was doing, being the fashionista), Jinx couldn't help but smile. She knew Beast Boy had also arranged a fashion show for the new designs, with Hoity Toity himself down from Canterlot to see them...and she was sure they would make Rarity a star.

However, she had to bite her lip to hold back tears when she heard Sweetie squealing for joy over the beautiful dress 'her big sister' had made just for her. She hoped Raven found out how to bring them all back soon. She couldn't stand this much longer...


	14. What Dreams Are Made Of

14. What Dreams are Made of

"Now that you know the elements of a good cheer," Cyborg said as he settled down on four hooves, "let's hear one." He turned to look at Melvin.

Pulling her head back a bit, Melvin extended herself and said, "Yay!" very quietly.

Cyborg could not prevent himself from facehoofing. "You're going to cheer for me like that?" He had to admit to himself that Melvin was at least spot on with character acting. He had to keep reminding himself not to scoop her up and squeeze her while squealing. One, Raven would likely eviscerate him if he marehandled Melvin. Two, it would give the wrong impression. He had to keep reminding himself that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were NOT an item...no matter how much he liked that particular ship. "Louder!" he commanded.

"Yay!"

"Louder!"

"Yay!"

"LOUDER!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

Melvin took in a huge breath...and let out a quiet, "Yay!"

It was all Cyborg could do not to fall on his back, half from in-character disgust and half from cuteness induced cardiac arrest. "Shy, you have a lot to learn about cheering." He couldn't help but grin as he turned to the little filly next to Fluttershy. "Thankfully, we have an expert to demonstrate. Scootaloo?"

Getting up on her hind hooves, Scootaloo took a deep breath. "OHMYGOSH RAINBOW YOU'RE SO AWESOME! THAT'S THE BEST TRICKS I'VE EVER SEEN! WOOHOO! WAY TO GO, SIS!"

As Cyborg carefully shook his head to clear the ringing in his ears, he grinned. 'Kids got some set of lungs on her,' he thought to himself. 'Last time my ears rang this much, we were fighting Johnny Rocket for the first time. Wonder if Celestia taught her the Royal Canterlot Voice or something.' Reaching out, he bumped hooves with the little filly. "Now THAT'S what I call a cheer. Fluttershy, you should be taking notes."

"I don't know," Gilda said from nearby, rubbing her ears as her still unnamed cub bounced and frolicked around her, currently chasing a butterfly in wide eyed fascination. "From the sound of it, fun size there is loud enough for the both of them."

Cyborg smiled. "Good point. Still wish you could join us up there, Gilda."

Gilda smiled. "Hate to miss your show, Dash, but the kid's too energetic to stay still that long, and he won't be able to cloud walk until his first flight. Till then, I guess I'm as ground bound as he is."

Cyborg shook his head. "No problem. Besides, I'm sure Twilight will lend you her telescope. Then you could watch from the ground. Won't be the same, but it'll be something. In the meantime..." Spreading his wings, he took to the air. "...time to practice."

Getting into the air, he began the routine that he knew by heart by now. First, the speed run around the trees, while idly wondering which pony had the consideration to plant trees like this in a straight line so many years ago and why. Next, spinning the clouds at high speeds to create a dizzying visual effect. Finally, he shot up into the air for the last part...the Sonic Rainboom.

As he saw the Mach cone begin to form, a strange sense of dislocation came over him. He had felt this every time he'd attempted the Sonic Rainboom, and it always threw off his sense of balance and a few other things. If he were to describe the sensation, it was something akin to having an out of body experience inside your body. It was accompanied by a strange sense of disassociation, as he felt like he was Cyborg, or Rainbow Dash, or both, or neither. As the magic of the Rainboom started to gather, he could have sworn he picked up a whiff of sulfur and copper.

And then, as the disassociation took its toll on his senses, he ground to a midair halt and was repelled through the air at high speeds. As he allowed himself to scream while reorienting himself, he thought to himself, 'Hope Raven doesn't mind me dropping in like this.'

As he flew through the open library window out of control, a purple net of magic caught him and arrested his movement before the carefully stacked books could come crashing down from a forceful impact.

"Right on schedule," Raven commented acerbically from the center of a still clean library.

"Right," Cyborg commented drily. "I hope you have a good explanation for Scoot and Gilda."

Right on cue, Melvin, Scootaloo, and Gilda arrived, the cub clinging to Gilda's back as he swung his head around to gaze at everything. "Way to go Rainbow Dash!" Melvin began. "You rock! Woohoo!" She paused. "Rainbow Dash, why are you in a magic net?"

Raven smiled. "Statistically, the most likely time for something to come crashing through a window and make a mess is just after several hours of painstaking organization. Since we were going to reorganize the library today, I set an inertial dampening net over the entire library, designed to focus on the point of potential impact."

Gilda nodded. "That makes sense."

Cyborg resisted the urge to bang his head against a wall...relatively easily, as he was still suspended by magic in midair, well away from any wall. 'Only in Equestria do statistics follow the laws of literary convention,' he thought quietly. '...then again, it seemed to work that way back in Jump City, too.' As the magic released him, he landed lightly on his hooves. "Well, that was certainly a softer landing than I expected," he said calmly. "Thanks for that, Twi."

Raven tilted her head, her eyes narrowing. "And what, exactly, led you to come crashing through the window like that...for the tenth time this week?"

Cyborg smiled nervously. "Just practicing for the Best Young Flier's Competition."

Raven smiled. "I heard that was coming up soon. Wish I could see it again."

"Yeah, it's great- Wait, what do you mean again?" Cyborg asked incisively.

Raven smiled. "Oh, during my second year under Celestia's teaching, she took me with to watch it with her. I had the best seat in the house, in my opinion: on Celestia's back." In character as Twilight, Raven let out a nostalgic sigh.

Starfire began to bounce excitedly. "Ooh! Ooh! Are you going to do a Sonic Rainboom for your performance?"

Cyborg smiled. "Well, that's the plan, Pinkie. I AM the only one to have ever pulled one off before, after all."

"...please don't."

Cyborg froze as he heard that small voice. Everyone turned to the source. "Scoot?" Cyborg asked in shock.

"Rainbow..." Scootaloo swallowed nervously, then continued. "Rainbow, you've tried to do that trick 100 times already...and every time, the magic rebounds on you and you crash horribly. You've been lucky so far to land safely, but what if next time you don't?" There were tears in her eyes. "What if you crashed into a cliffside...or Ghastly Gorge...or Bullfrog Bog...or the Everfree Forest? You could end up crushed, or broken, or impaled, or, or-"

"Scootaloo," Cyborg managed to interrupt. "Look, I'm a great flier, the best in Equestria. You know that. The odds of something like that happening are one in a million."

"That's just it!" Scootaloo cried, pressing her forehooves against Cyborg's chest. "Everypony knows 1 in a million chances crop up nine times out of ten!"

Despite the apparent seriousness of the situation, Cyborg found himself suppressing a grin as he heard Robin and Beast Boy's whispered interchange.

"When did Terry Pratchett join the MLP writing staff?"

"So does that make Canterlot Ahnk-Morpork or Dunmanifestin?"

"Celestinari for Princesstrician seems to fit."

"Please Rainbow!" Scootaloo's continued appeals dragged Cyborg back to the moment. "Please...don't try the Sonic Rainboom again. I...I don't want to lose you..."

Seeing the tears in the filly's eyes, Cyborg closed his own. 'We've already changed so much,' he thought to himself. 'I guess this is the consequence I should have expected.' Opening his eyes, he ruffled Scootaloo's mane. "Alright, Scootaloo, I promise. I won't try to do the Sonic Rainboom again." Shrugging his shoulders, he walked out with Scootaloo, Melvin, and Gilda, idly wondering why Raven was rubbing the base of her horn as though in pain. "Maybe I should go with the Buccaneer Blitz, instead..."

As Cyborg - with Scootaloo clinging to his back - flew alongside Fluttershy into Cloudsdale, it was all he could do not to gasp in awe. Beast Boy had once compared the city of Cloudsdale to the mythological Olympus when speaking poetically. On sight, however, he felt that was an insult to Cloudsdale. After all, Olympus may have been the city of the Greek Gods, but it was still bound by the laws of physics, gravity, and basic structural engineering. A city built entirely of solid cloud had no such limitations.

As they came in for a landing - or was it a clouding? - Cyborg saw the three bully stallions he had been expecting, and listened to their taunts.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?"

"It's our old friend Rainbow Crash!"

"Get kicked out of any flight schools lately?"

Although Cyborg had intended to just ignore their taunting, three things stopped him. First, he knew he couldn't disappoint or confuse the filly who'd just hopped off his back. Second, the three stallions stank in more than just character, making him need a breath of fresh air. Third...a memory of Rainbow Dash's sprung into his mind that made him suppress a grin. "I didn't get kicked out," he said firmly. Deciding he didn't want to sit through their taunts, he started walking forward. "Now if you'll excuse us, we actually have reason to be here." Blinking, he noticed that they were wearing weather factory badges. "And aren't you on the clock?"

Shrieking in surprise, the three stallions went racing back to the weather factory. Cyborg chuckled to himself. 'That felt good,' he thought to himself.

"Well you certainly told them off," Jinx said from behind him.

Cyborg spun, staring up in shock at the butterfly wings. "Rarity? You're...flying!"

She chuckled. "Oh of course. Like my wings? Twilight made them for me. We couldn't leave you without an awesome cheering section."

As the hot air balloon rose up from beneath the clouds before settling, Cyborg managed a smile despite his inner feelings of dread. "How come you didn't just use that magic converting spell you found, Twi?" he asked as Star floated into the air again while Robin and Raven hopped out onto the clouds.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Rainbow, do you have any idea how hard that is to maintain for one pony, let alone four? After making Rarity's wings, I just found a walk on clouds spell for AJ and I." Glancing towards Starfire, she sighed. "Pinkie preferred pixie dust."

"Faerie dust, Twilight," Starfire corrected her. "Pixie Dust causes curses."

Raven blinked. "Of course."

Cyborg smiled. "Well, since none of you have been in Cloudsdale before, how about a tour?" As he turned to lead them into town, however, the dissociative sensation stole over him for a moment, and he felt Rainbow's body shiver. 'What was that?' he wondered, as he guided them through town, and then to the Weather Factory.

Watching the snowflakes being made was wondrous, although cut short due to the wind from Jinx' wings. When they reached the Rainbow section, however, everyone was hesitant. "So...what are rainbows made from, anyway?" Raven finally asked.

Cyborg smirked as memory rose in his mind from Rainbow's past, despite the shakes that had stolen over her body. "Distilling liquid sunlight in water, actually. There's this place between Cloudsdale and Canterlot called Sunpeak Heights. It's a straight up and down pillar that rises thousands of feet into the air, honeycombed with crazy cave arrangements. For some reason, sunlight pools in liquid form all throughout the caves every sunrise and sunset, and special containers have been made to gather it. The Wonderbolt Academy is actually situated on the flat peak."

Satisfied with this answer, Starfire dunked a hoof into the liquid rainbow and licked. "Mmm!" she said happily. "Spicy!" Pulling a mug out of her mane, she filled it from the pool and began to drink, much to the shock of the watching weather ponies.

Cyborg could only roll his eyes at Starfire being Pinkie Pie...or perhaps Pinkie being Star, he wasn't quite sure at this point. He struggled to keep from snarling when he saw the three stallions from earlier fawning over Jinx and her new wings. Maybe it was just his last vestige of brony masculinity, but he didn't see the appeal of flutterponies. Even so, he didn't like the stallions trying to make time with Jinx.

Although he struggled to ignore their continued teasing, for some reason Rainbow's body wouldn't stop shaking and shivering. A brief scent of sulfur and copper hit his nostrils again, making him quiver briefly. Managing to get past it, he guided the others on the rest of the tour to where clouds were made.

As Cyborg waited for his turn in the competition, he walked over to where Jinx had gone to 'prepare her costume'. "Rarity?" he asked calmly. "You...are going to be careful out there, right? I mean, you've only been flying for one day, after all."

"Don't worry, Rainbow Dash, I know exactly what I'm doing."

"O...okay, Rarity." Cyborg walked back and returned to pacing. He couldn't figure out how he had wound up second to last in the line up from the start, any more than he knew why Jinx wound up last. He just hoped she would remember what they had learned from the show and not fly too close to the sun. In the meantime, he was still struggling to figure out why he couldn't stop shaking, and where those strange scents were coming from.

After a time, he and Jinx went out to do their routines at the same time. The physical shakes caused him to flub both starting parts of his planned routine, and it was all he could do to shake himself off as he flew up into the air to clear his head.

'Okay,' he thought to himself. 'Time to see if I can pull off...the Buccaneer Blitz? What was that trick? Come on, I went over Rainbow's trick log just last night and practiced. Why can't I remember? Why can't I think?' He banged his hooves against his head, struggling to make sense of what was happening, to break through the smell of sulfur and copper, to think. Suddenly, a scream echoed from beneath him.

Glancing down, he saw Jinx falling, her wings ashes.

He didn't think. He dove.

He was too far up. He couldn't reach her. As the Mach Cone formed, the disassociation and dislocation struck him, more intensely than before. The smell of sulfur and copper, the feeling of agony, the found of fire and...

...Twilight reciting Daring Do?

Somehow, the words steadied him, as memories of flight formulae, aeromechanics, and magical equations that allowed for pegasus flight filled his mind. Staring down, the world vanished from his vision. There was only Jinx - in his mind not even in Rarity's body anymore - and him.

Magic surged, and the Mach cone shattered explosively.

Shooting forward, Cyborg felt the presence of other forms around him, and seized them without thinking. Catching up to Jinx, he seized her. The ground rose up before him. There was no time to pull up, so he turned.

Shooting along the ground, Cyborg dodged between a few trees, holding tight to those he carried, then turned, shooting upward into the air. As his focus returned, the first thing he saw was Jinx smiling at him as she clung to him. The second thing he saw was the rainbow contrail stretching out behind him as he began to arc over Cloudsdale. As awareness of what had happened returned to him...he couldn't help but wonder where the surge of magic from the Rainboom had gone to.

As he came up into the Cloudsdale amphitheater, he handed the unconscious Wonderbolts and Jinx off to other pegasi to be tended to. Settling onto the clouds, he felt his energy leave him as the exertion of the Rainboom caught up to him. Looking up, he heard the cheering.

"RAINBOW!"

Something small and fast cannoned into Cyborg's chest, knocking him backwards. Looking down, he saw Scootaloo smiling up at him, her eyes shining in joy and admiration. Cyborg looked at her sadly. "...sorry I broke my promise..."

Scootaloo shook her head. "You didn't!"

"...huh?"

"You promised not to try. You didn't try, you did!" Cyborg could only chuckle resignedly in response to that assessment.

"And an excellent showing it was," Celestia said, walking up behind her.

Cyborg turned. "T-thanks," he managed to gasp out, wrapping a wing around Scootaloo and holding her close.

"I have watched the entire competition, and I can honestly say that only one flier of this year's competition has demonstrated unparalleled skill, determination...and loyalty." Celestia smiled widely. "That is why the winner of this year's Best Young Flier's competition...is Miss Rainbow Dash." Leaning forward, she set the crown upon Rainbow's brow.

Cyborg found himself squealing. "OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh!" Squealing in excitement, he and Scootaloo rushed over to the others for a celebratory group hug.

After a time, Cyborg managed to get control of himself in time for the Wonderbolts to approach, no longer unconscious. "You're Rainbow Dash, right?" Spitfire asked as she approached. "You're the one who saved us. We just wanted to say...thanks."

Cyborg smiled. "No problem."

Spitfire smirked. "So...ready to hang with the Wonderbolts, winner?"

As Cyborg started to grin, he paused. "Say..." He put his wing over Scootaloo once more. "Can my little sis come with? I'm responsible for her, so I can't really just leave her to her own devices, you know?"

Spitfire smiled. "Sure thing, bring the kid." As Scootaloo squealed in excitement, Spitfire chuckled. "Might keep the rest of the team in line."

Pulling Scootaloo onto his back, all signs of his shakes gone, Cyborg took to the air alongside the Wonderbolts.

As they flew towards where the rest of the team waited, Scootaloo leaned forward on Rainbow's back. "So...how come those stallions called you a drop out, Rainbow?"

Spitfire suddenly cracked up. "Is the Flight School STILL spreading that story?"

"Story?" Scootaloo asked in shock.

Spitfire kept chuckling. "Why don't you tell her, Rainbow. I want to see her face when she hears."

Cyborg smiled, sinking into Rainbow's memories as he found the ones in question. "See, my Dad is ex-military, and is rather strict when it comes to discipline. When I was younger, I was super eager for flight...and more than a little bit naturally talented." He chuckled. "Most embarrassing moment of my life was when I first started attending elementary school and had to admit to the teacher that I spent all my time in the air because I hadn't learned to walk."

"Huh?" Scootaloo asked in shock. Spitfire was smirking.

Cyborg chuckled. "You know how for most pegasi there's a stage between the natural flight magic that allows flight shortly after birth and when they learn to fly normally, during which they have to grow into their wings?" As Scootaloo nodded sadly, he smirked. "I never hit that stage. Jumped straight from one to the other. I've been in the air practically since birth." As Scootaloo's mouth opened in shock and awe, Cyborg continued the tale the memories told. "Anyway, since I was so eager for the air, Dad said he'd give me an early start on teaching me flight. However, he drilled me on the theory before he'd teach me the practical. Drilled it into me unrelentingly until I could recite every equation and theory off the top of my head. When I had fully mastered some aspect of the theory, he'd teach me the practical."

As Cyborg returned to the memory of the flight school, he laughed. "Now, I admit I've always been a bit small for my age - which for a pegasus is actually a good thing. Anyway, Dad told me that if I ever felt out of place amongst the bigger ponies, I should just pretend like I knew what I was doing. Anyway, first day, I didn't know where I was supposed to go, so I followed a group of pegasi into a classroom where a test was passed out. Figured it was an entrance exam."

Spitfire cracked up. "It was actually the secondary Final Exam, given after the summer break to all potential graduates to test if they remember enough after the break. If they get more than 20% lower than their original final grade, they repeat the year. If they fail, they repeat all the years."

"What happened?" Scootaloo asked, curiously.

Cyborg smirked. "Believe it or not, I aced it. Got every question right, even the ones the entire rest of the class got wrong. It was all covered under what Dad had taught me! Anyway, when I got to the class I was actually supposed to be in, I was just so bored. The stuff was just so simple." He chuckled. "Anyway, later I got called into the Principal's office where Dad had already been called in. The Principal thought I'd cheated somehow, so he quizzed me on the test, the questions out of order. As we went, my Dad's face went from a scowl to a proud smirk, while the Principal's face practically fell off that a first year had aced the graduation exam on her first day!"

Scootaloo gasped in awe. "But...then why did they think you got kicked out?"

Cyborg chuckled. "After that, I was completely excused from all theory classes...and not long after that, I performed my first Sonic Rainboom and got my Cutie Mark at the same time. After that, it was only a matter of time before they just handed me my diploma and sent me on my way. They spread the story of me being kicked out to save face."

Spitfire laughed. "When that turned up in the background check we ran on you before the Competition, I couldn't wait to meet you. And what do you know, you end up saving my life."

"Yeah, guess so." Cyborg chuckled nervously as Scootaloo continued to stare at him in awe. As they reached where the rest of the Wonderbolts were waiting, he continued, "So...what are we doing for the day?"

Spitfire smiled. "Well, because of the delay in the Competition, daily training and maneuvers are already completed. So we'll be going straight to hanging in off duty hours."

Soarin, glancing towards Scootaloo, smiled. "Guess we'll be going with Plan B, right Captain?"

Spitfire smirked. "Yep." She turned to the rest of the squad. "Get ready, everypony! Time to hit the theme parks!"

As the squad gave a cheer, Cyborg blinked. "What?"

Reaching the theme park, Cyborg glanced towards Spitfire, who was now out of uniform. "Really? When the Wonderbolts are off duty...they go to a theme park?"

Spitfire shrugged. "That was Plan B, yeah. When they're off duty, it sometimes seems like being Wonderbolt Captain is little more than being a glorified foal sitter. I swear, half the time it's like they never aged past six." Blinking, she glared towards where one of the stallions was being rather...friendly with a fan. "Hey! Watch your wings! Keep that stuff in private!" she shouted at him. Sighing, she turned back to Rainbow. "And the other half of the time, it's like they're still 16."

"H-uh..." Rainbow watched as Soarin guided Scootaloo towards some of the carnival games. "Do I want to know what Plan A was?"

"Nothing big," Spitfire said with a shrug. "Just a drunken orgy, the usual. Can't do that with a filly along, though." Smiling, she headed into the park. "Come on. It's been years since I went on the teacups."

Cyborg stared after Spitfire as she walked off. "H-uh..." He struggled to not stare at Spitfire's flank as he went to go keep an eye on Scootaloo.

Flying back in to Ponyville, Cyborg glided into Rainbow's cloudhouse. Going into Scootaloo's room, he tucked her in...along with the plush bear she was clinging to, which was bigger than her body. Cyborg had won it for her at the carnival games. Going to the window, he noticed a light on at the library. That made things easier, since he had something to...talk with Raven about. A couple of things, actually.

Gliding downward, he decided to just go in through the window. Settling down on the floor, he saw Raven sitting on a pile of cushions, waiting for him. "I've got a couple questions for you, since you seem to know the most about what's going on."

"Shoot," Raven replied.

"Why would the Wonderbolts so calmly suggest a drunken orgy?"

Raven snorted. "That's interesting." She thought for a time. "There's a few things contributing for that. First off, the prevalence of powerful healing magic - and the fact that pony magic takes the place of most agricultural microorganisms - means a much lower population of viruses and bacteria, and those few that exist can be easily purged with strong healing magic. So no STDs or anything like that to worry about. Also, since everymare can easily tell when they are fertile, no accidental pregnancy. As such, there's never been any taboos against casual sex, just that it was kept private. Even so, nopony - not even the news media - makes a fuss about it, because nopony really cares." She smirked. "Unlike on Earth, no religion here ever named sex as sinful."

Cyborg nodded. "Okay, I can see that. But..."

"And then there was Ponystock."

Cyborg blinked. "What?"

"After Nightmare Moon's banishment, Celestia struggled to keep herself from sinking into depression. Generally, she'd take on a personal student, follow their career, and involve herself in their life so as to fill her own. On occasion, the relationship has become more...intimate, not that anypony cared as long as she kept it private like everypony else." She blushed slightly. Cyborg assumed she was trying not to think about the implications this had for the Twilestia ship. "Anyway, in the tail end of her eighth century of her solo rule, her latest student/lover died. He was a military general and tactician, so in order to keep his memory close, she threw herself into military expansion of Equestria's territory. While the nobles and military were happy with this, quite a large portion of the citizenry weren't.

"In the 800th year of her reign, a large group of anti-war protesters gathered in the military compound of Canterlot and help a pony equivalent of Woodstock. Peace music, free love, drugs, and overall refusing to move. Celestia went out personally to find out what was going on. When she told them they had to disperse, one of the ponies was so high he told her - his words were recorded - to 'shove it up her sun-rear along with the royal scepter'."

Cyborg choked out a laugh. "He didn't! What happened?"

Raven smirked. "Celestia was actually happy to find ponies who would tell her what they really thought without fear of retribution...so she joined in. That's what began the '10 year trip' as it's been called, since the entirety of Equestria looked like it was on an acid trip due to what Celestia's drugged state did to the light the sun gave off. When Ponystock concluded, the stallion who insulted her like that spent the rest of his days as the Royal Consort. Amongst his duties were to tell Celestia when she was behaving like an ass."

Cyborg fell on his back, laughing uproariously. "Oh my Luna, that's hilarious!" When he finally calmed down, he got back to his hooves. "What does that have to do with how the Wonderbolts behaved?"

Raven smirked. "The relaxed attitude to sex - of any sort - percolated down to every level of society except the nobles. The nobles - and those who imitate them - still keep sex within married families in order to prevent splinter bloodlines, as those sometimes cause civil wars." Raven then frowned. "But that's not what you really came here to ask about, is it?"

Cyborg's smile faded. "Why did you hive Jinx the butterfly wings? You knew what would happen! Why would you put her in danger like that?"

Raven sighed. "...you watch Doctor Who, right?"

Cyborg blinked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Remember when he talked about fixed points in time?"

Blinking, Cyborg nodded. "What about them?"

"Equestria has them, too. Certain things have to happen in certain ways. If they don't, things go terribly wrong, and there are horrible consequences. We've faced quite a few of those consequences already. The tarrasque was one of them."

Cyborg shuddered. "I don't want to think about what others could be."

"That's why you HAD to perform the Sonic Rainboom at the Competition. It was one of the fixed points in time we had to get past."

Cyborg blinked. "Then why put Jinx in danger?"

"Because if it had been anyone else, you would have taken the time to think and realized I would never put any of my friends in actual danger for part of a mission if I could avoid it."

Cyborg froze. "Huh?"

Raven sighed. "Think about it, Cyborg. How easily could I have snagged Jinx in my magic...or even just in Twilight's? And why didn't I bring Beast Boy along to Cloudsdale?" She looked up at him. "He was directly below, having gathered a large cloud of butterflies to catch Rarity if necessary, along with a large bear as an end cushion. If it hadn't worked, my magic would have kicked in as well, casting an anti-inertia net over the entire area. Jinx was never in any actual danger. ...and if you'd stopped to think things through - which you would have done if it were anyone else - you would have known that."

Cyborg stared at her. "You...you used me, and how I feel about Jinx..."

"I had to," Raven said, her voice somewhat broken. "It was the only thing that would make you even think about breaking your promise to Scootaloo."

Cyborg glared at her for a time, then looked away. "I...guess I see your point. I need to think about this." He turned. "You shouldn't have done that, though."

"I know," Raven said quietly. "And if I'd had any other option, I wouldn't have. I've...already written Celestia about it, actually, in my hidden reports. Who knew I'd be the one learning things about friendship here?"

Chuckling softly, Cyborg flew back to look after Scootaloo before turning in for the night.


	15. Nights and Letters

15. Nights and Letters

As the Cutie Mark Crusaders raced over to Fluttershy's cottage for their sleepover, Scootaloo pulled a small book from under her wing. Flipping it open, she turned to the first blank page and began to write with the pencil in her mouth.

'Evidence point number 96: Rarity had constructed a saddlebag attachment so that Sweetie Belle could act as a mobile tool bench. Sweetie Belle was instructed to follow Rarity and not bump into anything. Sweetie Belle is overjoyed, asserting that prior to "the event", the only way she was allowed to help was to sit in a corner out of the way.'

'Evidence point number 97: Rarity showed a lack of surprise when Sweetie Belle used the gold silk in the Crusader Capes. She also seemed unwilling to not be involved in the planned sleepover, rather than any concern whether or not Fluttershy could handle us.'

"What are you writing there, Scootaloo?" Fluttershy asked from behind her.

Scootaloo slammed the little booklet shut. "Nothing! Just...ideas for Crusading! Yeah, that's it!" She smiled, cursing her racing tongue.

Fluttershy blinked at her, then smiled. "Alright. Just try not to do anything too dangerous or energetic indoors, alright? Some of my animals get a little cranky."

Scootaloo nodded, racing ahead with her friends. Once they were inside, she raced around the cottage with the other two, examining everything, things they hadn't seen before. Pausing, she noticed Angel Bunny in the kitchen, helping Fluttershy with the food bowls for the other animals before nuzzling happily at her hoof. Out came the small notebook.

'Evidence point number 98: Angel is behaving for Fluttershy without complaint, even assisting with feeding the other animals before demanding his own food.' Looking up, she continued writing. 'He waits patiently for his own meal, and eats without complaint.'

Finishing her note, she flipped back to the first page of the notebook and read what was written there silently. 'Rainbow is not Rainbow.' Underneath had more recently been added 'Harmony Replaced?' On the opposite page were her first few points of evidence.

'Evidence point number 1: Rainbow attempted to be subtle about taking me into her home. Evidence point number 2: Rainbow did a good job being subtle.'

The first 'Evidence point number 3' was scratched out, as she wanted to believe that the real Rainbow Dash would have taken her in as well.

'Evidence point number 3: Pinkie Pie hasn't been singing.'

That had been her first clue that this wasn't limited to Rainbow, and she had begun watching the others as well. Glancing back at the first page, she went over the hypotheses she had come up with.

'Hypothesis 1: Alternate Dimension (Evil?) Clones'

'Hypothesis 2: Zomponies'

'Errors in Hypothesis 2: absence of brain eating, excess of cerebral activity, absence of rotting'

'Hypothesis 3: Elements of Harmony have been made metaphysically manifest, becoming quasi self-aware and taking the place of Rainbow and the others'

The last one was her working theory, as it seemed to account for most of the evidence, especially since it seemed to Scootaloo that each of the Element Bearers seemed to be trying too hard to be themselves...with the exception of Twilight, who Scootaloo didn't know enough about to judge. Turning halfway through her notebook, she got to the page she was looking for.

'Assuming hypothesis 3 is true, speculate:'

'All five known mares exhibited completely normal behavior until the Summer Sun Celebration, henceforth referred to as "the event." After the return of Luna, unusual behavior began to manifest.'

'Assumption 1: the change occurred when the Elements of Harmony were used, or shortly before.'

'Assumption 2: the change is directly related to the use of the Elements.'

'Evidence: when asked, all six assert that Princess Luna is a friend.'

'All six have attempted to act like everything is normal, despite unusually odd occurrences. However, certain points have revealed unexpected sides to them that do not coincide with normal behavior patterns. (Exe: Twilight's reaction to Fluttershy's wounding.) Also, all six have demonstrated abilities beyond what could be considered norm. (Pinkie Pie flying by use of 'Fairy Dust' is questionable, as it IS Pinkie Pie.) Conclusion: whatever is pretending to be Rainbow and the others is doing so out of necessity.'

'Assumption 3: Something has happened to the real Rainbow and the others.'

'Evidence: Twilight spends an excessive amount of time in the library. However, she does not announce new spells developed or any other results of excessive research.'

'Conclusion: the ones pretending to be Rainbow and the others are attempting to find out what happened to them, while attempting to conceal the fact that anything is wrong.'

'Chosen course of action: discretely assist in the deception. Pretend nothing is different, but keep records of discrepancies. Above all, protect Apple Bloom and especially Sweetie Belle from learning something is wrong.'

Closing the notebook, Scootaloo sighed to herself. 'Harder some days than others,' she thought to herself before rejoining the other Crusaders in investigating the cottage. 'That's enough detectoring for tonight. Time for fun.'

Later that night, Scootaloo stared at what they had stumbled across in the Everfree Forest in fear. 'Well,' she thought to herself, 'I think that's Evidence point number 99: Fluttershy's been turned to stone.'

"What do we do? What do we do?" Sweetie Belle raced back and forth in fear. "Fluttershy's a statue!"

"Maybe it's not Fluttershy," Apple Bloom said quietly, shivering. "Maybe it's just...a very life-like statue..." The certainty drained out of her voice even as she spoke.

"Come on!" Scootaloo said suddenly. "Zecora might know what to do. She's this way!" She set off into the forest, hoping she knew which way she was going. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle followed.

When they came across another statue, Scootaloo felt fear beginning to overtake her. "Twilight's a statue, too?" she said in shock.

"Look!" Apple Bloom called out, pointing at a nearby tree. Across it, burned into the wood, were letters spelling out 'cockat'. Another letter had been started, but unfinished.

"A cockatoo?" Sweetie Belle asked, confused. "How could a cockatoo-"

"Not a cockatoo," Scootaloo said quietly. "A cockatrice."

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle stared at her. "A cockawhatnow?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Cockatrice. Head of a chicken, body of a snake, turns creatures to stone with its gaze. Highly territorial, generally only one found within a hundred mile radius. They congregate to Stone Mountains to breed, then spread to find territories. Eats rock that used to be flesh."

Sweetie Belle stared at her, her mouth slack. "How do you...know so much?"

"Rainbow Dash was going to GM a game of T&T with Twilight-"

"GM? T&T?" Apple Bloom looked at her confused.

"Game Master. Trials & Tribulations. Anyway, she was researching magical creatures for realism in the campaign."

'Evidence points number 56 and 57,' Scootaloo thought idly to herself.

"Don't suppose you know how to undo it, do ya?" Apple Bloom asked hopefully.

"Well," Scootaloo began, "there are five known ways of breaking the effects of a cockatrice's gaze. First is the classic cure for petrification of any sort, true love's kiss."

Sweetie Belle glanced towards Apple Bloom. "I don't suppose you know if Fluttershy's dating anypony?"

"Not last I checked. Don't think Twilight is either."

Scootaloo nodded. "The second is an anti-petrification spell." They all glanced towards Twilight's petrified body. "So much for that. Third is a theoretical potion."

"We'd need Zecora for that," Apple Bloom said quietly, "but we're lost!"

Scootaloo opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted as a reptilian squawk split the air. Turning, she saw the creature approaching on leathery wings. She faced it down, spreading her own small wings. She narrowed her eyes to slits, to block out as much of the cockatrice as she could while still tracking its movements. "Keep your eyes closed, girls," she whispered, hoping her friends heard her.

She felt Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom pressed up against her, shivering in fear. She recognized fear. The streets at night - especially away from towns - hadn't been friendly to a filly on the run. There had been few helping hooves, and those few that had extended before Ponyville had strings attached, demanding prices she wouldn't pay. She'd learned after the first one how to deal with such things, though, and those skills had kept her safe. It had been...fun, teaching stallions to be wary of one who didn't need to bend down to use their balls for a punching bag, if somewhat lonely and frightening. She also learned how to shelve her fear.

When the cockatrice was close enough, she lunged, delivering a strong right cross to its chin, knocking it to the ground. One hoof pinned its head down, its eyes pointing away from her. Remembering the anatomy sketches Rainbow had been looking at, Scootaloo found to her advantage that the cockatrice was male, and placed another hoof on the creature's sexual organ, applying pressure. He froze. Leaning down, she found his ear hole.

"I see I have your attention. Do I have your understanding?" she whispered. The cockatrice nodded. "Good. Now, am I correct that you are the one who turned the yellow pegasus and purple unicorn to stone?" Another nod. "Good. Now here's the matter at hoof. I want them changed back. Of the five ways that can happen, I only have option four and five available."

The cockatrice released a quiet, curious squawk. "The options? Well, option four is that I...convince you to release them willingly. You can do that from here, can't you?" The cockatrice nodded, grinning smugly. "Good. Because if you don't...option five is to kill the cockatrice who petrified them. Your death kneel will shatter their stone prison. So...you release them willingly, or I kill you. You have five seconds."

She noticed the cockatrice smirking. "I know what you're thinking," she whispered. "You're thinking she's a pony, a filly. She won't kill. You think I'm bluffing, because I wouldn't be able to live with the blood on my hooves. Well, there's the difference between you and me." Leaning in closer, she smirked. "I would have to live with it. You would be dead." She shifted till she could look it in the eyes, still smirking. "Can you turn me to stone faster than I can crush your skull? It won't be your first blood...but it won't be mine either. So...feeling lucky? Well, are you?"

The cockatrice stared at her in fear. Closing its eyes, it let out a terrified squawk. From nearby and a great distance, there was the sound of shattering stone. Turning, Scootaloo saw Twilight standing up slowly, looking groggy. Turning back, she pushed the cockatrice away. "Go on, then. Get out of here!"

The cockatrice fled.

Turning, Scootaloo saw Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle staring at her in awe. She also heard Twilight mumbling something about the Historical Inflexibility Principle, whatever that meant. "What did you say to it?" Apple Bloom asked, her eyes wide.

Scootaloo grinned. "Just that if he didn't change them back, he'd regret it. I guess he believed me."

'...and that is why I am truly glad you are back, Princess Luna. I...haven't told anypony else about what I went through on my way to Ponyville. It's a part of my life I prefer to forget. Equestria needs its Princess of the Night, to make the Night safe for everypony...like me.'

'Your friend, Scootaloo.'

Luna sighed sadly as she rolled up the scroll. Scootaloo was right, she had much work to do for the sake of Equestria once her power returned. It wasn't just watching over everypony's dreams - which she felt she would be up to a week after the Gala - that she did as Princess of the Night. It wasn't well known, but Celestia had almost no night vision to speak of. In darkness, she was practically blind. It's why they were supposed to rule together, as her own vision was absolute in darkness, sharper than the keenest eyed owl and more accurate than the sonar of the sharpest eared bat.

Scootaloo's story of her journey from Phillydelphia to Ponyville - and the terrors the night had held for her - had sorrowed Luna when she first read the letter. However, seeing that Scootaloo had taken it as a reason to be pleased for her return had given Luna a bit of hope. With such devoted subjects, she would surely be welcomed with open wings. ...was that the right colloquialism nowadays? She wasn't sure, and the Canterlot library lacked a copy of 'Modern Colloquialisms and their Ancient Equivalents', assuming such a book even existed.

Turning, she picked up another scroll and unrolled it. She saw this was a letter from Apple Bloom, a filly also of Ponyville. "I wonder why nearly all of my letters are from foals or the Element Bearers," she thought aloud. "Have adult ponies forgotten how to write letters, perhaps?" She read the letter, which was dated shortly after the Summer Sun Celebration. She was still catching up, as she had to spend much of each night in deep meditation to recover her magic power just so that she could continue raising the moon each night until she was fully recovered.

'Dear Princess Luna,

I'm so glad yer happy to be back. It musta been real lonely on the moon for all those years. I just want you to know that you have lotsa friends here in Ponyville, and I'm one of them. Now, I admit I was a little scared of Nightmare Moon when she first showed up, but not anymore since I heard the whole story.'

"The whole story left her unafraid?" Luna asked aloud. "How can that be?" She continued to read.

'After all, I've had my own moments where I felt I wasn't being appreciated, and thrown my share of tizzy fits-'

"TIZZY FIT!" Luna shouted in shock. "She compares trying to plunge the world into eternal night and being banished to the moon to a foalish tantrum?"

'-when I made a mess of the house and got sent to my room for a time out, sometimes even having to go to bed without dessert.'

Luna blinked for a moment. "Why, that is nothing like...trying to wreck the country and...being...sent to the symbol of my power..." She hung her head. "Father, somehow, I know you are laughing at me right now," she said to the room at large, before turning back to the letter.

'But now you and your sister have made up, so everything's alright! Anyhow, hope to see you back in Ponyville soon!

'Your friend, Apple Bloom'

Luna smiled despite herself. "Out of the mouths of foals," she mumbled under her breath. She pulled out another scroll, this one Fluttershy's most recent letter to her.

'My dear friend Luna,

'Recently, my friend Rarity asked me to model some of her clothes for her during a photo shoot. I was happy to help, since I like spending time with my friends. However, the photographer, a mare named Photo Finish, said that I would make an excellent model, and wanted me to go professional. I told her no, since I didn't really like being in front of the camera, and I don't do well with crowds.

'However, Photo Finish seemed determined to recruit me, hounding me for the next several days. Finally, I told her she would have to discuss it with my agent, and gave her his address. Last I heard, Photo Finish had gone back to Canterlot...very rapidly.

'Oh, you don't know who my agent is, do you? His name's Fluffy, and he lives in front of the gates of Tartarus. I visit sometimes to give him belly scratches and play fetch.'

Luna dropped the scroll in shock. Somehow, she could not comprehend the mental image of Cerberus, guardian of the infernal gates, rolled over on his back so a pony could scratch his belly. She also couldn't picture his name being Fluffy. She picked up Twilight's most recent letter.

'Dear Luna,

'Today we went with Applejack as she delivered a tree to Appleoosa. There was a bit of a minor problem there, as apparently the Appleoosans had planted their orchard in the only fertile ground near the town, which happened to be the local buffalo tribe's traditional stampeding grounds. From the looks of things, events were rapidly devolving towards open conflict. However, I was able to convince everyone to wait while I wrote Princess Celestia for all pertinent information regarding the situation so a peaceful solution could be worked out. Apparently, Celestia is well respected in The Wilds, as well.

'She sent me a copy of an old treaty and all pertinent paperwork. Apparently, while both Appleoosa and the buffalo have been making use of the land, the land officially belongs to neither Equestria nor The Wilds, meaning neither group could officially lay claim. In this situation, either one group must withdraw their claim or they must find a way to share the land. Celestia empowered me to act as mediator.

'I offered both groups three options.

'Option one: they work out a way to share the land. My own suggestion was that an empty strip be left in the middle for the buffalo to stampede through, and the product of the trees - apples and apple related foodstuffs - be shared between the two groups.

'Option two: a joint ownership through combining the two groups into one. Since Appleoosa was founded by the Apple family, I thought to accomplish this by marrying Applejack's cousin Braeburn to Little Strongeheart, daughter of the buffalo chieftain. It may have been my imagination, but the two in question seemed much less averse to the idea than their fathers - the sheriff and the chief - did.

'Option three: I cast Starswirl's Accelerated Obliterator in the center of the land in question, destroying the entire area and rendering it unusable to both groups.

'I told them they had three hours to work out a solution, or I would act on option three. I then proceeded to the center of the orchard.

'They went with option one, and my suggestion. Pinkie Pie complained that she didn't get to sing, but at least the situation was resolved without fighting or any bad blood. I think the buffalo discovering how good apple pie tasted may have had something to do with it.

'Your friend, Twilight.'

Luna struggled to suppress her laughter. 'Do it my way or I blow you up' was the Night Princess' favorite form of diplomacy, as well. "Well done, Twilight Sparkle," she said quietly, lifting another letter out of the bin.

This was from another Ponyville foal. She frowned. "I was certain that the kingdom contained more than Ponyville and Canterlot. Should I not at least be getting letters from Appleoosa?" She shrugged. "Then again, from the sound of it, that township was recently settled. Perhaps they lack the time." Perusing the letter, she discovered that this young colt - a pegasus named Featherweight - thought that when she was Nightmare Moon, she had been scary but fun...not unlike a holiday that was - apparently - celebrated in her honor called 'Nightmare Night'. Searching through several other letters, she found that a common theme on the part of the fillies and colts was that she had been scary but fun. Checking a calendar, she noticed that Nightmare Night was marked as several weeks after the Gala. She would have her full strength then. Grabbing a quill, she began to pen a letter.

'To the fillies and colts of Ponyville...'

"'...thank you for all your kind words, and for welcoming me so happily.'" Cheerilee smiled as she read the letter aloud to her class. "'It warms my heart to be loved so by my subjects. I have noticed many of you have thought that the events of the Summer Sun Celebration were 'scary but fun'. You have also mentioned Nightmare Night, which is celebrated in my honor. As such, I have decided to visit Ponyville during Nightmare Night this year.'" Cheerilee smiled at the class. "Isn't that wonderful?"

The class smiled. Cheerilee was confused by the absence of cheers. She returned to the letter. "'Your grateful Princess of the Night, Luna. P.S. I have enchanted this letter so that any pony over the age of 20 who reads this will forget its contents as soon as they look away, so it won't spoil the surprise for the grownups.'" Cheerilee blinked. "Oh I'm sure she's kidding-" She raised her head from the letter and her eyes unfocused for a moment. She blinked. "I'm sorry class, I think I must have zoned out for a moment, now where was I..." She glanced down at her desk. "Oh, that's right, I was about to read you Princess Luna's letter." The bell suddenly rang. "The day's over? How did that happen so fast?"

The fillies and colts raced out of class. A brown earth pony stallion with an hourglass Cutie Mark entered, followed by two ponies Cheerilee recognized. "Oh, Derpy, Lyra, what brings you here? And who's your friend?"

"This is Time Turner," Lyra said happily. "He makes things better."

"Well, I try," Time Turner said. "So, what appears to be the problem?"

"Problem?" Cheerilee asked, confused. "There isn't a problem." She turned to the desk. I was about to read this letter to the class when-" She turned back to Time Turner and her eyes unfocused for a moment. "I'm sorry, what were we talking about?"

Time Turner frowned. "We'll take care of this. You just head on home." As Cheerilee nodded and left, Time Turner examined the letter carefully. "I recognize these symptoms...is the parchment made from Silence skin or something? No, parchment normal..."

Derpy floated over his shoulder, smiling happily. "Any ideas?"

Lyra examined it with her magic. She smiled. "Amnesia runes. The letters on the letter are enchanted to cause forgetfulness."

"Huh," Time Turner said with a smile. "Wasn't expecting that." He folded the letter up, unaffected by the magic.

"What were you expecting, Doctor?" Derpy asked, smiling happily.

"The Equestrian Inquisition, actually," Time Turner replied, chuckling.

Suddenly, two windows shattered as two stallions leapt into the room, their features completely covered in bright pink robes. A mare similarly attired leapt out of the closet, while a second dropped from the ceiling. They arranged themselves, assuming what those familiar with such things would recognize as a classic sentai formation pose.

"NOPONY EXPECTS THE EQUESTRIAN INQUISITION!" they shouted together.

"I did," Time Turner said happily, smiling.

One of the stallions looked shocked. "We have been anticipated! Abort enquiry!"

The four turned towards the audience. "In the name of the Diarchs, for the Sacred Wall!" They threw down pellets that released bright pink smoke, clouds of confetti, and the sound of party horns. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was...

"MUFFINS!" Derpy shouted happily, flying forward to devour the baked goods.

Time Turner walked forward, staring at the wall the Inquisitors had addressed. "What's so sacred about it?" he asked, tapping it.


	16. Breaking Point

16. Breaking Point

"This is your singing telegram

I hope it finds you well

You're invited to a party

'Cause we think you're really swell

Gummy's turning one year old

So help us celebrate

The cake will be delicious

The festivities first-rate

There will be games and dancing

Bob for apples, cut a rug

And when the party's over

We'll gather 'round for a group hug

No need to bring a gift

Being there will be enough

Birthdays mean having fun with friends

Not getting lots of stuff

It won't be the same without you

So we hope that you say yes

So, please, oh please R.S.V.P

And come, and be our guest! "

Starfire bounced happily back into her room over Sugarcube Corner, Gummy clinging by his teeth to her mane. After dancing and singing seven renditions of the song, it was somewhat stuck in her head. Not that she minded, it was a good song after all. It was also the first song she'd managed to sing the entire time she'd been in Pinkie's body. She didn't understand why Raven was so against singing. However, she wasn't going to judge her for it. Besides, the extra costumes she had to come up with - a firecracker at Trixie's trailer, an alligator egg at Gilda's new place, and a pony sized fairy when floating outside Cyborg's door - had been quite fun to craft. But she wouldn't think about all that right now - or about how strangely wonderful it had felt to sing - because it was time for a party!

She smiled as her friends entered happily. Raven was first to arrive, with Beast Boy riding on her back. Trixie was hot on her heels while pretending to be travelling separately. Melvin showed up next. Robin managed to make his arrival casual, commenting that Big Mac was watching the fillies. Cyborg crashed through the window, which Starfire somehow knew to open just in time to keep it from being broken. Gilda came in through the front door, with Jinx keeping a telekinetic leash on the cub, who had - apparently - become incredibly active with the sheer excess of visual stimulation.

"Not to worry, Gilda, I'm sure he'll calm down," Jinx was reassuring the nervous mother. As the bright colors of the party caught the cub's eyes and he broke free of the leash to race around, she corrected herself, "...eventually."

The young cub leapt into the air, attacking one of the balloons. As his claws touched it, it popped, sending him bouncing back with a surprised squawk. His hind claws contacted another balloon, sending him soaring forward again, flapping his wings franticly despite them still being too small and weak for flight. He landed on a table, digging his claws in with a high pitched squeal of nail on wood accompanying his breaking. He glanced around at the balloons, streamers, and other colorful objects.

Gilda watched carefully. Starfire was pretty sure she knew why. Infants, whatever the race, could be frighteningly inventive once they were fully mobile.

Squawking happily, the cub suddenly leapt into the air, landing on one of the balloons. When it popped, he used the force of the air release to propel himself towards another balloon, bouncing off it as it popped as well. Seizing a trailing streamer hanging from the ceiling in his beak, he swung across to another balloon and proceeded to continue bouncing between them, setting up quite a racket.

From his spot on the ground, Gummy appeared to be watching in fascination, his eyes actually tracking the young cub's movements. As everyone watched, they couldn't help but laugh at how energetic the cub was. As he landed, the last filled balloon popped and the decorations pulled a bit astray, he ran up to Starfire, looking up at her wide eyed.

Gilda laughed. "He wants you to fill more balloons," she translated.

Starfire grinned. "I have plenty!" she said happily.

Once the cub was fully tuckered out from balloon bouncing, the more grown up party guests enjoyed themselves with music, games, dancing, and overall merriment. After the sun had fully set, everyone gathered together to help clean up - both the room and the cub, as he had apparently woken up and gorged on the leftover cake, leaving him stuffed and frosted. Bathing a griffon cub appeared to involve transferring a large amount of water from the basin over the entire room and everything and everyone in the vicinity.

"We should have cleaned him first!" Cyborg commented as he shielded his eyes from yet another splash.

Once everything - and everyone - was clean, the guests headed home. Starfire happily tucked Gummy in before bouncing into bed herself.

The following morning, Starfire bounced happily out of bed, racing to do everything she needed around Sugarcube Corner to help with the business. Returning to her room, she paused. "Hmm...what should I be doing today?" she thought aloud. She glanced towards Gummy. "Oh, that's right! It's the day after Gummy's birthday, so I should be setting up an after party-" She gasped. "But that means today is MY birthday!"

'No it's not,' she thought to herself. 'It's Pinkie Pie's birthday, not mine.'

"Hmm...well, I can't throw a party for myself. That would be rather ostentatious...or overbearing...or some other o word I can't think of just now." She smiled. "Well, I'll think about that later. What should I be doing today?" She turned to the mirror.

She blinked, staring. Her reflection wasn't right. Her mane and tail were completely flat. Tear tracks ran from her eyes down her face. She looked emaciated, falling apart.

Starfire staggered backward, staring at the image in the mirror as something inside her began to fray. "What...no...she's not...what have I..." She sank back onto her rear, trying to figure out what she was seeing as the scent of copper and sulfur assailed her nostrils. "I didn't do this!" she cried out, trying to hide her eyes from what she saw...but her eyes were drawn back to the image in the mirror. Desperately, she tried to find some protection from what she saw in the only thing she could think of...music.

"Princess Celestia,

I've tried to be a righteous maid,

of my works I have been justly proud"

She heard a sibilant whisper on the edge of her hearing.

"Princess Celestia,

I've always fought on the behalf

of the innocent, defenseless by standing crowd"

The image of Pinkie in the mirror stared at her, begging for help.

"So tell me, Celestia,

Why is she in that mirror there,

Why does her gaze burn deep inside my soul?"

The image in the mirror seemed to sink against the glass, hope draining out of her. The sound of tears filled Starfire's mind.

"I hear her, I see her,

The hopelessness within her gaze

Burns inside me all beyond control!"

She walked forward, trying to reach through the mirror, but was blocked by the glass.

"Like fire

Hellfire

It's burning in my skin.

My peaceful

Desires

Have I been turned to sin?"

All throughout the room, things began to rattle. Starfire flinched away from the menacing images of a pile of rocks, a bucket of turnips, a sack of flour, and a ball of lint.

"It's not my fault!

That's not the case!

It was not I who put me behind this face!"

Gummy walked up to her in concern, but even his gaze made her flinch.

"It's not my fault!

Is it so wrong

That I would yearn for this carefree life of song?"

Star collapsed on her side, lost in the song and her thoughts.

"Help me, Celestia

I've fallen to this siren spell

The music in my heart has found release!"

She raised her head, staring at the image in the mirror that stared back, accusingly.

"But she's still there

And drives me beyond the sanest fields

Why can't she leave me here in peace?"

There was a knocking on the door as the room seemed to return to normal. "Pinkie Pie? Are you alright?"

Starfire looked up. "I'm...I'm just fine, Mrs. Cake. Just...trying out a musical number for Nightmare Night."

"Oh, alright," Mrs. Cake replied. "Just make sure it's not too much for the kiddies."

"Okie-dokie-loki!" She waited until she heard Mrs. Cake back downstairs. "Is...is that what's happening? Do I really want to take Pinkie's place...permanently?" Staring into the mirror, she saw her natural face...but her red hair darkened, as did her green eyes.

"Hellfire

Blackfire

That's the face I now see"

She shook her head, trying to banish the vision.

"That's not right

who I am

That's not who I want to be!"

As the images faded, she fell to the ground, curling up into a fetal position.

"Celestia, help her

Celestia, help me

Of this endless fight,

I can't...be...free..."

As the music that had filled her began to subside, something inside her began to stretch and fray. Somewhere just beyond the reach of her senses, something occurred...and the sound of a broken lute string underlay the sound of a deflating balloon. As Starfire's mane and tail deflated, a crazed grin spread across her face, the choked sobs turning into soft chuckles.

Kor'iander chuckled to herself as she walked around the room, smiling widely, her pupils and cornea shrunk to mere pinpricks. The world around her seemed to flow, with strange shapes filling it that made her laugh. Turning, she saw a form that seemed to be a blending of all colors swirling before her eyes. She giggled madly.

"pInkiE?" the form said, tilting a colorful part of itself back and forth.

Kor'iander giggled. "Maybe. Who's asking, colorful?"

"iT's mE, rAinbOw dAsh," the image replied.

Kor'i blinked for a time, then giggled. "Oh, right, Rainbow!" She grinned, leaning forward. "You must be here to help me make cupcakes!" Her eyes spun in their sockets. "Basement's this way!" She started to walk towards the stairs.

The figure in the colors moved in front of her. "sAy, mayBe we shOulD tAkE a dEtouR?" The figure seemed to gesture off towards a colorful circle in the wall. "i KnoW a FastEr waY."

Kor'i giggled. "I don't see why not." She felt herself picked up and whisked along in a blur of colors and wind. As she was set down inside another colorful area, she saw lots of other color blurs. Turning, she saw an orange and purple swirl before her. Leaning towards it, she giggled madly. "Ooh...let's make rainbows!"

The blur backed up. "coMe on, gIrlS," it said. "lEt'S tAke tHe cuB arOund toWn, get MorE cAke."

Another blur, white and pink, started to move, but then followed the orange and purple one out of the area, along with a yellow and red blur carrying something white and gold. Kor'i giggled madly, and found herself falling into the arms of an orange blur. "Hi mister sun!" she said happily, giggling like crazy.

The orange figure bent over her.

"Star?"

The quiet whisper echoed inside her mind. Deep inside, she heard the sound of a string being stretched and tuned to a G sharp. The world seemed to come into focus around her, and she stared up into the face of Applejack, and through her eyes to the familiar soul behind them. "R...Robin?" she whispered.

Robin pulled her into a tight embrace, and she let tears fall from her eyes as she struggled to get her mind back under control.

"What happened to her?" Raven was asking.

"Twilight," Trixie spoke up. "I don't know how to explain this, but...the two colors of her energy are out of balance."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"The six of you have...two colors of energy inside you. I first noticed when I healed Fluttershy. Most ponies only have one. And...one of Pinkie's colors has fluctuated to the point of losing cohesion."

"Can you do anything about it?" Raven asked.

"I...think I can put some of the energy of the other color into it, to strengthen it," Trixie said quietly. "It...it might work."

"Give it a try," Raven replied.

As Starfire continued to cling to Robin, she felt Trixie's horn against her back. As she felt energy flow into her, she began to feel a bit weaker, but the fracturing in her mind began to seal as she felt something being drawn back to her from a distance. "Wha...what happened to me?"

"We'll figure that out later," Raven said, leaning over her shoulder.

"Pinkie," Trixie said quietly, "do you think you could hit a G sharp for me?"

Confused, Starfire opened her mouth and sang a G sharp note. As she sang it, she felt her energy inside reach more stable levels. She held the note until Trixie pulled her horn away. "Am...am I better?"

Trixie shook her head. "This was a stop gap measure at best, I am afraid. You'll be stable for another...two weeks, maybe a bit more."

"Might be long enough," Raven mumbled.

"Why'd you ask her to sing?" Cyborg asked.

"So I could find her internal Harmony," Trixie replied.

Raven blinked at her. "Huh?"

Trixie smiled, apparently pleased that she could teach Raven something. "Ponies are inherently magical, whatever their variant. Their internal magic is on a specific harmonic frequency that is unique to everypony. In Pinkie's case, it is a Middle G sharp." Trixie smiled. "Mine happens to be a high C," she said quietly.

Gilda blinked. "Is that why ponies are always breaking into song?" she asked curiously.

"Indeed," Trixie replied. "Individual musical numbers help us to stabilize and boost our internal magic, while shared musical numbers help to strengthen the Harmony shared by all ponies." She glanced around. "I had thought that being the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony was why you six hadn't been singing, that you didn't need it...but it seems like your energies are starting to waver as well. I would certainly recommend singing at next opportunity."

Raven stared at her for a time, then glowered briefly at the other Titans before turning her back. "It's just a song, Raven," she muttered under her breath. "Just one, stupid song..."

Gilda suddenly focused her gaze on Raven intently. "Twilight, you just called yourself Raven." She swung her gaze to Robin and Star. "And Pinkie called Applejack Robin. And AJ called Pinkie Star. What's up with that?"

Starfire blinked. 'Forgot griffons have raptor hearing as well as vision,' she thought silently.

"Star?" Trixie asked suddenly. "Not...short for Starfire, by any chance?"

Everyone spun to stare at Trixie. "Where did you hear that name?" Raven asked.

Trixie blushed. "Tell no one," she said flatly. Reaching into her cloak, she pulled out what looked like a thick magazine and set it carefully on the table.

Mareval Comics Presents

COLLECTOR'S EDITION

TEEN TITANS!

Raven and the others stared at the extra thick comic book, and the picture on the cover. "Well," Raven said at last, "this should make explanations easier."


	17. At the Gala

17. At the Gala

Luna glanced around at her preparations for the night. "Popcorn? Check. Pretzels? Check. Drinks? Check. Game system in case of boredom?" She glanced over at where her consoles were. Celestia had gotten her several of the newest gaming stations to give her opportunity to socialize without leaving the safety of the palace, something she desperately needed as the enforced captivity while she recovered her full power was driving her batty. She'd found the various 'MMOs' to be quite engaging, especially once she'd managed to make several friends online who found her 'Olde Equesh' speech and mannerisms to be charming. "Check."

Turning, she looked towards what should be the primary source of entertainment for the evening. "Scrying spell set up by Celestia so I can pony watch?" She carefully examined the glowing circle of quicksilver floating in the air in front of her. "Check. Low magic telepathic control system?" She rested a hoof on a small plate. The plate glowed, and the quicksilver circle stretched, split, spun, and then flowed back into a single circle. She smiled. "Check. Time?" She turned to the clock on her wall, and grinned. "Time to start."

The quicksilver circle shifted, and an image appeared. It showed the approach to the castle with a coach coming up, pulled by...a manticore? She recognized Twilight and the others she knew from when she was freed of the Nightmare's influence stepping out, along with three fillies, a griffon mother with her cub, and an unknown unicorn. Based on letters she had received, she concluded the unicorn was Trixie, the griffon mother Gilda, and the three fillies were Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo respectively. Seeing Fluttershy go up to the manticore and stroke its mane explained how they got a manticore to pull their carriage. Luna idly wondered whose idea that had been, since it was certainly making an impression on the rest of the crowd.

As the spell completed, Luna could hear sound as well. Twilight looked up at the castle and spoke. "Well, we're finally here. With all we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this...the best night ever!"

"Wow," Spike muttered. "Really dropping the song cues, huh?"

As Twilight glared at Spike, music started, and Fluttershy began to sing.

"_At the gala, in the garden,_

_I'm going to see them all!_

_All the creatures, I'll befriend them at the gala!_"

"Yeah," Spike muttered. "Good luck with that."

Ignoring Spike's mutterings, Fluttershy continued to sing.

"_All the birdies and the critters_

_They will love me, big and small._

_We'll become good friends forever,_

_Right here at the Gala!_"

As Spike opened his mouth to comment, Twilight glowered him into submission. Luna found this far more engaging then the rest of the pony crowd with their background singing. Applejack was next to lift her voice.

"_At the Gala_

_I will sell them_

_All my appletastic treats!_

_Hungry ponies_

_They will buy them_

_Caramel apples, apple sweets!_

_And I'll earn a lot of money_

_for the Apple fam'ly!_"

Spike chuckled. "Yeah, signs point to no."

Twilight glowered at him, and her horn glowed.

He winced. "How the hay did you just give me a wedgie?"

"Creatively," she responded drily.

"But I'm not even wearing underwear!"

"As I said," she replied, causing a giggle from the three fillies.

Rarity cleared her throat, then lifted her head in song.

"_At the gala, all the royals..._

_They will meet fair Rarity!_

_They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala!_

_I will find him, my prince charming,_

_and how gallant he will be!_

_And he will treat me like a lady_

_Tonight at the Gala!_"

"Well," Twilight said calmly, "I suppose there's a chance Tartarus could have frozen over." When Rarity turned to glare at her, she pointed an accusing hoof at Spike. "He started it!" she said defensively, causing all three to break out in giggles.

"Ahem!" Rainbow interrupted, glaring at them. Then, as the music shifted, she raised her voice.

"_Been dreaming, I've been waiting_

_To fly with those great ponies_

_The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks:_

_Spinnin' round and having kicks._

_Perform for crowds of thousands_

_They'll shower us with diamonds!_"

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Spike asked Sweetie Belle in an aside. She nodded in return.

"_The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala!_"

Rainbow rolled her eyes at the dragon and filly's amusement, walking over to grip Scootaloo in a quick tight hug. As the music shifted again, Pinkie Pie began to prance.

"_I'm here at the Grand Gala_

_For it is the best party_

_But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie!_

_For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree..._"

"Can't argue with that," Gilda commented, as the cub on her back watched with interest.

"_Ponies playing, ponies dancing_

_With me at the Gala!_"

As the music shifted again, this time becoming almost a military march, Gilda raised her head.

"_At the Gala, I will cast off_

_the shackles of my past!_

_I have made a new life_

_With friendships sure to last!_

_And I'm ready now for everypony_

_To see the brand new me_

_Right here at the Gala!_"

As Rainbow smiled proudly at Gilda, the griffon turned her head to absently preen her tux wearing cub who had somehow managed to get dirty already. That was little boys for you, whatever the species. As the music became a bit more vaudeville, Trixie stepped forward.

"_At the Gala I shall get my start_

_For the dream I have had close to heart_

_Everypony will soon see_

_The Great and Powerful Me!_

_With lessons learned and friends sublime_

_The time has come for my star to shine_

_Right here at the Gala!_"

"Well, if that doesn't fit," Spike muttered, earning a death glare from Twilight. Before she could say anything, the music shifted to an upbeat tune, and the three fillies jumped forward, singing together.

"_At the Gala, oh so special_

_We never thought we'd be_

_Here at such a grand event_

_The best night we would see!_

_We'll stay up late till dawn past dark,_

_And maybe earn our Cutie Marks,_

_Right here at the Gala!_"

"And even THEM?" Spike asked with a grumble.

"Spike, what's gotten into you?" Twilight demanded.

"How about the fact that with all of this, I STILL don't get my own verse?" he demanded.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "If you've got one ready, the spotlight's all yours."

"Really?" Spike bounced forward and cleared his throat as the music became more upbeat, almost as upbeat as Pinkie's segment.

"_At the Gala, home at last_

_So much has changed in the time that's passed._

_So much to do, so much to show_

_And so much better with friends in tow_

_Together we will live our dreams,_

_Right here at the Gala!_"

As the music began to swell again, Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Not bad, Spike," she said begrudgingly. Spike gave her a playful bow. Clearing her throat, Twilight looked upward as Celestia flew over the castle.

"_At the Gala,_

_With the Princess,_

_Is where I'm going to be!_

_We will talk all about magic_

_And what I've learned and seen._

_It is going to be so special,_

_As she takes time just for me!_"

As she smiled at the faces a few of the others made, Twilight led the choir into the end of the song.

"_Into the Gala we must go_

_We're ready and we're all aglow_

_Into the Gala let's go in_

_And have the best night ever!_

_Into the Gala now's the time_

_We're ready and we look divine!_"

As the song swelled, the group began the final portion.

_"Into the Gala"_

_"Meet new friends!"_

_"Into the Gala"_

_"Sell some apples!"_

_"Into the Gala"_

_"Find my Prince!"_

_"Prove I'm great"_

_"As a Wonderbolt is!"_

_"Into the Gala"_

_"Make a start!"_

_"Into the Gala"_

_"Earn our Cutie Marks!"_

_"To meet"_

_"To sell"_

_"To find"_

_"To prove"_

_"To woo"_

_"To live"_

_"To wow"_

_"To grow"_

_"For fun"_

_"To talk"_

_"Into the Gala_

_Into the Gala_

_And we'll have the BEST NIGHT EVER..._

_At the Gala!"_

Luna sat back with a smile, having listened to the entire musical number. She knew for certain, this was the group to watch tonight. As they entered and began to split up, she made her quicksilver viewer split, having one follow each of them closely. Pinkie went to schmooze with some of the Canterlot elite, being far calmer than Luna would have expected, given what she'd seen and heard of her behavior. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were almost immediately called over by Soarin' and Spitfire, who obviously remembered them from the Young Flier's Competition. Applejack wandered the party freely, while staying close to Applebloom, who started out by heading straight to the food. Sweetie Belle and Spike wandered the room, Spike pointing various things out to the only pony who didn't go her own way. Trixie found her way into a chat with several significant members of the Press, as well as several Media moguls. Gilda was rapidly surrounded by several of the younger members of the crowd who were curious about griffons, as well as several older mares who cooed over how cute her cub was. Twilight went up to Princess Celestia, and Rarity found her way to the side of Prince Blueblood.

Luna snorted to herself. "I will never understand what any mare could possibly see in that stuck up, selfish, spoiled foal," she muttered, reaching a hoof to her bowl of pretzels.

"Well, she has to give him a chance."

Luna leaped into the air with a yelp, clinging to the chandelier above as she looked around. Reaching into her mane, she pulled out a small wand. While not normally effective enough as anything more than a backup weapon for even the weakest unicorns, this particular wand had been crafted by Starswirl, and Celestia had charged it herself. It had three casts in it, and one could blast the side of the castle out if misdirected. "Who goes there?" she demanded, waving the wand around, searching for the intruder in her room.

There was a few moments of silence. "Is that any way to talk to a friend, Luna?" A shadow on the floor expanded, and Twilight stepped out of it, her dress shimmering in the soft light of the room.

Luna stared. Turning, she stared at the Twilight pictured in her viewer, standing at Celestia's side as they greeted the various ponies in line to meet them. She turned back. "How?" she demanded.

Twilight stepped forward with a smile. "The one out there is a simulacrum. Useful for situations that require an image, but not the actual pony."

Luna dropped back to the floor. "But...your song earlier..."

Twilight smiled. "Which princess did you think I was singing about?"

Luna flushed. Then she blinked. "Celestia has experimented with simulacra in the past. They are not very effective. The spell weave can only contain three responses, and a very limited guiding intelligence."

Twilight grinned. "I tweaked the spell weave a bit. I added a memory store so it can repeat anything it's heard within the past hour. Also, I gave it the capacity to fully emote and play with the tenses of the primary response list. With all three being political non-committal statements, nopony will even notice it's not me."

Luna chuckled. "What fun!" She turned back to the screens, shifting the one locked onto the copy of Twilight to the background. "Care to pony watch with me?"

Twilight smiled. "Sounds like fun." At Luna's invitation, she curled up on a stack of pillows next to the Princess.

Luna held out a bowl. "Popcorn?"

Twilight smiled. "Alright." She levitated a few kernels out and into her mouth. "So, who should we watch first?"

Luna glanced towards the viewers. "Hmm? Why is Fluttershy just sitting in the garden?"

Twilight smiled. "She wants to befriend the animals." As they watched, one of the animals approached Fluttershy slowly. She continued to sit perfectly still, letting the animal get comfortable enough to come right up to her. Only then did she turn to address it. Before long, the other animals had come up as well. "Looks like she succeeded by letting them come to her."

"Good strategy," Luna said calmly. "The animals of the menagerie are uncomfortable with strangers." Turning, she saw the screens locked on Rainbow and Gilda flow to each other to merge as another figure approached them. "Hmm, this is unusual."

Twilight, however, was staring at the figure. "I didn't know griffons got that big! He's nearly as big as Celestia!"

Luna smiled. "That's the griffon ambassador, Talos. He's nice enough, as griffons go. Asked after my health."

Twilight blinked. "Not...Talos Sirek Wardn, by any chance?"

Luna widened her eyes. "You know him?"

"If it's the same one..." Twilight examined the griffon closely. "I think that's Gilda's Yearling Master. Gave him a scar over his eye before he even got her into class."

Luna's eyes widened further. "Goodness. I wonder what he plans to do." She grinned. "Let's watch." They glued their eyes and ears to the now combined screens.

Gilda stood by the buffet table, keeping her eyes away from Talos as he approached. Talos stopped a few feet away, turning his head towards Rainbow Dash, who was there getting a drink. "You are Rainbow Dash?" he asked without warning.

"The one and only!" she replied cockily. "Heard of me, have you?"

"Indeed," he replied. "The Sonic Rainboom is rare enough to warrant attention, especially when performed by an Element Bearer. Where do you call home, anyway?"

Rainbow looked at him sharply, then smoothed her face to an impressively diplomatic non-committal expression. For some reason, that set Scootaloo to scribbling in a notebook. "I come from Ponyville," Rainbow replied calmly.

"Ah," he replied calmly. "Nice place?"

"Pretty calm and quiet," Rainbow replied. "Although some crazy things happen every Tuesday."

"Really now?" Talos asked calmly, quirking an eyebrow up. "Is it safe for the young ones?"

Rainbow shrugged. "The whole town protects everyone. Fillies and colts grow up pretty tough, that's for sure." She smirked. "We're also on several trade routes, so we encounter members of all races. Have food available for all of them, too."

"Really? How interesting." Talos picked up an hors d'oeuvre and popped it into his mouth. "Would seem too peaceful for the more adventurous. Only excitement every Tuesday?"

Rainbow smirked. "Well, for the more adventurous, we're right on the border of the Everfree."

Talos smiled. "Hmm...seems like a nice place to retire, if I were anywhere near ready to do so." Turning to go, he briefly rubbed the head of Gilda's cub, who had been pouncing at his flicking tail. "It was nice speaking to you, Miss Dash."

Luna and Twilight watched as each went their separate ways, Gilda clutching her cub and stroking his head thoughtfully. "What just happened?" Luna asked, confused.

"As an exile, Gilda is forbidden from speaking to other griffons, and they're forbidden from speaking to her." Twilight was staring in awe. "Talos spoke to Rainbow so he could circumspectly inquire about how Gilda and her cub were doing...and he wanted Gilda to know he was doing it."

"But...why would he do that?" Luna asked, confused.

Twilight narrowed her eyes. "There are a few political reasons I can think of...and a few personal ones I could think of as well. I hope it's the personal, but I'm sure politics is involved as well." Twilight frowned, obviously not liking her train of thought.

Luna decided to change the subject. "Pinkie is being much more calm than I anticipated."

Twilight smiled. "Pinkie's just full of surprises." She looked closer. "Although it looks like she's trying to talk those ponies into making things more fun."

Pinkie suddenly bounced up to the orchestra stage. "Hey Octavia! Haven't seen you in a while."

Octavia looked a bit nervous. "Pinkie Pie, what are you doing here?"

Pinkie grinned. "I'm with Twilight. Say, I've got a good 62% of the guests talked around to the idea of upping the fun quotient of this Gala. Think you can give us some tunes we can really dance to?"

Octavia glanced back and forth. "I...don't know if I should. I mean, this is a big event, and if things go wrong, my career..."

Pinkie's grin widened. "Don't worry. We'll just say it was Celestia's idea. Nopony'll say neigh to that!"

Octavia nodded. "True. ...is it her idea?"

Pinkie winked conspiratorially. "Sure. She just hasn't had it yet."

Octavia's eyes widened. "You can pull that off?" Pinkie nodded happily. Octavia smiled softly. "Well...alright. After this song." The rest of the small orchestra started to grin. "Besides," Octavia said smugly, "it'll be worth it for the look on Vinyl's face when she hears she wasn't here to see the first use of her present."

Pinkie looked excited. "Thanks, Tavi! You're wonderful!" waving, she bounced back into the throng.

"I think we should look at somepony else while we still can," Twilight commented drily.

Luna nodded. The screen locked onto Applejack came to the fore. She was surrounded by several older nobles.

"-and you know how picky foals can be about food sometimes," she was saying. "So, given that Apple Bloom's never had nothin' but home cooking, I was worried the food here might not agree with her, so I packed my saddlebags with a bunch of her favorites just in case so she wouldn't go hungry." She chuckled. "And wouldn't you know, she's piggin' out at the buffet." She grinned as the nobles snacked happily on the sweets she'd passed out. "Still, glad these haven't been going to waste."

"These are quite delicious," one of the nobles - Fancypants, if Luna remembered correctly - said as he munched on a turnover. "You should do this as a business."

"Oh, I do," Applejack replied. "I'm the primary proprietor of Sweet Apple Acres in Ponyville. Grow apples and make and sell apple treats, like these."

"Have you ever catered?" another noble asked.

"Well," Applejack replied modestly, "we were called on to provide all the food for the last Summer Sun Celebration...which turned into Princess Luna's welcome back party."

A third noble spoke up. "I say, I've been trying to get my son to eat a bit healthier for quite some time, but he's been rather stubborn about it. I don't suppose you might be willing to cater his next birthday? I think these just might be the ticket!"

Applejack smiled, her eyes glinting just a bit. "Well, as it so happens, I HAD been planning on adding a catering business onto the farm's other sales." She reached into her saddlebags. "And it just so happens I have a few finished price sheets, if anypony's interested. Everything you've tried here...and a few others that I guarantee are just as good if not better." Several of the nobles eagerly grabbed the passed out price sheets, looking over the prices and making pleased mutterings. "Address and all pricing info's all there."

As they watched, Twilight chuckled. "Clever AJ," she muttered to herself.

Luna glanced towards her in confusion. Turning back to the screen, she smiled. "Looks like Trixie's getting a few contract offers as well."

Suddenly, the screen focused on Rarity moved to the fore. "I have never been so insulted in my life!" she was shouting in Blueblood's face. "Seriously, I was under the impression that you were a Prince, not a pompous, spoiled brat."

"How dare you!" Blueblood snapped. "Gu-"

"Oh, shouting for the guards, are you?" Rarity asked with a toss of her head. "Really? Is that all you can do? Can't even handle a mare without the guards? Then again, with how you've been acting, I'd be surprised if you could get your shoes on the right hooves without the guards help." There was a gasp from nearby ponies. "How low the line of Platinum has fallen to come to you. I have never met a more crude, selfish, obnoxious pony in my life! You are so high on your title and bloodline that it is all you are! I truly pity the mare who is eventually dragooned into wedding you and providing an heir, as no amount of spoiling and compensation could be worth dealing with you for more than a night! I will not waste another moment of my evening in foalsitting. Good night!" With that, she tossed her drink in his face and turned to storm away, her nose in the air.

Twilight whistled. "Way to go, Rarity."

Blueblood looked like he was about to explode. Turning, he stormed from the ballroom. As he left, Rarity received quite the round of applause, which she received with quiet dignity.

One of the screens followed Blueblood as he stormed off to his room, where he began to rant and rave. "I have never been so humiliated in my life! The gall of that mare to talk at me like some spoiled brat, and to besmirch my good name and blood in front of all those ponies!" He bucked out, kicking an end table over. "That was infuriating! Humiliating! Unbearable!" His entire body suddenly shuddered. "Celestia's sweet swollen teats, that was so buckin' hot! I must have her!"

As Blueblood started to curl up with obvious intent, Twilight zapped the screen with her magic, disabling it. "Well, that's more than I ever needed to know."

Luna was staring wide eyed at where the screen had been. "Can't...unsee..."

As the music stopped, Twilight gestured to one of the other windows to distract Luna. "Looks like we're about to see what Pinkie put Octavia up to."

Octavia had set her bass aside, placing it gently into its case. Leaning over, she picked up another case and snapped it open, pulling out a violin. Placing it against her chin, she tuned it for a bit...then pulled on a knot at the side, causing a panel of pulsing speakers to pop out the other side.

"What is that?" Luna asked in shock.

Twilight groaned. "If I had to guess...a wubolin."

Octavia began to play, the instrument glowing with ingrained magical energy causing her classical music to come out remixed into a techno dance beat.

"Oh no," Luna moaned, hanging her head.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"There's a reason we've never played dance music at the Gala," Luna moaned, hiding her face.

Up at the dais, Celestia suddenly smiled. "If you'll excuse me, my little ponies, but this is my jam." Leaping into the air, she glided down to the dance floor. She then began to dance...if you could call it that. Every part of her body seemed to be going in different directions, looking not unlike a controlled seizure. Her eyes were even closed, and her tongue stuck out the side of her mouth. Everypony around her stared for a bit, before several started to consciously try and imitate her.

"Oh stars, it's going to become a trend," Luna groaned.

Twilight decided not to comment on the 'dancing'. "How come everypony's so afraid to cross Celestia, anyway? She's never seemed all that frightening to me."

Luna closed her eyes, trying not to think of the unpleasant memories. "Because noble families have long memories. They have not yet forgotten Gemareah."

Twilight blinked. "I...don't think I've come across that story."

"I'm not surprised," Luna said calmly. "Neither Celestia nor I like remembering that time. It...happened early in our reign. We had been far north, dealing with a great threat to the kingdom. The threat took 100 years to deal with, and the nobles were left in charge whilst we were gone."

"You're talking about the disappearance of the Crystal Kingdom, aren't you?" Twilight said suddenly.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. Those events aren't well known. Given the nature of some of what we dealt with, much was deliberately purged from the history books. Where did you learn of it?"

Twilight smiled. "Found a history book in the Ponyville library. Seemed to have been penned by Starswirl himself."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Of course," she muttered.

Twilight tilted her head. "He didn't mention Gemareah, thought. What was it?"

Luna shuddered. "Our original capital. However...while we were gone, a group within the nobles gained power and control of the capital city, and attempted to spread their influence to the country. They called themselves the True Libertains, and believed that they should be free to indulge themselves...however they wished." Luna shuddered. "By the time we had returned, they had complete control of the city, and used the fillies and colts of the population as little more than playthings. I...searched through the dreams of the populace, but...only the young were not bound by the corruption." She covered her eyes, holding back the tears.

Twilight scrunched her eyes shut tight, breathing deeply in and out. Her eyelids and eyebrows briefly quivered independently of each other, as though there were a second set of eyes there. Finally, she opened her eyes. "What did Celestia do?"

Luna shuddered. "I have never seen Celestia like that before or since. Her white coat turned a reddish gold, and her mane and tail turned to crimson fire. Her eyes...they were like sunspots, and her Royal Mark had turned from a gentle sun to a glaring solar eye. She teleported all the ponies under breeding age within the city to our palace, and everypony else in the palace into the city proper. That was the only warning the ponies received before...she opened the sky." Luna gagged a bit as memory returned full force. "She created two blazing walls of solar fire, one at the outskirts of the city and one directly surrounding the Palace. The two walls incinerated anything they touched, and the wall before the palace slowly dug a deep scar into the earth surrounding it. Then...the wall at the edge of the city began a slow march inward. The ponies within were trapped between two marching walls of death, unable to escape. Celestia...she watched impassively as the ponies begged and pleaded for mercy, to be spared...and as they screamed their last as the walls met, incinerating them.

"She then created a brand new set of nobles - save Blueblood's line, which was not part of the group - and dictated into the law that that was the fate of anyone under her gaze who brought such harm to a foal on her lands." Luna shuddered. "It took two weeks before she returned to her normal self, and she dedicated the next ten years to trying to help the victims of the True Libertains recover from their ordeal."

Twilight frowned. "She was too easy on them," she growled.

Luna stared at her in shock. "Twilight?"

Twilight closed her eyes. "Sorry," she muttered. "Some things I take personal."

Luna started to ask something, but they were distracted by a shout from one of the screens.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS CHANDELIER SWINGERS! YAY!"

"Wait, what?" they both said together, spinning to look.

There on the largest screen, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were swinging from the chandelier in the center of the ballroom. The chandelier began to creak...and the three fillies jumped clear just before it came crashing to the floor.

As everyone stared, Celestia leaned down to the three fillies and whispered, "Run."

Twilight stood up. "Well, that's my cue, I'm afraid." She stepped back into the shadow. "See you later, Luna."

Luna smiled as Twilight left. She saw that the others were leaving to, and sighed, letting the mystic viewer shut down. It was time to see who was online. She turned her console on and logged in.

-MoonBeam is online-

Luna smiled, then checked to see who on her friend's list was on.

-BeholderTwins is online-

-IamtheLast is online-

Smiling widely, she logged into that chat room.

IATL: -and I can't believe I let you talk me into this. I seriously don't see the point of these games.

BT: Aww, come on! You know it'll be fun. Besides, all things considered, you owe me some coddling, you said so yourself.

IATL: Can't I just bake you some muffins?

BT: Doctor, did you forget you can't cook?

MB: You two are the cutest couple.

IATL: Oh, hello Moonbeam!

BT: Moonbeam! You're on! :glomp:

Luna grinned. She loved talking to these two, whoever they were.


	18. Return of Harmony, Part 1

18. Return of Harmony, part 1

He opened his eyes as events finally reached the tipping point. The moment to act was upon him, and he knew what he had to do. Carefully, he gazed across space-time to The Board.

A giant wheel, laid on its side balanced within the space between the metaphysical and the metaphorical. Upon it, the entire world of MaTerra - home world of the ponies amongst others - was laid out, showing the state of existence. Looking carefully, he saw the position of the hidden pieces, the influence of the forces at play, struggling for dominance. He smiled.

Reaching out, he let a spark fall from his claw to the board. The spark fell, and things changed. Pieces moved in response. Turning his face to the shadows beneath the wheel, where power reached out to touch the wheel, he whispered, "...Check."

Raven stared around at those gathered in the library. There they were, all of those who had come from Jump City and found themselves in new bodies...but they were three strong. Gilda was there for this meeting, her cub in the care of Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Zecora had joined them as well. Last but not least, Trixie sat there proudly, still staring in wonder and pride at the gem that now held her cloak around her neck, and the small white T emblazoned therein. Most would think it stood for Trixie, but all those here knew better.

Raven smiled. "All right, everyone. Things are officially coming to ahead. I have successfully identified the magic trace of the spells that brought us here."

"Did you, now?" Zecora asked. "Tell me, how?"

Raven glanced out the window as a familiar pink cloud passed by, disgorging its brown burden across the ground. "I matched it to another spell from the same caster," she said simply.

"He's on our side, then?" Jinx asked, curiously.

"Not necessarily," Raven replied. "I found out why I couldn't identify the spell trace of the spell that took Twilight and the others. While it's not the same magic...the spell that brought us here was designed to obliterate all identifying traces of the original spell, making it impossible to identify. Which means it's entirely possible that he's in cahoots with whoever took them."

Robin frowned. "Then we could be walking into a trap up in Canterlot?"

Cyborg frowned. "So what are we going to do?"

"That's why we're meeting here first," Raven said blandly. "If we do end up walking into a trap, we need to be prepared...and we need a backup plan in case everything goes wrong."

"When you say 'everything goes wrong'," Jinx spoke up nervously, "your meaning is..."

"There's every chance that this will end in our deaths."

"Friend Raven," Starfire spoke up, "surely you cannot be-"

"Remember how much more dangerous each of the obstacles we've faced have been, compared to what we expected?" Raven glanced around, silently reminding them of the tarrasque, the dragon, the Diamond Dogs. "Take that and apply it to what we expect of him here. Do you really think we can easily win, if he's truly our foe?"

"But," Melvin spoke up, "what about the Elements of Harmony?"

"We still need to hit him," Beast Boy replied. He and Raven had discussed this a few days ago. "We know what he's capable of as far as evasion...assuming he's limited to what we know."

Silence fell for a while. Then Jinx stepped over to the door. Opening it, she whistled, and five parasprites landed on her outstretched hoof. "Would you please fetch Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith for me?" she requested sweetly. Nodding, the sprites flew off. She shut the door behind her.

Raven stared at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

Jinx glared back. "If this could be the end, then they at least deserve to know why...and the truth of what's been happening." She blinked away tears. "I...I can't keep lying to Sweetie Belle any more at any rate, and if she's to lose her sister for good for real, she deserves the truth of it." She shook her head. "Is there anyone else who should be told?"

Starfire tilted her head in thought, then sadly shook her head. "No one for Pinkie, unfortunately. The Cakes are close family to her, but...with Cup's twins on the way, I don't dare put her under that stress. If we lose, they've lost Pinkie. If not, they get her back..." She sighed sadly. "And I wish I could believe they'd notice the difference."

Melvin shook her head. "The only ones close enough to know about for Fluttershy are her animals..." She gently stroked Angel Bunny, who hugged her other forehoof tightly. "And they already know enough. As for the rest of her family, they were never around to know that something was different...so if we die, all they'll know is Fluttershy was lost. The exact date won't matter then."

Raven sighed. "Same with Twilight, I'm afraid."

Gilda shrugged her shoulders. "So the only ones who need the full truth before the mission are the fun-sizes and the Apples, huh?" She walked over to the side. "In the meantime...someone mentioned a backup plan?"

Raven nodded. "Yes. What will need to happen if all else fails."

There was a sudden knock on the door. Cyborg opened it to see Scootaloo hovering in midair. "Hey, Scoot! Looks like your flying's getting better!"

Scootaloo stared flatly at him. "Not really," she mumbled. She gestured to the parasprite that held her off the ground by the scruff of her neck. It then carried her in, followed by one each carrying Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, and Big Macintosh.

Raven stared at the one holding up Big Macintosh. "Parasprites are a lot stronger than they look..." she mumbled in surprise.

Jinx nodded as the five ponies were set down. "Think you could give each of us some privacy?" she asked Raven. "This...shouldn't take long."

Raven nodded. As the three groups went to different rooms, Raven raised a sound suppression spell over them. She then turned back to the others, and their plans.

Cyborg stared down at Scootaloo, unsure of how to begin. He had a lot to say, but he wasn't sure how much Scootaloo could understand and accept...and he certainly didn't want to hurt the little filly. Finally, he sighed. "Scoot...something big is about to go down."

"Yeah," Scootaloo replied. "The cotton candy clouds raining chocolate rain were a pretty good clue to that."

"Exactly," Cyborg replied. "And-"

"And if I missed that, the giant legged rabbits, oversized apples, and popping corn on the cob were a pretty good clue, as well."

"Good point, but-"

"Not to mention you all retreated to the library," Scootaloo finished. "That's always a sure sign that something heavy is about to go down."

Cyborg blinked. "You use our behavior as a disaster gauge?" he asked incredulously.

Scootaloo smirked impudently. "Works pretty well so far!"

Cyborg sighed, facehoofing. "Well, as I was saying, something major is going down, and...the result is likely to have a major effect on your life. So you need to know all the details, and-"

"This is why you've been delaying finalizing the adoption paperwork, isn't it?" Scootaloo interrupted, her face completely serious.

Cyborg's eyes widened. He hadn't thought anyone would have noticed that. "Scoot...what are you saying?"

Reaching into her saddlebag, Scootaloo handed Cyborg a small notebook. "This."

Cyborg opened it up. "Rainbow is not Rainbow?" he asked, shocked. "Harmony Replaced?" At Scootaloo's calm nod, he continued to read. At first, he was incredulous. Later, he began to chuckle. Before long, he was rolling on the floor laughing out loud. "I can't believe this! You caught every single moment! Every last bit of out of character behavior from all five of us! I'm surprised you didn't catch out-"

"Didn't know Twilight and Spike before everything changed," Scootaloo said calmly. "Didn't know what was and wasn't out of character for them." While her voice was calm, her eyes became downcast. She had hoped her theories were wrong.

Cyborg managed to get his laughter under control. "Well, I gotta say, I was not expecting that." Turning back to the first page, he smiled, seeing an easy way to explain things. "Although in point of fact, your first theory is closer to the truth. My friends and I ARE from another dimension."

Scootaloo lifted her head. "Really? What do you mean?"

Cyborg grinned. "Well, we still aren't sure of the how's or whys, but Twilight and the others somehow got yanked from their bodies, and we got stuck in their place."

"Why you?" Scootaloo asked, confused. "Why are you inside Rainbow Dash? Are you the Rainbow of your dimension? Because I remember seeing something in one of Rainbow's comic books about dimensional alternates, and-"

Cyborg held up a hoof. "As far as we can tell, we were matched to each of the girls based on a match to the Elements of Harmony. In essence, I'm probably Rainbow because - were the Elements a part of our world - I'd likely be Bearer of Loyalty. And while I was able to pretend to be Rainbow with the help of the memories Raven - she's the one in Twilight's body - was able to scry for us, I'm actually quite a bit different."

"Really?" Scootaloo asked, surprised. "How so?"

Cyborg rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well for one...I'm a guy."

Scootaloo stared at him for a time. "...wow..." She looked away. "That makes what happened at the spa the other day even more awkward, doesn't it?"

Cyborg flushed bright red. A few days back, Cyborg had been giving Scootaloo flying lessons, and Scootaloo had strained her flight muscles rather seriously. The doctor had recommended a massage treatment, but Scootaloo had flat out refused, stating that a massage was 'far too girly' and 'Rainbow would never get a massage.' Unable to stand seeing Scootaloo in pain, Cyborg had done what he knew Rainbow would also, and went to get the same massage the doctor had prescribed for Scootaloo, so that Scootaloo would get it, too. He had then discovered that Rainbow Dash's flight muscles and wings were apparently unusually sensitive to touch. The massage had been...embarrassingly enjoyable. Aloe's assurance that such a reaction to their first wing massage was normal for a pegasus mare hadn't helped matters much. The fact that Lotus had been far too comfortable explaining it to Scootaloo - who, apparently, knew enough about certain things to ask the right questions - had just made it worse. "Let's try not to think about that," Cyborg said through his embarrassment.

Scootaloo nodded. "Right." She thought for a time. "So...I take it you ARE going to get Rainbow and the others back, right?"

Cyborg nodded. "Yep. That's the plan."

"Even if you have to kick bad guy flank to do it?"

Cyborg grinned. "Won't even phase us. Won't be our first villain fight. We were superheroes in our own world."

Scootaloo grinned excitedly. "Really? Who were you?"

Cyborg grinned. "Well, I actually had two names. Victor Stone...and Cyborg."

Scootaloo gasped. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

Cyborg smirked, ready to strut.

Scootaloo pressed her face to the small window in the door. "You mean she's THAT Raven?"

Cyborg face faulted. "...not fair..." he mumbled quietly, letting comic tears run from his eyes.

Robin had just finished telling the whole story to the Apples, having asked them to stay silent until he finished. He now waited to hear their reactions.

Granny Smith stared firmly at him, watching carefully. "So...yer gonna be bringing Applejack back, right?"

Robin nodded. "We're going to find out what happened to her and the others. We're going to bring them home...or die trying."

"How come you've been pretending to be her?" Big Macintosh asked.

"So that she'll have her life to come back to," Robin replied calmly.

"Then how come you're telling us now?" Applebloom asked quietly.

Robin sighed. "Because we don't know if we'll succeed on this next mission...and if we fail, no one's coming back. If that happens...you deserve to know why. Besides, Applejack will need someone to help her settle back in once everything's back to normal."

Granny Smith nodded her head. "Makes sense."

Big Macintosh looked away, not wanting to think about the fact that the ponies he'd recently been flirting with included a male and a toddler.

Applebloom smiled. "So...the advice that didn't come from Applejack really DIDN'T come from Applejack?"

Robin blinked. "Umm...right..." He didn't really want to get into that at the moment.

Granny Smith spoke up. "So let's say you succeed. Applejack and the others come home. What happens to you?"

Robin sighed. "We go back home. Go back to our lives, keeping our home safe from villains."

She nodded in response. "I see. What name do you go by there?"

"I'm called Dick Grayson."

Granny Smith thought for a time. "Nah...doesn't fit. Any others?"

"Robin."

"That's a child's name! Come now." Granny Smith stared at him. "What's your REAL name?"

He smiled. "Well...I was thinking about Nightwing..."

Granny Smith thought for a time, then nodded. "Yep, that fits. Well, whatever happens, we'll remember you, Night Seed."

Robin blinked. "I said Night-"

"I know what I said," Granny Smith interrupted. "Night Seed's a good name for an Apple family Superhero."

Robin could only smile, feeling warm inside at the unquestioning acceptance.

Jinx sat silently, watching Sweetie Belle as she watched her. She knew this was necessary. She knew she had to tell Sweetie about the truth of these events. She knew she deserved the truth. She could only hope this would not hurt Sweetie too much.

...but then why was it so hard to speak? She had sat here with Sweetie Belle for the past ten minutes, unable to get a single word out. All she could do was look Sweetie Belle in the eyes as she watched her sister in concern.

Sweetie Belle was the one to finally break the silence. "Rarity, is something wrong?"

Jinx continued to stare. She opened and closed her mouth a bit, but that was all she could manage.

Sweetie Belle walked up to her. "It's okay, big sister. You can tell me. What's bothering you?"

Jinx continued to stare. She swallowed convulsively, struggling to find the words.

Sweetie Belle smiled. "Is this about the nightmares you don't remember having?" she asked.

Jinx remembered what Sweetie was talking about. A couple of times, when Sweetie had stayed over at the boutique, she had woken Jinx up because she had - apparently - been calling out in her sleep. Sometimes she had been calling out to Spike, or to Sweetie Belle, and on occasion she had been crying to Fluttershy. Other times, she had been just screaming in agony. On awakening, though, Jinx remembered no dreams, nightmares or otherwise. Since her own private suspicion was that the real Rarity's voice was somehow speaking at those times, she nodded.

Sweetie Belle cuddled up to Jinx. "Well, don't worry about it, Rarity. I'm sure everything will be okay. And no matter what happens," she threw her forelegs around Jinx, hugging her tight, "I love you."

Jinx felt her heart shatter. With a despairing wail, she wrapped Sweetie Belle in a tight embrace and wept, her silent, wracking sobs shaking her body as tears flowed freely.

Sweetie Belle stared up at her in confusion. "Rarity?"

Jinx finally managed to work her mouth. "I'm not Rarity, Sweetie Belle," she replied in her own voice.

Sweetie blinked a few times in confusion. "Huh?"

"My name is Jinx. Something has...happened to Rarity. I was...summoned to fill in for her." She figured that was as good an explanation as any.

"But..." Sweetie poked Rarity's flank. "This is Rarity's body...isn't it?"

"It is," Jinx replied. "It's just...she's not in it at the moment."

Sweetie Belle stared up at her. "...when?"

Jinx sighed. She knew this part would hurt. "Since shortly before the Summer Sun Celebration."

Sweetie Belle was quiet for a long time. "But...it always felt like it was Rarity...like how it was before she started her own business, when she always had time for me."

Jinx squeezed her eyes tight. "I had her memories to work from. And...I wanted to take care of you, as well..."

Sweetie Belle thought for a time. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she came to a conclusion. "You mean I have TWO big sisters?" she squeaked out.

Jinx' eyes shot open. "Excuse me?" she asked, confused.

Sweetie Belle smiled. "Well, I have Rarity, who's been my big sister my whole life...and now I have you too, Jinx, because you chose to be my big sister, right?"

Jinx stared into those innocent green eyes, seeing only pure sincerity. She closed her eyes at last, her tears now less sorrowful as she hugged Sweetie Belle tight again. "I guess so," she said at last. They held each other for a time, Jinx crying softly, letting out the pain that had slowly built up from the deception she had been forced to hold over the innocent in her arms.

After a time, Sweetie Belle spoke up again. "You're...you're going to bring Rarity back, right?"

Jinx nodded. "Yes...that's what we're going to do."

Sweetie Belle blinked. "When you do...will I ever see you again?"

Jinx closed her eyes tight. "I don't know Sweetie...I just don't know."

Raven nodded towards Trixie, Gilda, and Zecora. "Alright, the plan is set. Trixie, with everything I've taught you, you should be able to amass a good defense against anything magical that attacks short of the immortal." As Trixie blushed, Raven continued. "Gilda, you're a strong leader. Take charge while we're gone. Zecora, I know you've got more tricks up your metaphorical sleeves than I could imagine. Between the three of you and the books and reagents here in the library, you should be able to mount an impressive second level of defense for Ponyville, should there be no other options." Raven sighed. "It's not much of a plan, but it's the best we've got."

As the three nodded, the others reentered the room. Raven turned to them. "Everything taken care of?"

Cyborg, Jinx, and Robin all nodded, giving a quick hug to the ones they left behind, the ones they would - with luck - be returning the missing ponies to before long.

Raven nodded. "Alright, gather around." She waited until Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx, and Melvin were gathered around her. "When we get there, follow my lead, okay?" They all nodded. "Alright." As she charged her teleportation spell, she tried not to think about the fact that, given what they were walking into, this might be the last time any of them would say these next two words. "Titans...go!"

And in a flash of light, they were away.


	19. Return of Harmony, part 2

19. Return of Harmony, part 2

Celestia flinched back from the flash of light right in front of her, but relaxed when she saw the body of her former students and the other Harmony Bearers. She managed to maintain her composure, barely, although the sorrow that - after all this time - her true faithful student had not yet returned burned inside her like a fresh wound. "Twilight Sparkle," she said calmly. "I am...surprised at your timely arrival. I was just about to send for you."

Raven smiled at her. "I figured as much. So, what's this all about?"

Celestia frowned. "Come with me." She led the Titans into the Castle interior. "An old foe of my sister's and mine has returned. A terrible King of great madness and fearsome power, a ruler under whom all of Equestria suffered until we acted against him. His name..." She swallowed convulsively. "...is Discord."

Raven quirked her eyebrow at her. "Sounds like a terrible foe to have to face," she said, giving her words a sardonic twist.

Celestia flinched inwardly. She hoped that, while Raven had caught the hesitation, she had not deduced the reason for it. "Indeed. Luna and I were unable to defeat him with our powers alone. We were forced to wield the Elements of Harmony against him." Celestia closed her eyes against the painful memories. When she opened them, she was once more stoic. "However, the Elements have now bonded to the six of you." She paused, blinking, as she noticed that Beast Boy - in the body of Spike - was here as well. For some reason, something felt off about that. She shrugged it aside as she continued. "As such, we cannot wield them anymore." Having led them to the vault she'd prepared specifically for the Elements, she opened it and levitated out the chest. "However, I am sure that all of you will be able to defeat him..." She paused for dramatic effect. "...with these." She opened the chest to reveal...nothing.

Raven yawned. None of the others so much as blinked.

Celestia dropped the chest. "This doesn't make any sense!" she said in shock.

Maniacal chuckling echoed around the chamber. "Make sense?" a menacing voice said in a stage whisper. "Where's the fun in making sense?"

"Discord!" she snapped, suppressing the mixed surge of emotion that sprang from her heart at his return. "Show yourself!"

With another chuckle, the image of Discord in the stained glass window came to life. "Did you miss me, Celestia?" he asked as he flowed from one window to another. "I know I missed you."

Celestia steeled herself, privately thanking a millennium of dealing alone with selfish, spoiled nobles for giving her near perfect emotional control. "What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?" she demanded.

"Oh, I've just borrowed them for a-" He paused, turning to glare towards Raven. "Where are you going?" he demanded.

Raven turned back from where she was walking out of the chamber, leading the others. "Home. We'll be back when we've got a real threat to deal with...one that isn't so boring."

Celestia wasn't sure what was more shocking: hearing Discord called boring, or seeing him rendered speechless because of it. "BORING?" Discord demanded, incensed. "How dare you-"

"Let me guess," Raven interrupted. "You've hidden the Elements somewhere. You're going to tell us where in a riddle. The only way we'll get them back is if we play your game, and you're going to salt our path with obstacles?" At Discord's nod, she shrugged her shoulders. "As I said, boring."

"So you're just going to let me run rampant?" he asked, plainly shocked.

Raven smirked. "Well you aren't exactly a threat. Seriously, with the reinforcement we've given the town to be on the safe side, Ponyville hasn't even taken any structural damage."

Robin smirked. "And them giant apples ya gave me sold wonderfully, thank ya kindly."

Starfire bounced happily. "And let's not forget the chocolate rain!"

Discord's jaw dragged on the floor. Leaning back, he chuckled. "So you're saying I'll need to be a bit more vicious to get your attention?" He started to rub his paw and talon together.

"Or you could just ask us to play with you," Cyborg said calmly. "Cause, let's be honest, it really just sounds like you're bored. And if that's the only problem, I really need to introduce you to this little thing called a Gamestation 3."

Discord chuckled. "Well, let's play the game anyway. I wonder if you can solve my riddle." He cleared his throat. "To retrieve your missing Elements, just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began." He leaned back, smirking. "Well?"

Raven smirked right back. Her horn glowed. "Trixie, are you in the library?"

A voice came out of the air. "Yes, Twilight, I am."

"Is the library's copy of 'Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide' there?"

"Yes," Trixie replied. "It's right here on the table."

"Could you check its contents?"

"Alright." There was a moment's silence followed by a gasp. "Twilight! The Elements of Harmony are in here!"

Raven smirked. "Thought so. Can you teleport the book and its contents to me in Canterlot?"

"I think so."

There was a long pause, and then the book appeared in a flash of light in front of Raven. She caught it in her magic. "Well done, Trixie. I wasn't sure you'd be up to the range."

"I wasn't sure I could, so I had Zecora mix up a brew that I used to draw a circle to boost my magic," Trixie admitted, sounding a bit down.

Raven smiled. "A very clever use of available resources. Also, the first step to true mastery of magic is to recognize your own limitations and find a way to surpass them. I'm very proud of you, Trixie, and I'd expect nothing less from my top student."

Trixie's blush could be felt - and practically heard - through the spell. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Keep up the good work." With those words, she cut the communication spell.

Discord grumbled, "Well, if you're going to cheat..."

Smiling, Raven opened up the book and levitated out the Elements, handing them to their respective bearers who, following her lead, held them in one hoof. "So, these are the Elements you swiped from that chest?"

"Yes, yes they are," Discord said grudgingly. "Very well d-"

With a quick motion, Raven ripped the gilt wrapping of her Element off and took a bit of the chocolate revealed within. The others mimicked her actions exactly, although Starfire ate her entire element once it was revealed to be chocolate.

Both Discord and Celestia were in a state of absolute shock. Even the sense of the Elements power had faded when the gilt wrapping was torn. "What?" they said in unison.

Raven smirked. "You really thought I'd put the most powerful relics in Equestria - the last line of defense for the country - where they couldn't be easily accessed by the only ones who can wield them?"

As Celestia stared in shock, Discord began to chuckle. "Well, that's quite clever of you." Seeing Celestia's expression, he laughed aloud. "And you didn't tell her either, huh? Well done." He applauded. "But what if I'd thought of that, and went looking for their real hiding place?"

Raven smirked. "You'd have been distracted by the three other fake sets scattered throughout the country which had the proper spell on them to suppress the magic of the Elements beyond detection, much like what is on the vault here."

Discord's eyes widened again. "Well, aren't you the tricky one." With a flash of light, he manifested physically in the room, no longer confined to the stained glass windows. "Since you seem in the mood to brag, why don't you tell me where you hid the other fakes?"

Raven chuckled. "Why not? The first set - made of iron - is hidden inside solid rock in the caverns beneath Canterlot-"

"There are caverns under Canterlot?" Celestia couldn't stop herself from asking.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yes, Celestia, there are. Shining and I used to play hide and seek in the caves near the entrance in the city proper until Mom and Dad found out." Raven turned back to Discord. "The second set - made of copper - is back in the Palace of the Pony Sisters, where the Elements sat for a thousand years, complete with a spell that makes them look like they're made of stone again. The third set - made of arsenic-"

"Arsenic?" Discord asked, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

Raven smiled. "Hidden inside the Ponyville herb merchant's safe. And you know how jealously a merchant guards their gold."

Discord chuckled. "Well done. But what would have stopped me - or anyone else - from checking any of those three sets and discovering they were fake?"

"Each set's suppression spell - which would have to be dispelled to tell they were fake - is keyed specifically to my magic. If anyone else dispelled it, it would trigger the trap spell."

"Traps? Oh my, what sort of traps?"

Raven grinned wickedly. "Well, this one would have trapped the victim in an ordinary stasis spell. Easily breakable, bit it would have drawn a lot of attention." She chuckled. "The iron one would have trapped the victim in a massive pile of Gak."

Discord laughed uproariously. "Ingenious!"

"The arsenic one would cause every plant in the shop to spring to life, entrapping the subject and preventing movement." Raven smirked. "Then it would determine the song that would cause the most aggravation to the subject, and play it on endless loop."

Discord pulled out a notebook and jotted something down, causing Celestia to internally wince.

"The copper one would force the subject to live through their worst nightmare...or the most traumatizing moment of their lives...endlessly."

Discord stared at her. He let his notebook fade out. "I'll admit," he said calmly, "you are truly a crueler spirit of chaos than I could ever hope to be." He smirked at her. "Admittedly, I should expect nothing less..." He snapped his talons.

Celestia stared as Discord, Raven, and the others vanished in a flash of white light.

Raven blinked at the area in which they reappeared. She imagined this must be Discord's private dimensional space, in much the same way Beast Boy had told her about the Solar Retreat, but it was...oddly plain. The bed was a perfectly ordinary bed without color. The walls were gray. An ordinary bookshelf empty of books sat in one corner next to a large chest. There were two windows, one giving a view of space, the other a view of the world on which Equestria sat, as seen from space. The only unusual configuration of the room was what looked like a large table with a massive game board in the center of the room.

Discord smiled as he finished his sentence. "...from your father's daughter, Raven."

Raven flinched. She didn't like being compared to her father. However, obviously Discord held all the cards here and now - as far as he knew - so she decided to play his game for now. "You brought us here. I assume you know who took Twilight and the others?"

Discord turned to the chest and opened it, pulling things out and tossing them aside, except for the occasional item he set carefully on the bookshelf. "Your father, of course," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Raven felt the blood flee her face as she turned pale. "What?" she gasped in fear. "Trigon took them? Why would you prevent me from learning that?"

"Because if you found out, you would have tried to summon him to retrieve Twilight and the others. If you succeeded, it would have broken the seal I placed that kept him locked out of MaTerra for the past 10,000 years." Discord continued to ignore Raven's emotional reactions. "And as important as it is to rescue Twilight and the others, I cannot risk Trigon gaining control of MaTerra and absorbing its magic."

Raven blinked. "Why?"

"As of right now, Trigon has to find some way to slip into the dimensions he's trying to conquer: a child portal, followers, a summoning..." Carefully, Discord placed a glass vial containing a glowing purple smoke on the shelf. "However, the magic of MaTerra is especially potent, as it is rather close to Source."

"Source?"

"The center of existence," Discord replied calmly. "The point from which all magic - all reality - springs. The details aren't really important, but here's the gist of it: if Trigon absorbs the magic of MaTerra, he won't have to sneak into other dimensions anymore. He'll be strong enough to tear the boundary between his world and others apart, and walk in fully manifest. If MaTerra falls to Trigon, all other worlds will soon follow."

Raven was silent, deep in thought.

Discord turned back. "I'm the only one who knows about this, and I have already taken action to prevent that eventuality." He held out a small circle of unknown metal. In the center was a small red spark. "When I sealed Trigon out of MaTerra, I knew he'd left things here as backdoors to get back in...so I left a backdoor to his dimension, just in case I need it. But I put a trick in it. All I have to do is crush this...and Trigon's dimension and everything in it will be obliterated, along with all worlds already under his control."

"Then why haven't you done it?" Robin asked, shocked.

"Because it would also destroy MaTerra, completely and utterly." Discord stared at them all. "And before any of you think about evacuation or anything like that, 99% of the life forms of MaTerra are so well adapted to its higher magic concentration that they won't survive anywhere else. Eventually, when the civilizations of my world reach for the stars, a solution will be discovered...but in the meantime, this is an absolute last resort." He smiled. "On the other paw..." He shifted the circle to his lion's paw. "It makes an excellent portal once expanded."

"A portal to where?" Melvin asked nervously.

"To Trigon's own dimension...where he's had the souls of Twilight and the others all this time." Discord's face was completely serious.

Raven gasped. "WHAT?" She flung herself forward in the aura of her power. "You mean you've left them in his clutches all this time?"

Snarling, Discord smacked Raven back. "You think I had a choice? If I'd sent you in immediately, he'd have killed you without pause. The best you've managed is banishing him, but in the seat of his power you'd never be able to beat him! Only one weapon in all of history has ever caused him physical pain, and thus is the only weapon that will work against him in his own dimension. I had to wait until that was available, and by then my paws were tied."

Jinx' eyes went wide. "You're talking about the Rainbow of Light, aren't you?"

Discord smiled. "Indeed. Speaking of which, where did you hide the Elements of Harmony? You'll need them."

Although Jinx was confused, Raven smirked. "Right under our noses," she said smugly. "Well, over mine."

Discord blinked, then smirked. "Clever. Leave them there for now. You'll need them." Taking the edges of the small circle in his claws, he pulled it wider, expanding it into a circle large enough for the entire group to pass through abreast. "I hope you're all ready to fight."

Raven glanced at the others. They all nodded. "We're ready."

Discord stepped aside, holding the gateway - the red spark now a wide curtain of red light - up so they could enter. As each of them passed through, Discord reached his paw out to Beast Boy. "Wait," he said simply. Reaching up, he popped his snaggletooth out of his mouth and handed it to Beast Boy. "You'll need this. But I'll want it back when you're done."

As Beast Boy held the tooth tight, he followed the others through the portal. Discord leaned back, staring at the gateway. "It's tough being a god," he mumbled to himself. "You have no one to pray to."


	20. Return of Harmony, part 3

20. Return of Harmony, part 3

Pain. It was all she knew. The agony of what she had just been put through, the sensation of her soul beginning to fall apart. How easy it would be to let go, to let herself unravel, to cease to be, to bring an end to the pain.

But then there was the voice. That oh so familiar voice that she clung to like a lifeline. Each time she sank to this point, when the pain was no longer being inflicted she would hear the voice, and she would come back to herself. Equations, variables, constants...the formulae of existence brought her back to herself. She listened as the voice spoke of relative densities, water pressure, temperature stabilization, magical quantities and vectors...

"You're talking about the cloud conversion formulas to make building materials, aren't you?" she asked, extending her awareness, opening her metaphorical eyes to look up into the rainbow colored light that was her only image of her friend.

There was a chuckle, and a smile could be heard in the response. "Got it in one, Twi," Rainbow replied. "You're good at this. I'm starting to run out of new equations to throw at you."

Twilight Sparkle managed to raise her essence up off the floor of the cage they were in. "Well, I've still got a few more Daring Do books in my head, so no worries there." A round of chuckles - somewhat hollow sounding - echoed around the cage.

As Twilight held herself together, she glanced around at the others in the cage with her, matching each cloud of light to the name and persona she had grown to know, the ones she called her friends. With each mental reaffirmation, she brought herself closer to herself again.

The orange glow was Applejack, current head of Sweet Apple Acres in Ponyville. She was as honest as anypony came, never wavering from the situation they were in. When they talked about their pasts, and those moments that shaped them, Applejack invariably spoke of the farm or her little sister, Apple Bloom. Apparently, Applejack was the closest her little sister had ever known to a mother, and AJ's determination to be the best big sister she could derived from one moment when Apple Bloom was very young...when she had called her Mama.

The somewhat faded pink glow was Pinkie Pie, the party expert of Ponyville. She lived her life for others sake, always throwing parties for everypony to make them smile. Her passion was spreading joy to others, but her own past had her own specters of regret. Her presence in Ponyville was because she had never returned to her family and home community at the end of her rumspringa, and her relationship with her parents and siblings had become strained due to the infrequent nature of letter deliveries between Ponyville and the place of her birth, a town so small and far off the beaten path that it didn't even have a name, known colloquially as 'The Rock Farm'. As much as she enjoyed her life in Ponyville, she often found herself yearning for the more close knit community she had left behind. Those regrets, and the lack of true bonds she had within Ponyville itself, had weakened her, and she had the hardest struggle of all of them to maintain her spiritual stability. She had broken not long ago, but a green light had filled her and stabilized her.

The yellow glow was Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash's oldest friend and the animal caretaker of Ponyville. She was the strongest of them all here, and her light still shone the brightest. Whenever they had begun to lose hope, she had spoken, and convinced them all to hold on. If not for her, at least one of them would have faded by now...something they knew they must not do. According to Rainbow, Fluttershy was normally incredibly shy and reserved, but wouldn't flinch from anything if those she cared about truly needed her, and was always there to lend her shoulder to lean - or cry - on. Apparently, like everyone else, their personalities and strong bond had been shaped by an incident from their shared youth, one that had ended with Rainbow having one of Fluttershy's kidneys and Fluttershy developing a pathological fear of having her picture taken. And yet, despite Fluttershy's fearful nature, she had stood up to their captor, and he could do nothing to her no matter how hard he tried...and his attempts had eventually become little more than perfunctory.

The white glow was Rarity, the fashonista of Ponyville. (Twilight had pondered once why, aside from herself and Spike, everyone captured like this was from Ponyville.) She had bonded strongly with Spike - the purple and green glow that never moved far from her side - shortly after their arrival. While a bit of a dramatic, this had apparently appealed to Spike. When Rarity had bemoaned her fate, acting like a cliché damsel in distress, Spike had begun to strut, promising he would protect her. Rarity had taken to calling Spike her knight in shining armor. Upon learning that Spike was, in fact, a dragon, she had simply said that no armor could possibly shine as much as well polished scales. Rarity's own worries primarily focused around her younger sister, Sweetie Belle, and others within Ponyville for whom she felt a sense of obligation.

Rarity's story from her past had hit them all quite hard, when she had explained why she dedicated herself so much to her work. Apparently, everything that didn't go into keeping the business running and growing went into Sweetie Belle's college fund. Not only that, she actually scaled her prices up and down, to ensure that all of her clientele could afford her best at a price at which they would value it. She credited this to a time in her life when Sweetie Belle was still going through the magic surges of the unicorn foal. One surge had been too powerful...and Sweetie Belle's horn had shattered.

Her family had immediately rushed Sweetie Belle to the hospital, both for the damage to her horn and for other injuries caused by the explosion. However, Sweetie had lost too much blood for a foal her age, and without immediate transfusion wouldn't make it. To top it off, she had a rare blood antitype, which she only shared with her great-grandfather who had died 20 years before.

However, an old unicorn stallion - looking to be easily on his last legs - was also in the hospital and happened to have the right blood type. He freely agreed to give her his blood and - when he saw what had happened to her horn - told the doctors to give her his horn as well. He apparently was already close to death, so told the doctors to harvest his horn while he still lived so that the graft would have a greater chance of taking.

Rarity was not yet 10 years old at this time, and had been shocked at such selflessness. She had asked the stallion for his name, so she could remember his generosity. She would always remember that moment, staring into his green eyes, his brown coat and green mane both going gray, his Cutie Mark - a tree stump - inexplicable. "Call me...the Giver," he said calmly.

The horn graft took, and Sweetie made a full recovery. The Giver had also told the doctor's to give Rarity his carbuncle - the focal point within the horn for a unicorn's magic - so that she could find some good use for it, rather than letting it molder in the ground. She still kept it in her jewelry box, as a reminder of his selflessness and an example for herself to follow.

They had all spent a long time talking, getting to know each other, and bonding as friends. In this place, there was little else to do...save wait for their captor to return. Wait for Tirek to once more take one of their souls for torment.

It didn't matter how much they fought him. They had no true bodies here, and could not harm him. At least, that's how it had seemed until two events. Once, when he had tried to grab Rarity, Spike had...changed. An animalistic snarl echoed from him and he had...slashed at Tirek somehow. The great red beast had pulled back, howling in agony, but he had returned, knocking Spike back and grabbing Rarity. Spike wasn't sure what had happened to him in that moment...but the slash had also temporarily damaged the cage they were in. Despite hope that it was a way of escape, Spike hadn't been able to bring forth that power again.

The other time, Rainbow had been close to breaking during one of her...sessions under Tirek's attentions. Then, without warning, a surge of Rainbow colored light had exploded from her, and that light had seared away a good amount of Tirek's flesh. The light had continued to pulse off of Rainbow Dash for some time after she was returned to the cage, and it had given them all strength. Unfortunately, like with Spike, Rainbow had no idea where the energy had come from, or how to call on it again.

It had been a long time, but they all knew they had to hold on. After all, they had figured out Tirek's motivation. They were still linked to their bodies, and Tirek sought to use that connection to channel his power into Equestria, and break the barrier that locked him out. If they gave in - allowed themselves to unravel - the barrier would fall. For the sake of everyone they cared for, they could not allow themselves to break. ...but each time Tirek tormented them, holding on was harder, and they were running out of ways to bring each other back from the brink.

Tirek watched them, as always, one eye on the cage and the other on a spell screen, giving him a view of Equestria. He seemed perturbed about something, but that did little to assuage Twilight's fears in this situation. She turned to the others. "How's everyone holding up?"

"As best as can be expected, sugarcube," Applejack replied. "But I don't know how much longer we got."

"I know what you mean," Rarity replied. "If something doesn't change soon...it may be too late."

"Don't worry, girls," Fluttershy said calmly. "I'm sure things will change for the better soon."

"That's right!" Spike said confidently. "We've got to hold onto hope. After all...it's all we've got left."

For some reason, Twilight thought she felt a brief pulse of energy, and she saw Tirek stand up. "Hold together everyone. Here he comes."

"And here we come!" Pinkie said, pointing, looking somewhat confused.

Everyone - even Tirek - turned to follow the direction of Pinkie's point. Approaching them across the molten landscape were six ponies who Twilight recognized. One was herself, and the other five matched how each of her friend's had described themselves.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked. "Why are...we here?"

"Umm...I think the more important question might be...if that's not us, who is it?" Rarity asked calmly.

Rainbow, however, seemed to be examining them closely. "So Twilight, the purple one's you, right?"

"Yes Rainbow," Twilight replied. "That's my body. I did give a pretty good description of myself, didn't I?"

"Not really," Rainbow said calmly. "You said you were plain."

Twilight was secretly glad she did not have cheeks at the moment, as no blush could possibly be visible.

Tirek approached the approaching ponies. "So," he said, his voice menacing, "you have come. To rescue the originals? To face me in my own realm?"

Twilight - or at least her body - smirked up at Tirek. "Yes, Trigon, we have."

Tirek seemed momentarily taken aback. "Who are you that you know my true name?"

The one in Twilight smiled. "Here's two words to help you guess." A pitch black aura suddenly surrounded Twilight's body. "Titans, Go!"

As the six ponies leapt into battle, Tirek staggered back in shock. "WHAT?"

Raven directed her magic in as heavy blows as she could against Trigon's legs, aiming to destabilize his footing. The team needed to hold his attention for as long as possible, so that Beast Boy's plan - discussed within the portal at the last minute - would have a chance to work. Jinx was at her side, also striking hard with her magic. Melvin was up in the air, directing Bobby into heavy - and invisible - physical assaults. Starfire was flying around firing her starbolts at full strength. Robin had been fully rearmed by Discord, and threw freeze discs that - for some reason - resembled apples. Cyborg had shot straight up into the air in order to build up momentum on his return trip.

As Cyborg returned, the Sonic Rainboom triggered, and the shockwave cut into Trigon's chest, causing him to howl in agony as Cyborg began to fly circles around the great red beast.

Inside the cage, everyone stared in awe at the battle. Seeing themselves do things they didn't think possible was...intriguing, and a little unnerving.

"What...what is that black energy I - she - I'm wielding?" Twilight asked, shocked.

"I'm interested in those pink energy arcs I appear to be throwing," Rarity replied. "They're quite lovely."

"What in the hay are those things I keep throwing?" Applejack asked in confusion. "How do you fit that much ice into a tiny disc?"

"Umm...I'm a little bit curious about the invisible teddy bear," Fluttershy commented calmly.

"OHMYGOSH! I did a Sonic Rainboom!" Rainbow said excitedly, bouncing up and down with joy as the rainbow colored light once more poured off her, energizing the others.

"I'm flying! I'm shooting green energy balls! I've got eye beams! I'm a super hero!" Pinkie said, bouncing excitedly. "Wish I had my comic books, I might know which one I was! I'm sure those powers seem familiar..."

Spike looked around. "Say...where am I in all this?"

Suddenly, a purple and green bird flew up to the cage, grabbing hold of the bars with its talons. It's shape shifted and contorted, and Spike sat there. "Hey Spike," he said, reaching into the cage. "Care to give yourself a claw?"

Raven could tell their assault wasn't having the effect they had hoped for. Trigon was starting to resist and regain his footing. This culminated when he smacked Cyborg out of the air. "Crap, that's our heaviest hitter. We really need to-"

"Oh my goodness!" Jinx said suddenly, levitating what looked to be a large boulder. "Would you look at this diamond?"

Raven glanced over, raising an eyebrow. "Are you going to call it...Tom?"

"I don't know," Jinx replied, using her hexbolts to reshape it into a massive, razor sharp sword. "I'd say he's much more a Vlad, wouldn't you?" She propelled the stone sword at high velocity, catching Trigon off guard as it impaled him through his massive chest.

Melvin suddenly dove down towards Starfire, yanking something out of Star's mane and handing it to Bobby. "Say Trigon, what's soaking wet and clueless?" Bobby then dumped the something - which turned out to be a massive bucket of holy water - over Trigon's head, causing him to howl in agony before the bucket was slammed down. "Your face!" Melvin cried as she bucked the bucket with all her strength at the same time Bobby punched it. The bucket shook, adding a massive sonic barrage to the damage to Trigon.

"Huh?" Spike asked. "What do you mean? Who are you?"

The young dragon with Spike's face grinned at them. "Answers later. Right now, I'm here to bust you all out." He began to tug at the bars. "How do you get this thing open, anyway?"

"We don't know," Twilight said sadly. "The cage opens of its own accord when Tirek comes to take one of us. Other than that..."

"Spike damaged it once," Rainbow said. "Looked like claw marks. But we don't know how. He hasn't been able to do it since."

The one in Spike's body glanced around, thinking. He tried to scratch at the bars. "Huh. Guess it needs more than dragon claws. Must need a dragon soul. Come on, Spike, lend me a claw."

Spike started to reach forward...but hesitated. "I...I can't." He suddenly pulled back into the far corner of the cage.

"Spike?" Twilight asked, confused. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Spikey-Wikey?" Rarity asked, concerned. "What's bothering you?"

"I can't..." he whispered. "I can't let it out..."

Twilight and the others stared in confusion, but the one wearing Spike's face nodded understanding. "You've felt it in you, haven't you? A mad beast, struggling to break free, to rampage."

Spike nodded. "I can't let it out...it'll hurt them...it'll hurt Rarity, and Twilight, and the others...I can't..."

"Spike," the one in Spike's body interrupted, "you don't have to fear the animal inside you. It's a part of you, forged from you. Your most basic instincts, most primal urges...yes, it is an animal, uncivilized and brutal...but it wants all the same things you do. There's nothing to fear.

"How...how do you know?"

"Because I have my own animal inside. I feared it too, once, and kept it locked away. When it got out...it was me. It would not harm my friends...or the one I loved. All it wanted was to protect her, just like I did. ...she told me, having the Beast inside didn't make me a monster. Knowing when to let it out was what made me a man."

Spike looked up. "It's...it's me?"

"That's right. It's you. Stripped of civilized hesitation and reluctance, knowing only what you want and what needs to be done to achieve or protect it. Don't be afraid to let it out." The claw was once more extended. "And if you're still afraid...I know how to handle the Beast inside, and I'll be with you every step of the way."

More confident now, Spike took the extended claw. The body and soul flowed, merging together, and began to expand, shouldering the cage aside and into pieces as it grew.

Trigon roared in fury, and released a massive wave of power. The sword and bucket both shattered, and everyone was knocked back away from him. His wounds all healed. "Do you truly think you can defeat me in my own realm? You are utter fools. Do you not see? I am invincible!" Something tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned. "What-"

A massive fist flew forward, catching Trigon right on the chin. Trigon flew back like he'd been hit by a speeding meteor. Standing there was a massive green and purple dragon, sparse fur intermixed amongst the scales. Spikes ran up and down its body, across arms and legs, and all along the length of the tail. At the tip of the tail was a wicked looking blade. Massive wings spread from its back. Pure white eyes gazed out calmly, and a strange crystal glowed from the point where it was embedded in the dragon's forehead at the third eye.

The dragon roared its challenge, and leaped after Trigon. The battle had only begun.


	21. Return of Harmony, part 4

21. Return of Harmony, part 4

Trigon slowly rose to his feet, shaking his head to clear it of the ringing of that last blow. It had felt like the strike of an archangel. The last time he'd felt such force in a blow was when he'd been sealed within his own realm, ages ago when the boundaries were first forged and the might of Chaos was banished to the outer most edge of existence, beyond the light of Source. What had hit him?

Before he could get to his feet, however, something slammed into his chest, claws digging into his flesh as he was slammed back against the ground. An unexpected cry of pain burst from his mouth as he stared at the creature that had landed on him. He knew what it was. He recognized the aspects of the Beast, the form his daughter's green paramour took to protect her, a form that somehow could dispel the manifestation of his minions with its claws. He recognized also the might of an MaTerran dragon, creatures his MaTerran oracle, Grogar, had tried to enslave to do his master's bidding. But he recognized more than that. He recognized the jewel embedded at the beast's third eye.

As claws dug into his flesh and curled fists pounded into his body, Trigon felt the sensation of wounds that would need time to heal, a feeling he barely remembered since the days before time. For the first time in eons uncounted, Trigon faced a foe that could kill him.

Trigon caught the next two punches, using his leverage to hurl the beast off of him, sending it skidding across the plain. Trigon sprang to his feet with an eagerness that made him feel millennia younger. He knew where this power had come from, of course. He HAD planned for everything when he set this in motion. After all, one misstep in this plan and his old foe would play his trump card, and all would be lost.

His plan had been flawless. If Nightmare succeeded in plunging MaTerra into Eternal Night, the power would release Trigon into the world, and Nightmare and Grogar would hold the Chaos King back long enough for Trigon to absorb the world's magic. Without the Element Bearers, the only way Celestia could stop Nightmare would be to kill her and Luna, which would also have released the boundary, and Trigon would have been in MaTerra and draining it of its magic before Discord could strike, or Discord would have to stop Nightmare himself and Trigon would win. Even if Discord made the Elements of Harmony available again - as he had - it would merely buy time for Trigon to use the souls' links to the bodies - and thus the Elements - to bring the barrier down while Discord's hands were tied by his own actions. Even if the Rainbow of Light were brought against him in his own realm, he had a plan in motion to make it useless. He would gain control of MaTerra, one way or another. Nothing could stop him now, not even his own death.

However, he felt something racing through him he had not expected, had not experienced since the dawn of creation. His blood boiled in his veins, filling him with strength. Lightning raced along his bones as an old energy filled him. He knew this energy. It was called fear.

The outcome of this battle was in doubt. He might well die. That fear filled him with the excitement of battle frenzy, an eagerness for the clash he had long forgotten. With an eager roar, he lunged at the beast before him, trading blow for blow as neither fighter bothered with defense. It no longer mattered who was stronger, who was faster, who was better...

All that mattered was the battle...the need.

As Twilight and the others fell towards the ground far below, black energy surrounded them, guiding them to a safe landing near their bodies. She glanced over at their saviors, themselves. "What happened? What's going on? Who are you?"

The one in her own body smiled at her. "In order...Beast Boy combined with Spike to release the full power of his shape changing abilities and Spike's dragon blood in order to release all of you and duke it out with Trigon on an even footing. We're here to rescue you. Raven, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Jinx, Melvin, and Bobby." The last statement she pointed towards each of those present one at a time, the last to the giant teddy bear, who smiled and waved.

Fluttershy sounded like she was smiling. "I did say things would get better soon."

Starfire flipped onto her back in midair. "I thought Pinkie Pie was the one who predicted things," she said in confusion.

Pinkie Pie suddenly gasped. "Oh my gosh! It's the Teen Titans!" She suddenly began to sing.

"_When there's trouble you know who to call...Teen Titans!_

_From their tower they can see it all...Teen Titans!_"

"Sing later," Robin said bluntly. "Escape now."

"He's right," Jinx said. "We need to get back to the portal before it's too late-"

"WE'RE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT SPIKE!" Twilight and the others shouted simultaneously.

Applejack suddenly turned towards her body. "Wait...'he'?"

Twilight decided to ignore that for now. "We aren't leaving anypony behind!"

"Umm..." Melvin said quietly, "Spike's not a pony."

"So what? You think that makes him less important?" Rarity snapped. "After all he's done, seeing that pure, good, noble soul...I am not going anywhere without my Spikey-Wikey!"

"That's not what I meant..." Melvin whispered, whimpering a little at being yelled at. "I just meant you shouldn't have used anypony..."

Raven glared at Rarity. "Do you think this is easy for us?" She pointed up at the Beast Dragon, which was trading blows with Trigon, striking with claws, teeth, spikes, and tail blade. Blood poured from several wounds across its body. "That's the man I love up there with Spike, doing everything he can to give us time to escape! This is his plan, and..." Tears fell from her eyes. "He knew this would likely be a suicide mission for him, but still he went. And they wouldn't be able to stay fused like that if Spike didn't feel the exact same way." She shook her head, her eyes shut tight. "Do you think I want to leave him behind?"

"But..." Fluttershy began. "But...isn't there another way?"

Raven shook her head. "I don't know...but there wasn't enough time to find it. But the only thing that can hurt Trigon is the Rainbow of Light..." Her horn glowed, and in a flash of light a tiara appeared on her head as necklaces appeared around the necks of each of the others. "And all we've got with us are the Elements of Harmony. It won't be enough!"

There was silence for a time. Then Rainbow Dash spoke up. "There's also that gem in Spike - er, Beast Boy - er, Beast Spike?'s - forehead. What's that?"

"Gem?" Rarity said, looking over. "My goodness, it does shine brightly...but why is it shaped like a tooth?"

Jinx' eyes went wide. "Discord gave Spike his tooth before we left..."

Raven rounded on her. "How is that supposed to help?"

"When we used the Elements of Harmony to cleanse Nightmare Moon out of Luna, Beast Boy was pulled in as well." Jinx was grinning widely. "Because Harmony isn't complete with only six. The five qualities make friendship work, Magic brings us together...but what makes us look for friends?"

"You mean other than Celestia's orders?" Cyborg said jokingly.

Jinx smirked. "It's Hope. The belief that tomorrow will be better than yesterday. The faith that there is something out there worth living for. The Seventh Element." She pointed at the gem once more. "Because it takes seven gems - seven colors - to make a Rainbow."

"Actually, I think I kinda have eight..." Rainbow Dash said sardonically.

Twilight did her best to glower. "Rainbow Dash, if you had a head right now, I would smack it."

As most of the others gathered laughed, Raven's eyes widened. "We might just have a chance."

Robin stepped forward. "We'll be risking everything..."

Cyborg pushed ahead. "I've never left a friend behind, I'm not about to start now!"

"Right there with you!" Rainbow said eagerly, floating forward.

The Element of Loyalty began to glow as they were drawn towards each other.

Robin smirked. "I gotta say, I agree with them there."

Applejack chuckled. "You and me both, sugarcube."

The Element of Honesty pulled them together.

Jinx nodded. "Time to give it our all."

"Indeed," Rarity replied as the Element of Generosity's glow engulfed them both.

Starfire grinned. "Time for the punch line!"

Pinkie floated forward slowly. "I...I hope I make it to the big finish."

Melvin stepped forward. "Don't worry."

Fluttershy lifted Pinkie up. "We've got you."

The Elements of Kindness and Laughter poured forth their blinding light.

Twilight glanced towards Raven, chuckling a bit. "I feel like we should be chanting something. Silly, isn't it?"

Raven smiled. "Azarath..."

Twilight's eyes went wide. Somehow she knew what to say. "...Metrion..."

"ZINTHOS!" they cried together as the Element of Magic engulfed them both.

Six streams of colored light shot through the air towards the battle.

Trigon smirked as the thrill of battle gave him more energy than he had in eons. Even armed with the last Element, the one that could be wielded alone, Spike had been too weakened by his time of torment and Beast Boy lacked the strength to support them both. They were beginning to waver and falter. Trigon delivered a strong right cross to their combined chin, smirking. "Victory will taste all the sweeter thanks to the struggle you've given me. I thank you. As a reward, let me grant you a quick death!" Gathering a sphere of magic fire, he hurled it at his foe.

As it burned against the creature, two voices screamed in agony...only to be cut off as six streams of light dispersed the fireball, slamming into the creature's forehead. A blazing golden light pushed Trigon back. When the light cleared, a new foe stood before him.

The Beast Dragon was now garbed in glittering golden armor that cascaded across its entire body, and renewed energy seemed to fill it as rainbow colored magic danced from spike to spike on its armored form. At its forehead, seven gems now glowed, six in a circle surrounding the seventh. The creature roared with renewed energy.

Trigon grinned. "So, this is the last defense of a mighty world. Come, show me the power of Harmonia!" He lunged forward.

The battle was as even as before. While the golden armor gave strong defense against Trigon's attacks, none within the fused creature had fully recovered from the ordeals that led to this point. Trigon grinned. He knew it was only a matter of time before he gained victory, and then he could turn this power back on the world it came from, preventing Discord from collapsing the portal and bringing destruction. Victory was assured!

With a strong kick, he sent his foe sliding back across the ground and gathered his energy. "You have fought well...but you will now lose. The Rainbow of Darkness was never at full power within MaTerra...but here, I don't need a bag to unleash its full might!" Thrusting his hands forward, he unleashed his ultimate destructive spell...the Rainbow of Darkness.

The Beast Dragon crossed its arms, the wave of power pushing it back. Cracks began to show along the golden armor...but then the entire thing glowed with a rainbow of colors. The rainbow light focused into the dragon's mouth...and the Rainbow of Light was unleashed, pushing the Rainbow of Darkness backwards.

Trigon smirked. "Is that really the best you can do?" He thrust more of his magic into the spell, and the point of clash halted. Then, ever so slowly, it began to move back towards his foes. "The Darkness will swallow the Light! It is inevitable!"

The beast dragon snarled, cupping its claws to the side even as it kept up the Rainbow of Light from its mouth. New Rainbow Energy began gathering between its hands.

"What?" Trigon asked, startled. "Two?"

Smirking, the Beast Dragon thrust both claws forward...and a second Rainbow of Light erupted from within, twirling around the first, pushing the Rainbow of Darkness back rapidly.

Trigon grinned as his magic began to scatter out of his grip. While not his preferred path, he could still claim victory. A non-harmful spell slipped in through one of the cracks in the armor, unnoticed. He might not claim MaTerra himself, but there was more than one way his daughter could be a demon portal.

The Rainbows of Light drove him back against the wall of his domain, slowly tearing his body apart. "You think you have won?" he shouted. "You think my death will save you? Without my life force to maintain it, my dimension will collapse before you can escape, and it will only be a matter of time before I escape the afterlife, beyond even Death's power! No matter what happens, you lose...and I win! Enjoy your passing victory while it lasts!" His maniacal laughter trailed away as his form dissolved in the light, utterly destroyed.

The entire dimension began to shake, rapidly collapsing. Turning, the Beast Dragon attempted to make its way towards the portal, but all energy left it. It was drained completely, the golden armor falling off in chunks. Then, just as the dimension was about to close in on them completely, they vanished in a flash of white light.


	22. Return of Harmony, part 5

22. Return of Harmony, part 5

Raven grunted as she came in for a landing on a hard, smooth surface. Blinking her eyes, she sa what looked like a road made of starlight. Groaning, she pushed herself to her knees as she put a hand to her forehead.

As this action registered in her mind, she froze. She stared at her hand like she'd never seen one before. _Then again,_ she thought to herself, _it has been nearly a year since I last had one._ Turning, she examined her surroundings. Beyond the starlit road, shesaw the empty expanse of space, filled with stars and a few nebula. _Wait a minute,_ she thought. _I recognize this place. If I'm right...this is where Twilight became an alicorn in the show._ She froze. "Twilight?" She spun around.

There, on what she thought of as the ground for lack of a better definition, was Twilight Sparkle, groaning as she rolled to her hooves. Nearby, the other Titans, ponies, and Spike were also getting up, shaking off whatever had just happened. Raven sighed in relief, seeing that everyone seemed to be okay. When she noticed black energy beginning to sparkle around her, however, she closed her eyes, suppressing the surge of sorrow. She was human again. Her magic once more responded instantly to ehr emotions. Once more, she would have to supress all feelings to protect those for whom she cared.

She was distracted from her sorrowful musings by Pinkie Pie, who kept trying to leap off the road, but kept hitting what looked like an invisible wall. "Pinkie, what are you doing?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Pinkie Pie looked over shoulder sheepishly. "I'm trying to reach the stars. I've always wondered what they taste like."

That startled a laugh out of everyone present, along with one from an unseen source. With a flash of light, Discord appeared. "Well, it's good to see you all managed to make it out of there alive," he said calmly. "I've readjusted your forms to be more natural, so you can see for yourself who all is who, make things a bit easier on you all for the more significant readjustment that's coming."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, curiosly.

Discord held up a finger, and paused. "We'll get to that in a bit. For now, I think it would be best if you were all to take the time to say whatever needs to be said. After all..." He gestured to the ponies and baby dragon. "A lot has happened in their lives that they've missed. Don't you think you ought to fill them in on the salient details? I'm sure there's quite a bit they will want to know."

"I'd say you hit the nail on the head, whoever ya are," Applejack said, shaking her ehad to clear it. "Whoo, it's gonna take some time to get used to having a body again. Feels kinda funny, actually."

Robin chuckled. "Took me a bit to get used to your body, too."

Applejack looked at him, then looked away. "Yeah, I can imagine it would, what with the different anatomy and all."

Cyborg chuckled. "Going from bipedal to quadrapedal was probably the easiest part."

Rainbow smiled, but she looked concerned. "So...what's changed in my life? Am I a Wonderbolt yet?"

The various pairs split off to discuss things.

As they walked, Raven glanced down at Twilight. "I imagine you have quite a few questions."

Twilight nodded. "I just...can't think where to begin. I mean, on the one hoof, I want to ask who and what you are, where you come from, how you got here, what your home is like, there's just so much I want to know about you! But, on the other hoof, I want to ask about what's changed in my own life, how long it's been, how everypony's doing, how I wound up bound to the Element of Magic...I just don't know where to begin."

Raven chuckled softly. "My name is Raven. I'm from another world. The rest of your questions along those lines would be better answered by Discord."

"Who?"

"The dragonequess floating along ahead of us. He's the one who brought us here. ...the only other really significant detail about me is that Trigon - the one you knew as Tirek - is my father."

Twilight stared at her. "Wow. ...I'm guessing you have some Daddy issues?"

"That's an understatement." Raven closed her eyes for a bit. "Currently, you've been assigned by Princess Celestia to Ponyville. It seems you've become good friends with the others, which is what most back in Ponyville will expect. Your life there up till now has been spending time with your friends, helping out with a few things around town, doing research in the library - which is also your home - till all hours, and helping to save the town from the disasters that seem to strike every Tuesday. Oh, you've also taken on a personal student of your own, a stage magician showmare by the name of Trixie. Her special talent is illusion magic, but I've been teaching her to enable her to develop her potential in other areas. She lives in her trailer, which is more or less permanently parked next to the library. Also, she knows everything that's been going on, so she should be able to help you settle in quite well, although she will be expecting you to be ready for next week's disqus match."

Twilight had been nodding along, tracking what was said and filing it away in her mind. "Wait, there's a Disqus competition in Ponyville? I didn't think that was popular outside Canterlot. Who's competing?"

Raven smiled. "You and Trixie. She'll want to compare her training under me to what you're capable of."

Twilight's eyes narrowed to pinpricks. "What? You mean I'll be performing feats of magic in front of the entire town? Oh no oh no oh no! I need to study up, I need to prepare, I can't make a fool of myself in front of everyone, I need my checklists! SPI-"

Raven closed her hand over Twilight's mouth. "Twilight, calm down. Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit? You just escaped from an anciently powerful demon that has spent a good portion of the last year torturing you, and you're worried about looking bad in an exhibition match?"

Twilight began to hyperventilate. "A year?! Oh my goodness, I missed Mom's birthday! I missed Dad's birthday! I missed Shining's birthday, and Cadance's, and Spike's - wait, Spike was with me, he'll understand - but I missed Dam's and Sire's Day! And Teacher Appreciation Day! And I didn't do anything for the Royal Guards I know on Protector's Day! Oh, what will they think of me? I'm so-"

"I took care of all that for you," Raven said. "I was living your life for you so it would be there for you when you got back."

Twilight blinked. "Oh." She looked down. "You must think I'm being rather silly..."

Raven shook her head. "Not really. It's who you are. You'll need time to recover from all of this, though. Make sure you take that time."

"Say, Robin right?" Applejack asked as they walked.

"That's one of the names I go by, yes," Robin replied calmly.

"One of?"

"I'm a superhero. I have a secret identity."

"Ah." Applejack thought for a time. "How's Apple Bloom doing? And how's Big Mac handling the farm?"

"Apple Bloom is fine. She's being teased a lot less at school, thanks to some advice I gave her, and she's not so bothered about her absence of a Cutie Mark."

"Still ain't got it?" AJ chuckled. "I feel sorry for her a little bit, but I'm glad I haven't missed it."

"She's also formed a club with two other fillies without Cutie Marks specifically to earn theirs."

"Really? Who?"

"Rarity's little sister, Sweetie Belle, and a pegasus filly by the name of Scootaloo." Robin smirked. "They call themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

AJ shuddered. "Why does that name scare me more than Tirek did?" She thought for a time. "So...do they...know?"

Robin nodded. "Before we went to save you all, I told them everything. They're waiting for you to come home."

AJ smiled. "That's good to know. I...miss them so much..."

Pinkie Pie walked along sedately, looking around at the area. Starfire floated beside her. "Friend Pinkie Pie, do you not have questions about the time that has passed?"

Pinkie looked down. "...did anypony even notice the change?"

Starfire blinked. "I do not understand?"

Pinkie Pie sighed. "I was just thinking about everypony I know in Ponyville, and how happy I will be to see all of them...when I realized as much as I know about them, the only time I spend any time with anypony but the cakes is when I invite them to my parties. No...nopony's ever invited me to anything before...do...do they even care about me?"

Starfire didn't know what to say to that. She had lived Pinkie's life for a long time, and had noticed that disparity herself. As much effort as Pinkie went to know about everypony in Ponyville and care about them and make them smile...few if any made any effort to look after Pinkie in return. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't what she thought...but even in the show she had loved so much, Mr. and Mrs. Cake - who seemed like surrogate parents to Pinkie - completely ignored the breakdown she had when she thought her friends didn't want to be her friends anymore. Experiencing it for real, Mr. and Mrs. Cake did care about her, but left her a great deal of freedom to do things her own way...but Mrs. Cake's pregnancy and upcoming twins were taking all of both parents focus, leaving Pinkie with only Gummy to take care of her.

Knowing nothing she could say would make things better for Pinkie, she pulled the pink pony into her arms, hugging her tight. "Oh Pinkie, I know not what I can say for you...but know that, no matter what else comes, **I **care."

Pinkie hugged her back. "Thank you, Starfire. That...means a lot."

Starfire smiled. "And now you have Twilight and Rarity and Applejack and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash who are also your friends, and they truely care for you."

Pinkie smiled. "I know. ..."

Starfire floated along, carrying Pinkie Pie in a tight hug.

Jinx walked along the starlit road with her hads behind her head, smiling. "So Rarity, I'm guessing you have quite a few questions about how I've been living your life, right? How your business is doing, special events, new sales-"

"I honestly couldn't care less about any of that, to be perfectly honest," Rarity interrupted, tossing her head.

Jinx blinked. "Really? I thought dressmaking was your life."

Rarity shook her head. "It's a passion, a business, something I enjoy doing well...but if that if the full extent of my life, then I am truely a pathetic mare. I wat to know about my family. I want romance. After all, there is a reason single old mares are called 'spinsters'."

Jinx chuckled. "Good point. Does that mean you're going to stop?"

"Oh heavens, no! I'm just going to reassess my priorities a bit." She smiled. "After all, I think I've found the one I've looked for for so long, even if he is nothing what I'd expect." She glanced over to where Spike and Beast Boy were walking, speaking quietly. "But truthfully, I must ask, how is Sweetie Belle doing? I've missed her so. I'd even choke down her admittedly awful cooking if it meant embracing her once more."

Jinx smiled. "I'll be sure to have her make you a glass of toast, then."

Rarity winced. "That bad still?"

Jinx nodded. "She is learning, I admit. I've...done a few things to help her boost her confidence, and..." Jinx coughed uncomfortably. "We don't talk about the Diamond Dogs."

"Diamond Dogs?" Rarity asked, shocked. "What happened? Is Sweetie alright? Was she hurt?"

"Umm..." Nervously, Jinx leaned down and whispered into Rarity's ear.

Rarity listened for a time, and then her eyes went wide. "My goodness...how ever did you keep from blushing?"

Jinx blinked. "You're not upset about what I did?"

"You say that like I would do any less." Rarity looked Jinx right in the eye. "Like you said, I would do anything to protect her."

Jinx smiled, resting a hand on Rarity's head as they walked side by side.

Cyborg walked calmly as Rainbow Dash flew beside him, completely quiet. "So..." he asked finally, "...aren't you going to ask any questions?"

"Trying to figure out what to ask," Rainbow said finally. "Beyond that, I'm worried about the others, Twilight and Pinkie especially."

"Not Fluttershy?" Cyborg asked, confused.

"You kidding?" Rainbow pointed. Fluttershy walked along the starlit road calmly, smiling, with Melvin laying across her back, curled up in sleep. Bobby walked along beside them, smiling widely. "She's the strongest of the lot of us. Big, red, and wicked couldn't do anything to her. By the end, we were all leaning on her. Don't know where she gets that strength from." She chuckled. "Then again, she's always had hidden strength. Can't imagine anypony else with the guts to Stare down a demon." Rainbow frowned. "She'll probably have the easiest time of all of us recovering from all this...still gonna check on ehr regularly." She closed her eyes. "Wonder who will be checking up on me?"

"Probably Scootaloo," Cyborg replied. "She is living with you now."

"She is?" Rainbow spun to face Scootaloo. "You took her in for me? Thanks so much, I was really worried about her. What was her deal, anyway? Orphan, runaway, secret royalty, alien plant?"

"Nah, she- Wait, what were those last two?"

"Nevermind," Rainbow said, looking away quickly. "I just read too many comic books."

Cyborg chuckled. "Well, Scootaloo's folks are in the Fillydelphia mental hospital, and she was a runaway from the foster system. I took her in a week after the Summer Sun Celebration, and the adoption paperwork is jsut awaiting your return so it can have your signature."

Rainbow smiled. "Glad to hear it. ...you haven't told her about you taking my place, did you?"

Cyborg chuckled. "Didn't need to. She figured it all out on her own! Had a whole little booklet with every single moment where one of us pretending to be all of you acted out of character. Even had three different theories about the cause!"

Rainbow stared, open mouthed, then cracked up laughing. "Always knew she was a smart filly! So, anything else happen beside getting the most awesome little sister in Equestria?"

"Well, you won the Best Young Fliers' Competition."

Rainbow whooped. "Awesome!" Then she blinked. "Wait! You mean I missed on hanging out with the Wonderbolts?" She hung her head. "So unfair..."

Cyborg shrugged. "They just went to an amusement park."

"But STILL!" Rainbow continued to grumble.

Cyborg chuckled. "Don't let Gilda see you grumpy like that!"

"What? Gilda's in Ponyville? What's she doing there?"

"Raising her cub."

Rainbow stared. "Gilda's a MOM? What's the cub's name? Who's the father? Details, man!"

Cyborg glanced away. "You'd do better to ask her about all that. It's a long story..."

"So, Beast Boy," Spike began, "what you said about...what's inside me..."

Beast Boy smiled. "Still bugging you?" Spike nodded. "I don't blame you. My own inner Beast still bothers me, even knowing why it's here now."

Spike shook his head. "It's just...knowing that inside me is a rampagin monster strong enough to lay waste to all my friends-"

"Stop there," Beast Boy interrupted. "The primal dragon inside you is not a monster. It draws from your own emotions for strength and direction. The more powerful your emotions, the stronger - and more focused - it becomes. As long as you don't become a slave to your emotions, you will be able to control it."

Spike nodded. "I guess so. It's just...knowing such strength is inside me, it...frightens me."

"It should," Beast Boy replied. "That much power is a dangerous responsibility. Fear the power, but not its source. It is your power, to use as you see fit...so make sure the use is proper and wise before implementing it."

Spike smiled. "Alright. Thanks. So...anything big happen in my life?"

Beast Boy thought for a time. "Not really. I'd say the only major changes came on your end, not mine. Beyond the whole 'moving to Ponyville' thing, though."

"Right..." Spike walked on in silence, lost in thought.

After a time, Discord reappeared in front of the group. "Alright, we're here."

Twilight spoke up. "What is this place?"

"The Celestial Plane," Discord replied, noticing Beast Boy perk up at the name. "Anyway, it's time to put you all back where you belong." He waved his eagle talon.

An image appeared, showing the hall of Canterlot Castle leading to the Vault. The bodies of Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Spike were laid out on the ground. Standing nearby were Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia, Gilda, Gilda's cub, and a good portion of Fluttershy's animals.

"Wait!" Twilight said suddenly. "I haven't even asked about what's happened! There's so much I still need to-"

"Don't worry about it," Discord interrupted. "You've covered the salient points, and Luna will walk you through them in your dreams over the course of the next week."

Raven flinched back. "So...Luna's fully recovered, then?"

Discord nodded. "Her magic is back to full strength, along with her dreamwalking." He looked towards Raven. "She asked me to tell you she understands why you did what you did, and hopes that - no matter what happens - you can still be friends."

Raven closed her eyes, struggling not to cry. "I'll always consider her a friend."

"Hey, I've got a question!" Rainbow interrupted. "Who's Princess Luna?"

Discord blinked, turning to the Titans. "Did none of you mention that?" Seeing only head shakes or averted gazes, he groaned. "Luna is Celestia's little sister. For the past thousand years, she's been under the influence of an entity known as Nightmare Moon. She is the Princess of the Night. And she'll answer the rest of your questions later, assuming you last that long."

"W-what do you mean?" Fluttershy asked, afraid.

Discord sighed. "My original plan once you were rescued was to slowly ease all of you back into your own bodies, giving body and soul time to readjust to each other. However...Trigon left a last ploy for me. During his torture of you, he implanted a spell in each of you just in case you were rescued. There's no way to remove it without destroying your souls."

"What did he do?" Rarity asked, shivering.

"The only way I can get you back in your bodies is all at once...and then you will all experience - physically - everything your souls have been through this past year, all at once. The only way you'll survive is if you're strong enough to ride it out and drag yourself out of the abyss that torture will drag you into." He gestured to the window. "That's why your loved ones are there." He turned to Pinkie. "I tried to get the Cakes, but Cup went into early labor. I couldn't find Gummy or your grandmother, and...I'm not welcome in your parents community. I couldn't bring them with, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Pinkie said sadly. "It's...about what I expected."

Discord frowned, but nodded. "Are you all ready?"

When they all nodded, Discord snapped his talons and they vanished. Within the window, all seven unconcious bodies convulsed...and they started to scream.

The ones concious went to the stricken ponies and dragon. Fluttershy's animals tended to her. Scootaloo and Gilda were at Rainbow Dash's side instantly. Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh went to Applejack. Shining Armor and Cadance went to Twilight. Celestia went to Spike. Sweetie Belle immediately curled up to Rarity. The screams were too loud for anyone to hear what was being said to the stricken, but it seemed to be working. They seemed to be calming down.

Then Pinkie's mane and tail went flat. Her screams intensified, and the others screams increased as well. Then Pinkie's voice began to fail.

"No no no no NO!" Discord screamed, grabbing the image in the air. "Somepony help her, before we lose them all!"

"What do you mean?" Robin demanded. "What's going on?"

"They're linked to each other through the Elements of Harmony!" Discord looked frantic. "Each of them barely has the strength to overcome with the help of their friends and family who are here, and now Pinkie is dragging them all back! They don't have the strength to pull her out of the abyss with her! If nothing is done, we'll lose them all!"

"Then do something!" Jinx snapped.

"I can't!" Discord screamed. "The power I use to change reality is derived from Trigon! If I use it too much, I run the risk of ressurecting him on THIS side of the boundary! I can do no more for them!"

"But then...who can?" Beast Boy asked, looking hopeless.

As everyone began to drop, suddenly Starfire shot into the air. "Larry!" she cried happily.

"Wait, what?" the other Titans replied, confused.

"Larry is a being from the fourth-and-a-half dimension! When he showed us how he viewed our world, it resembled the books of comic of which Beast Boy is so fond. When Pinkie breaks the wall of fourthness in the show, she talks to those behind the TV. Relative to a real world...that must be the Fourth-and-a-half dimensional beings! They can help Pinkie!"

"But Star," Cyborg asked. "How will we get them to help?"

Starfire closed her eyes. Calling on what little was left in her mind and heart from beign Pinkie, she found the fourth wall and faced it, widening her eyes into the most appealing expression she could manage. "Please, oh beings of the dimension beyond the wall of fourthness! Pinkie needs your help! Show her she is not alone, that there are those who care for her, that want her to live, to smile! Show her your love! Please, if you care for her at all, then clap for Pinkie!"

"Really?" Beast Boy asked. "The Tinkerbelle solution?"

"If you have better plan, put words to it!" Starfire snapped, not turning away.

"Please," she begs of you. "Please clap for Pinkie."

To be Continued...


	23. Return to Harmony

23. Return to Harmony

Pinkie Pie's shudders slowed and stilled, her breath low and shallow. Her lips pursed, and a low hiss of breath escaped her mouth.

From her place by the door, Trixie approached along the hall. "Pinkie Pie?" she asked, concerned, her actions more or less unnoticed by others, who were focused on each of their still suffering charges.

Pinkie's shudders came to a halt, her breath slowing further. Her breath came through her pursed lips like a hiss of steam, a barest whisper of sound.

Trixie leaned in close, trying to make out what Pinkie could be trying to say. "Pinkie?"

"surPRISE!" Pinkie burst out, leaping into the air as her mane and tail poofed back into their normally curly configuration, her shout sending Trixie bowling backwards head over hooves. A burst of light surged out of the Element of Laughter as she did so, echoed by lights in the other Elements. "Oh my gosh, I'm so happy!" As Pinkie landed on all four hooves, she leaped into the wall-

-and popped out the window Discord was using to view events from the Celestial Plain, causing him to fall horns over tail. Ignoring him for the moment, she leaped past Starfire to seize the boundary between the Celestial Plain and the 4th and a half dimension. "Oh my gosh you guys, you're so wonderful! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" With each thank you, she kissed the boundary. "Kisses for all of you!" Then she spun back to Starfire. "And it's all thanks to you, too. Thanks so much!" Grabbing Starfire by her shoulders, she pulled her into a quick kiss before spinning and bouncing back into the hall of Canterlot Castle.

Beast Boy blinked for a bit before speaking. "Well...that was different."

Back inside Canterlot Castle, the Element Bearers slowly got to their hooves as Spike rose to his claws. Celestia rose to her hooves as well, watching over them. "My faithful student," she said calmly, "it seems that you have indeed pulled through, you and the others, from the ordeal you have undergone. I admit, when I foresaw your destiny in your aura, I had not expected this."

Twilight looked up. "Foresaw...my destiny?"

Celestia smiled. "I knew you were destined to wield the Element of Magic. I had not expected anything the likes of this, though." She blinked as the Elements vanished. "It seems some magic cast by your other friends is still in effect."

Twilight shook her head, not really understanding. "Is...is it all over?"

Celestia nodded. "For the moment. Tirek is no more, and his last workings against you have been overcome. You are all quite safe now." Celestia turned, glancing over the others.

Applejack was being tightly embraced by Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom, smiling as she embraced them in return, although it looked like she might have trouble breathing soon. Fluttershy was completely swarmed by her animals, with Angel half burrowed in her mane as he snuggled into her. Pinkie Pie was bouncing around Trixie, babbling endlessly to her about what sounded vaguely like a description of a comic book battle. Rainbow Dash was holding Scootaloo close, Gilda preening Rainbow's wings gently as the cub looked up at Rainbow in curious confusion. Rarity held Sweetie Belle nearly as tightly as Sweetie was holding her.

Spike shook himself off gently as he staggered a bit on his claws, then he leaned forward and stretched. Celestia's eyes widened as Spike's body began to expand slightly. His torso fleshed out, becoming somewhat toned. His limbs, tail, and neck lengthened as muscle seemed to grow out of nowhere. His muzzle stretched forward as his teeth sharpened, and the spikes along his spine become somewhat sharper. As he finished stretching, he blinked. "Why is everypony smaller?" he asked in confusion.

Twilight, bracing herself between Shining and Cadance, looked at Spike with a raised eyebrow. "Spike, remember what I taught you about deductive reasoning?"

Spike nodded. "Right. So, if everything else is smaller, then..." He stared at his claw, which was much more developed and articulated. "Whoa..." He turned towards a mirror, staring at his image. "What...what happened to me?"

Shaking herself out of shock, Celestia smiled. "Dragons are built to be eternal, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Every battle scar incorporates itself into their makeup, and what doesn't kill them strengthens them. It seems in your case, your experience in Tirek's domain matured you mentally and emotionally, and your body has responded to the change, catching up to you."

"Wow," Twilight said, amazed.

"Wow, indeed," Rarity responded, observing Spike appreciatively.

Spike smirked at himself in the mirror as he flexed one arm. "Looking good, Spike. Looking REAL good." He braced himself on all four limbs, his tail snaking out behind him, now about the same size as Twilight and the others.

Twilight giggled. "Oh Spike..."

Pinkie seemed to have finished her conversation with Trixie. "So..." she began, "we'll be going back to Ponyville now?"

Celestia smiled. "Yes, Pinkie Pie, you may all return to Ponyville very soon, just as soon as you are all up to the journey."

"All of us...right?" Twilight asked, to the surprise of Cadance and Shining Armor.

Celestia turned to Twilight. "You wish to go to Ponyville as well, Twilight?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes. Right now I think I need to...be with my friends." Although it went unnoticed by most, Celestia and Cadance caught when Twilight's eyes ever so briefly flickered towards Rainbow Dash. "All of my friends."

Celestia smiled, nodding. "Very well. You will all be returning to Ponyville shortly. But won't you all at least stay the night? You have been through a massive ordeal, and returning immediately to the rest of your life might be too much of a strain so soon." As everypony nodded in response, Celestia smiled. "Come this way, please. I've had rooms prepared for all of you."

As they all followed Celestia into the castle, Twilight smiled up at her big brother and old foal sitter. "It's so good to see you both again, despite the circumstances."

"It's good to see you, too, Twiley." Shining nuzzled her mane.

"Anything I've missed this past year?" Twilight asked.

Shining shrugged his shoulders. "Well..."

Cadance nudged him firmly. "Tell her already!" she said insistently.

Twilight looked up confused. "Tell me what?"

Shining chuckled. "Twilight, may I reintroduce Princess Mi Amore Cadenza...my fiancé."

Twilight gasped, her eyes going wide joyfully.

Shining smiled, glad that Twilight apparently approved-

Twilight held her hoof out to Cadance. "Pay up!" she said smugly.

Shining stared in confusion as Cadance, giggling, handed Twilight a small sack of bits. "Huh?"

Discord closed the window in the Celestial Plain, turning back to the Titans. "Well, it seems that it is done. Trigon is defeated, Luna is free of the Nightmare, and Twilight and the others have been returned to their lives. You have done all I had hoped you would accomplish and more. You have my thanks." He bowed formally to the group.

"So...now you send us home?" Robin asked, his voice neutral.

Discord quirked up an eyebrow. "Is that what you want?"

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked.

Smiling, Discord leaned back and snapped his talons. Three large stone hands rose out of the floor of the Celestial Plain, two clenched in fists and the middle one open, the fingers arranged like a chair. Discord sat in the center hand, suddenly dressed in a black suit with dark sunglasses. "You see, you have done me a service, more than I could have ever asked for...and I am minded to reward you all. SO I am going to offer you a choice." He snapped his talons. The hand to his right opened, revealing seven dark blue spheres the size of gumdrops. "You take the blue pill, and our story ends. You wake up tomorrow in your own world, and believe whatever you want to believe." He snapped his talons again, and the other hand opened, revealing seven small spheres identical to the others, but red as blood. "You take the red pill, you stay here in Wonderland...and discover how deep the rabbit hole goes." He smiled widely. "You've only scratched the surface of adventures this world has to offer you, after all. But whatever choice you make...it cannot be unmade, so choose wisely."

Without hesitation, Raven walked forward, seized a red pill, and swallowed it.

"Raven?" Starfire asked, shocked.

Raven turned back to the others. "You've all seen how I am here, so different from back in Jump City. I don't have to fear my powers hurting others, fear my emotions. I'm free to feel: to live, laugh...love. I...I can't give that up. Maybe that's selfish of me, but..." She lowered her head. "I feel alive here, and I don't want to lose that."

Smiling, Beast Boy walked forward, swallowing a red pill.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked, shocked.

Beast Boy smiled, walking up to stand beside her. "You still need me," was all he said, smiling at her.

Closing her eyes, glad her cloak hid her blush, Raven intertwined her hand with his.

Melvin smiled. "Well, I'm staying here then," she said, taking a red pill.

"But Melvin," Raven said quickly, "you have your whole life ahead of you-"

"So I might as well live it here as anywhere," Melvin interrupted. "Besides, Equestria strikes me as being safer and healthier than Earth. If nothing else, medicine is much better. And my Mommy and Daddy are already staying, right?" Smiling, she swallowed the red pill.

Smiling, Raven kneeled down to embrace Melvin.

Jinx rested a hand on her hip. "Let's see...back to Earth, where the villains see me as a traitor, the majority of the heroes are waiting for me to stab them in the back, the populace still judges me for my past, and I've got nothing and no one to call my own...or here in Equestria, where I get a fresh start, much less danger, and a little girl who sees me as her second big sister?" She smirked as she took a red pill. "Real tough choice there, Discord."

Cyborg smiled, taking a red pill himself. "Looks like most of the team's coming through, anyway...and Equestria's got everything I would want in my future, anyway." He smirked. "Besides, I'm used to being the odd one out in a new place."

Starfire turned to Robin. "Robin...what choice will you be making?"

Robin blinked. "Star? Why do you ask?"

Starfire sighed. "Robin, Equestria has been wonderful. I have enjoyed the time I have spent being Pinkie Pie, and I would surely enjoy it even more being me. And, after so much time spent in Jump City fighting the good fight...it is natural I would want to live quietly, and Equestria offers that. But...I would not want any of that, if it means I would not be with you."

Robin closed his eyes. "Starfire..." He was silent for a time. Then he turned to Discord. "Those we know back in our world...will they know what happened to us?"

Discord smiled. "If you all choose to remain here, I will see to it a message is discovered that you all chose to retire secretly from hero work. You have done more than enough, after all. I'll also pen a message to your guardian telling him that you've gone off somewhere with your girlfriend to live quietly."

Robin smiled. "...you're right. The Teen Titans will go on without us. Others will pick up the slack. And..." He took a red pill. "We have done enough."

Smiling, Starfire took a red pill as well.

Discord smiled once they had all swallowed their chosen pills. "It is so nice to see such good friends in..." He snapped his talons, and rainbow colored light emanated from the seven before him. "...Harmony."

When the light faded, they had changed. Robin had become a dark red earth pony with a pitch black mane and tail. On his flank was a mark in the shape of one of his birdarangs, but colored like an apple with green leaves at the tip. Starfire was an orange alicorn with blood red mane and tail, with a cutie mark that resembled her starbolts. Cyborg was a huge dark brown pegasus, but a good portion of his body - including both wings and where his cutie mark would have been - was still cybernetic. Melvin was a pale pink pegasus filly with blonde mane and tail, her mane done in the same twin pigtails she always wore, her cutie mark a teddy bear. Jinx was pale white with bright pink mane and tail, with the arc of a hex bolt as her cutie mark. Beast Boy was a bright green dragon, mature in stature, about the size of a pony with full fleshed limbs and large wings.

Raven was the surprise. She was the same purple as Twilight, with mane and tail the same dark blue her hair had always been. She was also an alicorn, but her wings were bat-like rather than avian. And her cutie mark...was a blood red magic circle enclosing the mark of Scath.

Discord smiled. "Now that you've made the adjustments, you can live freely in Equestria. I'll be sending you to Ponyville shortly-" He paused as the sound of heavy footsteps approached. "What the?"

Bobby slowly walked into the area, grinning broadly. Sitting on his shoulders were two colts. The first was an orange unicorn with a bright red mane, younger looking than Melvin, and a megaphone cutie mark. The second was an earth pony foal, orange with a blonde mane and tail, and sticking out from his diaper was the edge of his cutie mark, a set of bear trap dentures.

Melvin smiled. "I wanted our family to be complete!" she told Raven happily. Timmy and Teether both waved to her.

Discord blinked, staring at the teddy bear. "So, you sent your imaginary friend to your world to retrieve your little brothers and bring them back here as ponies?" Melvin nodded. "That shouldn't have been possible."

Melvin blinked. "Oh. I didn't know that."

Discord stared at her for a time, then shifted to be hovering beside Raven, whispering in her ear, "It's not unreasonable of me to find the implications of that absolutely terrifying, is it?" Before Raven replied, he shifted back to his former position. "Well, off you all go." He snapped his talons, and they vanished.

Fluttershy walked happily to her cottage, Angel sitting calmly on her forehead. "It's good to be home, Angel."

Angel nodded happily. "I missed you so much, Mommy!"

Fluttershy giggled. "Mommy missed you, too, Angel Bunny. Were you good for Melvin?"

Angel shrugged his shoulders. "Well...define 'good'."

Fluttershy chuckled. "You really should behave better, Angel."

"I'll get right on that," Angel replied sardonically.

Fluttershy smiled, then blinked. "Who's feeding the animals?" She ran forward.

Melvin looked up from the feed dishes at Fluttershy with a smile. "Hi Fluttershy!"

"Melvin?" Fluttershy asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well...Ponyville Library doesn't really have enough room for four adults and three foals, so until Mommy and Daddy get their own place, Mommy was hoping you would put us up." Melvin gestured towards where Timmy was giving some of the animals their baths. "Timmy thought that you'd be more open to the idea if we showed we could be helpful." Teether was sitting under a tree, napping.

Fluttershy smiled. "Aww, I'd be happy to put you up for a while. You three don't mind sharing a room, do you?"

"Not at all," Melvin said happily. "We're used to it, and Bobby prefers sleeping in the Everfree, anyway."

Fluttershy nodded. "Alright, let's finish up with the animals, and then get you three settled in."

As Applejack, Big Macintosh, and Apple Bloom walked up the path into the Sweet Apple Acres orchard, they were surprised to hear the sounds of applebucking. "Now who could that be?" Applejack asked, confused. The three walked towards the sound.

Robin stood with his back end towards a tree before lifting his hind legs to strike the tree with both hind hooves. Apples fell into baskets. He turned to the others. "I see you're back. Granny Smith says there's chores to be done, so get to work."

Applejack smiled. "Right you are." As far as she was concerned, nothing else really needed to be said.

As they headed towards the barn to fetch supplies, Big Mac smiled to Robin. "It's good to have you on the farm...Night Seed."

The former Richard Grayson smiled as they walked away. "You know," he said to himself, "I could learn to really like that name." Turning, he went back to work.

Pinkie Pie pushed the door open as she entered Sugarcube Corner. She idly wondered how she would explain things to Mr. and Mrs. Cake, or even if she should. Maybe it would be better to pretend nothing had happened, and just go back to the life she'd left behind. "I'm home!" she called out happily.

"Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie was shocked as two familiar voices shouted that out, and even more so as Carrot and Cup Cake immediately rushed up to pin her in the middle of a group hug.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake? What's going on? Why are-"

"Starfire told us everything," Cup interrupted her. "I had no idea you were going through something so horrible! Please, if you need anything, tell us. Let us be here for you."

Pinkie started to tear up a little. "Aww, it's okay. I'm alright now, really." She blinked. "Wait, Starfire is here?" She zipped out of the hug and into the kitchen, where Starfire was sitting. Pinkie immediately tackled her, grabbing her in a tight hug which was just as enthusiastically returned.

Cup and Carrot came in. "Given everything she told us, we thought it might be best if she were close, to help you readjust. We were just discussing where she would sleep-"

"She can bunk with me!" Pinkie said happily.

Starfire smiled. "Thank you friend Pinkie. This will be so much of the fun!"

Carrot smiled. "So Pinkie, do you want to see the twins? I'm sure they'd love to meet their Auntie Pinkie."

Pinkie gasped. "The foals!" She dashed off to the nursery, closely followed by Starfire and both suddenly nervous parents.

Trailing along behind the ponies was an overlarge, grinning silkworm, with a toothless alligator clinging to its back.

Rainbow Dash glided back to her cloud house, Scootaloo clinging to her back. Princess Luna had already begun the work of helping guide the seven of them through the year of memories they hadn't experienced, and Rainbow Dash was looking forward to getting back to sleep to continue...right after she signed the waiting adoption papers for Scootaloo. Opening the door, however, she froze.

Cyborg grinned back at her from the couch. "Hey Rainbow. Good to see you back."

Rainbow frowned. "You've got three weeks to get your own place, Vic."

Cyborg and Scootaloo both went wide eyed. "Huh?"

"Why can't he stay here with us?" Scootaloo asked, confused.

"I'll give you three reasons," Rainbow said flatly but without rancor. "First, this is a two bedroom house, and both rooms are already taken."

"I'm fine with the couch!" Cyborg interjected.

"Two," Rainbow continued, "I promised my dad I wouldn't share my house with a stallion unless we were dating." She then gave Cyborg a direct look. "And third, after a year living as me, you probably know my body nearly as well as I do, and that's going to be awkward enough without living under the same roof."

Scootaloo winced. Cyborg grinned sheepishly. "That's a good point," Cyborg admitted.

Rainbow smiled. "Don't worry, I'll help you find a place. I won't leave my friends hanging."

Rarity and Sweetie Belle entered Carousel Boutique quietly, just enjoying each other's company. Rarity glanced around at her place of business and residence, which she'd been away from so long. Smiling to herself, she nuzzled Sweetie Belle again, feeling at home.

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique," a voice said from further inside, "where everything is chique, unique, and magnifique." Jinx stepped out from behind a ponequine. "Rarity's not here right now, but perhaps I can help- oh, Rarity, you're home."

Seeing Sweetie Belle run happily up to hug Jinx, Rarity smiled. "Yes...we are." She walked forward, glancing between Jinx and Sweetie, noticing that there was a great deal of familial resemblance. Idly, she wondered how her parents would react to learning they suddenly had another fully grown daughter. "So, do you have a place to stay?"

Jinx shrugged. "Not yet, but I'm sure I'll find something."

Rarity shook her head. "No, you'll stay here. I have plenty of room, and after all you've done for me and Sweetie, it's the least I can do."

Jinx smiled. "Alright. Besides, an extra set of hooves won't go amiss around here, will it?"

Rarity chuckled. "Especially not a skilled set."

Sweetie Belle cavorted happily between her two big sisters, smiling wider than should have been physically possible.

Twilight walked slowly up the stairs of Ponyville library, struggling to familiarize herself with someplace that she had - apparently - lived comfortably in for quite some time. "This place certainly seems comfortable, at least," Twilight said calmly. "Plenty of books. I'll never have to look far for something to read." She paused at a shelf. "Looks like we've got the entire set of Daring Doo novels. Maybe I can get Rainbow to actually read them, she might enjoy that."

Spike chuckled. "You're making yourself at home rather easily, aren't you?"

Twilight smiled. "This place seems calm, quiet. That's what I need right now. I certainly don't want to have to face some stuffy Canterlot noble while I'm recovering."

Spike nodded. "I can see why you wouldn't want that." He pushed open the door to the bedroom, then paused. "Awkward..." he mumbled.

Raven and Beast Boy lay on the bed, their arms wrapped around each other. Twilight coughed. "I know you're both used to living here, but I'm pretty sure that's MY bed, and I'd rather you not get up to anything in it."

Raven smiled sheepishly. "Good point." The two Titans vanished in a flash of light, leaving Twilight and Spike looking confused.

Raven and Beast Boy reappeared on a familiar looking bed in a familiarly creepy looking room. "This..." Raven said, confused.

"This is your room, Raven," Beast Boy said, surprised. "Back at the Tower."

"Not quite," Raven said, pointing at the desk. "Everything has been resized to the comfort of a pony."

Beast Boy suddenly smiled. "Of course! You're a princess. This must be your private retreat in the Celestial Plain."

Raven blinked. "What?"

Beast Boy smiled. "Each princess has their own private area in the Celestial Plain that only they can access, protected by the same spells as the Ponyville library. This must be your Retreat."

Raven smiled. "I see. In that case..." Raven pounced, pinning Beast Boy to the bed. "Where were we?"

Smiling, Beast Boy leaned forward until, at last, he and Raven shared the single, simple kiss they had waited so long for.

It was worth the wait.

Celestia sat on her throne, sighing sadly to herself. It seemed that, at long last, everything was more or less the way it was supposed to be. Twilight and the others were back to their own lives, Raven and the others now lived permanently in Equestria, seeming to have settled in Ponyville, and Luna had fully recovered, having already begun to see to her duties as Princess of the Night.

There was only one thing that still bothered her. Discord was still free. She had mixed feelings about that. She had never liked the fact that she had been forced to imprison him in the first place, but at the time it had been the only choice. However, he seemed different now. Perhaps...perhaps it was enough. She could only hope.

In a flash of light, the dragonequess on her mind appeared before her eyes. "It's been a long time, Celestia."

"Indeed," she replied, stepping calmly off her throne. "It has."

Discord smiled. "You're looking well."

"As are you." Celestia continued walking until she was right in front of him. "It seems your plan unfolded exactly as you wanted."

"Not exactly," he replied with a grin. "But then, that's chaos for you. Nothing is ever exactly how you predict. If it was, it wouldn't be chaos."

"True," Celestia replied. "You...also seem much more in control of yourself -and your powers - than you were all those eons ago."

Discord smiled as he rolled over and over in midair. "Control? Not really. Chaos can't be controlled, only guided. I have gotten much better at that."

Celestia nodded. "Indeed. And...are you...still..." She hesitated, unsure if she dared ask this last question.

"Mad?" Discord supplied for her. At her nod, he grinned. "I'm afraid so." He twisted his body into odd contortions. "Crazy, mental, completely around the bend."

Celestia hung her head. She had been afraid of this.

Discord floated down to land in front of her on his mismatched feet. "But I'll tell you a secret, Tia." Reaching out with his lion's paw, he gently lifted her chin to look her in the eye, a gentle smile on his face. "...all the best ponies are."

Celestia stared at him, disbelieving. Then, closing her eyes tight, she lunged forward, burying her face against Discord's furry chest as she began to cry. Discord rested his lion's paw on her shoulder, idly stroking her mane with his eagle talon.

Then, in a voice so quiet that only Discord heard, Celestia whispered, "...I missed you, Daddy."


End file.
